We Need The Rain
by buymelilies
Summary: Arizona Robbins and Eliza Minnick just made it official. Now they need to mix their lives; meeting relatives, overcoming obstacles, starting a new chapter and facing the Seattle rain as it falls.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ta-daaa... Here's a fic about Arizona and Eliza that's not a one-shot. This is slightly AU, but still it takes place around and outside the hospital. This multi-chapter fic will develop both by my imaginary but also by yours. If you've got something you'd like to see happening, I'll see what I can come up with. I've a few things lined out for this story, but you're welcome to type me your thoughts. And now... on with the show :)**

It's ranked M for future chapters, by the way.

I've borrowed Shonda's characters, and I'm not sure I'm ever gonna return those babies!

* * *

The sky had opened, and now it was raining cats and dogs. I watched as a frustrated woman shoot up from the place she was vacating on the blanket.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. Her dark hair became even more dark as the rain soaked it along with her clothes and the picnic blanket we were sitting on. "This was not my plan!"

Eliza tried her best to save all the food from drowning, but it was battle she was going to lose. I felt how the rain soaked through my entire clothes, my hair matting to my face, and somehow it actually made me feel more alive than I've felt in a long time. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before me, though. This secure, bossy woman desperately trying to save what was left of our late picnic. It was clear to everyone that she hadn't been living in Seattle long, because then she wouldn't have reacted that strongly towards a bit of rain. The smile plastered onto my face almost stopped me from saying anything.

"What did you expect, Eliza, it's Seattle?" I raise my voice to try and get through to the brunette in between the noise from the pouring rain. She'd almost got everything inside the basket, her face scrunched up in annoyance and frustration.

"I kinda crossed my fingers, you know, hoping we'd have a bit of luck," she shouted, finally looking at me. For one second I lost my breath, the look she was wearing went straight to my heart. She was absolutely stunning, even though the rain poured down every centimetre of her face. Even in heavy rain, she managed to blow my mind by her beauty and realness. I couldn't stop looking at her, smirking when I saw how I frustrated her even more.

"Why don't you more?" she asks while pulling at the corner of the blanket, the blanket I'm still very comfortably sitting on. Her face once again scrunches in confusion.

"Because you do it so well," I tease as I give in and rise.

"You shut up and help me," Eliza scolds me, but the look in her eyes says that I've got nothing to be afraid of. Her eyes tell me that my charm's working all too well… even though I'm soaked, too. Maybe rain isn't such a bad thing?

We throw the remaining of the picnic inside the back of her car, and then quickly climb inside. Eliza's behind the steering wheel and I'm by her side. The rain is all around us. The smell's in our hair, on our skin. The sound is poetically playing on every pane of the car. Eliza stares out the window, not giving me the time of day right now. I watch her in silence, admired by her beauty and how she just crumbled a little bit but still tried to keep it together. A smile plays on my lips, I can't hold it back anymore, and so I giggle. It immediately gets the brunette's attention, her mesmerizing eyes on me as soon as I let out my giggle. She sighs, but I can see she's right on the verge to give in to this comical situation. I shrug and shoot her one of my best smiles, as I feel a drop of rain run down my nose. She catches it with her finger and then goes to caress my cheek. The warmth of her hand shoots through every vein, and I've never felt so good before. And then, then she breaks… and I join her in a heartbeat. The laughter erupts the silence of the car, filling the air and my heart with hope for whatever is coming.

When our laughter subsides, I take one of her hands in between both of mine, resting our joined hands in my lap. The silence is unbelievable and so comfortable. Eliza sighs contently, I squeeze her hand to show my own content at this very moment.

"You know… I've been looking forward to this all week," she finally speaks, her voice covered in defeat.

"What?" I look at her sincerely.

"This… us… our date… and then… then it started raining holes in the grown."

I can't believe how adorable she is. She's the perfect mix of hot and sexy, of sweet and kind, of bossy and adorable. It's like I get each and every good thing whenever I'm around her, and I'm starting to get addicted. Eliza sighs again.

"You know what? This was perfect," I smile at her, her eyes still watching as the rain washes over the big pane in front of us. I can see how she's happy and confused at the same time, then she lets out a sigh of what I'm guessing is relief. And finally she gives in and turns her head only to find me watching her, she blushes.

"How come?" she asks confused to my mentioning of this rainy day as a perfect date.

"Well…" I close my eyes for just a second. When I'm opening them again Eliza locks her eyes with mine… like she's reading my unspoken words. It's like a power I haven't experienced on me before. Her eyes tell me that she on some level already knows, but she's still unsure of how it could possibly be true. I decide to not let her beautiful face scrunch up and reveal what's having me grinning like a fool whenever I as much as think about her let alone see or touch her. "I've not been on a date with someone I'm so… infatuated by…in a very, very long time."

I feel her hand tense, and for a moment I'm afraid I might have said too much. But as I watch the happiness shine from her eyes, I know the hand tensed because of surprise and maybe even a bit of relief again. Her smile makes her even more beautiful.

Eliza leans in and seal the reveal with a kiss sending my entire system in overdrive, making my pulse throb hard and my heart skip a beat. Placing her other hand at the base of my neck, she gently keeps me in place, even though I've got no intention of pulling back. When her tongue asks for entrance I happily give it to her, feeling how it teases my lower lip by slowly running the tip from one corner of my mouth to the other. I moan in response, making the brunette chuckle.

"I take that you're pretty happy with my revelation?" I ask her with a wink when she pulls back to look me in the eyes again.

"More than happy," she smiles, giving me another kiss, this time a soft peck on my swollen lips. Before she gets to lean back into her driver's seat, I catch her wet coat and pull her back by the collar. Giving her another lingering kiss, I smirk when she tries to catch up with the present.

"Mmmm…"

We sit and watch the rain in silence, none of us wanting this date… this perfect date… to end just yet.

"You almost threw a tantrum out there, right?" I break the silence, playing with her fingers between my hands. Her hand is strong, her fingers even more so. They're slim but still not too boney. They're just the right size for almost… everything… she could be doing with them.

"Maybe..." Eliza shrugs as she watches me. It makes me chuckle. "How did you spot that?"

"You kinda looked like my 6-year-old," I flatly state only to tease her a little, waiting for Eliza to respond.

"Gee, thanks," she laughs.

"You're welcome. She's adorable, too, you know."

"Of course she is," she smiles, releasing her hand from my fumbling and tucking a stray of wet her behind her ear.

"You know, one would pick you out to be an only child but I'm actually siding more on the fact that you're the youngest sibling, am I right?" I ask when she rests her head at the headboard, stretching her right arm to rest behind my neck, playing with the damp hair she finds.

"Mmmmaybe. How so?"

"Because you walk around like you own the place, constantly charming your way in and out of things, every time you want something. And you always get it, right?"

"Wow, look at you analysing me," she laughs, raising her eyebrow at me. Her laughter runs through my veins like a train, and I can't help feeling even more alive whenever she does that… laugh.

"Well, it's not that hard. You're an open book, Eliza Minnick. So tell me, how many siblings?"

"Okay then… I've got three. Louie, Oskar and Vera. And then there's me."

"I knew it!" I exclaim in victory. It's my own victory though… wanting to get to know Eliza more and more gets me all crazy, trying to figure out who this woman is besides her looks, her voice, her body. It's a game I could play all night, actually.

"Since you think you know so much about me, then how do I like me coffee?"

Humouring the brunette, I pretend to be thinking, though I already know the answer. "You don't drink coffee."

"Wha-"

"Don't ask…" I smirk and blow her a kiss.

"My turn!" she deadpans, scraping her nails at the base of my neck. It's electrifying and it feels soooo good. I lean a little more into her touch, wanting to be closer to whatever contact I can get.

"Go ahead," I hum in content.

"How come you're single?"

This gets my attention… I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that question, but I know how I want to answer it. I just don't know if Eliza is on the same page as me. "I'm not, though," I chance, once again feeling her movement tense… this time at the back of my neck.

"Huh?" Eliza pulls her arm back, adjusting her body in the seat. I immediately feel sad by the withdraw of her touch.

"At least I'd like to think I'm not…" I nod, trying to get her on board on my way of thoughts.

"But... but what're we doing here then? I made you my famous perogies... again!"

"Eliza..."

"Arizona..."

"Eliza..."

"Yeah, we've established my name," she says confused. "But not what we're doing here… with each other… if you're in fact not single? We've been seeing each other for what... a couple of months now, and you haven't said anything? I… just... wow…"

"Are you done?" I can see all her thoughts churn inside that beautiful head of hers. But she's not following me, she doesn't get it. I try turning so that I'm face to face with her. The look I receive is confused and devastated.

"What?" she snaps.

"Are you done?"

"What do you mean… I'm not following you...?"

I can't reach her; I need to break it to her. I need to tell her that she's the reason, she's the reason why I haven't been wanting to meet anyone new. That she's the reason I can't sleep at night, the reason why my heart skips a beat and my palms sweat. She needs to know so that I can kiss that adorable, sexy pout off of her luscious lips. "It's you, you moron. It's you."

"Me, me what?" Eliza exclaims, her eyes almost popping out of her head caused by the frustration I'm adding to our conversation.

"I'd like to think that I'm not single because of you," I tell her with one of my best smiles. "That is… if you don't mind?"

"Sooo, you're saying what exactly?" she tries to follow my trail of thoughts, but still not completely getting where I want us to go from here.

"You need me to spell it out for you?"

"By all means, please..." she nods, her cheeks a little red from the heath in the car and possibly also the confusion.

"We've been seeing each other for months now, you said so yourself. And I haven't been seeing anybody else because, well... I don't want to. I want to be with you. Like in a relationship kinda way." Eliza doesn't give me anything, she just stares at me. I can't quite figure out if she's freaked out, wants to run away or pulls me in for a kiss… But she stares, she stares with those incredible eyes and I'm once again lost. I want nothing more than to have her as my girlfriend, I want nothing more than to be her girlfriend, so I need to say that word… I need for her to agree, so here goes all I've got. "…as in girlfriends…"

"I got that," she finally speaks as a big smirk adorns her face. "But thank you for explaining it so very well." Eliza had been following me all along, she just wanted me to say it… out loud. She wanted me to ask as if we were some kind of 14-year-olds. She's so full of herself. I raise my eyebrow, watching her internally celebrating her own victory. I can't help but laugh at her antics.

"You're a smart ass, you know that?"

Eliza just shrugs. "I'm the youngest, I always get what I want."

"And what was that?"

"You," she throws me a smile I haven't seen before, a smile that tells me that I'm some kind of prize she's been chasing and finally won. One of those smiles that reveals how much affection one person can actually hold within them.

I pull her face towards me, both of my hands caressing her cheeks and then close the distance within seconds. She responds right away, her hands coming to rest at my sides. When we break for air, Eliza tries her best to keep a straight face but fails terribly. She turns her head in a matter of a nanosecond as a loud, shrieking sound echoes through the car.

"Bless you," I chuckle as I stroke her hair. "You okay?

"I'm so gonna get sick tomorrow," she sighs as she presses two fingers on the back of her nose. "Damn you, Seattle weather."

"Don't be such a drama queen," I laugh before I squeeze her thigh. "Let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for your kind responds and reviews.  
Just to make sure... this won't be a big drama-drama-fic, it will contain a little bump once in awhile though because, well.. life can be a bitch sometimes.**

 **Here's the next installment. Enjoy :)**

* * *

This is not happening. This is NOT happening. I can't, I just can't handle this right now. I simply don't have the time. While constantly trying to ignore the burning in my throat and the dripping from my nose, I push through the day. I'm actually all kinds of happy today since yesterday happened. Yesterday kind of got me two things. A girlfriend and a cold. I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for the latter. But I'm trying not to complain because I got her… I got the shiny, pretty prize. Not that Arizona is a physical thing for me to own, but I still really needed for her to be mine. For her to finally become the one with whom I spend my days and my nights, and the hours in between. I needed her attention, and I needed her to notice me, and look at me now? I succeeded, I got what I wanted. Because I wanted her, so badly… I still want her even though she told me yesterday, that she was in fact mine. I can't keep myself from wanting her even more now that she is mine, my girlfriend. That title's just got my head in the gutter like all the time, every day, every waking and sleeping hour. I can't get enough of my blue-eyed ray of sunshine, pure sex on sticks when she strolls the corridor in her lab coat, her blonde hair cascading down her back like a veil made out of silk, one of her ears free of hair revealing the three small ear-sticks framing her perfectly shaped ear. I'm a puddle of lovey-dovey-goo every time she as much as ghosts my thoughts and-

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-chew!" I sneeze, quickly covering my mouth and nose in my sleeve. I inhale and exhale, trying to compose myself.

"Gesundheit," someone behind me offers. I turn around and find Richard Webber silently sitting behind the nurses' station.

"Thank you, Dr. Webber," I nod and goes to mind my own business, wanting to locate my girlfriend's… my girlfriend!... currently whereabouts. I don't get that far in my plan, when Webber offers yet another attempt on what?... dialog?

"That's some cold you've got going on there, Dr. Minnick," he says, giving me a look one would want to describe as friendly. "You okay?"

Turning to see if he could be talking to someone else, I come to realize that he in fact did address me. "Thank you, Sir, I'm okay. I guess the Seattle weather surprised me yesterday," I tell him still on edge, but trying to come off as secure as I've known to be at Grey Sloan Memorial.

"It can be sneaky, yes," he nods as he rises and puts an iPad into the charging-bin. "How come you were out in the rain last night?"

I don't know if I should lie or give him the truth. I don't want to place Arizona in yet another awkward position, but I don't want to make up excuses whenever I'm with her. I try the middle way of things for now. "I ate a late picnic with a friend and we got caught in the rain," I say as I give him a friendly smile, then feeling my throat once again getting hoarse. I let out a little cough, making sure to keep my hands clean and direct it at my sleeve again.

Webber nods suspiciously and hands me a handkerchief from the pocket of his lab coat. I assume it's his, his own and private handkerchief… and he's just handing it to me. I feel all kinds of weird. Not only by the fact that someone's still got a handkerchief, but also by how he suddenly seems to want to be nice to me. I accept the handkerchief without really doing so, as he just hands it over and walking away. "I'm not hoping Robbins has got that bad cold, too," he states confidently, knowing very well who my picnic-friend is.

"She's as good as ever, Sir," I hear myself call after him. Mentally slapping myself and my stupid choice of words, I press my hand to my forehead. Realizing I've still got Richard Webber's handkerchief, I stick it into my pocket and try to shake the last five minutes off. Where were I? Where were I headed? What was my plan? Think, Eliza, think… ahhhh… Arizona. The image of my girlfriend immediately blinking before me, I pull out my phone with the intension of texting her.

What I see when I unlock my phone is not what I expected. I've got three messages. One from my sister, one from my mother and one from my girlfriend. Arizona's name on my screen never falters to make me smile, but this time it's different. This time I don't know if I'm in the dog's house or not.

 _Richard tells me you're not feeling good. Poor baby! Anything I can do? And Eliza… picnic-friend? Is that what I am to you now? :) - A_

She's kidding, right? Yeah, she is. Typing my reply, a smile breaks from Arizona's choice of name calling. It might be because she's a mom and that term of endearment comes naturally, but it might also be because she really meant it… that baby part? Anyways… sending my message, I hope I'll be able to speak to her soon… I need to see her, like in person. I miss her… a lot. I know I saw her last night but hey… I'm entitled to miss her now. It's not like I like missing her, but I like the fact that I'm allowed to.

 _It's just a cold, I'll be fine :) And… wow. Webber doesn't beat around the bushes, does he? Ummm… I didn't know if I were allowed to say that I picnicked with you since, well… it's pretty new. - E_

As I await Arizona's reply, I press on the text from my mother.

 _Hey little E. Cannot wait to see you and your Arizona. We'll be in Seattle Thursday afternoon. Love, Mom._

Well, that's my mom alright. Still using nicknames, not as sweet as Arizona's, though. I quickly text her back letting her know I'm going to pick them up. In the meantime, Arizona's finally replied.

 _I'm actually very good at vanquishing colds. Your place in an hour and a half? :) And hey, he knows, Eliza. There's nothing more to hide. I don't want to hide us, I want to be able to talk about how you made me one heck of a picnic, leaving us soaked ;) - A_

 _Okay, no more hiding! I like that and I can't wait to see you. - E_

 _Me too, me too. See you in just a bit. - A_

I tuck my phone back in my pocket, heading for the Attending's lounge to change into my street clothes. I'm pushing through, I'm pushing through. Not going to get bothered by a minor cold, I don't get sick. I'm thriving on obstacles, so I've learned. And now I'm trying to will my good health to come back, so that I can kiss my girlfriend without fearing she'll catch a cold herself. As I strip down and put on my jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt, I collect keys, Webber's handkerchief and phone from my lab coat. As I'm about to throw the items into my back, my phone vibrates again. Crossing my fingers and feeling my heart swell with the opportunity that it might be Arizona texting me, I watch as my screen informs me that it isn't. My heart sinks, just a little, but then I read the message. I remember that I didn't get to read my sister's text from earlier, so I unlock my phone once again being directed straight to my inbox.

 _E, we've got trouble. - V_

 _Big trouble, E. Louie's got a new girlfriend. - V_

The desperation is palpable. Vera's always been the biggest drama queen, but she's never really wrong when it comes to our oldest brother. I quickly text her back as I walk out of the lounge, headed for the exit.

 _He's got new girlfriends before, Veve. I'm sure this one's as nice and blank as the others ;) - E_

 _You're not hearing me, E. We've got trouble… or actually, you've got trouble. - V_

 _What is that supposed to mean? How can this concern me? - E_

I sniff once I'm finally reaching the cold that is the Seattle night. I'm in a bit of a hurry, since Arizona is soon on her way home to me. I want to be there first, to greet her with kisses and hot cocoa… whoa… when did I become that woman? When did I want to do such things instead of hitting on girls in bars? When did I-

"Ah-ah-ah-chew," I sneeze, my head almost hitting the screen on my phone. I pause for a second, collecting myself and sniffling yet another time. I'm pushing through, I'm pushing through, I'm not sick. I'm not sick. Eliza Minnick doesn't get sick, she prevents sickness. Vera's reply pops up on my phone.

 _You know her! - V_

 _Come on already. He's dated almost the entire West and East coast, it was bound to happen ;) - E_

 _You know-know her, Eliza. - V_

 _Okay, spill it. - E_

I'm starting to lose my calm. Vera being the drama queen always drags out everything. And I've frankly not got the time now. I'm obviously on my way home to make hot cocoa for my girlfriend, who'd thought?! Slipping inside of my car, buckling my seatbelt and inserting the key, I chance one last look at my phone before driving. Vera's reply lightens up the dark of my car.

 _It's Mable! - V_

My phone goes dark as the screen dwells because of the lack of my touch. This is not happening. This cannot be happening. And then the Seattle sky releases a thunder that echoes throughout the city, my car, my thoughts and my heart. And then the rain starts falling… again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You guys are awesome. Thank you for your reviews. Keep'em coming :)  
Here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

Standing in front of the door that leads into the building where Eliza's currently living, I press the button with a finger, while I'm making sure the tomato soup I've brought is still sealed by the lid. The heavy smell makes my stomach rumble, while the constant butterfly basking in the pit of that said stomach is caused by something so very different. I can't wait to lay eyes on her… Eliza, my girlfriend. It sounds completely stupid, but I've missed her today, like really missed her. I used to look for her whenever I wasn't in surgery; whenever I stood onto an elevator, went for coffee, went by a scan room, even when I went to the bathroom. She used to be some kind of magnet pulling me towards her, while making me confused as how to describe these feelings. But now I can, now I'm sure. I still look for her, though, I'm still drawn to her now even more than before, and I know why. I just miss her, that is all. And the fact that there's no one telling me, that it's not okay, it makes it a hell of a lot easier. Now I don't have to hide my search parties or come up with some random lie to why I made a shortcut that made out to be a much longer way. Now I know I did those things out of the feeling of missing Eliza. And it's such an amazing feeling.

Speaking of amazing, I press the button one more time since I'm getting nowhere at my attempt on visiting my amazing brunette. The soup container starts to sting a little on my fingertips, so I switch hand. Then I hear scratching leading to me being buzzed inside the building. That's odd… that's a first. Eliza always greets me by her voice when buzzing me in. Never mind, she could've been busy… sneezing or coughing. Poor baby. I step inside the hall and walk straight to her door on first floor. The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy now, basking like an Australian wildfire spreads. And then, then I see it. Then I see that face I've been missing all day, all my life. There it is, there she is.

"Hey," she sighs, an exhausted smile adorned to her face.

"Hey yourself," I can't keep my smile from breaking my face. She's so utterly beautiful even though she's exhausted.

"Sorry, I was just talking to my mom," Eliza apologizes for how she made me wait. I just smile.

"It's okay. I brought soup!"

"You're a lifesaver, you know that right?" Eliza grins, then she reaches for my free arm, carefully pulling me towards her to lay a soft kiss right on my lips.

The sensation of her touch just fuels the wildfire inside of me. It's freaking awesome and scary and ohhh so wonderful. Right now I feel like I can do everything. Right now I'm actually topping the highest of mountains. When the kiss ends, Eliza grins at the goofey smile she's so very expertly placed on my face. I don't care about how insanely stupid I might look. I don't care about anything besides her.

"Come on in," shooting me a genuine smile, she gestures for me to enter her apartment for what feels like the hundredth time. I gladly accepts the invite, kissing her cheek and handing her the soup as I pass her and then shrug out of my coat. "Smells delicious," she says as she inhales the smell, sniffling.

"Oh, poor baby," I soothe her, caressing the same cheek I kissed just before. Her eyes wearing a membrane of sickness. Eliza just smiles lazily, leaning into my touch. "What?" I ask with a chuckle when she keeps staring in what looks like awe. "Do I have something stuck on my face, between my teeth?"

"No… you're just…" she starts but then blushes, she quickly pulls me in for a peck. I sigh in content. "I like it, that is all," she finally says, heading for the kitchen.

"What?" I ask confused as I follow her into the kitchen. "What do you like?"

She pulls out a drawer and collects two spoons, handing me one of them. "I brought the soup for you, you're the one being sick, Eliza," I tell her with a smile, wanting to give her back the spoon I just received. She just shakes her head no and hands me two bowls as well.

"Let's share-share-share," she stammers as a sneeze catches her off guard. I'm quickly to release the container from her hand, placing it on the coffee table in her living room. "For crying out loud," she hisses, placing herself on the couch. "Sorry 'bout that," Eliza apologizes. "You must find me very attractive now," her eyebrow raises followed by a hoarse chuckle.

Oh my god… and I thought Eliza's voice to be the most sexiest thing in the entire world before, add a little roughness and a cold to that said voice, and I'm practically cumming on this very spot. Jesus freaking Christ. Come on, Arizona, get a grip. She's sick and probably uncomfortable by how I'm totally undressing her with my eyes. Mentally shaking off my thoughts, I place myself beside her.

"Well… actually, I find you so very, very attractive all of the time. Cold or not," I offer in pure honesty. Eliza chuckles as she goes to fill our bowls. "So, what is it you like?" I chance again, really wanting to know what she referred to just before.

"You, bringing me food…," she gushes, handing me the hot bowl. I carefully blow onto the soup as I stir with the spoon.

"Aww," I grin at her. Eliza doesn't waste time and collects some soup on her spoon, leading it to her beautiful, beautiful and talented mouth. "Be careful… it's hot," I try but she's already got the spoon between her lips… oh, those lips. "Wow…"

"I like my soup hot," she just shrugs. "And my ladies, too," Eliza wiggles her eyebrows which gets me laughing.

"You're such a dork, you know that right?"

"Well… I'm your girlfriend. Says more about you than me," she once again shrugs, smirking as she enjoys another spoonful very hot soup. I can't keep my eyes off of this woman, she's freaking awesome.

Once I've deemed my soup ready to eat, I do. Enjoying the soup's hotness spreading inside my entire body, I scoot closer to my girlfriend. "You feeling better?" I ask, blowing on my spoon before taking it inside my mouth.

"Yeah," she sighs, leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek closest to her. I deeply inhale, completely enjoying everything Eliza has to offer me. Eliza nestles her leg up under her, leaving the other leg to bob back and forth from the couch. "You know… before… when I told you that I liked you bringing me food?"

"Yeah?"

"I also liked the fact that you called me baby," Eliza blushes but manages to hold our eye contact. "A lot, actually."

If it wasn't a fact already, I would've got to ask this adorable woman to be mine. How her eyes, though clouded with a glass-like membrane of sickness, just brings me joy and this special way of making me feel at ease. I could keep on drowning in those lovely pools of blue. Needing to kiss her, I do just so. Her lips hot from the soup, I press a little harder against them, needing to drag the kiss for as long as possible. When oxygen becomes an issue, I feel her grin against my lips. I open my eyes only to see her grinning with her eyes closed. She's amazing… plain simple. She's amazing and she's mine. I'm an extremely lucky woman!

"What was that for?" she asks in a whisper, her eyes still closed. I pull back and smile at her, her eyes finally opening and locking themselves onto mine. "Not that I didn't like it," Eliza grins again.

"Well… you are my baby," I reply a little shy, shrugging. Eliza just smiles.

* * *

The late night has fallen, the cocoas have been enjoyed and I'm now contently snuggled up with my girlfriend on her couch. Her head resting on my chest as she's somehow got herself curled around my side. She wanted to flick through the channels, so we did. When we came across some rerun of Masterchef, she lit up as a flashlight. I mentally noted that look and that show, it might come in handy in the future…

Eliza ghosts one of her fingers back and forth between the hem of my jeans and where my shirt ends. It causes goosebumps to pop all over my skin. I try to focus on the TV but the sensation of Eliza's touch just spins me. I like it, no I love it… sooo much. I could actually stay like this forever. Eliza nuzzles her nose into my side, releasing a heavy sigh.

"What's up?" I ask, combing my fingers through her smooth, dark hair. "You still feeling under the weather?"

"Nothing… I'm just… very, very comfortable," Eliza tells me, her hoarse voice once again going straight to my heart… and my core. I can see she's smiling; the visual makes my heart flutter. "You know… my mom's coming into town in a couple of days."

"That's nice. You're looking forward to spend some time with her?" I continue combing my fingers through her hair, one finger stroking her forehead now and again.

"Actually…"

"Mmmm?"

"It's not just my mom, though."

"Your dad's coming, too? Aw, that's perfect, baby."

"Yeah, well… they're also like bringing all of my siblings," she continues while somehow hesitating.

"So your entire family is visiting you? That's so nice. How come you're hesitating then? Are they like monsters or something?" I chuckle, stroking my hand down her side, causing goosebumps to pop on her bare skin.

"No, they're not," she lets out a small laugh, then turning her head so she's looking up at me. I smile at her again. "You know… they'd like to meet you, that is… if you wanna meet them, of course?"

"Of course I want to, sillyhead."

"It's just… I thought you might find it a bit too early?" Eliza's face is kind of pale, but she's still radiant, her insecurity not reducing that radiance if not it makes her radiate even more. At least to me.

"We've actually been seeing each other for bit now, so I'm perfectly comfortable with meeting your parents," I state with a nod, placing a peck on her forehead. It's a bit damp, her temperature in conflict with how to be present. She smiles brightly, but the hesitating still remains in her eyes. "Eliza, what is it? Speak…"

"It's just… both of my brothers are bringing their girlfriends as well."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"I know one of them…"

Not following my girlfriend, I raise my eyebrow, giving her the chance to elaborate.

"I know Louie's girlfriend… like really well."

"Yeaaaah? That's not weird. She's family, right? It goes about normal to know your family really well."

Turning so that she's practically on top of me, her weight making sure I'm not going anywhere right now, Eliza crosses and rests her arms at my chest. "Elizaaah… what are you saying?" I shake my head and chuckle. "Speak woman."

"I know-know her. But don't think for a second think that I want to know-know her again. Because I don't. I have you now, you're my girlfriend. And I want you to meet my family. I want you to see my Polish roots, my American roots… I want you to know everything about me. And apparently… now this means Mabel, too," she starts to ramble off.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you for a second right there," I raise a finger, touching her lips. They're hot, too. "Who's Mabel and what does she have got to do with you? I ask in pure confusion. My girlfriend's face is priceless, though. How she's able to pull off an expression of sexy and adorable at the same time is beyond me.

"Mabel is my brother's new girlfriend."

"Okaaay…"

"And she's like… she is mine, too."

"Excuse me?"

"No, no, sorry. Not is… was, was! She used to be my girlfriend… but now she's my brother's new girlfriend."

"Oh," I say, my mouth forming an o-shape. "I see… yeah, that's awkward," my nose wrinkling.

"I know…" Eliza sighs as she goes to move herself from atop me, I can't let her, though. Needing to feel connected to her now more than ever, which is really stupid… I know… she's my girlfriend, she wants to show me off… but somehow I didn't really expect to be showed off to her ex as well. Eliza inhales. When she finally exhales, I squint my eyes, trying to digest all of this new information. "What are you thinking? Please, Arizona… talk to me."

The concern in her voice breaks my heart, I quickly plant my lips on hers in reassurance. "I think it's a very awkward position… But actually that's not what concerns me the most…"

"It's not?"

"No. It's the fact that your brother puts you in a position like that… well, you can't help who you fall in love with, but… She was your girlfriend?" I ask, trying to figure out how I'm feeling about this situation. Eliza simply nods her head, one tiny lock falling from her bun. I tuck it behind her ear, fondling with her earlobe afterwards. "How long?"

"Two years, give or take."

"And she's bisexual?"

"Apparently so… not when we were together, though," Eliza exclaims, her forehead showing off two lines of age and wisdom as she pulls a face. I can't help but grin, the butterflies once again basking in the pit of my stomach. "Why are you grinning? Stop that."

"Because you look so adorable," I state, placing a lingering kiss on her pout. She participates, her neck stretching itself to catch every ounce of my mouth. She's… well, I can't keep my hands off of her. I take her by the waste, helping her up to my level.

When we need to breathe, Eliza sighs. "So… you're not angry with me?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because of Mabel…"

"Did you invite Mabel?" I ask, Eliza shakes her head no. "Did you encourage your brother to date your leftovers?" Eliza lets another hoarse laugh escape her mouth, her head shaking no. "So as I'm seeing this, you did nothing wrong here."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Eliza's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Somewhere between a storm and a thunder, waiting for it to rain…"

"So you're saying I'm the rain then?" Eliza raises her eyebrow.

"That's not a bad thing," I say matter-of-factly. "It's actually a very, very good thing."

"God, you're sexy when you speak weather-girl language," Eliza smirks, smashing her lips onto mine again and again and again. She redirects her lips, making them kiss a path down my neck causing me to giggle. "So you're okay… meeting my parents and all?" she asks while tending to my neck. My hands are all over her back, her ass, the back of her thighs; desperately wanting to feel all of her.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay with the whole meeting… my family and… umm, Mabel?" she clarifies between little kisses.

"Yeah, yeah," I answer in a whisper, my breathing heavy… not really caring about anything besides my girlfriend's touch right now.

Eliza stops her actions and raises to be straddling me again. "Arizona… I'm serious."

Shaking my head, startled by how suddenly her lips were removed from my neck, I look at her confused. "I know…" I drag the word to gain some time to get my head out of the gutter. "Me, too."

"Arizona."

"Eliza," I smirk.

"Can you be serious for a moment, please?"

"It's pretty damn hard to concentrate on meeting your parents and your brother's new girlfriend who's… oh, by the way also your ex-girlfriend… when you ravish my neck with those amazing, amazing lips," I shoot back at her in frustration, pointing at her mouth. Eliza's taken back, a surprised look on her face, but then she leans down, meeting my eyes dead on. "That's not helping," I confess as I feel her hot breath on my face. I start to writhe beneath her as she once again puts fuel to my wildfire, Eliza immediately noticing.

"You're hot when you're frustrated," she teases, not meeting my lips. "But I need an answer, though. I need to know if you're okay and if you still want to? I promise to try and make it as comfortable as I can."

"I'll meet your parents and your siblings," I nod, tightening my grip on her hips. Eliza sits up, still straddling me. "…and your ex," I tease which results in her sticking out her tongue at me, I just laugh at her antics. "Yes, Eliza. I'll meet all of them."

"Thank you," she grins. "I know it's a little… well, a lot awkward."

"I can't even imagine how you must be feeling… it has got to sting a bit, right? Your brother dating your ex. Aren't there rules or something?"

"One would think… that's maybe why he didn't tell me and Vera did," Eliza ponders. "Well, that's enough talking for now," she lowers her voice, causing the hoarseness to appear again. I'm not complaining… this could be very, very good… Eliza unbuttons my shirt painfully slow, button by button. I follow her every move, my chest rising as she goes about undressing me.

"Were-weren't you supposed to be, um… sick?" I stammer as I raise an eyebrow at my girlfriend who's seemingly cured from her flu-ey feelings.

"What can I say… you did vanquish my cold!" Eliza smirks as she's finally got all the buttons cracked open. It leaves my upper body completely exposed, if you're not counting my purple bra. She drags her finger from my mouth, between my breasts, then counting my ribs as she passes each and every single one, only to end the path at the hem of my jeans… right where she is straddling me. My pulse throbs in my ear… in my core. It's mesmerizing, she's mesmerizing!

"I'm awesome like that," I manage to get out, my voice suddenly hoarse. Eliza just snickers, retreating herself from my body as she goes to unbutton my jeans.

Life is pretty damn good now. Actually, it hasn't been this good ever before, I'm positive. Eliza's touch sends me to another world. A world where it rains all day every day, and I'm pretty sure I can't live without it now. I'm certain on the fact that I won't be going anywhere as long as the rain keeps on making me grow, as long as the rain comes in the form of Eliza and the mere thought of her and her actions.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So the Minnicks are arriving... are you guys ready? :)**

* * *

"I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"I miss you…"

"I'm right over here, you know," I chuckle as I watch my girlfriend at the kitchen island, trying to smooth her way out of a lost card game.

"I know. I still miss you, though," she sighs theatrically. I watch her from my spot on the couch. She's so cute while trying to get her out of doing the dishes by herself using her incredible charm. I'm not taking it, though. Be strong, Eliza. Be strong!

"You might be cute… and that thing might work when your daughter exercises the method on you, but it doesn't work on me, honey. _You're_ doing the dishes!" I laugh from my spot in the living room. It isn't really a secluded room because it takes up half the room with the kitchen taking up the other half. So we're really not very far away from each other. Arizona's face is priceless, though. She reminds me of a toddler, not wanting to do their chores because there's something they'd rather be doing instead.

"But Eliza…"

"No buts… You lost, you do dishes. That was the deal," I try not to laugh but it's do damn hard when my girlfriend's being so freaking cute.

"It was a stupid deal," she hisses under her breath as she goes to scrub yet another pot.

"You made the rules, you do the-"

"Yeah, yeah," she cuts me off. I know she's just playing along, I know she's not really upset about doing the dishes, and I know she's not missing me all because of the lost game and her not wanting to be housewife-y. I know she just wants to be close to me, and now the dishes are ruining that opportunity. God, she's amazing even though she's a sore loser.

I go about reading the book in my lap. The book I always tries to read whenever I'm at my girlfriend's house and she's occupied or at work. I like this… me being able to just relax at her house, and not necessarily with her being around every minute. Don't get me wrong, I'd want her with me every second of every day, but us being able to relax in each other's homes when one isn't home, that's so wonderful. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"… Eliza?"

"Mmmm?"

"I miss you."

"Shut up," I chuckle, not looking at her. That gets me a damp cloth thrown in my face which causes me to drop my book and the blonde to chuckle as well. "Did you just…? Nooo, you didn't?!"

Arizona's face looks all innocent, but she's got that look in her eyes… that look I've come to notice from wherever I'm standing. I love that look, I live for that look. But right now I'm pretty much done with her acting like… what?... a sulking yet infatuated teenager. It does help her that I'm the one she's infatuated with, though. Shooting up from my position on the couch, it takes me all of four steps then I'm standing right in front of her. She's just smiling sweetly, feigning her innocence. It doesn't work on me… not this time anyway. Just as I'm going in for the kill - the kill being teasingly scolding Arizona on her sore loser's behaviour - she beats me to it, going for the kill herself. She attaches her lips to mine, her arms curling around my neck. It takes me the split of a second to catch up on what we're doing and then I hungrily participate. The scent of my girlfriend spikes me on, the feeling of her tongue demanding entrance starts a hurricane of emotions in my heart and in my core. Arizona expertly uses her advances and I've already lost. I do not like losing… which is why I made a big deal out of her losing the card game and therefor had to do the dishes. I do not like losing, Eliza Minnick doesn't lose. She wins, she always wins! But now? Now while my life is being kissed out of me, I'm losing, I'm losing big time and frankly… it doesn't bug me at all. As long as Arizona's kissing me like this, I'm willing to lose all kinds of battles, board games, running competitions, even the battle of constantly wanting to be right. I'll lose it all as long as I win Arizona's attention. And she knows. It can and will be a huge problem in the future, I know it will. But as long as I'm losing to Arizona in the future, I'm perfectly okay with losing… because I've got her. And her lips and her eyes and her hands and her… everything.

Arizona's hands snakes from my neck to my ass, as my hold on her lower back tightens. I can't get enough of her. She's all I need to breathe, to be alive… and I'm pretty sure she's figured that out too. When she squeezes my ass, I moan into her mouth making the blonde moan herself.

"As much as I love… this…" I say, trying to get my breathing back to normal. "…you're not done with the dishes." My statement makes the blonde chuckle only to pry her lips off of mine, her hands leaving my ass as well. I'm immediately saddened by the lack of her touch, somehow cursing myself for speaking and resulting in my girlfriend's withdrawal of her touch. When her eyes find mine, still covered in angelic innocence, she just shrugs and goes back to her chore.

I just look at her in awe. She hasn't said anything since she threw the cloth at me. She just kissed me…like her life depended on it and well, mine does too… and then she shrugged, she just _shrugged!_ Sometimes she makes my head spin thinking about what's going on inside the pretty head of hers. I wonder and I ponder, and then I come to realize that it doesn't always matter…I don't have to know all the time, I don't even have to know everything because where's the fun in that? Where's the fun in knowing what her intentions are all of the time? I wouldn't be standing her… looking like a flustered fool… if I knew why she threw a cloth and then kissed me senseless. I've come to love this mystery that is my girlfriend and her cute and sexy actions.

The water splashes as she rinses a frying pan. I place my hand atop hers when she positions the pan to dry on the worktop. Arizona looks at me, a genuine smile plastered to her face making her light up the kitchen. "Why did you throw a cloth at me?" I ask, going against the mystery I just concluded that I love. But I've just got to have another little piece of her.

"Haven't you figured that out by now?" Arizona grins, her blue eyes smiling in the process.

"Nope," I shake my head no.

"I missed you," she says matter-of-factly as if it was a gimme.

"Yeah, you said that," I chuckle. "But was that it? Just because you missed me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" she says, bobbing my nose with her finger. "I miss you whenever you aren't close to me."

"I was sitting _right_ over _there_ …" I smirk, giving my head a jerk in the direction of the couch.

"Well, it was too far away… and I wanted to kiss you," Arizona reveals, her smile reaching her eyes as she leans in to place yet another searing kiss on my lips.

"I won't oppose that," I wink at her. Arizona goes to finish drying the pan and places it in the low cupboard.

"Besides… I need to get a lot of kisses out of you before your entire family arrives tomorrow," Arizona says while letting out a soft laugh.

"Is that so?" I raise an eyebrow while catching her off guard when she returns to normal eyelevel. She just smiles at my question, enjoying my touch at her hips, keeping her in place. "Then we'll have to kiss a lot…"

"A lot!"

"A lot, a lot," I mirror the sultry look my girlfriend sports. I already know that there's going to be a lot of battling in the bedroom the next couple of hours. And I'm not one to miss out on a battle, especially when it comes to a sexy battle with my hot, hot girlfriend and all the things we'll be able to win and lose. I'm game and by the look of Arizona, she is too.

* * *

Morning has broken, Seattle is driving me insane with the cloudy and rainy weather, but being Arizona Robbins' girlfriend I've come to appreciate the change. It's not completely awful… it makes for lots of cuddles on the couch and sex in the car. So, I'm so very much becoming to love the not so sunny side of things.

It's Thursday, it's arriving day, it's family day. And I'm thorn. Almost exploding with happiness about the fact that I'm going to introduce my amazing girlfriend to my entire family for the first time, but at the same time I'm a wreck because of the fact that Louie is bringing Mabel. She's not a bad person per say, but she was just one I'd like to leave be in my past. Somehow Louie's forgotten about the fact that I used to share bed and dreams with her and suddenly it all collapsed, and that stings.

Arizona's at the hospital being all awesome, cute and fetal boss like, while I just got home… or home is actually a very big word considering I don't really feel very at home here. It's just a place I've lived the past eight and a half months. When I signed the Head of Ortho contract, I hadn't thought about my apartment situation. I've got another two months on my lease, and then I'll just have to see what's going to happen. But since I'm now a permanent instalment to Grey Sloan Memorial, I should consider finding a permanent home arrangement, or at least just a place where I can get that homey feeling. That homey feeling… that feeling Arizona's place just oozes. It might be the fact that Sofia has her room at the end of the hall, the tire-swing in the garden, the smell of coffee in the morning, the throw pillows in the couch and the pictures on the wall… or just the fact that Arizona makes me feel at home. I don't know… I just know I'm getting used to feel like this. It terrifies me but it also soothes me. And now my parents are coming… and Louie, Oskar and Vera. And Mabel. I brace myself at the chest of drawers in the corridor. Arizona's got one of those herself, but this one hasn't got all of her little knickknacks and scarfs, lip balms and the little box where everything ends up… one time my keys winded up in that said box, my keycard as well. It's Arizona's go-to whenever something's missing, and now mine too. I actually kind of miss that box right now. I'm missing some sort of energy, some sort of way to get through this without being a total mess. Maybe I should just drive back, inhale the scent of Arizona and home, and then see where it gets me. It probably won't get me anywhere besides the fact that I would miss my girlfriend even more than I already am.

I decide to be awesome instead and tidy up the apartment, preparing the bed situations for tonight. Mom and dad are staying at a hotel nearby, while Vera and Oskar are staying at my place. I haven't talked to Louie yet, don't really know how to address the giant elephant in the room. I figure he's the one to reach out since he's the one who's now dating my ex. That's only fair. So, I'm doing the silent treatment, waiting for him to succumb.

* * *

The Seattle weather can't make up its mind. It's now showing its summerly side, making sure a few rays of sunshine catch me as I'm crossing the airport's parking lot. Mom told me to just meet them outside, not wanting to bother me more than absolute necessary.

The sunshine reminds me of Arizona's hair, her total persona, and it makes me smile inside and out. I go to text the object of my affection, but I'm interrupted by the voice of my sister. I look up to catch the lot of my family, strolling the pavement almost in line, bags in tow. I smile at the scene and then I see her… sunglasses, tattoos and blonde hair. Yeah, that's Mabel alright.

"Eeeeeee…" my mom's practically shouting from across the street. I can't help but smile at her antics. She's bonkers, but she's my mom and I love her. When they're finally at the pavement I reside, I'm pulled into a big hug from my mom. I didn't know I've actually missed her, but the truth is… being held tight by her protecting arms, I've missed her a lot.

"Mom," I sigh in relief, leaning into her embrace.

"You look skinny," she says, giving me a onceover when our hug ends. "Who feeds you?"

"I'm as I've always been," I laugh. She just shakes her head in disbelief.

I hug my dad. His beard scratches my cheek… in a way it makes me feel safe and small all at the same time. When Oskar hugs me, he holds on a little tighter than I've used to. His hugs used to be hard and quick, a sincere brother-gesture. I move on, giving Oskar's girlfriend a friendly hug. Erin's awesome, I've liked her ever since we went to high school together. Vera pulls my arm and I chuckle. Suddenly feeling like I've been away for so long they've all missed me, wondered if I've been okay. It's odd, but it's a welcoming feeling… because I haven't been this okay since… I can't remember.

"You still look ugly as toads, I see," Vera smirks, our hug ending.

"And you're still sporting the wicked witch look," I fire back with a smirk.

Vera smiles and then pulls me in for another hug. The smell of cigarettes in every ounce of her being. It too makes me feel at ease, safe and so very fine. "She hasn't said a thing," Vera whispers in my ear before releasing her hold on me. I watch her and signals with my eyes that I know exactly who she's talking about. My eyes immediately find the one's of my oldest brother.

"Little E…" Louie drags the E a bit too long for my liking, I just shake my head.

"Louie," I state, watching him carefully. Looking for any sign in his face.

"So… this is awkward," he finally deadpans. "I didn't know how to break the news to you…"

"So you decided not telling me anything? Great," I snarl. I'm really not interested in making the whole situation even more awkward, but it's really not my fault. Arizona even agrees with me. So I'm very much entitled to be a little pissed. "Hi Mabel," I call over my brother's shoulder.

"Eliza, hi," Mabel chirps from behind her human shield of a boyfriend. I give her a nod, returning my glare to Louie.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" he shakes his head. The other members of our family has vacated to a safer spot, leaving the three of us to solve whatever this is. "It sort of just… happened, you know?"

"I don't know, though. She's my ex, Lou. What the hell?"

"I know, Little E."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry," he hesitates. "We sort of fell in love… you know how it is."

"You love her?" I exclaim, my eyes nearly falling out of my head. "Like love-love her?"

"I think so, yes."

"I'm sorry, Eliza, it just happened," Mabel steps forward, her blonde hair waving in the brisk wind.

"How long?" I ask, trying to piece all the information together. "I know you were friends, good friends… but this? This is just…"

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, not tending to the buzzing, I keep on looking at the persons before me. The one being someone I would give up my life for, the other being someone I once did gave it up for. This is too strange for me. I can't take it. I need Arizona. I need to get home and relax with my family, and I need Arizona.

"A year, give or take," Louie reveals.

"A year?!" I yelp. "Wow."

"We only made it official last month, though," Mabel adds. "I know, I know it's a lot to take, Eliza. But you're with someone new too. Your mom keeps talking about how happy you are, so… let's not make it more awkward than it already is. Louie's happy, I'm happy and you're clearly happy as well. Let's go with that," she suggests, her green eyes leaving holes in my heart… again. "So I'm… I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Wow… just, wow," I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is strange and something I couldn't imagine ever happening. But that's Mabel alright, being so dramatic and sweet all at the same time. One of the things I used to love about her. Vera used to love it, too. Now she's just shooting Mabel mean looks.

"So… are you cool then?" Louie asks me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath and then nods. I can't think about it right now. I just want to go home… actually, I just want Arizona. I need her, but she's not off until 8pm. I miss my girlfriend like crazy… and not just because of Mabel's arrival, but it sure doesn't help either.

"Let's go," my dad says, clapping his hands. Everyone follows, heading towards my car.

"Shotgun," Vera shouts, demanding the passenger seat beside me. Everyone just sighs knowingly because of Vera's constant need of being in the front controlling the music. "You get a cab," she smiles ever so sweetly as she directs her words towards our brothers and their girlfriends. And so they do.

Before firing up the engine, I take a look at my phone suddenly remembering how it buzzed just before. When I see the name attached to the message, my heart pounds hard in my chest. I think I might love her, like really-really love her. My mom mumbles something about dinner and traffic, but I don't really get what she's trying to say. My mind is completely focused on the text from Arizona.

 _Just letting you know how amazing I think you are… Oh, and that I'm super ready to meet the Minnicks. See you in a couple of hours, baby. - A_

I don't think I might love her. I know I do.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: To the guest who's been so kind to review; I promise to write a sex-scene here and there… but anticipation doesn't have to be the worst thing, ay? ;)**

* * *

So this is it… I'm meeting Eliza's parents. And Louie, Vera and… what was the other brother's name? Jesus, I know it, it's just like… my brains all kinds of broken. Well, he'll introduce himself and then I'll know for sure. I'm ready, I'm ready. This is it! I've met tons of parents and they love me. Well, okay… tons may not be quite right, but I've met a good handful and all my previous girlfriends' parents loved me. The tiny humans' parents love me, too. I'm kind, I'm sweet and I'm quite funny… but right now I'm really a mess. I know Eliza said I didn't have to, she was all kinds of wonderful, but I really do want to meet her family. It's time, it is. We've been seeing each other for almost half a year and we've made it official. So this is how it's supposed to evolve. But why does my girlfriend's ex-girlfriend have to be there as well, watching my very first meet with the in-laws? I could've gone without that. Anyway, I'm cool, this is cool, I can be cool.

I don't get to press the buzzer, the door flying open and Eliza's beautiful face popping up right in front of me. The butterflies spin and I'm feeling at ease yet again.

"Arizona," she says relieved and latches herself on to me. First by lips then by arms.

"Hey there," I chuckle a little surprised. "What's up?"

When Eliza lets me go, her eyes show a mix of exhaustion and joy, and a little bit of nervousness. "Louie sucks," she says, wrinkling her nose. I give her a big smile, her facial expression instantly shifting into the lovey-dovey look I love. "You don't, though."

"Thank you," I grin, pulling her in for another kiss, a peck this time. Her hands come to rest at my one shoulder and at my cheek. When she tightens her hold on me, we kiss again and again and…

"I've missed you," Eliza finally says, letting go of my lips. I caress her cheekbone with my thumb and nod, showing her I've missed her just as much. "When you meet them…?

"Yeah?"

"They're really excited about meeting you, you know. Like too excited almost," Eliza laughs a little nervous. Even though the laughter is born from nerves, it doesn't fail in going straight to my heart. That laughter always does.

"Wow," I grin, tucking a stray of hair behind her ear. Her long dark treasures catching the light from the street lamps, making it look even more fairytale-like. "I don't blame them, though. I am pretty awesome," I smirk, wanting Eliza to feel good about the situation. And by the look of her, it seems like it's helping.

"Smart-ass," she nudges my shoulder. "Come on up," she offers, leaning in to give me one last kiss before the show starts. I lean into her touch, our lips silently expressing all we need to say right now.

Eliza helps me out of my coat and takes my purse only to place it at the chest of drawers in the hall. I can hear muffled voices coming from the living room, then laughter, then clinking with what I assume is beer bottles or glasses. I take a deep breath, Eliza's hand on my lower back. We look at each other one more time before entering the room the Minnicks are currently taking up. I press one last kiss to her cheek, showing her that I'm okay, that I'm not going out of my mind about meeting my girlfriend's family and ex all at the same time. Thankfully she buys it, and I'm nodding just as we turn the corner and enter the living room. For a moment the entire room falls silent, but only for a moment. They're all sat around Eliza's dinner table, the entire amount of eye pairs finding me as we enter, and I instantly feel like a deer caught in the headlights. I shake the feeling off and give them one of my characteristically smiles. They seem to buy it. Eliza gives me a little push, taking a few more steps into the room.

"Everybody, this is Arizona," Eliza proudly states, all of her nerves somehow magically disappearing. Otherwise she's a pro at pretending they're not present. "Arizona, this is everybody," she continues. I see her smiling at me in the corner of my eye.

"Hi Arizona," a tall, dark haired man booms with a ginormous smile. I take that smile is something Eliza inherited from him, her father. "Robert."

"Arizona, honey, hi," a somehow chubby lady with big eyes, big hair and a kind smile exclaims. She raises from her chair and pulls me into a bone-shattering hug. It's a little awkward at first but I relent and actually quite enjoy the feeling of being accepted just as that. "I'm Dominika, Little E's mom."

"Mom…" Eliza draws, clearly not fond of the nickname her mom's using.

"Hi," I smile back at the woman whilst leaning back into Eliza's hand on my lower back. I love how she knows I need every bit of contact I can get right now. "Nice meeting you… all."

"'Bout time," one of Eliza's brothers adds with a smirk, sticking his hand towards me across the table. As I meet his hand, we shake and I feel his warmth. It's almost the same warmth Eliza's mastering, but just almost… "Oskar," he enlightens me. Ahhh, Oskar. That's the name! "This is Erin, my girlfriend," he points at a brown haired woman sitting next to him. We shake hands, too.

"This is Louie," Eliza informs me as I go to shake hands with the next person around the table. The handshake is strong, almost like he's wanting to make some silent statement. Watch it bro… I know! He just nods his hello. I keep the sweet smile on my face the entire time, though. Wanting all the Minnicks to see me from my best behaviour… and Eliza as well.

"I'm Vera… or Veve, it really depends," Eliza's sister tells me, raising to pull me into another Minnick embrace. I take the ladies in this family are all about the hugging… Eliza just beams with joy. To think this woman nearly passed out from nerves a little while ago…

"Hi Vera, nice to finally meet you," I say truthfully. "I've heard so much about you…and your acting career," I tell her with a big smile, and she immediately lights up by the mentioning of her sister's blabbering.

"You talk about me, E?" she exclaims, nudging Eliza's shoulder. Everybody breaks into a big laugh.

"Of course I do, you're like the star child in this family," Eliza shrugs, mirroring the nudging her big sister did just before.

"Shut up!" Vera shouts. Eliza just shrugs again. I know that shrug… it can be pretty annoying, but it can also be so very hot.

"Shush, girls," Dominika teasingly scolds with a sigh. "Scoot… make room for Arizona."

Everybody moves their chair while Eliza brings another one to the table, making sure I'm carefully placed between her and Oskar. I'm shooting her one of the smiles I reserved for her and her only, signalling that I'm doing fine. She strokes my cheek before handing me a glass of wine.

"Red, right?" she offers.

"Thank you," I grin, accepting the beverage and leaning back in the chair.

"So, Arizona… what are you doing?" Dominika asks, her voice laced with kindness.

"She's a doc, mom. You know that," Vera cuts in with a sigh. "Eliza met her at the hospital."

"Hush, child, hush… So Arizona, do you enjoy working at this hospital? Little E's finally settling down somewhere, I guess I have you to thank for that?!"

"I don't know if I'm the right person to thank…" I start, chuckling along with the entire table. Eliza just shakes her head, her hand caressing my knee below the table. As I go to continue a woman enters the room. Her blonde hair instantly draws every beam of light towards her. Wow… and those tattoos covering her naked arms. Just wow… she's… well, quite the character. And by the look of things I take that this woman is in fact my girlfriend's ex. Yeah, lovely. Just plain lovely. If I didn't know that I was pretty hot myself, I would be crying myself to sleep tonight. She is beautiful in a raw way, a way I wouldn't be able to pull off. But somehow I hadn't pictured Mabel like that. Or maybe it's the raw look that confuses me, because I'm so far from that and now…now Eliza is dating me when she used to date _that_ … that human painting. I just don't see how Eliza could be into both of us. Never mind… she just needs to be into one of us now. That one being me.

"Hi," Mabel reaches her hand towards me, making it awkward for me to stand up and meet it, so I'm just shaking it as I sit. "I'm Mabel," she smiles. "Louie's girlfriend and…" Mabel hesitates.

"She knows…" Eliza scoffs, trying to spare me from her saying it out loud, and maybe herself, too.

"Arizona," I play nice, smiling a confident smile. Eliza's hand never leaves my knee, and I watch as Mabel notices.

"Cheers," Eliza's dad clears his throat, raising his glass. "And welcome to the family, Arizona." Everybody joins in. I feel how Eliza's thumb strokes my knee a bit harder than it did just before. I take it has everything to do with the woman who just shook my hand. As Mabel places herself in the chair next to Louie, the other starts chitchatting. I turn my head to look at my girlfriend. She looks fine on the outside, but I can see how she's internally trying not to say something stupid. How she holds her breath gives her away. I lean into her.

"Breathe," I whisper, placing my hand on her arm. She immediately relaxes, a smile creeps onto her beautiful face. "I can't have you dying on me…"

She chuckles under her breath. "And why is that?"

"I've just found you… I'm not done."

"Done with what?"

I don't know if I should say it… It might not be the place or the time. But somehow it feels right, I know she'll understand, I know she knows how I feel… I see it every time she looks into my eyes, every time she watches me when she thinks I don't notice. And why should the surroundings take this moment away from us? Why is now not as good a time as any?

"Loving you," I whisper in her ear, making sure she understands. I need her to know that I'm not just saying it because it's what she needs to hear in a situation like this. I need her to know that I love her. I've actually loved her ever since the elevator… where I watched the look on her face change from scared to relieved, when I told her about how I constantly looked for her, craved her touch and her voice. Ever since that day I've been a total mess of love.

Eliza's head turns to face me, her blue eyes more blue, the look in those blue eyes a total mess of love as well. I know, I just know!

"You love me?" she speaks under her breath, almost childlike.

"I do."

"Thank you…" Eliza smiles, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Thank you?" I ask in confusion.

"For loving me," she sighs in relief, her voice covered in happiness.

"Anytime," I chuckle in disbelief, raising one eyebrow. When I stroke her cheek, only to grab my glass of wine afterwards, she reaches for my hand. I look at her and smile as to ask what's up.

"I love you, too, you know," Eliza states, nodding her head.

"Thank God… for a moment I thought I was alone in that department," I squeeze her thigh, sending her a wink before grabbing my glass.

"So, Arizona… Eliza tells me you're a fetal surgeon, right?" Mabel interrupts, all eyes on me yet again. I nod politely.

"That's right," I answer the tattooed woman.

"Doesn't it take up a lot of your free time?" Mabel asks again. I'm not sure I'm liking where this is going…

"Being a surgeon in general does that," Eliza cuts in, shooting Mabel a look. Vera adds one of her own.

"I was just wondering… Eliza told me you've got a daughter?"

"I do, yes. Sofia," I say proudly. Eliza's mom gushes which makes my heart flutter, just a moment.

"So when… when do you spend time with her?" Mabel continues, her eyes drilling themselves into mine.

The room falls silent.

"Mabel!" Eliza snaps. "That's none of your business."

"I'm sorry," she says, throwing her hands up in the air, surrendering. "Wasn't my intention to step on any toes."

"Whenever I can," I defend my choice of sharing Sofia with my ex-wife in another state. This is a sore subject. I miss my daughter every day I'm not with her. I chose to send her off to New York with Callie, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about the situation. That doesn't mean I don't think about her being with me in Seattle every time I get a spare moment to myself. And now with Eliza and all… I really want them to get to know each other, I really do. But the situation just needs a lot more planning which I'm currently trying to figure out.

"You don't have to, honey," Eliza soothes me, placing her hand on the upper part of my arm. "It's just Mabel being her prying self."

"Just stop," Louie places a hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Just stop."

"Wow…" Vera offers. "Good going, Mabel."

"Now now…" Dominika tries soothingly. "Who's up for more wine?" Erin and Oskar gladly accepts, Vera downing the last of her wine. Louie just shakes his head at his girlfriend who's looking very much unaffected by it all. All the while I sense how Eliza's steaming under her skin.

The evening continues with polite small-talk… thankfully without any more questions about how I spend the time with my daughter. Mabel's keeping a low profile the entire time, which makes for Vera's opening being the actress that she is. She entertains, her siblings joining her now and again as they tell story upon story about their childhood. Eliza participates, but I can feel how she's still not relaxed. She does manage to make me feel loved and at ease, though, her hand or eyes never leaving me for long. I need that, I need her… to keep breathing and luckily it seems she needs me as well.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Completely! It's no problem," I smile at my girlfriend.

"But you've only just met them?"

"Why should they pay to stay at a hotel when I've got a guest room, I don't use at the moment?" I shrug.

"You're the best, you know that, right?" Eliza pulls me into a big hug, her hands coming to rest at my cheeks before leaning in to catch my lips in a searing kiss. I lean back against the kitchen island, enjoying the touch of my girlfriend soooo much.

"Someone has been telling me so all night," I grin at her. She pecks my lips one more time.

"My mom clearly loves you already," Eliza points out. "And my sister."

"Your dad, though…"

"He's the silent type."

"I got that," I chuckle.

"Don't take it personal, okay? He's more of that kind who takes it all in and then explodes when he really needs to get something said," Eliza explains, her eyes never leaving mine.

"You don't need to apologies, baby. It's okay. They're sweet, all of them."

"Except…"

"Let's just forget about your blonde, tattooed girlfriend, shall we?" I raise an eyebrow in a mix of seriousness and teasing.

"Ex-girlfriend!" she corrects me.

"Ex!" I kiss her, combing my fingers through her hair. "So, let's go tell your parents that they can stay at my house."

"Then Oskar and Erin can sleep in my bed, Vera on the couch and Louie and Mabel at my spare room," Eliza clarifies mostly to herself.

"But Eliza… Where are you gonna sleep?" I ask even though I already know the answer. I just like hearing her say it. I can't keep a smile from spreading across my face.

"Wherever you're sleeping," she grins, leaning in to kiss both of my cheeks. "Wherever you are."

"Great answer," I smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I love the reviews, you guys. Thank you so much! And a big thank you to The JCappers for mentioning this story on their awesome webpage!**

 **Notice the change in rating... M.**

* * *

We've just said our goodnights to all my siblings and their respective others. The rest of the night went smoothly, Mabel not causing any more tension… mainly because I didn't speak to her except for when I had to due to politeness. My girlfriend's a trooper, though. Being all smiles and butterflies the entire night, also addressing Mabel once in a while. No wonder I love her… love! Oh God, I do love her. So, so much. And she loves me, too. Actually she loved me first, but who's counting? Well, me. It's freaking awesome that _the_ amazing fetal surgeon Arizona Robbins loves me even after having met my family. I'm thankful to whatever God who's finding it in his heart to let love shine upon me.

I feel a hand on my lower back, and I immediately recognises the touch. Arizona… my Arizona. I look at her as she just walks beside me, guiding me towards her house. I love her touch, my God, I love everything she does. And look at her… she's practically glowing.

"Stop staring," Arizona chuckles. "Look where you're going instead."

"I don't have to… you guide me," I smirk still looking at her, admiring the beautiful view that is my girlfriend.

"Dork," she laughs before removing her hand to press the key inside the lock. The lock clicks open, and we all enter, my parents following close by. "Welcome," Arizona gestures towards my parents. "Just make yourself at home. And just ask if you need anything," she says kindly, my dad just nods his head in thanks, my mom on the other hand…

"Ohhhh, Arizona. This is precious," my mom says gesturing towards the pictures on the wall. "Is this Sofia?"

"It sure is," Arizona smiles. The smile is proud and so full of love. It makes her look even more beautiful. And it makes me want to meet Sofia so much more than I already want to. All in good time, Minnick, all in good time, I know.

"She's a sweetheart," my mom gushes and I swear, I think my father just smiled too. Who'd thought a child could affect him so, and a child he hasn't even met. Good goin', kid!

"Thank you," Arizona sighs with a smile.

Arizona shows my parents to the guest room. It's located in the other end of the house, closest to the bathroom with a tub. Arizona's room being on the first floor and right above the kitchen, it makes for the perfect location should we want to be doing other things instead of sleeping. Jesus, Eliza, get a grip. You can't think about sex when your girlfriend's giving your parents the guided tour of her house. It's just all sorts of wrong. Though I've been wanting and needing to feel her beneath me ever since I greeted her hours earlier. Well, well… all in good time, I guess.

My mom, dad and Arizona joins me in the living room, where I've placed myself in my usual spot; on the couch, legs up. My dad is quick to deem the rocking chair his, taking a sip of the coffee I just made for the caffeine freaks I'm surrounded by. My mom goes to push my legs off of the couch and places herself in the middle, Arizona in the other corner. Aw, she's way too far away. I try to suppress my disappointment, but my father… having known me my entire life quickly picks up on my change in facial feature.

"Why don't you come on over here, love?" he suggests addressing my mom, nodding towards the big arm chair closest to the rocking chair. I give him one of my sweetest smile.

"Don't be silly, Robert," my mom shakes her head. "I want to know what these two lovebirds are up to," she says, squeezing both mine and Arizona's knees with her hands. Arizona just blushes. She's sooo cute.

"I think you'll be able to do so from over here as well," my dad offers, sending my mom some sort of look which she accepts right on spot. Replacing herself in the arm chair, she smiles sheepishly.

I immediately scoot closer to my girlfriend, her hand quickly finding mine. We anchor ourselves to the each other by our joined hands, Arizona's thumb stroking the back of my hand. I instantly relax, falling deeper into her touch…and the couch.

"So… did our _LOVE_ children scare you?" my mom blurts out, a big smile still adorned to her face.

"What do you mean?" Arizona sweetly asks, not following my mom and our internal family slang.

" _LOVE_ … she means… it stands for me and my siblings," I clarify with a chuckle. "It's the first letter from all of our names, you know. L is Louie, Oskar is the O, Vera the v and then there's me… the E."

"The little E," my mom says in delight, proud of her little word puzzle.

"And that's where the nickname comes from," Arizona smiles. "I get it… it's very cute."

"It's actually really stupid, but…"

"Eliza Minnick!" my mom scolds, sipping at her coffee. "If you weren't my grown up daughter, I would've sent you to your room."

We all laugh in unison, my dad too. He seems to relax in Arizona's house, I love that.

"So… did we scare you?" I ask my girlfriend who's on her second cup of coffee since we got home. Okay, wow… easy there, Eliza. Home… Arizona's home. You don't live here. Yet… okay, wow, I've got to stop. But she's so cute and amazing and awesome and oh so hot, why wouldn't I want to live with her? Anyone with eyes and a pulse would want to live with this woman… All in good time, though.

"Not at all… I'm used to bickering siblings," Arizona teases. This gets my dad to chuckle out loud which both my mom and I notice, my heart swells with all kinds of lovely feelings. "I work with kids… infants even… and I have a daughter. So I take that I'm very capable of being around the _LOVE_ children, as you call them, Dominika."

If I didn't already love that woman, I would start my love right here, right now. She's freaking awesome. Even when she's teasing me in front of my parents. That just means she's at ease, right? That she's comfortable, right? Thank God for me being able to love her!

My parents laugh at Arizona's statement, she joins them while I just bask in the feeling of being completely happy. This is all I could ever want. _She's_ all I could ever want.

* * *

"Arizona… you're tossing," I nudge her side as I myself tries to find the perfect position to sleep in.

"I can't sleep," she whines.

"You did drink three cups of coffee," I raise an eyebrow and scoffs teasingly. I know she can't see it due to the pinch dark room, but she knows it's there.

"What am I supposed to do? I love my coffee…" she continues tossing and turning.

"You do," I agree as I scoot closer to my girlfriend, trying to stop her from moving around. "Stop, stop," I whisper in her ear, when she stops tossing she releases a content sigh. "Hey."

"Mmmh… Eliza."

"That's my name," I smile into her cheek. It's smooth and smells like Arizona. It's wonderful.

"Naaah… I thought it was Little E?" Arizona smirks which earns her a pinch to the side. "Ouch."

"Stop that," I say, nuzzling my nose into the creek of her neck. I inhale all that is Arizona, all that has become my oxygen, my only need to survive. It's pure addictive. I've become an Arizona Addict. Maybe there are meetings?... Never mind, I will certainly not attend anyway. This feeling being so captivating and life affirming.

Arizona finally relaxes. The darkness suddenly not so dark anymore, our eyes having gotten used to the night. We lay in comfortable silence, our hands stroking each other on every ounce of body we can reach.

"Eliza…?" my girlfriend speaks up.

"Mmmh?"

"I can't sleep."

"Stop drinking coffee then."

"It's not that, though…"

"Then what?" I ask. I'm very much on my way into Dreamland, Arizona's beating heart showing me the perfect rhythm.

"I can't sleep because…"

"…of what, honey?"

Arizona goes silent again. I'm a second away from entering the stage of sleep when she starts tossing and turning again. My head on her chest therefor moving from side to side.

"Arizona… stop moving," I mumble under my breath.

"But Eliza… I'm like…"

"What?"

"Soaking wet," she reveals in a whisper. My eyes fly open!

"What?!" I exclaim thinking that I somehow got that part wrong. I sit up, looking down at her.

Arizona's wearing a look of guilt but also that look… that look I love. "Yeah…"

"So you're saying what exactly?"

She doesn't say anything. Arizona just takes my hand and places it between her thighs. I'm immediately met with the warmth and scent of my aroused girlfriend. My eyes are about to pop right out of their sockets, but I need them now… I need them for when I'm going to watch my girlfriend come undone. So I quickly shake off the stage of sleep that had me feeling tired just before, and then I swiftly remove Arizona's panties to the left. That action reveals a glistening my eyesight spots right away, making the tip of my tongue run over my lips creating much needed moisture. Arizona's breathing is heavy, her hips arching into my almost innocent touch.

"Eliza…"

"Mmmh?"

"Please."

It takes me no time to place myself between her legs, spreading her thighs. The scent of her arousal ravishes every ounce of my skin, and it's freaking amazing. Arizona's one hand flies down to the back of my head, keeping me in place, while the other one fists itself in the sheet. Not wanting to drag it out due to the struggle my 'I cannot sleep'-girlfriend is currently in, I dig right in. My tongue making contact with her folds. She was not kidding… she's soaking wet. She's drenched, and I love it. It's like my own buffet of all you can eat, and I gladly take whatever she's giving me. She pulls my head closer to her wet core, needing for me to not dwell but do something about her wetness. I'm not one to make my woman wait tonight, so I go for another lick. Arizona moans loudly, enjoying the feeling of my tongue between her legs. She throws a pillow over her head, trying to block out whatever sounds that may come in the future… being the perfect hostess and all. I take another lick, one more, one more, and then I go to tend to her very aroused bud. I circled the tip of my tongue which causes my girlfriend to remove her hand from my head, pulling the pillow over her head harder against her face. She's conflicted, wanting to keep my head buried between her legs and pushing me on, while needing to press the pillow against her face as she can't keep herself from moaning.

I'm so turned on by her struggles, her sound, her scent… it urges me on, it spikes my energy. Filling my girlfriend with two swift fingers, I keep on flicking my tongue against her clit. Arizona throws the pillow aside, arching her back, while biting down on her lip. It might be the most beautiful and sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. Her golden treasures cascading down her shoulders, framing her face in a wild sort of way. It's like Lady Godiva except this lady is in my reality. This lady is my lady and she's on the very verge to cum in my mouth. I continue to pump my fingers inside of her, reaching the special spot every now and again. When I feel Arizona's walls about to clamp around my fingers, I quickly change tactics. Wanting my girlfriend to cum in my mouth, I replace my fingers with my tongue, pressing it all the way in…and out, only to go in deep again. I use the tip of my thumb to rub her bundle of nerves. That and the actions of my tongue leads her into her orgasm, gaining me a feast of my own between her thighs. I lap up everything Arizona's orgasm is giving me while tending to her coming down all right, stroking the back of her thighs as I lick her painfully slow and gentle.

When she finally settles down, I ghost over her body, hovering as I watch her coming back to life. "You okay?" I smile.

Arizona's eyes are closed, but she's wearing a big smile. "I'm awesome," she breathes.

"That is a fact," I kiss her on the cheek and then the lips. "You taste awesome, too."

"Mmmh…" she opens her eyes and then licks her own lips, tasting herself. "I do, don't I?"

"Look who's being humble…" I chuckle, resting my entire body atop her.

"You make me awesome," she states, raising herself up on her elbows. "You make me taste awesome." Arizona pecks my lips again. "You know… I still can't sleep."

"Me neither," I raise a suggestive eyebrow at her, running a finger alongside her collarbone.

Arizona just smirks. I grab both of her cheeks in my hands, letting my tongue slip inside of her mouth. As my tongue goes to battle with hers, I feel my entire body being flipped. Arizona's now topping me, her golden hair framing her face like a dream coming to life. And it is… she is… she's my dream, she's my dream coming true. All in good times, definitely good times.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So folks, ready for some Mabel-meddling? I promise she's just being a prick on rare occasions, and this is one of those times. Luckily Eliza is like a superhero.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, I look at my watch as I step onto the elevator. It's almost 8am. When I left my house this morning, I had a feeling this would be a different day. Not only because of the fact that my girlfriend and her parents are sleeping at my house, but also because of me not being there when they wake up to host and whatnot. Eliza explained to me last night… after several orgasms that is… that it was perfectly fine to leave the three of them by themselves. I'm not worried because Eliza's practically living at my house these days, so she knows her way around, but it's just… having my future in-laws staying at my place when I'm not around, that's just… I don't know. I would've loved to be there as well, getting to know them even better… but hey, real life always gets in the way. And oh, they can't be my future in-laws when Eliza and I have made it official and I've done the whole official introduction-thing, can they? They are my in-laws now, right? I like them a lot, that's for sure. Especially Robert and his silent way of going about things, it's calming and I like that. Eliza's mother on the other hand, she's so different and I like that, too. Being all bubbly and warm. My girlfriend's a perfect mix of the two of them. And I must say, I love her incredibly because of that. She brings all the good things to the table, all the good things that I need on _my_ table.

I told Eliza to just let her parents feel at home, just taking and using whatever they all might need. She thanked me by almost getting me off against the chest of drawers in my bedroom. Thank God for my pager killing the mood… or more like putting a stop to what would've happened, and I swear… my lungs still try to catch up from last night's shenanigans. Who'd thought that all those damn pillows Eliza needs for sleeping actually would come in handy? I have her suspected of having planned this the whole time. Well, well… she _was_ right, we did need them.

As I go to pour myself a cup of steaming hot coffee in the Attending's Lounge, my third this morning, I meet Alex Karev and April Kepner in the middle of what seems like a big argument.

"Hey guys," I interrupt. "What's going on?"

Karev looks at me, sighing as he speaks. "Kepner here is being a pain in my ass… again."

"Shut it, Karev. You know I'm right," Kepner rebukes. "Arizona knows it, too, right?"

"I tend to know things, yes," I smirk, confident. "But what are we discussing here?"

"Kepner wants to operate on my patient… a tiny patient who went through surgery last night, yeah. Go figure, Robbins. Kepner wants to cut upon a tiny human's heart, and she's not even the cardio on case. Wait… she's not even a cardio surgeon, that's right!"

"You know what, Karev. You can go suck it…" Kepner storms off. I'm not quite sure what just happened. But I know I need to find my frustrated friend later.

"Karev, what did you do?" I raise an eyebrow at my protégé.

"Nothing. Kepner sucks, that's all," Karev finishes before he leaves the lounge as well. I'm not sure what I just witnessed. I need to speak with that friend, too. Jesus, like today wasn't an odd day to start with.

I go to drink my coffee, change into my scrubs and head off to my first surgery of today. A baby with a tumour, being all cozy and cool in her mom's uterus. Her mom's not being cool at all, scared to death that her baby girl won't survive the procedure. She doesn't know me, so I don't blame her… I don't take it personally, even though I'm freaking awesome. I've been doing this for a long time now, Herman teaching me everything she knew. I'm hardcore, I'm like the closest to God when it comes to tiny humans surgeons. Or at least that what's been said about me, I've been told. And man, do I love when people acknowledges my abilities. Eliza does compare me to God, too, but that's not entirely in the same department. Taking a swig of my coffee, I look at my phone. When the screen lights up, my girlfriend's name pops up. My heart beats faster, my mouth going straight into smiling-overdrive.

 _I woke up to your side of the bed being cold, I do NOT like that. The sheets still smell like you, though. Wow. I miss you. - E_

I smirk at my girlfriend's text. Then another ping, signalling another text from my heart's desire.

 _Ps. I'm giving my family a guided tour of my new hospital, as my mom calls it. Ha. Maybe I'll see you around. Cross my fingers. xxx_

This day is definitely not like any other days, I chuckle to myself. Quickly texting Eliza back, I go to scrub.

 _You looked amazing while sleeping, though. All naked and sexy. Text me when you're here, I'll try to catch you. - A_

The surgery goes smoothly, the baby cooperating with both Amelia Shepherd and me. We high five, celebrating keeping both mom and baby alive. No tears spilled, no fears. We work quite well together, Shepherd and me, and we both know it. Scrubbing out I get Amelia to look at my phone, wanting to know right away if Eliza's here.

" _We're here and mom apparently wants to see you in your doctor's outfit. Don't ask… just let me know where you're at_. - Wow," Amelia nods her head while reading Eliza's text aloud. I dry my hands and grab the phone. "Your mother-in-law sounds like she's having some weird kind of doctor-fetish," Amelia hoarsely laughs. "You into that stuff, Robbins?"

"You shut up, Shepherd," I nudge her shoulder, smirking. "Eliza's giving her family a guided tour."

"Which includes you in your 'doctor outfit' I presume," Amelia states with a mischievous nod.

"Don't," I laugh at my colleague. "Go away!"

"Don't mind me… you need me to be your lady-in-waiting while you change into the fetish-outfit?"

"Go-away-please!" I hiss.

"Your wish is my command," Amelia waves her hand for me as she curtsies.

* * *

I push the swing doors that leads into the cafeteria open, definitely in the mood to greet my girlfriend. It feels like days ago since I last felt the warmth of her lips on mine, and frankly… I don't like it. I skim the room for my dark haired beauty and immediately spots her and her family sitting in the corner of the room. Eliza's got her back to me, her long hair cascading down her bare back. Wow… her olive skin on full display. I could watch her every day, watch her not knowing that I watch her… that's when she's the most wonderful, her just moving around doing what she does without her knowing that I'm admiring her complete being from afar. It's one of my guilty pleasures, and I'm not ashamed to admit it at all, Eliza just doesn't need to know. She'll without a doubt use it as an advantage.

As I'm about to close the miles between us, I'm stopped by a tattooed hand on my arm. I turn my head to find Mabel staring right at me. Taking a little aback, I give her a nervous smile.

"Hi Mabel," I greet my girlfriend's ex, my eyes finding the tray she's carrying. "The lasagna is a good choice," I nod.

"Arizona," she says. "I actually wanted to talk to you…"

"Yeah?" I say, my eyes flickering to the place Eliza is vacating. Oh God, can't she just look this way… rescuing me for whatever this terrifying yet beautiful, tattooed woman has got on her mind. "About what?"

"Yesterday…"

"What about it?"

"Louie wanted me to apologies for my behaviour…" Mabel says, her face not showing any signs of regret. I just wait her next move. "So this is me… apologizing, sort of."

"O-kay," I draw, not really understanding her way of apologizing. "Sort of… okay."

"Yeah… it's just," she hesitates.

"Mmh?" I nod my head, finding it very interesting why Mabel wants to somehow include me in whatever's on her mind.

"I'm a divorce-child myself. Being thrown back and forth between my parents wrecked me."

"Sofia's not wrecked!" I quickly state. "Not that this is any of your business."

"I know it's not… it's just… I work with this stuff, kids and that… so it just affects me whenever I come across divorces where the children are exposed, and where the children come between the parents in some way," Mabel clarifies with a straight face, shrugging her shoulders. Then she spins on her heels, leaving me stunned. And then… then my girlfriend chooses to turn her pretty head. She immediately notices the shocked look on my face, her own face instantly turning into one of concerned.

I watch as Mabel places herself at the Minnick table, Eliza still watching me closely. Dominika waves me over, a big smile on her face. Oskar waves too, pointing at a chair next to him. I'm apparently his new chair-buddy. But it's like I'm frozen, my legs won't function. Not even my good leg. Eliza raises and leaves the table, closing the room between us step by step. I just watch her come closer, her pretty face adoring a confused and concerned look.

"What's wrong, Arizona, you okay?" Eliza asks, placing both of her hands on my shoulders. "You look pale?"

"Yeah, um, yes, um, I'm good… I think."

"Nah, you're not."

"Why do you say that?" I snap.

Eliza is letting my little outburst go for now, squeezing my shoulders. "You don't look good."

"Gee, thanks."

"Whoa, there… talk to me instead of doing whatever it is you're doing."

"Sorry," I bend my head, suddenly feeling guilty. It's not Eliza's fault her ex-girlfriend is being such an uncomfortable well… bitch. "I'm sorry, Eliza… I just… Well, Mabel was just-"

"What did she do?" Eliza cuts me off, my eyes instantly going straight to the pools of blue I'm constantly dreaming of. "What did she do, Arizona, tell me?" Her voice is full of concern and love, and if it had been any other situation I would've kissed her now. But I'm still frozen, my insides are frozen. My girlfriend's love is evident, though. Her rage, too.

I wasn't wrong when I had a feeling about this day being different. My feelings towards Eliza hasn't change, they are most definitely not different. My feelings towards meeting her kind and funny family hasn't change either, I very much like them. But the feelings of me meeting Eliza's ex and her sudden outburst about her opinion about my child she doesn't even know and my family situation she doesn't know either. This is just not what I had expected of today. This is frankly not my kind of day. Eliza pulls me into her embrace and I fall into her touch like a piece of puzzle finding its place, I just fit right into her arms. I inhale the scent of Eliza, the scent of home, the scent of love seeping right through her pores and into me like rain soaking into clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank the lot of you who leaves kind and great reviews. They make my day :)  
** **Ready for Mabel getting a piece of the Minnick Method? ;)**

* * *

I can't believe what Arizona has just told me. I can't believe that Mabel actually did that… or well, it's not uncommon for her character, but it's just… it's just wrong, especially when she doesn't know Arizona or her situation. She's got no right to speak to her that way or judge Arizona's way of living her life, or the way we choose to live our lives. I hug my girlfriend tight, trying to let her feel how much I'm behind her, how much I'm on her side in all of this. No mean exes can pull me away from her. That's for sure. When I feel Arizona relax into my embrace, I grab her lightly at her shoulders, needing to see her face.

"Honey, you don't need to-"

"I want to," Arizona cuts me off, half a smile on her pretty lips.

"You sure?" I ask quietly.

"Positive," she nods her head. "I've been looking forward to be with you and your family all day, so…"

"Mabel won't get to ruin that, huh?" I smile at her, she nods once again. I'm so proud of her right now, being all sensible and adult like. Well, she is an adult, she's a mom, I know, but hello… I would've thrown a tantrum by now and I'm a grown up as well. Mabel just has a way of pressing buttons so very, very wrong. "You ready?" I place a soft kiss on her cheek. It's a bit hot, but I take it as the result of Mabel's meddling.

Once we get to the table my family vacates, I pull out the chair beside Oskar, gesturing for my girlfriend to sit. She takes the invitation, Oskar squeezing her shoulder as she plants herself next to him. My dad offers her coffee, my mom immediately at Arizona's side wanting to know every step of her day as if she's never met a doctor before… like her own daughter didn't happen to be a doctor herself. But I'm not complaining… if I could have Arizona speaking to me about… well anything really… all day, I would, I so would. So I just let them enjoy the company of my very humble and polite girlfriend. In the meantime, I'm going to have a chat with Louie's new girlfriend.

I round the table, making sure not to make a scene… just yet… and then I grab Mabel's arm. At first she resists my grip but having been in a relationship with me for years, she knows I mean business. Louie grabs my other wrist as I go to pull his girlfriend into the hallway.

"Don't even dare!" I hiss at him, desperately trying not to spook any of the others at the table. Louie just stares, Vera too. Arizona tries to concentrate on elaborating everything she's done today to my parents and Erin, while Oskar discretely tries following everything happening around him. "Don't. Louie," I warn him. "Don't."

"It's okay," Mabel offers.

"Outside, now," I order, pulling her with me into the hallway. "So, this is me telling you to act like a human being," I snarl at my ex as she goes to rest her back against the wall.

"I am human!" she rebukes.

"So why don't you act like one?" I cross my arms, knowing very well how my closed body language hits her badly.

"What do you mean?" Mabel's eyes are in conflict with themselves. Not knowing if they're going to lock on my crossed arms or my pissed off face.

"You know what? Don't play stupid with me," I hiss. "Why do you care so much about Arizona and her relationship with her daughter? It's none of your business anyway."

"You know very well that I can't stand when children are being exposed to their parents' divorce," Mabel tries to reason, but I'm not buying it. It's simply not a good enough reason for her to speak to my girlfriend like that, making her feel awful.

"Sofia isn't exposed, though," I say matter-of-factly. "And all children are exposed to their parents' choices, you know that, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing all the time."

"But she _is_ exposed, Eliza," Mabel snaps, her hands going up in the air only to smack down on her thighs. "She doesn't live with both of her parents."

"And that's a serious bad thing because?" I raise my eyebrow. I know she's a divorce-child having had to choose between her parents, having had to make decisions a child shouldn't have to make.

"Who are you?"

As Mabel hisses in disbelief, Alex Karev walks by. Our minor scene in the hallway having spiked his nosy side. This will surely end up in the rumour's mill in this hospital. I swear it's like a freaking soap-opera working here sometimes.

"I didn't know it was _Bring-a-hot-blonde-to-work-day_ ," he smirks, eyeing Mabel before disappearing through the swing doors.

"Keep walking, Karev!" I shout at him while rolling my eyes. Mabel just sighs impatiently. "Don't start, Mabel, just don't."

"You always told me that if we were to have kids, we could never break up. As in ever. You didn't want a wrecked home environment."

"I was young and inexperienced, Mabel. I thought life was a fairy-tale," I say squeezing both of my hands together. They're damp from all my anger. "I loved you. I thought we were to grow old together... but that doesn't make what you said about Arizona and Sofia okay."

"So you're saying that you don't care about wrecked families anymore?" Mabel says in almost a whisper, not really believing what she's hearing. She shakes her head then goes to lock her eyes at her feet.

"Look at me!" I command, Mabel's eyes instantly on mine again.

"What?" she snarls.

I take a step closer to my ex-girlfriend, the woman I thought was going to me my forever, my everything. Boy, was I wrong. I take another step, our faces only mere inches from each other. I want her attention. I need every ounce of her attention. This is too important for her to not listen carefully.

"Do I look like I suffer? Do I look like I want to be with anyone else?" I ask, my voice having found its calm. She shakes her head no. "Exactly! I'm exactly where I wanna be and where I should be. I believe in this... even though Arizona's had her heart and marriage broken, I believe that this - what's going on between me and her... and her daughter - that's the good example of when wrecked families can become whole again in some special kind of way. This is real and we'll make it work… because that is what love is all about."

"Wow!" Mabel looks surprised, full on shock covering her entire face. She nods her head in slow movements.

"Wow what?" I chance.

"You do love this woman!"

"You sound surprised?"

"I always thought of you as the _I-want-to-build-my-family-from-scratch_ kinda girl and not one who would accept someone's leftovers."

"Watcha mouth, Mabel!" I threaten the woman before me, pointing my finger at her face. "Or I'll go full on Polish on you."

"You wouldn't do that to Louie," she shrugs, a veil of insecurity covering her entire being.

"Care to figure out?" I suggest my ex, knowing she's quite capable of standing up for little kids but not herself. She's all talk, no action when it comes to her own persona.

"See, this is why we didn't work... you're so angry. So much rage going on inside that pretty head of yours."

"Did you ever think for a second that the reason I turned angry… was you?" I finish smugly, internally celebrating my comeback. With that I turn around, leaving Mabel to collect herself. I walk back into the cafeteria, desperately needing to find and see my girlfriend, the woman I've come to love more than anything in this God's forsaken world. Mabel just stands there, trying to compose whatever human abilities she's got left. I don't care. She can cry, she can even go tattle-tail on me, I don't give her anymore of my time. Louie might be pissed, but he… he started dating my ex. And that card is a card I'll use whenever need be. This wasn't entirely for the sake of Arizona, it was just as much for myself, too. It needed to be dealt with, I needed to sort this out… I know I didn't do it the smooth way, but I did something. I didn't let her walk all over me and my feelings again. That time is over, done, finito, koniec, damn right it is.

* * *

I watch as my mother's fingers are on my girlfriend's earlobe. Arizona's looking shocked but not in an uncomfortable way, though. As I approach the table I watch my sister do the theatrically exclaim with the exaggerated sigh, being the drama queen that she is. I suppress a chuckle.

"Mom! You don't just touch people's ears," Vera scolds our mother.

"But I wanted to look at those cute ear-stickers. They're really gorgeous, Arizona," mom defends herself, her fingers still fixated on my girlfriend's cute earlobe.

"Why thank you, Dominka," Arizona chuckles, her dimples coming out to play. My mom immediately sees the dimples, scanning the room for my eyes. When she finds my gaze, she nods her head fiercely. I know how much my mom loves dimples… she's like obsessed or something. I just nod my head in acknowledge of the world's best dimples which happens to come with my girlfriend. What can I say? I know how to pick them… or, I've grown to choose wisely.

"You don't use your fingers to see, mom. You're not blind. Use your freaking eyes!" Vera shakes her head, trying to get our mom to somehow act normal, at least in public. The entire table falls into a fit of laughter, my girlfriend's laugh being the best of every one. Of course! Arizona catches me as I look at her. She gives me another dimpled smile, her blue eyes working their magic on me again.

"Okay," Oskar is the first to stop himself from laughing. "Let's get moving. Erin has yet to see the Space Needle."

Everybody accepts the new post on the sightseeing, tidying up all their leftovers, trays and empty bottles. Once everyone's ready, they go about finding the exit, saying their goodbyes to Arizona.

"Are you coming, Little E?" my mom asks.

"Just give me a minute," I smile at my mom.

My dad pushes my mom towards the swing doors, knowing that I need to say goodbye to Arizona by myself.

"Goodbye, Sunshine," my mom shouts at my girlfriend while she's being pushed out of the way by my dad. I can't keep my heart from skipping a beat. All of this… my family loves her, the woman I'm so completely in love with… they love her. And I don't care about Mabel and her issues, she's not my concern anymore. Louie can be the one to fix her this time. I'm not fixing anybody else unless it's doctor related.

"Ooh, she's just adorable. I could kiss her cheeks, you know," I hear my mom gush to my dad.

"She's Eliza's girlfriend, Ninka, not yours," he smirks, very well aware of his humorous timing.

"I know, silly head, I know. She's just such a sweet pea," she places her head on his shoulder. "And those dimples, gosh."

"She sure is," he says, placing his arm around my mom's shoulder, both of them wobbling out of the cafeteria.

I chance a glans at my muted girlfriend. A smile's lingering in the corner of her mouth. "Arizona, you okay?"

For a moment I'm afraid that I've lost her, but only for a moment. Then a huge smile breaks onto her gorgeous face. "You know, I think I love them," she reveals. "They're all so welcoming. It's not every day my ears get compliments, you know. And did you know that your sister talks a lot, like _a lot-a lot_? And that Oskar has caught the entire ensemble of Pokémons on that app thingy?" Arizona rambles, her hands going up and down as she gestures. I just watch her in amazement. "And Erin, she's like one of those girls you used to paint your toenails with in high school, right? Know why? Because she's the typical high school friend and too kind for her own good," she states. I'm not going to ruin this beautiful moment by saying anything, so I keep my mouth shut, placing myself in the chair next to her. "Did you know that Vera actually think my name's like _the awesome-est_ she's ever heard? No? It's true. She's currently considering naming her first born Louisiana, so we'll have something in common besides you," Arizona's smile is bigger than I've seen in a long time. Then her facial expression shifts into something like confusion. "But Louie... he hasn't said a single word to me, like at all. He just shoots me some curious stares once in a while trying to figure me out, I guess, being the oldest brother and all. His stares are quickly shot down by Vera's own glaring, though. Well, to sum up... a lot happened when you were gone," Arizona finishes with a big, content sigh then finally she looks at me, her smile going straight to my beating heart. I can't stop my smile from breaking my face. "Where did you go by the way?" she asks me all of a sudden.

"Um… I spoke with Mabel," I say, looking at my hands in my lap.

Arizona takes my hands in hers as she rests them in my lap, too. "What did you do, Minnick?" Arizona asks, her eyebrows shooting up in suspiciousness. All the time a dimple on its way to pop right out at me.

"Nothing," I grin. She just squints her eyes at me. "Almost nothing."

Alex Karev passes our table, eyeing us as we speak. "Did you just change your blonde, Dr. Minnick? Interesting," he smirks, knowing very well that he's not only teasing me but Arizona as well. "No tattoos on this one, huh?"

"Like you would know," Arizona calls after him as he's quick to vanish from the cafeteria. She's freaking hilarious!

"God, I love you," I blurt out. When she looks at me, I just shrug. Arizona leans in to catch my lips, but instead of letting her own lips touch mine she hesitates.

"How many blondes are there exactly?"

"Now or then?" I ask sheepishly. I crave her. I crave her touch and want nothing more than to get the taste of her on my lips like now! But she's not doing anything… Jesus, Arizona!

"Now?"

"Only you… please kiss me," I beg.

"You'd like that, huh?" she whispers, her hot breath washing all over my face.

"We've gone public, so kiss me in public, for God's sake, Arizona!" I'm usually not one to beg or whine, but this woman has turned my world upside down.

"All in good time, Minnick. All in good time," she says teasingly as she raises.

"Where are you going?" I ask in pure sadness. I'm not ready for her to leave me just now. I haven't gotten my Arizona kisses yet. She can't leave me hanging.

"I'm being paged."

"No, you're not."

"I am, though," she grins at me as she back tracks, her eyes never leaving mine. "And you've got a guided tour to finish."

"You're mean, you know that right?" I call after her in frustration.

"I'll see you at home Dr. Minnick," Arizona says before disappearing out of the swing doors, leaving me high and dry.

Even though the sound of her referring to her home as my home, I've got this indescribable feeling in my stomach… I don't know exactly how to put it. It just got worse when Arizona left. It pulled my insides, kind of like they were being ripped into little pieces. I don't know if it's possible to even feel this way, but I do… it's not something I've felt before, it's more some sort of stage, I guess. And as I'm thinking about this… the more I'm actually realizing that this feeling tends to come whenever my girlfriend is leaving me for work or whatnot, or I'm at a place where she's not. Could it be my heart trying to explain to me that whatever I'm doing, I need to hold on to this woman? That I must do whatever it takes for her to want to be with me… forever? I don't know. I'm no heart surgeon. I fix bones, for crying out loud. But what I do know is, that I've got to get this guided tour over with so that I'm able to see my girlfriend again. I know my family's here, and I know that Mabel's being her bitchy divorce-child self again, but that doesn't change the fact that I want my family and my girlfriend all in the same room.

I go to meet my family outside but what greets me when I exit the hospital, is not what I had expected of today. Well, I had hoped it wouldn't happen today because of the sightseeing, but it's Seattle. You can't control it, no one can. The sky has darkened, the clouds hanging low. I don't stress. Arizona's taught me not to stress about a little rain. It's not always a bad thing. It can actually be an advantage.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So you guys… please let me know what you think by reviewing, otherwise I've got nothing to go from. Need to know if you wanna read more :)**

* * *

"Eliza?"

"She's out, Sunshine," my mother-in-law tells me as she does the dishes in my kitchen.

"Oh, okay," I smile at her even though it puzzles me where my girlfriend is. I internally shake the thought out of my head. "Did you lose, too?"

"I don't know what that means," she chuckles, placing a pile of plates in the cupboard next to the sink.

"Eliza almost always wins whenever we play about who's doing the dishes," I shrug, using a tea towel to dry off a wine glass.

"She still uses that old trick?"

"Now I'm the one not knowing what you mean," I chuckle, placing the glass in the cupboard next to the fridge.

"Which game do you play, Sunshine?" my mother-in-law asks me, the term of endearment now being her go-to when she addresses or refers to me.

"Um… it's always the one with the matches, I guess."

"Yeah, she's clever. She's unmistakably Robert's daughter," Dominika laughs, finally letting the dirty water run down the drain.

"You're telling me that Eliza cheats?" I wide my eyes, not really believing that my girlfriend would cheat her ass out of doing the dishes by dirty tricks… _on the other hand, though_ …

"I'm not saying anything… just, watch it next time," she nods, giving my shoulder a small squeeze.

"Well…" I chuckle. "Thank you for the heads up, Dominika."

She smiles, gesturing for me to follow her into the living room where Robert's already in the middle of tending to the crackling fire from the fireplace. We both take up the couch. I fall back into the cushions with a content yet exhausted sigh.

"Long day?" Robert asks me, returning to his seat in the rocking chair.

"Very long day," I give him an exhausted sigh. "Where's Eliza, by the way?"

"She's out grocery shopping with Vera," Dominika informs me as she sips her glass of wine.

"At this hour?" I look at my watch. 9pm… that's odd. Who does grocery shopping at this time of night… on their day off? Eliza keeps being a mystery… a beautiful mystery, though, who I'm actually missing a whole lot right about now. I could use her embrace, her gentle touch, just to relax back into her strong arms… I could use her eyes, too. Those who never ceases to create butterflies and wildfire inside of me. I miss them… so much. Frankly, I just need her to come home to me.

"She said something about needing to get something very important," my father-in-law says, making a little step with his one foot to get the rocking chair in motion.

Eliza's Eliza. If she's set her mind to something, it has to be done right the instant the thought occurs. Yeah, that's my Eliza alright. I remember when she wanted to make perogies the first time. I do like her approach, it's hot… but it can be a bit frightening, too. Especially if you're not head over heels in love with her… she can come off a bit too strong. But now… now I'm done with her being so far away from me. I just want her to come home so that I can cuddle up next to her on this couch, listening to her heart's beating and how their day went by.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. She'll be here in a heartbeat," Dominika smiles soothingly at me. "Wouldn't want to miss out on her girlfriend." I can't help the big smile that appears on my face at the mention of the word girlfriend. It still makes my heart sing… Eliza Minnick being my girlfriend and me being hers. It's heartstoppingly amazing.

Dominika continues to look at me. She sees right through me… it's a bit scary, actually, but Eliza being her daughter and all, it shouldn't surprise me… Eliza is exactly the same. "You love her, don't you?" she then asks me, catching me off guard.

"Ninka…" Robert warns.

"Oh shush, Rob. I'm just making sure…" she hushes her husband, not looking at him but straight at me. The smile she wears is not one I've seen on her before. It's kind and warm, by all means, but there's something different about it. Something I can't quite put my finger on. "You do, don't you? Love our Eliza?"

"Very much so," I say confidently, pulling my one good leg up under me as I turn in the couch. I make sure she sees the truth in my eyes and in my words. "I love her very much."

"I know. Just checking," she smiles then goes to sip at her wine again, like the question never took place.

"Um, can I ask why you asked… if you already knew?" I chance, not sure if I'm overstepping anything here. But we're in my house, they are my guests after all… I can ask, yeah, it's okay.

"Ninka…" Robert clears his throat.

"You can," Dominika nods. "It's quite simple, actually."

"Don't say anything Eliza wouldn't have you to say," my girlfriend's father warns his wife once again. My brain's not following. What's happening right now? I just await whatever may come… while trying not to die from lack of Eliza right now… Where is she? What is she doing? I need her to come home… to me.

Dominika evades her husband's warning and continues, her voice still laced with kindness but also that thing I can't define. "Eliza may not be the best when it comes to choosing her love interests." _This gets my attention… where's she going with this?_ "She's had girlfriends. You know, you've met one of them," she lets out a small laugh, I nod for her to continue. Robert just shakes his head. "But they've never returned Eliza's affections or compromises to the fullest. Sure, they've liked her, some even loved her in their own way, I guess, but they just never understood our daughter. They never got her… or her work. You see, Eliza's all about the separation of work and pleasure, meaning she's never even looked at a woman inside of a hospital in _that_ way," Dominika tells me, her hands folding in her lap. "You're probably wondering why I know, right? I'll tell you. She's been very clear about her dating life since she came out, not wanting to mix love and work. Doesn't work. It's messy and you're in for getting hurt more than so. Her workplace isn't a dating pool, she made that very clear."

"You don't poop where you eat," Robert adds. I look at him in surprise, he just shrugs, giving me the ghost of a smile. I like him… a lot.

"Yeah, yeah. Robert's very proud of her. After all, he taught her that," my mother-in-law chuckles. "It never really worked on the other kids, though," Dominika shrugs. "So you see, Arizona. This between you and her… it's new. It's something she has sworn would never happen, and then you happened. Then you happened and made her the happiest we've ever seen her. You get what I'm trying to say here, right?" Dominika asks as she leans closer to me, her hands wrapping themselves around mine. _And there's that look again_ … as warm and kind as it is, it's so much more. She looks at me and I know what she sees, I know what I want her to see. And right there I know. Right there I know what I couldn't define before… it's the same look I wear whenever I think of or speak of my daughter. It's the look of a mother, trying to exclude any harm and danger from their child's life. "You're the exception to her rule, Arizona."

"I love her," I reassure my mother-in-law, nodding firmly yet kindly. She squeezes my hands in return. _And boy, do I love her daughter_ … I think my love for her just escalated. I know it's not fair to have my mother-in-law blabbering about my girlfriend's past like that, but what was I supposed to do? Stick my fingers in my ears, humming like my own 6-year-old would've done? _Nah_. I took it all in, lapping up everything Eliza-related. Eliza doesn't have to know that I know… just yet. I smile at Dominika, then at Robert.

"You're the one good exception," Roberts states, contently crossing his arms in front of him, giving another step to the floor for the rocking chair to move.

"Thank you, Sir," I smile, my dimples popping. "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Sunshine."

"You just met me… how come you're so sure I'm the one good exception?" I chance, suddenly feeling a bit insecure.

"You broke down her walls," they both say in unison. I'm startled by their quick responds, Dominika calming me by caressing my hands which are still surrounded by her motherly grip.

Just as I'm about to question that statement, my front door flies open, revealing the love of my life wearing a huge grin on her face, laughing… _that laughter, though!_ … My heart just skipped a beat! Vera follows her, they both stop in their tracks when they sense the serious atmosphere in the room. Vera's the first one to speak. I just look at Eliza… her long, straight hair covering the top of her bare upper arms. I don't know how many times I've gone lost in those treasures. It's impossible not to!

"Mom, why are you holding hands with Eliza's girlfriend?" Vera says mischievously. Her one-liners are one of the things I've come to appreciate the most about my sister-in-law. She's spot on with her comical timing.

"We just chatted," Dominika informs her daughters. "Right, Sunshine?" she looks at me and smiles.

"Mom, why are you _still_ holding hands with Eliza's girlfriend?" Vera deadpans. "Dad?"

"It's okay, Veve," Robert nods towards his daughters.

Eliza narrows her eyes at me, having said nothing since she got home… _wow, home._ There it was again. Home. Eliza's home. Here… with me. I grin as teenage girl, it's all kinds of disturbing but it's oh so undeniably amazing, too. That gets me one heck of a smile from my girlfriend in return. All the worry disappearing instantly.

"We've got ice-cream," Vera blurts out, holding a see-through bag up in the air. "Lots of flavours, too. Someone wanted two tubs of pomegranate, though, because someone's girlfriend simply just _looooves_ that flavour," Vera exaggerates, imitating Eliza's words, I assume. Everyone starts laughing, my heart swells. I'm so utterly happy right now… this; me, Eliza, her family, in my house. It all just clicks. Now there's only the Sofia-topic. I'll talk to Eliza when time comes. Now I'm going to bask in the joy that is this moment.

Eliza steps closer to the couch, leaning over the back of it to place a welcome-home-kiss right on my lips. I feel my palms sweat between Dominika's strong hands which hasn't released their hold on me. When we break the kiss, Eliza smiles, stroking my one cheek with her palm. She catches my prisoned hands and looks at her mother.

"Mom, could you stop the handholding now?" she raises her eyebrow, sending her mother a big smirk.

"Oh, sorry," Dominika immediately freeing my hands, slightly blushing.

"Did you flash your dimples again? Making mom fall all in love with you?" Eliza teases, pecking my lips and then goes to straighten her position. Dominika just chuckles. Before Eliza gets to stand, I pull her back down to me by the front of her shirt. Our noses touching.

"Nope… I saved them all for you," I give her a cheesy smile, resulting in another kiss; this time to my forehead.

"Good call," Eliza tributes only to enter the kitchen where her sister's already scooping the various flavours into bowls. "Who's up for ice-cream?"

"Arizona, what do you prefer?" Vera asks to spite her sister. Again everybody laughs.

"If you say chocolate, I'm gonna kill you," Eliza warns me teasingly, pointing a finger at me.

"Who would be doing the dishes for you then?" I smirk at her. This time it's my mother-in-law who loses control of her laughter. I just shrug at Dominika's antics, my girlfriend and her sister looking like big question marks. "Don't ask," I say, popping my dimples. "Gimme ice-cream."

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is to all of you who wanted another chapter… and more fluff, now you've been warned ;)**

* * *

Today I drove my family towards the airport, dropping them off to go back to their lives in another state. It tore at my tear docks… just a little, but yeah… it tore. I've really enjoyed having them close by and especially them meeting Arizona. I hadn't one doubt in my mind that they'd love her on the spot, but still… you're always a little nervous when introducing your heart's desire to the one's who's known you your entire life. Having an ex witnessing sure didn't help on my nerves. But Mabel and her inhumanly outbursts and comments aside, it's really been a nice couple of days. They've got to see all the tourist attractions, Erin overcoming her fear of heights when she got to the top of the Space Needle. She had tears in her eyes, but my brother being the protective type slash the eternal humourist, he offered her his shoulder elaborating her on the fact that he wasn't going to propose to her quite yet. We all fell into a fit of laughter, Erin punching him on the side. But it helped… Oskar's a genius. Erin rallied and even managed to take a couple of pictures for documentation. Yeah, it's been a great couple of days. I haven't got to talk that much to Louie, though… and frankly, I don't care right now. I'm still processing him dating and even loving my ex-girlfriend. He's an idiot, but I still love him, he's my brother after all. Mabel on the other hand… she's just being Mabel, one of the reasons we broke up. I had to get her out of my life and somehow she's waltzing right back into it. Well, I'm not going to let it affect me more than necessary. I'm done with that. And I'm not one to send her postcards when Arizona and I travel around the world. I'm not going to invite her over for the holidays… or well, I have to, don't I, considering her being my brother's girlfriend and all? _Damn it_! I'm definitely not having her at my wedding- _oh, God, I have to invite her to my wedding as well?_ Okay, this clearly sucks _._

Arizona had to go to the hospital in the middle of our family breakfast. I tried not to show my disappointment but it clearly didn't go as smoothly as I thought. My mom picking up on the disappointed look she suggested that I followed my girlfriend to her car. I quickly opted and went to put on my shoes while Arizona said her goodbyes, thanking my family for having been so kind to her, which my mom accepted with a heart-warming hug telling Arizona that she was very happy to finally haven got to meet her. My dad thanked for them staying at Arizona's house and for his use of the rocking chair. Oskar hugged my girlfriend tight, whispering something into her ear… something I might have to force out of her later. Arizona hugged Erin as well, them exchanging kind words of them needing to discuss the issues of Broadway musicals next time. Vera threw herself at my girlfriend, telling her how awesome it is to have her in our family, and that she can't wait to meet Sofia… _speaking the truth, sister!_... When Louie bid Arizona farewell, he went for the handshake. Arizona squinted her eyes at him then the hand stretched out between them. Then Louie shook his head and opened his arms for Arizona to embrace him. A little awkward, by all means, but being the perfect girlfriend and all she hugged him. He said something about no hard feelings and some other thing I didn't quite got. Arizona turned to where Mabel sat. Everybody awaited the next step between my love interests, or more like one from the past and one being the present. I held my breath, zooming in on the exchange between the two women. I didn't doubt Arizona's actions, _I never do_ … but Mabel, that's an entirely different story. Arizona was the first one to speak, telling Mabel it's been nice to meet her. I know Arizona didn't spoke the truth, but I don't blame her. Mabel's been a bitch towards her from the beginning of this trip. Mabel went for the handshake as well which Arizona participated in. Their hands shook a little too long for my liking, I swear I saw Mabel mouth something, but I can't be confidently sure. And with that the Minnicks had bid my girlfriend so long, smiling and waving at her as she collected her things and headed out the door.

I followed her to her car, opening the driver's door for her with a nonchalant look on my face. She just chuckled at my antics and leaned over the door to give me a kiss. I made sure to swipe my tongue alongside her bottom lip, relishing in the feeling of my girlfriend. She sighed into my affection, making me smile. Then I kissed her cheek, wishing her a good day, promising her I'd be at her house when she got home.

And so I am. I'm beginning to get bored actually… _nah, I am bored._ Having been surrounded by people the last couple of days, one would think I'd bask in the silence and the possibility to finally relax in my own company. But I don't, though. I miss my girlfriend, like I really miss her. And she's not here… it's only 4pm, the afternoon's not even over… And tidying and cleaning the house is becoming an issue. There's really no more to clean. There's no place I haven't already been vacuuming, drying off, even polishing. If this doesn't get me sex, I don't know what is… _or well, I do, but still…_ And frankly, I didn't do it because I know how neatly Arizona is when it comes to cleaning, I did it because I was bored… really bored. I want her home… like two hours ago.

I prop my feet up upon the coffee table in the living room as I vacate the entire couch, eating a bowl of pomegranate ice-cream from yesterday. That way I'm closer to my girlfriend in spirit, I guess. _God, look at me… I'm so whipped and I'm such a fool._ Nonetheless I'm keeping myself busy, binge watching reruns of Masterchef. Arizona and Erin can have their West Side Story, their Sweeney Tood, their Sound of Music, even their Grease all to themselves, as long as I get to have my Masterchef. As the poor man overcooks his raviolis, I grab my phone, smiling as the face of Arizona lights up my screen saver.

 _I've got dinner all planned out. Can't wait to see you. Love, love, love you. - E_

Smiling at my cheesy text, I lay my phone down on the couch cushion. Not expecting my phone to buzz already, I quickly grab the device again. _It's not her, though._

 _Toads, I've said it before but I'll say it again… she's awesome. Good thing I'm no lesbian, otherwise… ;) - V_

Snorting at my sister's comment, I text her back.

 _Otherwise? You're so sure of yourself! Ha. - E_

 _Since when has that been a bad thing? - V_

 _Arizona definitely loves it ;) - E_

 _See, you wouldn't stand a chance if I were to come into Lesbianland ;) - V_

 _Shut up! Ha ha. Talk to you later - E_

 _Deal. But hey, Little E? - V_

 _What's up, Wicked V? - E_

 _She's amazing. Way better than Louie's girlfriend, you know ;) - V_

 _Good to know :) - E_

I throw my phone into the cushion at the far end of the couch. When I look up, I catch the commercials coming up, sighing I flick through the channels. I come to a hold when I'm met with not one, not two but three different types of cartoon channels. Like one wouldn't be enough, I laugh. I know it's not due to Arizona's love for everything animated, but Sofia's. I've seen her room… all stuffed with teddy bears, dolls with ginormous eyes and of course a bunch of doctor's kits and first aid boxes in all sizes. _It's adorable_. She's even got her own stethoscope with her name engraved, just like her mother. It's rather cute actually. I picture Sofia wanting to become a doctor herself when she grows up, without even having met her yet. There's just something about Sofia and the way my girlfriend speaks of her, that lures me in. I can't wait to meet the little lady who makes my girlfriend's heart swell.

My phone buzzes again, I grab it and a huge smile is born on my face. It's her… _it's always been her in so many ways._

 _What's up your sleeve, Minnick? - A. Ps. I love you more._

 _Don't got any ;) - E_

 _Are you naked… again? Seriously, that's just playing it mean. - A_

 _You'll never know ;) - E_

 _Ugh, stop that! I've got surgery with Webber, don't want to picture you all naked when I'm stuck replacing ruined bowels. That's just all kinds of wrong. - A_

I chuckle at my girlfriend's whining, quickly texting her back.

 _Hurry up then. I'll see you in a bit. Love, love, love. - E_

I turn off the TV and head for the kitchen, placing the empty bowl in the dishwasher. Being a fair amount of time in Arizona's house, I've come to know my way around. Her kitchen is amazing and contains all the things a Masterchef could possibly want… _in this case_ _the Masterchef being me_. I find and collect all the ingredients I need. I'm surprised that she's got the entire fridge and cupboards loaded with goods, because she rarely cooks. Not that she's an imbecile in a kitchen or something, she just prefers to assist instead of being head chef. Another reason why we work so well together. And with a stuffed fridge she's sure to have me doing her dinners… I'd actually do anything she wanted me to, but that's beside the point here.

* * *

An hour later I'm stuffing my homemade raviolis with courgettes, ricotta and fresh leaves of mint neatly chopped. I make my finish sprinkling minced chili atop the mass before closing the raviolis with a fork. I've done this before, so it's no big deal. I know my way when food's the topic. I love it. And I love that Arizona is the type of person who finds joy in exploring new things taste-vice. I place my raviolis on the floured tray, leaving them be as I go to make my tomato-sauce.

The smell of sauce fills the entire house, I inhale and contently sigh in victory. This is great, I can just smell it. It's perfect, and now my girlfriend's finally on her way home. This night is awesome. I stir the tomato-sauce while making sure my raviolis doesn't get overcooked as the man's did on TV. I hear keys in the lock, my heart immediately speeds up by the mere thought of her coming home to me. I turn around, still stirring the wooden spoon in the sauce, and catch my girlfriend smiling brightly at me. I return her smile to the fullest.

"I could get used to this," she says, rounding the kitchen island and hugging my side as she places a gentle kiss to my cheek. "Hi," Arizona sighs contently, sniffing my neck afterwards. "Mmmh, you smell good."

"That's the food," I chuckle, savouring the moment, her touch, her voice… _everything, really._ I jerk my head the slightest, wanting her lips on mine. She takes the hint and places them right where I need them. "Hi," smiling, I get another kiss.

Arizona turns her head to the stove, taking in the sight. "Wow… I could _definitely_ get used to _this_."

"Is that your heart or your stomach talking now?" I laugh at my girlfriend who screws up her face… _God, could she be any cuter? I don't think so._ "Dinner's ready in two, go wash your hands."

"Look who's sporting the mom-phrases, huh?" Arizona scoffs, her eyes wide in amusement.

"Shut up and do as I say."

"Definitely got that whole mom-thing down cold," she laughs, releasing the hold on me to go wash her hands in the guest bathroom.

I carefully place the raviolis on two plates, covering them in the sauce. I sprinkle roughly cut leaves of basil on top along with fresh grounded pepper. Placing them upon the dining table, I go back into the kitchen to get the bottle of wine from the fridge and the roasted sticks of rye bread. It's the perfect mix of smooth pasta and crunchy bread. And it smells amazing, if I do say so myself.

Arizona returns from the bathroom, her hair in a messy bun. If one sports the casual look it's my girlfriend alright. She's got that one down, for sure. It's almost criminal how well she wears that look. Placing herself in a chair, I sit myself opposite her.

"Eliza…" she says sweetly, taking the table in. "This is amazing."

I catch her eyes… they shine brighter than I thought possible for eyes to shine. _And the best part?..._ they shine at me. It's me who's making her eyes sparkle like that. It's out of this world amazing. "It's nothing," I shrug, knowing very well that I wouldn't have done this for just everyone. But I play it humble.

"It's something," she corrects me. "Thank you so much."

"You haven't even tasted it yet," I laugh at her, passing her the basket with the rye bread sticks.

"If it tastes as good as you look, I couldn't be happier," Arizona smirks, very much aware of her Freudian-slip. We just chuckle as we go to dig into my home cooked meal.

* * *

The evening turns into early night, but I don't want this night to end. We're still sitting around the table, getting accustomed to the feeling of being completely filled. Arizona's changed seat, her coming to sit beside me on my side of the table, her knees bend and feet propped up on the side of my chair. I stroke her bare foot with my hand, the other holding a glass of wine as I take a sip. Arizona watches me swallow the liquid, I can see it from the corner of my eye.

"Stop staring," I smirk as I turn to look at her. She lightly bites down on her lip… _God! That look_ … she ponders something. "What?"

"I just…" she pauses, taking the glass from my hand to take a sip herself. She gives me back the glass, leaning back in her chair. "You like to fill things, don't you?"

I almost spit out my wine, the liquid getting caught in my throat. "What?" I cough. Arizona just smiles while shrugging. I place the glass back onto the table, taking a glass of water instead, drinking enough to clear my throat again. "What do you mean?"

"What I said…" she smiles innocently at me. When all I do is squint my eyes at her, she continues. "The food, Eliza. The food," Arizona chuckles.

"O-kay."

"First your pierogis, then the raviolis," she lists, her eyebrow rising smugly.

"Ha," I blurt out. "Gotcha."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Minnick," Arizona teases, leaning towards me.

"It's pretty damn hard when you talk about filling things, Robbins," I husk mere inches from her lips. She chuckles only to press her soft lips upon mine. The sensation of wine and the remaining of her peppermint lip balm is almost too much to bear. I lean into her lips just a little more, wanting to make the kiss last a little longer. She gladly participates, her arm coming to rest at my side, keeping me in place while keeping the balance as well.

"Come live with me," Arizona whispers into the kiss.

I'm not sure I heard what I think I just heard. I'm not sure if I was only imagining it. I know I tensed, and I know my girlfriend felt it too, Arizona leaning back to catch the look on my face.

"You don't want to? It's okay. I shouldn't have asked you. It's too much, too soon. I get it. I just figured since you're practically already living here, it would be easier not to say the least. But I get it, it's okay. Pretend like I haven't said anything. Let's go back to where I kissed you and you kissed me. That was nice, I liked that-"

I cut off my girlfriend's roll of rambling with my lips. Shutting her up with a kiss of passion. I didn't imagine her asking me to live with her. She _did_ in fact ask me. And who could pass on an offer to wake up next to Arizona Robbins every morning, sleeping next to her every night? _Not me, that's for sure._

"Shut up," I grin as our kiss ends. "Shut up and ask me again."

Arizona smile uncertainly, I nod to encourage her. "Live with me?" she chances once more, her eyes covered in a membrane of worry and hope.

"Sorry? I didn't quite get that one…" I tease her.

"Move in with me, for crying out loud," she exclaims impatiently, her eyes narrowing.

"Is that a way to ask a woman to shack up with you?" I furrow, continuing to play her.

"I don't want to 'shack up' with you… I want you to live with me… as in your name on the nameplate, your shampoo on the bathroom shelf, your clothes on the washing line."

"You could've just said that," I smirk. Arizona sticks out her tongue at me before leaning towards me again.

"So you really want to?" Arizona checks.

"I really want to," I kiss her, my hand cupping her one cheek. She leans into my touch as I enter her mouth with my tongue. This is really happening… this is a dream come true… this is everything I've ever dreamt about experiencing and to experience this with Arizona, the woman I'm so madly in love with… that's just out of this world amazing.

"But…" Arizona says, leaning back a fraction. _What now? She's having second thoughts, she doesn't want to live with me anyway? Nope, I can't take it. Sorry love, you can't take it back. My heart can't cope with that._ Arizona sees the worry written all over my face.

Seconds ago I was the one having the full control of the situation, now the rolls are reversed. Arizona grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Hey, hey… calm down," her big smile instantly soothing my worries. "But for you and me to live together, you have to do one thing for me first…"

"And what might that be?"

"You have to meet my daughter," Arizona clarifies. "Would you do that for me?"

"Oh, Arizona… of course, I would. She's a part of you, of course I'd want to meet her."

"Then that's what we're gonna do," Arizona nods confidently.

"When?" I ask a little unsure.

"Callie's coming into town next week and she brings Sofia," she smiles, her eyes shining with the thought of having her daughter with her again. "And it's time for her to meet you, and for you to meet her."

"So…?"

"So, we're doing this. Okay? You sure you're all in?" Arizona asks me again.

"I'm positive. We're doing this."

* * *

 **AN2: I had a blast writing this one, I hope you had a blast reading it. You know what to do :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: If the guest who reviewed my Calzona fic reads this, I haven't planned on continuing A Flower's Power at the moment. I'm simply not feeling the Calzona-vibe anymore. But thank you for your interest in my writings :)**

 **Now… on with this fic. I hope you enjoy next chapter! Thank you for all your crazy good words, I appreciate them a whole lot :)**

* * *

I can't say I'm complaining. Not at all, actually. It would just be cruel considering that the woman I love has accepted my request to move in together… and my daughter's back in town this very evening. To say I'm thrilled would be an understatement. I'm excited beyond beliefs.

I'm cleaning Sofia's room, wanting to make her stay as perfect as could be. I know she doesn't care at all, but I do. Placing her stuffed animals neatly in line on her bed, rearranging her books into a straight line as well, I nod at my work and head back down. Eliza's not here, it's already becoming very evident. The entire atmosphere changes whenever she's here which also means the lack of her does the exact same thing. She's at work creating good surgeons out of residents. She can't be with me all the time, I know, even though that would be great. I know, I'm such a goner but that happens when you happen to date the most wonderful woman placed on this Earth. _And yep, that's me_ … dating Eliza Minnick. _Yep, yep_. I smile smugly at the thought as I once again check my fridge to hold all the things my little girl loves. Turning on the kitchen radio, I nod my head following the beat of the song. I'm alone, so I'm perfectly good blasting alongside the lead singer who happens to be Ryan O'Neal from Sleeping At Last.

 _I could be the ghost  
_ _that haunts only to claim your love… to claim your love  
_ _'Cause all I want to be is whoever you want me to be  
_ _this Halloween_

 __I'm happy, simple as that. Nothing can get me down today, not even the thought of seeing me ex-wife again. It doesn't matter, she doesn't matter. She's dropping of my daughter… _our daughter_. The child I gave up because I thought it was the right thing to do. But who decides what's right and what's wrong here? _I don't know_. All I know now is that I want my daughter home with me… _with me and Eliza._ I can perfectly see this… _us… the three of us_ … together as a family. Our own little family. Nothing wrecked here, only us becoming a family built on love and trust and genuine feelings. I cannot contain my emotions now. I spin around, pressing the button that makes the soda-stream brew as I continue my karaoke session.

 _All I want to be is whoever you need me to be  
_ _this Halloween  
_ _'Cause everything you are is better than make-believe  
_ _this Halloween_

 __Oh, how I want to be everything Eliza needs me to be, everything Sofia needs me to be. I want it all… both of them, together. Under the same roof, eating at the same table, cuddling on the same couch. I need that, I want that, I pursuit that. And nothing can get in the way of that. Not anymore, not again. Not even Callie Torres and her puppy-dog eyes. I'm done with that. I need my happiness now. It's my time to get a happy ending. I sip at the sprinkled water, enjoying the lemon taste on my tongue as I hum alongside my good friend O'Neal.

 _All I want to be is everything you want me to be  
_ _this Halloween_

 __I make sure to shut off the machine, taking my glass out on the porch where I sit down, basking in the late afternoon sun. As the sun hits my face, I savour the feeling of my hot skin and the cold drink in my hand. The excitement of having my daughter home filling my entire being. The only think I'm not so happy about is the fact that Eliza's working all night. She won't be home to meet Sofia. I've been battling myself whether or not to ask Eliza to sleep at my house tonight. I can't quite figure out if it's too much for Sofia to handle… or Eliza? I don't know. On the one hand I really want them to meet each other, but on the other hand I don't want to rush things, you know. I don't want their first meet to be centred around the breakfast table. That's not common, right? You don't do that? Well, I haven't done this before… I've never introduced my daughter to anyone since I've never had the need to, because I knew they wasn't going to stick around. I've never even wanted to introduce someone to my daughter because, frankly… they weren't special enough or even settled enough, they were just a good lay or something. No one I felt the need to show off my very important person to. _But now_ … that's a big issue. This is big, this is rather huge actually. This is the moment where my two worlds collide… but not in a bad way, it's actually the very best way possible.

I take a glance at my watch. 5:30am. Sofia's on her way! I'm trying to keep my legs from bouncing and my heart from beating out of my chest. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, quickly pulling it out, I watch my girlfriend's name on the display. My heart skips a beat just because it's Eliza thinking of me as she sent the text.

 _Just checking in. Hope you didn't overstrain yourself by cleaning ;) I stuffed your freezer with goodies yesterday. You two go nuts. Lots of love! - E_

 __Could this woman be any more awesome? I think not. I can't wait for her to live here… like permanently and not just her living here with her overnight bag. It sucks whenever she pulls the bag over her shoulder and leaves. I hate it, like really hate it. It's like she takes a piece of me with her whenever she leaves for her own place. It's stupid is what it is, but I know things are a little hectic right this moment, so the moving in part has got to wait just a little. I shouldn't make it a big deal, though, she's almost here every day and night anyway… but it's just, it's the feeling of her not really living here that stings a little, only because I really want her to. But all things in good time, I know. And now my daughter's on her way. I'm good, I'm actually better than good. As the sun hits my face once again as I turn my head out on the road before my house, I text my girlfriend back.

 _You know I love you, right? - A_

 __ _Food's the way to your heart, I know ;) - E_

 __ _It's one way, yeah. Hey… I miss you - A_

 __ _And I miss you! Gotta go, just checking in before surgery. Cozy up with S :) 3 - E_

 __I don't know if I should let Eliza in on my thoughts of her dropping by, spending the night? I don't know if it's a good idea. I'm completely thorn, and I continue being so as a car pulls up at the curb right in front of my heart. I quickly place my glass and phone on the small table before taking the three steps down the porch, kneeling down as a black haired beauty bolts out from the car and running towards me, arms and legs going hundredth miles an hour.

"MOMMY!"

"SOFIA!"

Sofia throws herself into my arms, her heart beating just as fast as mine does. I take in all of my little girl, my arms hugging her tight into my chest. The feeling of finally having her in my arms is almost unbearable, but it's oh so good. Sofia nuzzles her little head into my neck, burying her nose in my loose hair.

"I missed you so much, Mommy," she whispers, and my heart practically breaks by her words. How can I ever let her go again? I don't ever want to. I can't, I just can't. I need her here with me.

"And I missed you, love. So much, so so much."

Sofia pulls back just a fraction to look at me. She narrows her eyes, trying to figure out just how much I really mean. "So much," I repeat, showing her by my hands how much I indeed did miss her. She squeals in delight, throwing herself at me again, her tiny arms around my neck as I lift her up. Her legs going on both sides of my hips, our noses nuzzling. _Oh my God_ … I've missed this little creature more than I thought I did. This is inhumanly…

"Mama…" Sofia calls over her shoulder, still looking at me, her toothy grin making me smile at her from ear to ear. "Mommy missed me sooooo much," she giggles, one of her fingers finding my cheek which she lightly taps.

"That's a lucky coincidence, huh?" I hear my ex-wife chuckle as she makes her entrance up the pavement leading to my porch. "Because you've been telling me this whole trip that you missed Mommy soooo much, too."

"I did!" my little girl eagerly nods her head. "I really did, Mommy."

"Awww, Sof. I really missed you, too," I say smooching her cheeks which causes my daughter to squeal again. _I love that sound_ … it's one of my favourite sounds in the entire world. "Hi Callie," I politely greet my ex-wife with a kind smile. I don't want us to fight, not today, not in front of our daughter.

"Hi," Callie returns my smile with one of her own. She places Sofia's bag on the porch, leaning against the frame. "So I'll just pick her up, say Sunday?"

It takes all of my strength to keep my mouth shut. It takes all of me not to call her out on her shit and demand my daughter to stay with me. But I can't, not now… it's not fair to Sofia. She shouldn't watch her mothers fighting over her… _again_. So I swallow, I tighten my grip around Sofia and kisses her cheek once more. Sofia goes back to place her head in the crook of my neck, her favourite spot to cuddle.

"That sounds good," I smile at Callie, stroking the back of Sofia's head. "Um…" I don't know if I should invite her in for coffee? That'd be the polite thing to do, right? It would, it really would, I know… but somehow I really don't want to spend my time with Sofia with Callie. I could think of another woman I'd rather have beside me, but that's beside the point. "You want to-"

"No, thank you. I'm going straight to the hospital," Callie cuts me off with a smile and a shrug. _Pheww…!_ "Bye, baby, bye," Callie coos to our daughter, coming to stand right in front of me, Sofia's face still buried in my neck. Callie strokes her back. "You be good to Mommy, okay?"

Sofia just shakes her head while mumbling a content "Of course."

"Say goodbye to Mama, honey," I encourage our daughter. She obliges and turns her head to smile at her other mother.

"Bye, Mama. I'll be good," she grins.

"I bet you will," Callie chuckles, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "You two have fun," she says, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek, too… _whoa, that was odd!_... the look on Callie's face mirrors the shocked look I've got on my face. She really didn't do _that_ on purpose, old habits, I guess. "Um, um-"

"I'll see you on Sunday," I nod at her once again being all polite and grown up about this crappy situation. Callie gladly takes the hint and waves at us as she walks the ails to her car.

"Bye, byyyye," Sofia calls after her Mama, then turns her head towards me yet again. "Mommy?" her little eyes beaming with joy.

"Yes, love?"

"What's for dinner?" Sofia asks bouncing in my arms. I squint my eyes at her, her little face turning into one of pure joy. She jerks her head a little and then we grin at each other before…

"TOOOOTS!" we both shout, our faces towards the sky. Our joined laughter heals everything that has ever been broken inside of me. Sofia can't stop giggling, her fingers combs my hair… _a little violently, but okay_ … she loves my hair, always has… so I let her, well… because I can't get enough of her and I won't ever deny her what she wants. _Okay, as long as it's in the reasonable area. But still…_

 __"Awesome!" Sofia says when our laughter subsides, her eyes locking themselves onto mine.

"Exactly, Sof, awesome!" I kiss her nose causing my daughter to giggle.

I place her back on the ground and carry her bag in my one hand, her hand immediately grabbing the other of my hands as we walk into the house. The feeling of having my house filled with love once again appears as we step over the threshold. Sofia lets go of my hand, running towards the kitchen where she pulls her little stool towards the kitchen counter. My heart is about to explode from sheer happiness. _This is it, this is why I need her with me!_ I place her bag next to the chest of drawers where it'll be dealt with later on.

"C'mon, Mommy. Let's get started," she eagerly suggests as she climbs the two steps and places her knees at the wooden surface. "I prep veggies. You cut'em."

I can't suppress my laughter, this little girl clearly having surgeon parents. It's adorable and it's absolutely incredible how much she picks up.

"Yes, doctor," I salute her, gaining me a chuckle.

"Scalpel?" she continues, stretching her hand out towards me as I come up next to her at the counter.

"Nuh-uh, missy," I shake my head no, giving her a sad smile, "You scrub and wash, I cut. Deal?"

"O-kaaaay, Mom," she sighs but quickly forgetting when she climbs down the steps of her little stool and pushing it towards the fridge. "Just looking, just looking…" she says as she opens the fridge and climbs the stool again.

I watch my daughter as she roams through the veggies, a concentrated look adorned to her face. She's mesmerizing. I could watch her all day. I lean back against the counter, just observing her every move while my smile explodes on face.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where da corn cobs?" Sofia screws up her face in confusion, looking at me.

"You want corn cobs to your tots? Isn't that a little weird, Sof?" I raise my eyebrow, chuckling. The look she shoots back at me is priceless. "Okay, okay, corn cobs it is then," I surrender, helping her down from the stool and closing the fridge. "They're not in the fridge, though, honey."

"You've _got_ corn cobs?" Sofia's eyes light up causing my heart to once again spill all over. "How did you know I love corn cobs?"

"I'm your mom, I know things," I state, slowly nodding my head causing Sofia to chuckle out loud.

"You do!" she laughs, capturing me in her arms as she hugs my hips. "I love that."

"What, sweetheart? What do you love?" I kneel down, combing my fingers through her dark hair.

"That you're my mom," Sofia elaborates, her hair bouncing around her beautiful face as she nods.

"I love that, too, very much indeed," I clarify, bopping her nose with my finger. She smiles at the action, I kiss her forehead. "Now now, let's get this party started."

"Awesome!" Sofia pumps her little fist in the air and hurries her stool back to the counter.

* * *

Two hours later we've eaten… potato-tots, chicken and corn cobs with butter. _I know, it's no gourmet_ … especially not like my girlfriend would've just so easily mixed something up and Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo had something crazy Masterchef-like dish… I'm no Masterchef but I know what my daughter likes, what makes her little heart sing when it comes to her favourite dishes, and that's all I need.

When I return from the bathroom, I hear Sofia talk, I assume she's on the phone with someone… even though I didn't hear the phone go off. Nonetheless, I enter the living room, smiling at the sight before me. Sofia's upside down, sprawled out onto the couch. Her little legs bouncing up in the air above the back of the couch. It seems like it's a very serious conversation due to the tone my daughter's sporting. I bite down on my lip, trying to suppress my chuckle and be as quiet as I can. I lean against the doorframe, eavesdropping.

"Sooo… what kind?" Sofia asks seriously, twisting her legs in the air, the arm not holding the phone to her ear punching up in the air as well. I quickly grab my iPad, wanting to get a picture of this. "Oooh. I love that…. You think? Really?" Sofia exclaims surprised. "Yeah, I'll ask."

I place myself in a chair around the dining table, waiting for my daughter to finish up the call. I can't really get the hang on who's on the other end or what they are conversing about. I just know whoever it is just got themselves some good points.

"I know. I don't like um, Pom… um, Pomeg-nata anyways," Sofia explains. "'Cause it's gross is what it is," she says, doing her duh-attitude with sass. Then she laughs… _that laugh I'm constantly missing._ That laugh I really need to be around me all the time.

"Nooo, Eliza, nooo."

 _Wait a minute_ … this gets my attention! I bolt up from my chair causing it to squeak. Sofia quickly pulls back her legs and puts herself into a sitting-position, very well knowing that it's not quite legal to sit on the couch like she just did. Her little face screws up in surprise then she puts on her charming features, working them A+. She's too good, simply. The grin plastered to her face melts me and for a moment I forget about the woman on the line.

"It's just Mommy. Yeah, yeah, I'll tell her," Sofia speaks kindly into my phone. "You wanna talk to Mommy?"

I move towards my bold daughter, giving her a glare as I take the phone from her hand. She shoots a toothy grin my way, and I crumble just like that. Stroking my other hand on her cheek, I whisper. "It's almost time for bed. Go pick a book." And with that she's off the couch, running up the stairs to her room.

Then I put the phone to my ear. "Um, hi?" I say surprised.

"Hi honey," Eliza's voice fills my stomach with butterflies… _again_. "Before you go on and on, I just want to say something…"

"Mmmh?" I draw into the device. "Go on."

"She called me!"

"What?" I exclaimed. I didn't see that one coming. "Why? And why would she want to call you?"

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry, babe," I apologize because, _yeah_ … it was kind of harsh. "Well, it's just… it's very odd, don't you think?"

"I can't say I wasn't surprised when I picked up my phone expecting to hear your voice but instead I got a child voice."

"I bet," I smirk.

"Well, but she did. I just played along, you know. Answering her questions and questioning her back."

"So I heard," I chuckle which causes my girlfriend to do just the same. "What did she ask you?"

"If I was her Mommy's friend."

"How did you answer that one?" I quip, very intrigued to how my girlfriend went about that question.

"I didn't tell her anything, if that's what you mean," Eliza says, her voice all covered by the smile I know is on her face right this instant. "I just told her that I love spending time with you, and you know what?"

"What?" I ask, my heart speeding up by the thought of my two favourite girls interacting.

"She loves spending time with you too, so… we're already finding things we've got in common. That's good, right?" Eliza chuckles. What I wouldn't give to get to kiss her right now… _God, I miss her._

 __"I love you," I blurt out.

"That's good, too," Eliza teases me.

"Shut up!" I snap in reply. "You suck."

"But you love me, don't forget that," she states smugly.

"Well, I'm not so sure anymore," I groan at her, knowing very well that she knows I'm just momentarily teasing her because… _well, I miss her_.

Eliza laughs… _that beautiful laughter_. God. This is killing me. I want both of my girls with me. But all things in good time. It will happen. It has to happen.

"MOMMY!"

"Gotta go, gorgeous. Someone's being impatient," I sigh, chuckling.

"I would be, too," Eliza tells me sweetly. "And Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

"That's good," I smirk at my girlfriend, echoing her words from just before. "I'll text you later when Sof's down."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye," and with that we end the call. I place my phone on the dining table as I pass it on my way to the stairs.

* * *

I make sure to cover Sofia's shoulders with her duvet, just like she loves it. When I place a soft kiss on her forehead, her little hand comes to hold onto my collar.

"Mommy," she mumbles, her tiny eyes trying to stay open.

"Sshhh, love. Go to sleep," I soothe her in a whisper, caressing her cheek.

"I know I'm not a-allowed to… to use your phone, but…"

"But what, sweetheart?"

"I saw the heart," Sofia reveals, her eyes fluttering as she stifles a yawn.

"What heart?" I ask my daughter in confusion.

"On your phone."

"I don't follow, Sof. Just go back to sleep," I try again, kissing her cheek this time.

"Eliza's heart," Sofia yawns.

"Huh?"

"In the text," she continues. "I just wanted to check…"

I snicker at my daughter's revelation. She's quite the little snoop-around. "And what did you find out, then?"

"Two things."

"Oh…"

"One… I think she likes you."

"Okay, Sherlock," I whisper as I pull up the covers once more.

"And two… she sounds like a superhero-woman."

"A heroine?"

"Exactly!"

"And what makes you think that?" I can't keep my chuckle from erupting. Sofia's all kinds of amazing.

"I think she looks like Brave, you know."

"Brave?... Oh, the girl with the bears?" I chance. I'm clearly getting my Disney-knowledge checked this instant.

"Yep. Merida," Sofia yawns once more. "I think she looks like that. Does she, Mommy, does she?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, sweetie. But now you have got to go to sleep, okay?" I smile at my daughter.

"Okay," she gives in, her eyes fluttering. "Nighty-night."

"Goodnight, love," I go by my usual routine when Sofia's here. Kissing her on the forehead, the cheek, backing out of the door and make sure the tiny Ariel-lamp is on.

When I get back down I tidy up the room that's somehow gotten all messed up. I don't mind, though. If tidying up every night means having my daughter around, I'll gladly do so. As I relax into the couch, I can't keep myself from smiling by my daughter's comment on Eliza looking like Merida. She couldn't be more wrong in the looks, but what bravery concerns… she's got that one down. I can't wait for them to meet. I'm sure it'll be all kinds of magic. Thankfully it's tomorrow. Hopefully it'll be forever. I flick through the channels, stopping when seeing Masterchef on one of them. I smile thinking of my girlfriend. And then it starts pouring down, the windows covered in drops of rain running down in quick lanes. It's one of the best things about living in Seattle… one of them!

* * *

 **AN2: The song featured in this chapter is Masquerade by Sleeping At Last. Give it a go, it's awesome! :) … now let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Your reaction to last chapter… seriously awesome, you guys. Thank you so much. You make my day!  
** **Here comes the meet… Enjoy :)**

* * *

I would lie if I said that I hadn't been thinking about if I should've just packed a bag and driven to Arizona's house yesterday, to curl up on the couch and kiss her pretty face again and again. I'd actually written a text where I proposed the possibility and all I had to do was press send. _I didn't, though._ I kept away from the woman I'm constantly drawn to. Only because I wanted to be the good girlfriend here, giving Arizona and Sofia time together where it's just the two of them. Where it's just them and their relationship there's the main priority. _I deserve an award, seriously_. It took all of me not to let go of all my principles and yell fuck it, I want to be with her. I've got one hell of a perseverance, apparently.

I would also lie if I said that I'm nowhere near nervous about spending time with the two of them. Not because I think Sofia's some kind of obstacle to my relationship with Arizona, but because it's Sofia… _it's Sofia_ … the daughter, the tiny human being who makes my girlfriend want to breathe. _It's Sofia, for crying out loud!_ It's the beautiful girl who's plastered to the walls and in the frames on all the shelfs. It's the child who occupies one of the rooms in the house I'm soon about to move into. It's the kid whose mother I'm head over heels in love with. It's the person whose accept I've got to earn. Yeah, it's a pretty big deal meeting Sofia. But, but, but… as terrified as I am about her not liking me or of any scenario going all wrong, I'm also very excited about finally getting to see this little lady whom my girlfriend speaks so highly and affectionately about.

So… here I am. Sweaty palms and all. And I'm not even meeting them here at the hospital. We've planned to meet up at the park. We don't want it to be formal or any of that kind, we want it to be pure casual, so the park it is. Arizona and Sofia are going for a late afternoon ice-cream… _yeah, those girls clearly love their ice-cream_ … and then I'll meet them at the jungle gym. Looking at my watch, it's almost noon, that means I've got a couple of hours left to work. I glance at the board… being the Head of Ortho now doesn't give me the opportunity to observe surgeries like I used to. I liked it, I'll admit, but I also like being in charge of more than just the residents. I like the feeling of mending bones, the sound when bones crack and fall into place again, the smell of victory when a patient walks or stretches their limbs again. It's satisfying and it's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Scanning the board, I see my meniscus on the badminton-girl being cancelled… _that's odd._ I've got to have a chat with Bailey… or the girl herself. I walk the Ortho wing, stopping in my track when I see a tall woman inside the badminton-girl's room. Entering, I give my patient a small smile.

"Hi," I greet the girl… whose name I'm trying to remember. I know, it's really, really bad especially since she's a kid, a teenager. Arizona keeps telling me to remember patients' names, especially kids' names because well yeah, they're kids and fragile and all that… it's easy for her to say, _she's a freaking peds surgeon_. I'm all about the bones and the no attachment. I was trained to be professional and to not confuse work with feelings. I've sported that ever since… both patient-vice and love-vice. But then Arizona happened, and now she's trying to make me understand that it's not too personal to greet patients by their first name. She's not trying to change me, she's told me that a lot of times but… well, yeah, I know she's right. It's actually pretty annoying how she's mostly right about anything. So yeah, I'm trying and I'm learning. But right now I really can't remember badminton-girl's first name. Her last name is Silverman, though. That much I do remember.

"Dr. Minnick," the young girl answers with a friendly nod. The woman stood with her back to me turns around by the sound of my name.

"Ah, this is you," she states, giving me a look-down while still having plastered a kind feature to her face. "Hello, Dr. Minnick," she stretches her hand out. I grab it and shake. This woman has a solid handshake, her eyes deep brown almost like chocolate. She nods at me and then releases my hand.

"Hello…?"

"Dr. Torres," she clarifies proudly. _Ah-ha!_ So this is awkward… this is so, so unpleasant. Meeting my girlfriend's ex-wife, yeah… not really on my list of to-do's today.

"Dr. Torres," I nod at her, rounding my patient's bed and smiling at her. "So tell me, why aren't you on my list of surgeries today…?" I ask really trying to remember her name… I can't call her Ms. Silverman, that's just not cool. She's not an old woman. _What the hell is it?_ … something with N… M…?

"That's because she's on mine," Dr. Torres tells me, stepping closer to… badminton-girl's bed, looking at me then at her. "Right, Millie?" … _ah-ha!_ Millie, of course. Mille Silverman. _I so knew that!_

"That's right," Millie agrees, a smile on her face. Then she looks at me. "Oh, Dr. Minnick… don't take it personal. It's just… Dr. Torres has worked on my other leg a couple years ago," she says in a kindly tone. _Hmmm… something smells fishy here?_

"Um, okay, Millie. But last time I checked I was the Head of Ortho and Dr. Torres didn't work at this hospital," I state, keeping my back straight and my hands folded in front of me. "No offense, Dr. Torres," I look at her, those brown eyes piercing themselves onto me almost like she's trying to analyse me or something. I don't particularly like that.

"None taken," Dr. Torres shrugs. "I've just known Millie since she was a little girl… always the athlete. So…"

"And my dad's working in New York at the moment…" Millie adds to the conversation.

"Meaning what exactly?" I ask looking between the two of them. I don't really know where this is going… all I know is that I thought I was doing a meniscus replacement today, but now it's probably been stolen.

"That I'm doing the surgery in New York when I get back next week," Dr. Torres informs me with a big smile, her one hand on Millie's shoulder. "We'll make you good again."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres," Millie sighs in content. "I really need to get out of this bed," she chuckles.

"But how come you'd want to wait then? When you could've had it done today?" I ask, trying to figure out how this Dr. Torres just swooped in and took my surgery all the way to New York.

"Don't take it personal, Dr. Minnick."

"I'm not, Dr. Torres," I give her my professional _I-don't-care-but…-_ glare _._

"Well, I figured I could just wait another week, since I've already waited three. What makes another week, right?" Millie shrugs. "Also, Dr. Torres is like my bone-doctor."

"Okay then. It's your decision," I smile at Millie and then Dr. Torres… _Callie_ … and goes to exit the room. "Safe journey…" I say… _what the hell was that?_ It's like this Callie person stole my ability to function as a human being as well. God, _stupid_ … and she's totally judging me now… me being her ex-wife's new girlfriend. Because let's face it, she knows who I am. And she totally enjoyed watching me squirm in there.

I quickly keep myself busy at the nurses' station, sliding back and forth on the iPad as if it was the Tinder-app. Because let's face that, too… _I've been there_. Who hasn't? Luckily I don't have to use that stupid thing anymore. I've found the one who makes my heart stop and speed up all at the same time. I've found the one with whom I want to spend every minute of every day. I've found the one who makes my Earth quake and my thunder echo. I've found the one who makes me feel alive and complete. And when that's said… the one's ex-wife is totally checking me out. And not in the flirtatious kind of way, _nope_ … more like inspecting every inch of my being. I do not like it… _and I don't really like her_. But I won't let her see that there's a little fraction of me there's pretty horrified by her presence. Nope, I won't give her that. I'm pulling on my game face… strong and professional. Proud and secure. _Yep, yep, that's me_.

"Dr. Minnick," Callie says as she rests her arms on the desk. "Don't take it personal."

"You already said that, Dr. Torres, and I don't," I give her my professional smile and nod, going back to the screen.

"You're _the_ Dr. Minnick, right?"

"If you mean the Head of Ortho, then yes."

"I meant the one who's been seeing my ex-wife?"

"Still am," I look her deep in the eyes. "And yes, that's me," giving her a smile, I rise from the chair.

"I see. Nice to finally get a face attached to the name," she chuckles. "Nice to meet you. Arizona's been telling me about you."

Okay, so two things set my internal alarms off. Firstly, the way Callie uses my girlfriend's name. I know it's her name and I know I can't keep people from saying it, but there's just something about the way she just said it, pronounced it… like she knows something I don't, and I don't like that. The other thing… Arizona's been telling her ex-wife about me? I don't know if I am to be scared or flattered? I really want to go with the flattering, but something in me is very scared about what Arizona and her ex-wife have been talking about since I suddenly came into the conversation. I might be irrational, but it's Dr. Torres, it's Sofia's other mother and it's Arizona's ex-wife… she's seen my girlfriend naked for crying out loud, she's touched my girlfriend and kissed her and even sworn to stay forever together and now… now she's here, telling me how she knows about me. I really don't know how to react.

"Likewise, Dr. Torres," I smile… it might be forced, it might be a little creepy, but I honestly don't know how to react around her. She stole my surgery, she knows things about me that I don't know, and she's banged my girlfriend in the past. So many, many feelings are floating around in my body.

"Gotta go. Arizona's doing a pit-stop with Sofia. Catch ya around, Dr. Minnick," Callie says as she strolls down the ails, catching an elevator.

I'm left to my own thoughts… of why my girlfriend is here… at the hospital… when she's finally getting one-on-one time with her daughter… why would she want to come to the hospital and see her ex-wife? I don't get it… and I'm kind of shocked that she didn't inform me or anything. I know we've agreed on doing the park thing, but still… _Oh God, this is too much for my brain to comprehend._ Pressing a finger to each of my temples, I sigh and fall back into the chair.

* * *

I'm still standing. I've tried to block out the fact that I haven't heard from Arizona since this morning and that her ex-wife is in town and apparently had a hangout with the two ladies I'm meeting with in just a little while. I've focused all my energy on the good vibes, on the funny vibes. I'm so bringing my a-game when meeting Arizona's daughter. _How scary can she be?_ I've already spoken to her on the phone and she sounded absolutely awesome and adorable. I like her sass and her honesty. It's actually very admirable… _just as her mother is_.

As I'm about to walk out of the hospital's main doors, I spot my girlfriend and what I assume is the top of her daughter's head. The rest of her is hidden behind a car. It surprises me because well yeah, it's not the park where we agreed on meeting. It's the _parking lot_ … But what stops my heart isn't the beauty of my girlfriend or the surprise by seeing them here. It's the lips attached to my girlfriend's cheek, the hand on her bare shoulder. I narrow my eyes, trying closely to look at the scene, making sure I'm really seeing what I think I am. The lips that touched Arizona's cheek for a brief moment... those plump lips belong to a tall, dark haired woman with chocolate eyes. _Yep, positive_. It's Dr. Torres herself. Who the _hell_ does she think she is - and why is she kissing _my_ girlfriend? _Okay, calm down, Eliza_... it probably doesn't mean what you think, it's not anything that could likely break your heart into tiny little pieces. Nope. It's not. I'm really hoping that it's not, though. Not now, not now that I've finally found it. Not now when I've finally found _her!_ I can't...

I watch a tiny head of dark hair bounce up and down, pulling her mother's arm. But I can't hear what she's saying, or what her mothers are talking about. Arizona's face is turned towards Callie's, making it impossible for me to see her facial expression. _Callie's on the other hand_ … it's a mix of affection and what?... relief? I don't know… she kissed my girlfriend, though. That's not remotely cool.

Sofia pull's Arizona's arm once again, making my girlfriend look down at her. She tells her something which gets the little girl to hug her mother's hip and bounce a little on the spot she's stood. Arizona's strokes her daughter's hair as she continues speaking with her ex-wife. They seem content, they seem at ease… something I should be grateful for on behalf of my girlfriend, but… I'm only human. I haven't met her ex-wife before, I don't know if they're the types of exes who cheek kisses all of the time? I just know I don't really feel good about it. I know I have to talk to Arizona before I take it out of proportions. So without even knowing what I'm about to do, I walk out of the hospital, clinging to my shoulder bag. As I meet the brisk air of Seattle, Sofia turns her head. It's like her eyes fixate themselves onto something around me. I don't know what… _actually, when I think about it, there's pretty much I don't know squat about_ … Feeling a bit insecure I look around and down my clothes, I run a couple fingers through my hair. Sofia's clearly spotted something, her mouth agape. She pulls Arizona's shirt, causing Arizona to wave Sofia's hand away. Arizona hasn't spotted me, I can tell. But Callie has. Her eyes on me just as Sofia's. I'm on my way to spin on my heels and walk right back inside when Sofia suddenly exclaims excitedly.

"MOMMY, IT'S POCAHONTAS!"

Arizona's eyes lock with mine and the smile that meets her eyes is one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. I don't care if Arizona's standing right beside her ex-wife, I don't care about any other than the woman who's smiling so brightly at me that it causes explosions of fireworks to erupt in the pit of my stomach and in all of the chambers of my heart. I know that this is where I'm supposed to be… and then Callie can go about steeling all of my surgeries, as long as she doesn't steel the love of my life.

* * *

 **AN2: Uh-huh... It wasn't the meet between Eliza and Sofia. Don't you worry, though, it'll come!  
You know what to do...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Some of you mentioned that my cliffhangers are mean… well, my work here is done ;) It's nice with a little suspension, build up the possibilities and all that. Ha ha.**

 **Once again, thank you for your super awesome reviews. If you continue, I'll continue as well, deal? :)**

* * *

"MOMMY, IT'S POCHAONTAS!" my daughter exclaims in excitement.

I know my daughter's in that stage where everything and everyone is compared to her beloved Disney-characters and the characters from her bedtime stories. So knowing very well that I've got to watch out for any possibility to catch one of Sofia's heroes, I turn my head and follow my daughter's lead of sight. What I expect to see isn't what I'm actually looking at. It's so much more, it's so much better. It's not one of Sofia's cartoon heroes, it's _my_ hero… _my heroine_. It's the woman who's saved me by turning my world upside down, and she doesn't even know it. It's the person who's become to mean so much to me. It's her… _it's her_. And she's coming right at us. The smile on my face almost hurts because it just keeps getting bigger and bigger. My heart pounds wonderfully fast in my chest. And it's all because of her… _my girlfriend_ , who apparently looks like Pocahontas, if you ask my daughter. I didn't really think about that, but I can see where Sofia's coming from. It's got to be the hair… _that hair_ , though. _Oh my God_ … when I'm not pulling it while we're having sex or combing my fingers through it when we cuddle on the couch, I constantly find myself dreaming about it… _that hair_ , that amazingly long, smooth, dark hair. I could get lost in those treasures forever. I could spend day in and day out just looking at it, touching it, dreaming about it. _And now_ … now my daughter's spotted Pocahontas. _My_ Pocahontas, apparently. It's got to be the hair!

"LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" Sofia points as Eliza closes the space between us step by step. I see how she smiles back at me, but also how she feels a little insecure by the whole situation. After all, it's not quite comfortable having people pointing and shouting at you, and it's not really how we were supposed to meet today. But she does come closer, and she does look out of this world gorgeous… even though she's been working all day. I don't know how she does that?! _Seriously_ … she says I sport the casual look better than anyone, but she so has that whole _just finished work but I look hot anyways_ -thing down cold. It's freaking amazing! And she's going home with me… that's what's really amazing. She takes that look and goes straight home to me. Life's pretty damn good.

"I see her, Sofia," I say affectionately to my daughter while stroking the top of her head, I keep my eyes on my girlfriend.

"You've got to be kidding me," I hear Callie groan under her breath. I don't want to get into this… _whatever this is_ … now with Sofia and Eliza around us. Frankly, I don't want to get into whatever it is she wants to with that comment. Giving her a hard glare, I turn my attention back on my girlfriend.

"Hey guys," Eliza greets us happily. Sofia stares in awe at my girlfriend, her little eyes almost popping out of her head, while I give her one of my biggest smiles.

"Hi," I sigh contently, placing a hand on her shoulder. It sends little shocks of warmth down my spine.

"Dr. Minnick," Callie greets with a nod.

"Dr. Torres," Eliza answers with her own nod.

"You know my mom?" Sofia asks in surprise. Eliza looks down at her, a big smile adorned to her face.

"Yes, I do," she smiles which leaves Sofia to grin widely.

"Awesome!"

"Your mommy uses that word all of the time," Eliza says, rolling her eyes, feign annoyance. Sofia grabs the opportunity to laugh out loud.

"It's like her favourite word in the entire universe," Sofia says while laughing. "You know both my moms."

"She does," I tell Sofia, grinning brightly. She pulls my arm again. I bend down for her to whisper something in my ear while looking Eliza straight in the eyes. _Those eyes… that woman_. I can't take my eyes off of her, even though Callie's right beside us. Well, I do not care. Callie flaunted her and Penny's love all over the hospital.

"Mommy?" she whispers.

"Mmmh?"

"Why do you know Pocahontas?"

"What makes you think she's Pocahontas?" I chuckle.

"Look at her hair, Mommy!" Sofia says matter-of-factly, pointing at Eliza which causes my girlfriend to smirk. "It's so shiny and Indian-like."

 _I knew it!_ That hair attached to that gorgeous face… who wouldn't be amazed by her presence? Well, everyone except my ex-wife maybe.

"Why don't you ask her then?" I nudge my daughter's shoulder, giving her permission to go ahead.

I lean back, catching Callie's stare. I just shake it off.

"I better get going. Meredith's hosting some kind of get-together," Callie lets us in on her plans, but I don't really give a damn right now. We only visited her here because she's forgotten to leave Sofia's sunglasses in the bag. And everybody knows that a little lady can't be seen without her sunglasses. So, we went and we were about to leave when Callie wanted to talk about our living situation. I'll have to let Eliza in on this since she's moving in with me and becoming a face our daughter's got to get used to. But all things in good time. We were actually on our way to the park, when Callie stopped us in the parking lot and now we're here… with Eliza. Not quite how I planned on my daughter and my girlfriend to meet each other… or my ex-wife. But life doesn't always go as you expect it to.

"Okay," I nod at Callie, giving her a sincere smile. "I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, Sof," Callie tousles the head of our daughter which gets her to squeal.

"Watch my hair, Mama," she warns as she smoothens it out. I chuckle at the statement, Callie just shaking her head in amusement.

"Dr. Minnick," she stretches her hand out, Eliza grabs it and shakes it politely.

"Dr. Torres."

All the while Sofia's mesmerised by Eliza and her being, watching every move she does. It's so adorable. My daughter isn't one to be speechless but something about my girlfriend has left her all muted. It's priceless and so wonderful. As Callie spins on her heels and walks away, Eliza takes the opportunity to grab my hand. I relish in the feeling of having my two favourite persons in the entire world close to me. It's a feeling I want to remember forever.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sofia says politely, always being the well-mannered child around strangers, her brown eyes searching Eliza's accept.

"Of course you can, Sofia. Shoot."

"What's your name?"

That wasn't exactly the question I thought she would ask Eliza, but I'm guessing my daughter's got a plan of her own.

"My name is Eliza," my girlfriend reveals kindly, our hands intertwining behind our backs as we move closer together. A shock spreads itself onto the face of my daughter as the information sinks in.

" _You're_ Eliza?!" Sofia exclaims in awe.

"Yep," Eliza grins. "You seem surprised?"

"I just thought you looked like Merida, is all," she shrugs then turns her attention to me. "You didn't tell me your girlfriend looks like Pocahontas, Mommy… why?"

Okay, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little shocked by the assumption my daughter just voiced. I know it's true, but well… we haven't told her that we're together. I know she's a smart kid, but still. I can't think of why Callie should've told her either, it's not her place, she wouldn't have done so without telling me. I feel the loss of Eliza's hand in mine which makes me reach out for it again, fumbling to get the connection back.

"Um, Sof… um, how come you believe-" I don't get to say anymore, my daughter cutting in.

"She told me," Sofia reveals, a big toothy grin plastered to her charming face.

"What?"

"Whoa, whoa… I did no such thing," Eliza interrupts, placing her shoulder bag on the ground, kneeling down.

"You did," Sofia continues. "On the phone," my daughter's face lights up by the memory of her conversation with… her mom's new girlfriend Pocahontas, apparently.

"I don't think I did, Sofia," Eliza shakes her head, letting out a small smile.

"You said you loved spending time with my mom… and you love ice-cream just like my mom and me, and you're real pretty and you told me you love the colour green," Sofia rambles her little mouth not stopping, her eyes shining brightly as she tries to twirl Eliza around her pinky.

"I do love to spend time with your mom and ice-cream and green," Eliza grins, nodding her accept of my daughter's words.

"And there's a green toothbrush at the sink," Sofia chuckles, her eyes landing on me and then goes back to Eliza.

"Whoops," I say, shaking my head. It makes both of my girls to chuckle. The sound makes my heart vibrate, sending waves of joy through every vein in my body. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

"I guess we're busted," Eliza looks up at me from her kneeling position, a smile creeping onto her mouth.

"I guess so," I sigh contently, shrugging. Eliza goes to stand right next to me and my arm immediately finds her back and drapes itself around her. "So… Sofia. There's someone I'd like you to meet," I chance looking at my daughter.

"Don't be such a fool, Mommy," Sofia shakes her head causing Eliza to snicker. "I know she's your girlfriend."

"Very well then… Eliza there's someone I'd like you to meet," I look at Eliza, giving her my serious look but it's quickly washed away when Eliza meets my stare with a teasingly grin.

"Don't be such a fool, Arizona. I know she's your daughter," Eliza states, pointing at Sofia. Sofia squeals in delight, hugging me around my legs.

"You two are hopeless," I sigh, feigning despondency.

"You love us," Sofia states, taking a hold on my hand. Eliza tries not to laugh as she bites down on her lip. I can't believe this is happening… finally, at last. She is here. With us.

"That's true," I smile at her and then at Eliza. She grabs my hand as we continue to walk towards the park.

"Mommy?"

"Mmh?"

"Can I tell people that my mom's girlfriend is Pocahontas?"

I shake my head due to the lack of words, not really knowing what to say to this. She's amazing, she really is… but she's quite the handful sometimes. I wouldn't want it any other way though. she just asks so many questions. Questions I've not always got the answers to. "Why don't you ask Eliza, honey?"

"Can I?" she begs, her little brown eyes meeting Eliza as we continue our walk across the parking lot.

"Why don't you just tell them that I'm-"

"A superhero!" Sofia cuts in. "A herowine…"

"A heroine, sweetheart," I correct her, squeezing her hand.

"Exactly. That. Can I?"

"A heroine?" Eliza feigns thinking about the title but then reveals a big smile. "I can work with that," she states happily. Sofia just grins at my girlfriend causing the feeling of joy to shoot around inside of me yet again.

"Now…" I draw, squeezing both of my girls' hands.

"Ice-cream!" Sofia exclaims. Eliza leans in to kiss my cheek which causes my eyes to flutter just a little. Eliza's lips washing the ones of Callie's off.

This is perfect, this is how it's supposed to be. And maybe it's not really that far away from happening. I'm actually on my way to get my happy ending… it's just a matter of time and if Callie can make it happen. I'm crossing my fingers and I'm laying all I've got out on this. My heart, my home, my hope. I'll give it all as long as I've got Sofia and Eliza with me.

I'll have to speak to Eliza and I plan on doing just so tonight, when Sofia's down and we can sit down probably and talk. It's not something you just blurt out like this… it's life-changing and it's one of those deals you've got to be all in on, so Eliza needs to think about this. I really hope she's all in, though. I really hope she knows that I come with my baggage formed as a child. Well, I know she knows I've got a child but I just need her to know exactly what that means. I'm not afraid of her not loving me or even her not going to love Sofia in time as well, it's more the fact that if we are going to be a family, I need her on board… and not just the _you cook, I clean, you vacuum_. It also means picking up and dropping off a 6-year-old, making sure the teeth are brushed and the homework's done in time. I know it's my responsibility as her mother, but if Eliza's going to be a steady person in this family she's got responsibilities, too. I don't want to scare her off… _God, I really don't want to_ … but she's got to know that when Sofia's getting back it's not just for the holidays or for an overnight visit. _It's for good, it's forever._ I really hope she wants to be a part of it… of this family I've longed so much to have. If I'm being honest, I really didn't think I'd find it again. The family, the need to become a whole family again because… I'd written that off a long time ago. But then Eliza happened, and then everything with Callie and Penny happened, and now it looks like I get my daughter back. I just hope Eliza's in… _with all she's got_. Because I really want her to be, I desperately need her to be. I love her so, so much but I also love my daughter, and if that somehow collides, I'm forced to make a choice. It's a choice I already know the outcome of, I just don't want to make it. Actually, Eliza can make it very easy, but it might not be so.

For the moment I'm not thinking about any of that, though. I'm savouring all of this… the feeling of Eliza and Sofia on both of my sides, going out for ice-creams and then home. Home… _home,_ my home, our home.

* * *

 **AN2: Next... the talk. You guys ready? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Someone asked if _the talk_ would be good… I'll leave you to decide ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good niiiight," Sofia calls from her room. I hear Arizona shush her while laughing. Sofia just giggles and continues. "Good niiiiight, Elizaaaaa."

I just got down having said my goodnights to the little girl who's not so little if you ask her. She's absolutely amazing and so, so hilarious. It didn't surprise me, Arizona being her mom and all… but still, Sofia keeps surprising me with her sass and comedian timing. She's awesome as she says so herself. _Yeah, the confidence is radiant_. It's pure gold!

"Night niiiight," I shout back, genuine happiness in my voice, which causes Sofia to laugh. Once again I hear my girlfriend shush, saying something I can't quite make out.

"See you tomorrow, Pocahontas!" Sofia shouts.

"That's it, missy!" Arizona raises her voice. I can't keep myself from chuckling at Arizona's attempt on scolding her daughter… my step-daughter? _Whoa… that's insane_. But that's what she is, right? Her mother is my girlfriend which makes her my step-daughter and me her step-mother… _Whoa, whoa, whoa_ … That's not me… I'm going with the bonus-label instead. _Yep, definitely the bonus._

"Oh, mom…" Sofia exclaims. I can just picture her, sighing theatrically… _just as my big sister so often does_. They're actually very similar.

I open the fridge and pull out the watermelon. As I'm about to cut it in moderate pieces, I feel two strong arms around my stomach. I instantly lean into the touch of my girlfriend, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Hi," she whispers, hugging me closer to her front.

"Hi yourself," I smile, turning my head to place a kiss on her temple. "She down alright?"

"I swear… sometimes I'm about to pull off all my hair," she shakes her head, her chin still on my shoulder. "She's funny, though," Arizona chuckles.

"Mmh. How so this time?" I ask as I cut the watermelon, making sure to remove all the little seeds.

"She asked me again, you know… why I hadn't told her you looked like Pocahontas."

I chuckle, placing the pieces on a plate, Arizona's arms still around me. She turns her head to place small kisses on my neck, behind my ear. It never ceases to make my eyes flutter and my heart soar.

"I told her I haven't really thought about you looking like a cartoon princess… she just sighed and made big eyes," Arizona says while nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"In some rare way I'm really glad you don't, though," I smirk, turning in her arms, carrying the plate in one hand. Arizona just smiles at me, nodding.

"Yeah… you see…"

"Mmmh?" I raise my eyebrow. Arizona looks at me, almost like her blue eyes take all of me in.

"I've always thought of you as…" She trails off, her eyes suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"As what, Arizona?" I encourage her. Her arms are still draped around me. I feel how she plays a single game of thumb-war behind my back. "As what, honey?"

"…as my hero… heroine, I guess."

I let out a small noise sounding like a small laugh, but when Arizona's eyes seeking me out at the instant, I quickly swallow. "Sorry… a heroine, you say?" _Could she be cuter if she tried to?_ I do not think so. Earlier today her own daughter asked if she could tell people that her mom was dating a heroine, and now Arizona's comparing me to one herself. _What is it with them and that word?_ I give her a reassuring smile.

"You like… you saved me, you know. From everything… from drowning, from being too familiar with being just me but most of all… you saved me from myself. So I often think of you as, well my hero, you know… my heroine," Arizona blushes but the truth behind her words is stunningly beautiful.

"You really think of me in that way?" I ask my heart full of love for this woman in front of me.

"Yeah… um, can we talk?" Arizona suddenly asks, her arms dropping. I feel the loss of her contact immediately.

"Of course," I agree. "Couch?"

She smiles and gives me a nod, taking my free hand in hers, she guides me into the living room. I place the plate with watermelon on the coffee table and sit down next to her on the couch. She scoots closer, taking both of my hands between hers. She strokes the back of my hand with her thumbs, the caress making my heart skip a beat. Arizona takes a deep breath as I pull myself into an Indian-position, crossing my legs all yoga-style. She smiles kindly at me as I rearrange myself before her.

"Okay… I need to tell you something… or more like ask you something, okay?" she says, her voice laced with both certainty and insecurity. _It's odd_ … she's never so… _so what?_ So hesitating, maybe?

"O-kay…?" I draw, narrowing my eyes. I know I shouldn't be thinking about how her ex-wife kissed _my_ girlfriend earlier today, I know I shouldn't. _But I do_ … I can't seem to shake it off... _it really did piss me off_. And something tells me that's what Arizona needs to get off of her chest.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you love me, right?"

"Definitely!" I state honestly. I give her a big smile; one she returns with one of her own. She continues her stroking on my hands, making me feel comfortable even though I'm a bit scared of what she so desperately needed to talk about.

"And you still want to move in… here?" Arizona asks, looking around the room and then on my again. "You still want to live here?"

"Arizona… what's this all about?" I ask. I'm on my way to lose my patience here. Can't she just spill the beans. Tell me what happened between her and Callie… and not make me suffer like this.

"Just answer my question, Eliza. Please."

I let out a sigh. "Of course I want to. I'd do it in a heartbeat, you know that."

"Good!" she smiles, nodding one time. "So, this is what-"

"Is this about Callie kissing you earlier?" I cut her off, surprising her in the process, her beautiful blue eyes wide.

"Wha-what?"

"I saw it…" I tell her. "In the parking lot…"

"No, it's not that, Eliza," she shakes her head no, squeezing my hands. "You don't have to worry about her," Arizona says reassuringly, giving me another smile.

"I do, though," I reveal a little shy. "I mean… she kissed you!"

"On the cheek," Arizona squints her eyes at me.

"I kiss you on the cheek!" I exclaim suddenly feeling like a child.

"You're adorable, you know that, right?" she gushes, leaning in.

"No, I'm not!" I rebuke as she goes to place her lips on me, pulling back just a fraction. "I don't like other people kissing you," I whisper. "And definitely not your ex-wife."

"It won't happen again," Arizona tells me and then places her lips onto mine. The warmth spreads throughout my entire body, mind and soul. I didn't know I needed that kiss, I didn't know I needed that warmth right now. I let the feeling sink in, Arizona's lips on mine, and then I pull back again, looking her straight in the eyes. "Why did she anyway?" I know I sound like a jealous girlfriend… _well, I am… can you blame me?_

"She thanked me," Arizona clarifies as she leans back, taking my hands to her lips and kissing my knuckles. "That's it. You don't have to worry about her… or anyone else, for that matter."

"Thanked you…? For what exactly?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually."

"So tell me…" I almost whine. Arizona gives me yet another smile.

I know she's just explained to me that I don't have to worry about any woman coming and stealing her away from me with their kissing and whatnot… but I really need to know what's so suddenly made my girlfriend need to talk, and I need to know why her ex-wife thanked her… _by placing kisses on her cheek!_ She needs to tell me now, please.

"She thanked me because I allowed Sofia to go to New York with her and Penny."

"That's it? Hasn't she thanked you for that before?"

"She has… but this time was different, though," Arizona tells me carefully, she scoots closer to me, closing the little space between us, our legs touching.

"Different how?" I ask her timidly.

"She's coming back, Eliza."

"Who?"

"Sofia!"

"As in for real?" I ask, feeling my heart swell with excitement and joy for my girlfriend.

"As in for real and for good and for ever," Arizona sighs in relief, the smile on her face reaching her eyes. "As in here… with me… with…"

"Us?" I chance… this makes my girlfriend's smile beam even more. It reaches her eyes coming from her soul and twirling around her heart… _if a smile can do such thing_.

"You mean that?" Arizona asks unsure.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm gonna move in here… and I'm not picturing Sofia living in a secret chamber or something… or me for that matter… we'll be living together, right? You, me and Sofia. Right? That's what you're saying or am I putting words into your mouth?" I ask my girlfriend, suddenly feeling like I'm overstepping by just assuming. With Sofia coming back to live in Seattle, Arizona might have changed her mind about her and I and us living together. Maybe she'll need time with only her daughter in the house.

"I love you!" Arizona grins.

"You said that… but you didn't answer my question, silly," I give her a crooked smile.

"Oh…" she hesitates. "I want the three of us to live together, yes."

"Then that's what's gonna happen," I grin at her, giving her a reassuring nod. "She's awesome, Arizona."

"I know," she smiles proudly. "But…"

 _Oh no… what now?..._ "But what?"

"I need to ask you…" she echoes her own words from before, locking her eyes onto mine. I nod for her to go on, not wanting to drag the suspense out any longer than possible. "If we're going to be living together-"

" _When_ , Arizona… not if, when," I correct her.

"When we're living together… I need for you to be a part… a part of the family, you know, our family? Like a real part… like making lunch boxes, braiding hair and attending school plays. I know it's a lot to be asking you, and that's why I'm asking you now, you know… before you've actually packed all your bags and your name's on the plate. Before Sofia's permanently moved in," Arizona speed-talks, her eyes shifty, her hands fumbling with my fingers. "I'm asking you now, giving you a ticket out of this… because when I asked you to move in with me Sofia wasn't a part of the deal."

"I'mma stop you right there for a second," I place a finger on my girlfriend's rambling lips. "It's not like Sofia just fell out of the sky, surprising me with her existence. I've always known about her, honey."

"Yeah, but you didn't know that you'd be moving in with a mother and her child when you agreed on moving in here."

"Well, no… but," I start, cupping her cheek in my hand. "I've thought about it, actually."

"You have?" she asks, leaning into my caress.

"Of course," I smile at her. "I've always thought that someday Sofia would come home and live with you… and therefore me, too."

"So you're not running off? You're not terrified?" Arizona asks, her voice on the verge to crumble. She rests her forehead onto mine.

"Running, nope," I tell her, closing my eyes as both of our hands intertwines our fingers. "Terrified… oh yes."

I feel Arizona tightens her grasp around my hands. "What?"

"Arizona… I've never had a kid, I'm no mom… I've never really been good with kids, not even when I was one myself… and now, now I'm gonna live with one… it's pretty terrifying," I reveal. _Because it's true_ … I'm so terrified of who I'm going to become, of what I'm supposed to do when Sofia asks me something about homework, boys, girls, even food. What am I supposed to tell her? What am I supposed to do when she cries and Arizona's not around? How do I react, how do I solve problems… terrified may not be the exact word here but it's the only word that comes into my mind.

"You don't have to," she whispers, our foreheads still resting against each other's.

"But I want to."

"You do?"

"I really want to," I tell her honestly. "Me being terrified doesn't mean I'm not going to move in with you. I love you… and since you're Sofia's mom… I'll just ask you," I chuckle, shrugging, making my girlfriend loosen her grasp on my hands.

"Don't be so sure about me having all the answers… that girl is a freaking mystery at times," she sighs happily, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Takes after her mom, I guess."

"Ha ha," she draws, feign annoyance. "Smart ass."

"Anyhow… I want to and I can't wait to move in here… with you guys," I let her in on my feelings. "But tell me… how come Callie suddenly lets Sofia come live with you?"

Arizona pulls back and looks me into my eyes. _Those eyes… Jesus! Just wow_ … Think about it, I'm about to wake up to those beautiful pools of love every morning. This is a dream coming true. "She doesn't _let_ Sofia live her, Eliza… I've got the sole custody," Arizona informs me.

"I'm sorry… it wasn't what I meant," I say, bending my head and looking at our intertwined hands resting in my lap.

"I know," she says carefully while lifting my chin up with our joined hands. "I know… I just wanted to make sure, you did in fact know that. But Penny's done in New York, so they're returning to Seattle which means…"

"You'll finally have Sofia with you."

"Sing it!" Arizona grins widely. _She's so beautiful_ , especially when she's happy. Especially when it comes to her daughter. I love all of the looks she pulls off but one of my favourites is definitely the look of complete happiness and love. _The one she sports right now._

"So how are you gonna go around the whole living situation then?"

"7/7. One week with us and one week with Callie and Penny. They're looking at houses in the area, so that Sofia can just visit whenever she feels like it. Sounds okay?" Arizona places a kiss on my lips as I think.

I'm trying to keep up with her… the way she just counts me in on the whole 'one week with us'… _us…_ **come on** … I've never been a part of a living situation that has an **'us'** to rely on when it comes to taking care of a child. I won't lie… _I'm petrified_. But it's okay, I've got Arizona to show me the way… and I'm sure Sofia's up for a little assistance as well. I'll be alright. I've got the girl… _girls!_

"So they're moving to Seattle? Penny and Callie and…" I hesitate, not knowing if I can voice my previous concern…

"The kissing-thing _has_ stopped, Eliza," Arizona smirks. "Old habits, you know. But I made sure it wouldn't happen again… She was a bit embarrassed by her actions, actually, if it makes you happy," she chuckles.

"Good… the only woman who's to kiss you is me, got that?... And well, okay… Sofia as well, but that doesn't really count," I shrug. She nudges my shoulder, squinting her eyes at me.

"Gotcha," Arizona smiles and then launches herself at me, her hands on both sides of my head as I'm suddenly on my back. "Hey there," she beams in a low voice, when her loose hair comes to frame her face, taking me with her into the dark cave made out of her golden locks.

"Hey you," I grin at her, placing my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me. "Roomie."

"Shut up and kiss me…" she smirks, leaning in. "…Pocahontas!"

And I do just as she commands, not even caring that I'm so easily succumbing to her wishes. I don't care… I'm soon going to be living here with this woman, enjoying every meal and every bath, ups and downs, lights and shadows… _right here_ … with this incredible woman… and her awesome daughter. Who'd thought? Not me, that's for sure. And definitely not 20-year-old me. The person who thought that to have a family meant that you had to make babies and stability and all that with one and the same person and that would be it. I haven't imagined me falling in love with a woman who already had a child, let alone me living with the two of them. I would've cursed the person enlightening me on my present back then, _but now_ … now I'm as happy as I've ever been.

When I came to Seattle almost a year ago I hated the rain, I hated the city, I hated that no one gave my program a chance. I hated that I couldn't get the woman that I pinned over because of some silly issues. I hated that I wasn't allowed to show my true emotions. But in this moment all the hatred has let me to where I am today. I endured all the hate and the bad feelings, and now I've got an amazing woman loving me in return. This is all kinds of beautiful and unbelievable.

* * *

 **AN2: So… was it good, the talk? You tell me :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay peeps… I've actually got a couple of ideas planned out for this story, so keep with me. I'd already written this chapter, so you get two updates in less than 24hours. Consider yourselves very spoiled ;)**

 **This is a chapter filled with fluff because who doesn't love a bit of fluff? Next chapter may contain smut because who doesn't love a bit of smut as well? Stay tuned :) … and enjoy!  
**

* * *

These days have flown by all too quickly. It's almost Sunday which means Sofia's going back to New York. My heart aches. It's about to break into a million pieces. The only reason it's not is because I'm soon having her with me, she's soon going to live in Seattle... _with me_... with Eliza and me. It's a dream I didn't know I had before Eliza made me fall in love with her, before I had Eliza falling in love with me. And now Callie's moving back… meaning I've soon got my baby back with me, where she should be, where she belongs. And what's even better? Eliza's all on board, terrified and all... but she's in, like seriously in. Yesterday she actually got me a new nameplate for the main door saying _Arizona Robbins, Eliza Minnick & Sofia_. If I didn't love her with all my heart before that gesture, I'd absolutely do that now.

We've planned on Eliza moving in next week. So right now I just enjoy the last two days with my daughter and my girlfriend. Eliza's been working the last couple of days, leaving Sofia and I to really be together and do mother-daughter-stuff. Not that we're not able to when Eliza's here, it's just different. Not in a bad way, but just in a different way. One thing I've come to really appreciate these days is the feeling of complete calmness and love that's spread around the entire house. Another thing I'm going to get addicted to is the feeling I get whenever Eliza comes home, greeting us with her big smile and lots of hugs as we've prepped dinner or re-heated it for her. I know Sofia really enjoys the company of my girlfriend as well. She's told me more than once and it really makes my heart explode. It's everything I could ever want for my life. And I'm about to have it… _all._

It's Friday, it's almost 7pm and Eliza's on her way home. Sofia's been cooking all afternoon, wanting to make ' _Pocahontas_ ' a real treat when she comes home for the night. I've been assisting; pouring the boiled water from the pasta, leading her little hand as she cut the vegetables. Sofia's a vegetarian today... _one of those days, yeah_... It doesn't matter, though. Eliza eats whatever's served. One of the perks of dating a food-oholic.

"Mommy?"

"What's up, Sof?" I ask from the kitchen island, facing the open space of my... _our_ kitchen slash dining room slash living room.

As much as my daughter wants to be in complete control over every situation, she had to succumb to her need to watch television while relaxing, waiting for Eliza to come home. I gladly offered to take care of the meal in the meantime. She's adorable as she sits all curled up in the rocking chair, her arm hugging her favourite stuffed animal tight.

"When is Pocahontas home?" she mumbles not bothering to take her eyes off of the screen and look at me.

"Her name's Eliza, honey," I tell her... it's cute, _it really is_ , but still... I'm not in a relationship with an Indian princess who's got a raccoon for a pet.

"I knooow," she draws. "When's Eliza home then?"

And right then a set of keys juggles outside, unlocking the door. I immediately smile at the woman who enters.

"Now!" I say perkily.

Sofia shoots out of the chair like it had suddenly caught fire, her little legs running towards the kitchen. "Hi E," she quickly squeals on her way to the counter.

"Hey there S. Where's the fire?" Eliza questions, her eyes wide with amusement.

"No fire. Just pasta!" Sofia exclaims proudly as she picks leaves off of the fresh basil from the plant in the windowsill. "Sit down!" She offers, gesturing for my girlfriend to sit at the already set table.

"Thank you, Sof," Eliza says as she inhales. "Yummy… mmh, something smells good!" At that statement Sofia beams with pride and my heart fills with pure satisfaction for the hundredth time since Sofia and Eliza met.

"Sit, sit," Sofia grins.

"Thanks, girl. But do you mind if I say hey to your mom before I do just so?" Eliza says while stalking me up at the counter.

"Go ahead," my daughter nods. "But no kissing... okay?"

"Awww..." I sigh. "Why not?" I ask my daughter as she comes to crawl up her stool, drizzling the leaves out on the three plates with pasta, sauce and a countless variety of vegetables. Eliza's finally within my reach and I pull her into me, draping her arms around my waist. "Just one?" I suggest.

"Mommmm..." Sofia sighs theatrically. "Okay then."

We take the permission in a heartbeat, giving each other a welcome-home-kiss. Sofia doesn't control our show of affection, _not at all_... but it's come to our notice that anything related to display of love in anyway tricks the young lady. She's at that age where she desperately needs hugs and kisses, but on the other side... it's just too much. And that's exactly how she feels when busting us in a chaste kiss or a couch-cuddle. It's hilarious, actually. So now we're just teasing her a slightly bit. She knows that, too.

"Eeewww," Sofia wrinkles her nose in disgust. We both look at her and screw up our faces causing the dark haired girl to surrender and join in on the love. She attaches herself onto my side, hugging me while placing her one hand atop Eliza's. "Okay. You can kiss again," she grins.

I give my girlfriend one more kiss before we each take a plate and place ourselves in a chair. Sofia's made quite the impressive dish... using Eliza's ingredients. She's very proud of herself as am I and my girlfriend as well. It's awesome how they two quickly bonded over the joy of cooking.

Eliza tells about her day at the hospital while Sofia informs her about our day which has contained a whole lot of walking around the city, just browsing and enjoying the fresh air... _and of course, stopping for ice-cream_... we also played a couple rounds of kalaha. But Sofia quickly dished that activity when she got tired of losing. Then we curled up in my bed... _our bed_... and watched Frozen for the thousandth time… _this year_. Yeah, it's been a pretty good day.

"Honey?"

"Yep?" - "Yes?" Sofia and Eliza answers.

We all burst out laughing, and once again I find my heart exploding from pure love and joy. When our laughter subsides, Sofia resumes to her pasta, swirling her fork into the sauce, attacking a bouquet of broccoli in the process.

"When are you due back at the hospital?" I ask my girlfriend.

"I'm not," Eliza smiles, taking a swig of her bottled water.

"You're not?"

"Nope," she says, leaning back in her seat, stretching her legs under the table. "I've kinda hoped I could hang with you guys tomorrow."

"You can! You should. Yay!" Sofia exclaims excitedly.

"Alright then. It's settled," I say, placing my hands behind my head. "What are we gonna do? Any suggestions, Sof?"

"Picnic!"

"What if it's raining?" Eliza questions my daughter, resting her folded hands in her lap.

"Then we'll just get wet, silly," Sofia shrugs, a chuckle erupting from her throat. "You've got rainproof clothes, right?"

I glance at my girlfriend, knowing very well that she in fact doesn't have such thing. I observe the scene in huge amusement.

"Umm... not really!" Eliza wrinkles her nose in embarrassment.

"Mommy!" Sofia's head turns towards me.

"I know, baby. She's not a real Seattle-citizen," I smirk smugly. My girlfriend clears her throat, raising her oh so well-shaped eyebrow. "...yet!" I add getting me a wink in return.

* * *

It's pouring down... just as Eliza foresaw. Not even a pair of rubber boots and an expensive set of rainproof clothes could hold out the violent stream of water at this point. So we've entertained ourselves with hot chocolate, board games and a bit of reading. Eliza and Sofia's currently in Sofia's room doing something while I find myself preparing yet another meal. I guess that's both a blessing and a curse... having to make sure there's a solid meal on the table every night. Anyway, I'm pressing lemon out onto the salmon as I hold the hot tray wearing the oven mitt Sofia gave me last Christmas. Shoving the tray back into the oven, I close the door and rise into standing position again. The sound of Sofia's keyboard meets my ears. It's been a long time since it's been used which is just too bad. But now the keys are being pressed and even in a way that makes music... _real music, so it seems_. I take the stairs one step at a time, getting to Sofia's room. I peek into my daughter's safe space, a tear finding its way to the corner of my eye. The sight before me is mesmerizing, setting my soul on fire by the perfect scene unfolding itself before my very eyes.

Sofia's sitting in Eliza's lap while Eliza plays the keyboard with such an ease. It almost looks like she hasn't been doing anything but playing that instrument her entire life. Sofia has a lock of Eliza's hair twirled around her fingers while she rests the side of her head just below Eliza's chin. Eliza plays the notes beautifully... at first I don't recognize the song, but then she starts humming... then she starts singing the words in an almost silent way.

 _"On the back of a cartoon coaster  
_ _In the blue TV screen light  
_ _I drew a map of Canada  
_ _Oh Canada..."_

Eliza sings, her fingers tending to the keys with such perfection, such a familiarity... it puzzles me how come I didn't know about her music skills 'till now.

 _"With your face sketched on it twice  
_ _Oh you're in my blood like holy wine  
_ _You taste so bitter and so sweet"_

Eliza continues, the words making my heart ache. It's such a powerful song. It's filled with so much emotion and so many deep words. _I've loved that song since forever!..._ but now it's got an entirely different meaning. And based on the look adorned to my daughter's relaxed face, she loves it, too. Her eyes are comfortably closed, her fingers twirling Eliza's hair in slow motion.

 _"Oh I could drink a case of you darling..."_

The floorboard squeaks which makes my girlfriend look in the direction of the doorway. When she catches me watching them, she just gives me an adorable smile while resuming to the song, her eyes still fixated on me as she sings.

 _"Still I'd be on my feet  
_ _oh I would still be on my feet"_

... and then she alternates to some of the last stanzas in the song.

 _"Oh but you are in my blood  
_ _You're my holy wine  
_ _You're so bitter, bitter and so sweet"_

She continues to play the keys out until the song comes to a natural ending, Sofia nuzzling if possible even closer into Eliza's neck. This is a memory I won't ever forget. This is maybe the most beautiful thing I've seen in years. This has got to be what my heartache and my pain's been all about... it's been leading me towards this moment, this exact moment where my life completely makes sense. I won't ask her yet, she's not even living here permanently, we haven't been living together like a family more than five days. But I know, deep inside my heart I know, that this woman will be last woman I'll ever love. And I wouldn't want it any other way. She's my last true love. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me since Sofia got born. And I won't let that slip through my fingers.

* * *

 **AN2: The song Eliza played on the keyboard is Joni Mitchell's song called "Case of You". Seriously, you guys, it's so beautiful. You need to give it a listen. And when that's said… go on and leave me some voiced reviews, so I know you're reading. I appreciate all of your words, they make me want to keep writing. So keep'em coming :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: You guys are awesome, you know that? Thank you for your encouraging words!  
** **I promised you smut… maybe you'll get it, maybe you won't. You'll have to read to find out :)**

* * *

I've yet to get used to having a child in the house… especially when it comes to my sexual need to be with my girlfriend. I can't just jump her whenever I feel like it, whenever she bites down on the smooth lip of hers, or whenever I catch the dark look in her eyes… _that look that immediately gets my juices flowing._ I can't. I've been a trouper, _really_ … once again I should get a medal or a golden star for my perseverance. People might think it's nothing, but when you haven't been in a relationship before where there's also kids involved, it somehow makes for a bit of planning the whole sex part of the relationship. Because what if Sofia wakes up in the middle of the night, what if she paddles her little feet into our bedroom to tell us she's had a bad dream or the shadow on her wall looks like the boogieman? What then? We can't be having sex… that's just all kinds of wrong. So now what? Are we destined to only have sex in the weeks Sofia's at Callie and Penny's? Oh God, I'm a really bad planner when it comes to schedules. I love them at work… but at home? _No thanks_. But it seems like that's how my sex life is going to be… I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong. I'm just starting to get myself up to date with my new impending way of being a part of a family. And I would want nothing more than to be a part of a family containing Arizona and Sofia. It's just… I'm getting used to it. I really am. I've held it PT all week. Chastely kissing my girlfriend, light touches, snuggles in bed at night and all... I've been a saint. But the truth is _… I'm no such thing._ I can't stand going without touching Arizona. Sex with Arizona gives me life in some way, and I'm feeling a bit lifeless on that front right around now. The craziest part of all of this is actually Arizona's attitude towards it… she's totally cool about it… about us having sex when Sofia's in the house. Constantly reassuring me that Sofia won't wake up or that she won't hear anything. I just can't… _even though I really want to_. It's left my girlfriend sexually frustrated more than once, actually. I'm pretty sure she's about to burst from sexual tension just like me. But we've pushed through it, because we've enjoyed every single moment of having Sofia with us.

Sofia's amazing, she truly is. A sassy, young lady, constantly giving her mother a run for her money… _and me, too_. As fast and powerful as she can be, just as calm and quiet is she. I've come to notice that whenever she hears music, her little soul sings. And especially when the music is slow and maybe even instrumental. Pretty lucky I've got skilled keyboard-fingers and the ability to listen to a song and then play it as I find fitting. It's also come to my notice that Arizona didn't know about my love of music, so now she's like constantly asking me about my spare time activities afraid of missing out on something quite distinguished about me. She's adorable and so very cute, her blue eyes twinkling every time.

It's Sunday today, meaning Sofia's off to New York later. But first Arizona is bringing Sofia around for us to say our goodbyes. I got paged in early this morning, so I didn't get a chance to wish her a good flight. But I'll get my chance now since I catch the glimpse of my radiant girlfriend and her grinning daughter coming towards me. Rounding the nurses' station, I go to place a kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"Close your eyes, S," I tease Sofia with a raised eyebrow, a smile on my face. Sofia covers her eyes and sighs, feign annoyance by our chaste display of affection. "Hi," I greet my girlfriend resulting in a big dimpled smile. I look down to the dark haired girl who tugs my lab coat.

"And hi to you," I smile.

"I'm going to New York," Sofia says losing the grin she wore just before, her voice laced with defeat.

"I know, sweet girl," I tell her, stroking the top of her hair. Arizona's hand is resting at Sofia's shoulder, caressing it in slow circles as if she's trying to mend the little girl's heartache.

"I know you can't come with me," Sofia slumps her shoulders. "Mommy told me so, but can you?" her eyes wide as she begs us to come with her, even though she knows it's not an option.

"Sofia, we talked about this, honey," Arizona says, stroking the top of Sofia's hair. "But you'll get back here very soon, remember?"

"And then I'mma live with you," Sofia smiles. "And you," she says looking at me. "Right?"

"That's right," I give her my best smile and then looks at my girlfriend who looks like she's going to cry any minute now.

"Yay!" Sofia exclaims. "It's gonna be awe-some!"

"Absolutely!" we high-five and Sofia shrugs, pure sassiness. I chuckle at her attitude and then turns my attention back to my girlfriend as Sofia goes about fidgeting with my key card.

"Hey… you okay?" I place my hand on the smaller of her back. Arizona immediately leans back a fraction.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm good," she sighs, a sad smile plastered to her face. "It's just… you know."

"I know, honey," I reassure her, moving my hand up and down on the area or her back. "But-"

"I know. She'll be with us soon."

"Mommm…" Sofia draws, her patience disappearing. "When are we gotta go?"

"Now, baby, now," Arizona gives her daughter a small smile. "Say goodbye to Eliza."

Sofia latches herself onto me, her arms around my midsection, her head resting against my stomach. "Bye, Eliza."

I bend my head, looking down at the little head of dark hair. Stroking her on top of her head, I putt on my best reassuring voice. "Bye, S. It's been a blast hanging with you," I nod in her direction. Sofia rests her chin on my stomach, her eyes finding mine. They hold the same amount of honesty as her mother's, which almost kills me right there. I know this girl is going to tear on my heart, she's already in the middle of making me love her. It's a feeling I haven't felt before, but it's a welcoming one.

"I don't mind at all…" Sofia whispers as she slowly nods her little head.

"What?" I smile.

"That you love my mom," Sofia states and once again hugs me tight.

That statement makes my heart melt. I'm actually melting right in this spot. I don't know what I've done to deserve this? What I could've possibly done to be this lucky? The fear of living with a child decreases an inch because… it's Sofia I'm going to share address with. It's not some crazy kid, it's not some ill-mannered brat. This little girl makes me want to be so much more than I already am, that's a good sign, right?

"That makes me really happy," I say as I release myself from Sofia's hug, kneeling down I look her into her eyes. "So I guess we can both love your mom, right?"

"Deal," Sofia exclaims perkily. "See you, Pocahontas."

"You know it, little chef."

* * *

The day went on like any other day… a pair of surgeries that ended well, and I even got to observe Avery do a harelip-reconstruction on a little boy. It was quite admirable, actually. Even though his attitude bugs me. _Well, the feeling's mutual, I know_ … so maybe it's just how it's supposed to be. Making my way out of the hospital, I climb into my car and buckle up. While driving I receive a text. As I pull up at the curb in front of Arizona's house… _soon to be my house as well_ … I check my phone.

 _Where are you? - A_

It's the first thing I've heard from my girlfriend since I last saw her and Sofia at the hospital. I know she's a mess having dropped off Sofia at the airport, and I'm really sad about me not having been there for her… but work got in the way, again. She knows that, though. She knows that if I could, I would've been with her. The text makes me a little uneasy. Not bothering to reply since I'm already here… _I'm home_ … I tug my phone into my pocket and climb out of the car.

When I enter the house, I'm met with lit candles in the living room and a bottle of wine in the wine cooler on the coffee table. There's a tray of mixed berries and crackers, too. Not really understanding what's going on, I drop my bag at the chest of drawers and shrug out of my coat, hanging it on the hangers. I had imagined me getting home to a dark room and a heartbroken girlfriend, a tearstained face, definitely not this… _Speaking of girlfriend, where is my girlfriend?_ I look around, trying to catch a glimpse of where Arizona is… but she's nowhere in sight. Deciding to try the first floor, I step onto the stairs. As I'm about to climb the stairs, Arizona comes into my vision at the top. Her golden hair in that messy bun that makes my heart swell. Her body covered in nothing but a pair of hot-pants and big hoodie. I don't see the missing limb. I don't see the prosthetic. All I see is Arizona and what makes her the woman I love with all of my heart. The prosthetic is a part of her, I've never known her without it… so it's no big deal. I love every bit of her… _also the bits that's not there anymore_. She's this gorgeous woman who I can't stop thinking about, who I won't stop thinking about. I'm allowed to… one of the perks of being in a relationship with that said woman. My stomach bubbles, my face almost hurting from the big smile that always appears on my face whenever I catch a glimpse of Arizona.

"Eliza," she sighs lovingly. Arizona's eyes soft as she meets me at the last step of the stairs. Not wasting any minute, she steps down onto the same step as I and wrap her arms around my neck, bringing our lips together. I'm a little taken back by my girlfriend's quick action, but I catch up with her… pulling her almost flush against me as I wrap my own arms around her midsection. Arizona's tongue seeks my entrance, desperately wanting to be let and… when I grand her the access, she plunges that soft muscle into my mouth. _It's so sweet… she tastes so sweet_. Arizona's hands are everywhere in my hair, pulling it, tousling it… as if she can't make up what she wants.

"Honey," I breathe out, pulling back a fraction to gather some much needed air. "You okay?"

Arizona's eyes are dark, she bites down on her lip… _Jesus, not the lip-biting-thing._ I seriously can't control myself any longer. I've been so good and so appropriate and so scared if a 6-year-old would see me bang her mother. To say I'm longing for this beautiful blonde to touch me would be the understatement of the year.

"You're drooling, Eliza," Arizona smirks, knowing very well what's going on inside my head. The ogling would be the first not so discreet sign.

I shake my head, trying to gather myself but… _it's so freaking hard when she looks like that_ … like the casual queen that she is. _Oh my God_. I feel my arousal pool in my underwear. _It's embarrassing…_ "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona husks into my ear, her fingertips ghosting on my neck.

"Mmmh… shoot…" I speak through my clenched teeth, trying to keep hold on this situation… _but it's beginning to crumble._ Arizona's heath and her husky voice sends shocks down my spine, vibrates in my core.

"Take off your clothes…" she commands, her fingers working at my collar.

"That's not a question, Arizona," I squint my eyes at her as she unbuttons my shirt.

"Oops," she shrugs, leaning in and placing her lips onto mine again. She runs her tongue painfully slow over my lips, making sure to bite down once and again. It makes me shiver in delight.

When Arizona's got my shirt entirely open, she pulls it off in one swift motion dropping it at the end of the stairs. She too steps down onto the floor and I follow her. I'm stood in my black lazy bra and a pair of dark, slim jeans. Arizona looks at me like she hasn't eaten in weeks, her darkened eyes absorbing every inch of my body. I'm not uncomfortable at all… I'm here for her eyes and her eyes only. Her eyes, her hands, her heart. _I'm all hers_. And she knows it. She loves it.

I look right back at her. Even though she's only wearing those skimpy hot-pants and the hoodie, she's wearing too much clothes. I give her a smug grin causing my girlfriend to grin right back at me. Without any warning she strips, throwing the hoodie over her head. _And there she is_ … and with those amazing unrestrained breasts. It doesn't take much for me to have those beautiful mountains in my hands. Arizona shivers at the contact, my hands squeezing. She throws her head back, giving me full access to assault her neck. _And so I do_. Arizona moans loudly, her hands grapping my ass like she needs it to hold herself onto this world.

"God!" Arizona hisses. "Eliza…"

I don't answer. I just ravish my girlfriend's neck, leaving open mouth kisses all over her naked skin. When I feel her hardened nipples against my palms, I dip my head and take one of them into my mouth, making sure to swirl my tongue around it. Biting down just a bit, I receive a gasp, Arizona pulling me in closer by her hands on my ass.

"Fuck!" she breathes. I can smell her arousal, it's so sweet and heavy. It's my nectar, it's my nutrition, it's my drug. Backing my girlfriend up against the wall, her head resting at the surface, she looks at me, her eyes heavy with want. "I want you so much!"

"I love you so much," I reply resulting in Arizona attacking my lips, her hands once again in my hair, pulling frenzied. As Arizona continues to kiss the life out of me, I slowly drag her hot-pants down her thighs, gasping when the heath of her center immediately hits the skin of my hand. "Commando, huh?"

Arizona just shrugs, biting down on her lip… _again_. This time it's me to lose control, lavishing Arizona's lips like there's no tomorrow. Without needing a permission, I plunge two fingers deep inside of her. She moans out loud, situating herself onto my hand as she gets used to the intrusion. Using my other hand as leverage on the wall, I begin a slow pace, making sure Arizona's all with me. The warmth from her center fuels me on, just like the wetness my knuckles are currently covered in. It's such an amazing feeling… _one I will never ever be without_.

"Go on," Arizona encourages breathlessly, both of her hands grasping my shoulders. "Take me!"

Hitting home, I pound into my girlfriend with such an ease, her big amount of arousal making it almost too easy to slip in and out of her. We find a perfect rhythm; my hand thrusting up into her whilst she meets every thrust, riding my hand in the process. We don't kiss, we're too absorbed in watching each other deep in the eyes as I take Arizona, as I fuck this beautiful woman I'm so deeply in love with. Her eyes shine, the sweat on her forehead glistens. My arm's about to give in but I don't let it. Arizona's almost ready, her walls clenching my fingers so familiar, so perfectly.

"Y-yeah… m-more-more…keep-k-"

And then she cums, a loud growl escaping her throat as she does. Her forehead coming to rest against mine, I lean in to plant a single kiss on her dry lips. She licks the kiss off of her lips, needing the moisture. I smile and place another one, creating more moisture for her.

"Holy shit," she says with a big sigh, a dimpled smile on her face. I pull back just a fraction to look at the beauty before me. _And I melt_ … just there, just then. Sometimes I really can't believe I'm here… _with her_ … It's sometimes too much. But it's true, though. _Thank God, it's true!_

"You are so freaking sexy," I tell my girlfriend with a content smile. My fingers are still buried in her heath, so I curl them just a little which causes Arizona to winch. Her eyes wide in surprise.

"And you're wearing too many clothes," Arizona states, smirking. I pull out of her, bringing my hand to my fingers. Arizona stares at me in anticipation as I lick one finger, taking it to the hilt. The taste of my girlfriend is enough to kill me ad bring me back to life all at the same time. Before I can get to lick the other finger, Arizona quickly grabs my hand and sticks the finger inside her own mouth, making sure to swirl her tongue around it in a painfully slow but oh so sexy movement.

"Fuck…Arizona!" I groan, my voice covered in lust and want for this woman. She looks at me innocently as she continues to lick my fingers one by one. She moans when the taste of herself enters her mouth. _I can't… I can't… it's just too much_. I feel how my pulse throbs in my center, how my panties are ruined due to all the arousal that has pooled inside of them. "Fuck…"

"Let's!" Arizona suggests as she raises her eyebrow, intertwining our fingers when she dooms my fingers clean. I'm not one to not grand her whatever she wants… _not now, not ever._ So I gladly follow her into the living room. Because let's be honest… _we'll never make it to the bedroom._

When we round the couch, I see how Arizona's sprawled out pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace. How she's moved the rocking chair and the coffee table so that it almost looks like a fort of some kind… _a sex fort, that is, right now_ … She kneels down, placing herself in front of me. Looking up at me, she raises an eyebrow and shoots me a dimpled smile.

"These has _got t_ o go," she husks as she unzips my jeans, slowly pulling them down. I step out of them, now only stood in my matching black lazy underwear. "Look who's wearing very sexy underwear," Arizona smirks, placing light kisses on the outside of my panties. My breath gets caught in my throat due to the small action my girlfriend just subjected me to. When she removes the ruined panties, I feel my knees about to turn into jello. Arizona does too, I assume, when she slowly guides me down onto the blanket.

As we sit and stare at each other, just for a moment, I'm about to promise this woman everything in the entire world. I'm about to promise to love her forever and as long as she would want me to. I'm about to touch this naked woman and never let up. But Arizona beats me to it. She brings her lips to mine once again, pulling me onto her lap. We both moan out loud when my hot center touches her bare stomach. Arizona scoots us closer to the couch, so that she can rest her back against it. I know what she's up to and I'm really looking forward to it… to be riding my girlfriend's fingers while sitting in her lap. When she's positioned herself against the couch, I press my center against her toned stomach… _to collect whatever friction I can get_. She chuckles that husky chuckle, sending waves of even more want spiralling throughout my entire body.

"You. Are. So. Hot," she breathes, as she goes to place kisses on my chest and collarbone. "You ready? What do you want?" Arizona whispers, causing every hair on my neck to rise and my heart to speed up.

"Mmmh…"

"What?" she teases. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"You…"

"What more?"

"I want you… to fuck me," I moan as Arizona runs a finger through my drenched folds. "Fuck!"

"I plan to," she moans at the contact her fingers are having with my center. "Oh, I so plan to."

"Please…" I'm not going to deny that I'm begging… _I need this woman so much_. I need her to touch me, I need her to make me cum, I need her to bring me home… _again._ "Please, Arizona… touch me," I beg while bucking into her hand, desperate for any kind of friction.

She drags her fingers up and down, coating them in the arousal she's caused, before she inserts first one, then two fingers inside of me. I dig my nails into her shoulders, throwing my head back at the amazingly great intrusion her fingers are doing. _I'll let them in anytime they want… really, anytime_. Because this is… this is heaven. **She** is heaven. Arizona starts a slow pace, sliding in and out of me with such care it drives me crazy. She loves dragging it out when she knows I desperately need it… _need her_. And most times I'm perfectly okay with that, but tonight… _tonight I just need her to fuck me._

 __"Arizona!" I hiss.

"Yes, babe," she smiles when I meet her gaze, her fingers working carefully inside of me. I lift myself from her lap and slam down onto her hand, showing her just how bad I need her to take me… _like really take me_. "What do you want?" she moans, dragging her fingers down my walls inside of me.

"Shit!" I yell, slamming my lips onto hers. We kiss frenzied and hungrily, Arizona's hand around my waste as I ride her hand with all the vitality I've got. "Fuck!" I growl into her mouth. And so she does… and I help her. She stills her hand, straightening her fingers inside of me as she guides me hard down onto them again and again. I thrust myself on to her hand while she curls those professional fingers now and again, holding me in place and then releasing me to slam back down onto her again. My hair's all over the place, Arizona's lazy bun's all messed up. The sweat collected on both of our bodies mixed with the scents of our arousals, the candle lights and the fresh berries, makes my head spin. It's pure bliss, it's ecstatic. She takes me higher than I've thought possible… _and all because she's loving me and she's fucking me so good_.

"Cum for me, Eliza," she tells me, sucking on my pulse point. "Now!"

A guttural sound escapes my throat as I cum, going stiff in the process. My back arches. Arizona holds me while I come down as she massages my walls with the fingers still up in me. I let myself fall back over, my back landing on a couple of pillows. I immediately relax but even more so when my girlfriend ghost up my naked body, snuggling herself into my side.

"I'm glad you're home," Arizona whispers into the crook of my neck, her arm draped over my chest.

 _I couldn't have said it better myself!_

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading. You know what do do :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I appreciate all your thoughts, really, so thank you. To the guest who commented on some grammar-errors; English isn't my first language, so I hope you'll bear with me. About the comment on the pace of this story, I'll have your words in mind and hope that you'll still stick around. Anyway, thank you for your constructive criticism and for your kind words regarding my poetic way of writing!**

 **Now. Here's the next chapter :)  
**

* * *

I'm filled with a scent of sex and love when I contently inhale, my hand ghosting Eliza's naked stomach. My nose's buried into her neck, my leg draped over hers as I'm snuggling into her side. Her breathing is slow as if she's about to go into deep slumber. I run my fingertips over her skin causing goosebumps to erupt in my wake. When I feel my girlfriend stir under my touch, I place a gentle kiss below her ear, pulling her just a fraction closer to me with my leg. I've longed to be with her. I've missed touching her more than the light kisses and handholding. But it's like she's been walking around in constant fear of doing anything wrong… because of Sofia. Eliza's been amazing, really. I couldn't have wished for a better way of them to meet each other. Their chemistry is so palpable and awestriking, that I just… _I'm blown away_. My heart swelled with love and happiness watching the two of them interact with each other, having Eliza and Sofia in the same house as a functional family. I could do this… we could do this… _forever_. There's nothing coming as close to perfect as that. But Eliza's been so afraid of Sofia waking up in the middle of the night and catching us having sex. I take it's because she's never been in a situation like this… but as a parent, you're willing to take that chance because otherwise you'll never be able to do anything besides hug. I smile into Eliza's neck, shaking my head just a little as I try to suppress a chuckle…because she's just so _frigging adorable_ wanting to be perfect and good and appropriate… and that's some of the reasons I have come to love this woman. Not because she strikes to be perfect because no one is, but because she wants to be perfect for Sofia and I… _and that makes her perfect to me_. All her imperfections make her so perfect. It's crazy, really, _but it's the truth._

 __"What are you laughing about?" Eliza suddenly asks, her voice raspy.

"Nothing," I say perkily, pressing my lips to her skin once again. Eliza leans into my touch and then shifts her body so that we're facing each other. "Hi," giving her my best dimpled smile, I hope she forgets all about the little laugh.

"Not gonna work," Eliza raises her eyebrow but then quickly pecks my lips, a big smile on her face. "Okay, it worked."

"Thank God," I say faking a breath of relief, Eliza just shakes her head in disbelief. "You good?"

"The best!"

"Clearly," I laugh.

Eliza leans in to give me another kiss, this time making it last a little longer. Her hand cups my cheek as her leg goes to snake itself around my hip. "Are _you_ good?"

"Mmh… much so when Sofia's back."

"I know, honey," Eliza dips her head to look me into the eyes. The great blue pools of ocean once again catching me off guard and bringing out every ounce of love I've got for this woman. "How did it go?" she asks me in concern.

"Great. No drama, no nothing. Only thing…" I hesitate. Eliza smiles encouragingly, her thumb stroking my jawline. "Sofia didn't really wanna go back to New York. But it's always the same. The airport makes her uneasy… I don't blame her, though. I kinda hate it myself, too."

Eliza doesn't say anything, and I don't need her to either. Her being around me, her touch, her love is enough right now. I give her a sad smile. "You know… A piece of me always leave with her. Every time I see the plane take off with her, I'm left a little bit more broken than the last time."

"You'll soon get all your pieces back, Arizona," Eliza whispers, honesty covering her eyes.

"I know," this time it's me who needs the lip-lock. I press my lips against hers; the softness of those perfect lips making me melt right there. I pull back and look at her. "I got you crackers," giving her an excited smile, I try to shake the feeling of missing my daughter off.

Eliza grins, catching my drift. "I see. Someone knows someone really well."

"Orgasms always make you crave salty things," I smirk.

"Wow… you just assumed you'd make me cum tonight? Aren't you a bit full of yourself?" Eliza plays, untangling our limbs and sitting up. She gives me a shake of the head and a nudge to the shoulder as I follow her, pulling a blanket up our naked bodies. We lean against the front of the couch, where I just made my girlfriend cum. I shiver at the amazing memory.

"Let's just say that I hoped…" I wink at her.

"You clearly hoped for an orgasm yourself, too," Eliza states as she hands me the tray of berries. "Berries?" she smirks. Because yeah… _she's right_. Whenever she craves salty things, I crave fruit. Especially fresh berries… raspberries. Yeah, I assumed and I hoped and I craved… _her_. I'm not going to deny it. And why would I? She's imperfectly perfect… _to me.  
_

* * *

So… we had to postpone the moving in part of mine and Eliza's relationship. We've had a lot on our plates the last couple of weeks. I've been working my ass off with one too many fetal cases and top that with five peds cases because Karev needed my assistance. He didn't really need my help as a doctor, he needed my help more as his friend. And I gladly dived in. It appeared that he once again has fallen out with Jo and now wants to make amends. He needed apologizing advice, so it seemed…me being the go-to, _apparently_. He said something about me having been through a lot of crap and a fair share of different apologies, always coming out on my feet… _or foot_. At some point I found it appalling as why he would think that, but on the other hand… _I see where he's coming from_. I have been through a lot of clawing myself back, a lot of attempts on fixing whatever had been broken or misunderstood. I didn't give him a solution per say, I just tried reasoning with him, making him find his own path of apology. It seemed like it was what he needed.

Now I'm finally on my way to my girlfriend's apartment. Eliza's lease is up next week, so now we're really doing it. Now we've cleared our schedules and bought a huge amount of boxes. Eliza's already at the apartment packing all her crap… _as she calls it_. She doesn't want much with her. She wants to buy new stuff together as we begin this next chapter in our life. I agreed but only if she at least took ten pieces of furniture or something of large importance with her… because I really want to have her and her stuff incorporated in my house… _our house_. It's going to be our home, so I need it to have something of Eliza, too. We made a deal. She would pick five objects from her apartment if I threw out the humongous… _as she described it_ … painting in the hall. She's been freaked by its presence ever since she first visited me and went to the bathroom on first floor. The first night she stayed over, she almost had a heart attack when going to pee in the middle of the night, rushing to the bedroom asking me why I've got a humongous picture of a staring unicorn. I couldn't help but laugh which she found a little mean… _it was hilarious to say the least_. So now the picture's got to go, I guess. I'll sacrifice my big-eyed unicorn from my early twenties art-phase if it means Eliza's going to move five of her Eliza-stuff into the house. And gladly so. So it's done. Or… it's currently taken down from the wall and put into a timeout in the guest room… face against the wall, of course.

Eliza's car is parked right outside her apartment building, the door held in place by a big rock so it doesn't close. Approaching the entrance, I hear the voice of my girlfriend. She's clearly singing something as she packs, the door to her apartment wide open. I tiptoe my way to the threshold, not wanting to disturb or interrupt her little session.

 _"I met a woman  
_ _She had a mouth like yours, she knew your life"_

 __I know that song… _I love that song!_ That song's gotten to mean so much to me lately. Eliza's been singing and humming that song ever since she played it on the keyboard, Sofia in her lap. The day my heart was sure of how life could be forever perfect and wholesome with the two of them in it. I've always thought of the song as a sad song, a song of the heartbroken… but somehow Eliza has given it a completely different value. She keeps amazing me with her way of turning things around and getting them to make sense in a way I didn't even think of myself before. It's so refreshing and admirable.

I peek into the apartment, Eliza's back turned towards the door. She's in the middle of packing her kitchen down; pots and pans on the counter, mugs and cutlery all over the kitchen island, the cupboards wide open and the fridge, too. I shake my head in disbelief at the woman before me. She's so organized at work, even when she cooks but when it comes to packing… she's just such **so messy**. It's actually very cute.

 _"She knew your devils and your deeds and she said  
_ _Go to him  
_ _stay with him if you can  
_ _But be prepared to bleed"_

 __I'm thorn… not knowing if I should keep watching her or make my presence known. I want her to keep singing but I also need to feel her against me. I take the chance and creep up just behind her, snaking my arms around her midsection as she drops a pile of coasters into a box.

"Piekło," she curses in Polish as she jumps, my arms keeping her in her spot. I kiss her on her jawline, Eliza immediately relaxing into my embrace.

"Hi honey," I gush, hugging her tight.

"Jesus, Arizona," she chuckles, turning around in my arms. "Don't do that," Eliza shakes her head no and smiles at me.

"Sorry, I just had to. A-dorable," I give her a kiss on the lips. "Keep singing."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she squints her eyes, draping her arms around my neck.

"Indeed," I peck her nose before dropping my hands from around her back. "Need any help packing?" I ask looking around the room… which almost looks like a war-zone. "Or gathering the remains of whatever happened here?"

"You shut up and empty the fridge," she pinches my side teasingly.

"Yes, ma'am," I salute her and round the counter receiving a smack to my ass. "Ooh."

When I begin to unload the fridge from its products, I'm surprised by what I find in the back. "Seriously, Eliza… who buys this? And even more important, who eats it?" I look at my girlfriend in surprised, crinkling my nose in disgust.

"Um, me!" Eliza says as she comes to take the package from my hand. "I love chili flavoured chocolate."

"Eeew."

"Says the woman who eats Pomegranate ice-cream," Eliza states, opening the chocolate and breaking a piece off and sticks it into her mouth.

"You eat it, too!" I rebuke, shaking my head as I furrow my brows in amusement.

"Yeah, well… it's odd, but it's good," Eliza says. "Just like this chocolate… try it.

"Um, no thanks," I wave off her hand holding the chocolate.

Eliza just shrugs, going back to her box. "More for me then."

"Be my guest," I send her a dimpled smile as we go back to the packing.

Eliza resumes to her humming and I gladly participate in the rhythm. It's amazing just how easy it feels, how much I enjoy being around this woman without even having to speak to her all the time. Just the feeling of being around her makes me at ease. It settles me, it heals me. _It's just how it should be._

 __Eliza gets to a point in her humming where I jump in, voicing Joni Mitchell word by word.

 _"Oh but you are in my blood  
_ _you're my holy wine  
_ _You're so bitter"_

 __Eliza looks at me and beams. She joins me casually singing while we continue to fill box upon box with Eliza's stuff.

 _"Bitter and so sweet oh  
_ _I could drink a case of you darling  
_ _Still I'd be on my feet  
_ _I would still be on my feet"_

 __An hour later we've got all things packed, the apartment looking dull and abandoned. All the boxes are in Eliza's car and the see-through-bags with her clothes are in mine. We've arranged for a truck to pick up her furniture tomorrow, driving it to a thrift shop. Some of the furniture are we going to keep at the addict, if we one day should need it.

As I shut the boot of my car, I look over at my girlfriend. She's leaning against the hood of her car, watching as the sun goes down in the horizon. I walk towards her, placing myself next to her and intertwining our hands.

"What's on your mind?" I ask her, her head instantly resting on my shoulder.

"Just… you know… it's really happening."

"It is," I smile as I look at the sight before me. "It's crazy."

"Amen!" Eliza chuckles. "Good crazy, though."

"You know it!" I give the top of her head a light kiss. "Eliza?"

"Yeah?"

"What have you picked?"

"What do you mean?" she asks me, confusion in her voice.

"You know, the five things from your life you're to put into our life."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," I squeeze her hand in mine. "What did ya pick?"

Eliza hasn't moved, her head still on my shoulder. Her hot breath tickles my neck. "The grandfather-clock, the antic map of the world… which we by the way can hang where the humongous unicorn used to hang," she suggests with a smirk. "Then there's the food-processer and my collection of mugs."

"That's only four…" I state matter-of-factly. "You didn't pack your arithmetic into one of those boxes, did you?" I play. Eliza nudges my side with our joined hands.

"No, moron," she exclaims. "Since I don't really hang on to material stuff and that, I'm only taking those four big things with me… my fifth choice's you, though."

 _Wait what?..._ "Me?" I ask in confusion. Eliza removes her head from my shoulder and turns to face me. The light from the sunset catches her black treasures, framing her beautiful face in the most indescribable way. She's just so… _so stunning. And so mine. And so perfect!_

 __"Yes, you. _You're_ my fifth thing from my life I want to put into our life. You know, you as in the you who made me fall in love with you even though you were so giving me a run for my money. You as in the you who made sure that I was all in. You as in the you that's shown me that feelings can be _so_ good and that I'm worthy of those feelings, too. _That_ is the fifth thing I want to bring into our joined life because, Arizona… I want to give all those things back to you."

I don't really know what to say. Eliza's eyes penetrating me with her honest words and palpable love. Before I've even constructed an appropriate sentence, Eliza takes the lead… _again._

 __"I lied."

"Huh?"

"You're not the fifth thing," Eliza corrects herself, her hand cupping my cheek as she leans in. Just before her lips touch mine, she pulls back a fraction. "You're the first. You're always the first thing."

* * *

 **AN2: You know what to do! Let me hear it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: You guys are seriously making me happy. Thank you so much for all your encouraging words regarding this fic. You rock!**

 **So now you get fluff, Sofia and a surprise in this chapter… ready, set, go! :)**

* * *

I'm no handy-woman, Arizona is. That's why I'm seriously wondering why it's me and not her who's pounding nails into walls right now. I know I wanted to get rid of that freaky unicorn but that doesn't mean I'm capable of hammering nails straight into surfaces. That only means I'm trying to straighten out my girlfriend's bad taste in art… or animated crap. Who needs a big-eyed unicorn when you can have the _whole_ world? Arizona's answer to that… well, yeah, I didn't think that one through. She handed me a hammer and a box of nails, telling me to do something about it… _and then she left for work_. She's just so… _annoying_. Especially when she does something like that because I know… _I know_ … that she's right. Sometimes I just need to keep my mouth shut, _damn it._ So here I am, cursing at the nails that won't do as I tell them to… or the hammer threatens them to. They keep on bending their stupid heads or I keep hitting next to their stupid heads. And I'm an ortho surgeon for crying out loud… I work on bones, using tools and my body strength to fix people, and I here I am not even succeeding in getting a freaking map up on a wall. It's actually pretty pathetic and lame. Deciding to take a break from pounding passed the nails, I head downstairs and turn on the TV, relaxing on the couch.

Arizona and I have been living together for almost one week now, and it's been pretty amazing. It's been everything I thought it would be… _just even better_. And to think that Sofia's soon to be living here with us just makes me even more excited by everything. Callie and her girlfriend are moving into a house 15 minutes away from here, so it's perfect considering the child we are sharing. Chief Bailey called a meeting yesterday to inform us that Dr. Penelope Blake soon will return to Grey Sloan Memorial. Arizona could then tell me that she was in fact Callie's girlfriend. I was surprised to say the least, but I guess it'll give me a chance to get to know her. The thought of me being Head of Ortho, though… the job Arizona's ex-wife used to have… makes me a little, I don't know… _shaky_. Not because I'm afraid of her coming back to claim her old job back… _she can't, right?_... but more because they all seem to like Dr. Torres and let's be honest… I'm not their biggest idol. I know they tolerate me and they are kind and very colleague-like, some of them I even consider as some kind of friends. But they've known Callie for a long time and now she's back in town. Why wouldn't they want her back? I guess it's my fortune that my girlfriend's on the board and knows what's going on. Well, I'll ask her when I'll get the chance.

I watch as a toothpaste commercial runs over the screen only to be replaced by a commercial about needing the newest low-fat granola-bar. Arizona's laptop starts making noises, signalling an incoming Skype-call. I don't usually answer my girlfriend's calls… mainly because she's always been around when someone needed to get a hold on her. But she's not here now. I go to the desk that's faced towards the window so that Arizona can look out onto the street whenever she needs to take home a piece of work to go through. Getting to the laptop, I see a picture of Sofia popping up in the corner. Not really thinking, I just press on the green button which immediately connects the call.

"Hi Mommy," Sofia's voice says excitedly as she comes into view. Her face immediately changes to one of surprise when she realizes that it's me and not her mom. "Pocahontas!"

"Hey, Sofia," I smile at her, placing myself in the desk chair. "How's New York?"

"Boring!" the little girl sighs. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's at work," I inform the dark haired girl. "I'll tell her you called and then she'll call you right back as soon as she can, okay?" smiling I give Sofia a nod of enthusiasm.

"That's alright… what are you doing?" Sofia asks as she tries to look over my shoulder. "Cooking?"

"Nah, it's too early to cook anything here," I chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing… Penny's making dinner tonight," Sofia screws up her face. "I don't like meatloaf."

I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth, Sofia's facial expression is priceless. "You love all kinds of food, don't ya? You're not a picky-eater, if I remember correctly," I raise my eyebrow which makes Sofia shake her head, giving me a big grin.

"It's just… she makes it aaaall wrong."

"Use ketchup. It always helps," nodding, I give her a thumbs up.

"Really? I love ketchup!" Sofia says as she thinks to herself.

"Who doesn't?!" I give her a questionable look causing Sofia to smile, leaning closer to the webcam.

"Penny…" she whispers. We both start laughing, Sofia's braids bouncing around her head.

"Hey, how did the soccer-game go last week?" I ask her interested, suddenly remembering.

Sofia lights up at my question, her eyes big. "You remember? We totally won!"

"That's awesome, Sofia. And of course I remember. Mommy told me all about it," I give her a kind smile.

"I like you, Pocahontas."

"And I like you, Little Chef."

"Your hair's so pretty…"

"Look who's talking… those braids, wow," I point at the webcam, my eyes showing just how much I indeed dig her girly-braids. "Who made those?"

"Mama," Sofia smiles.

"They're pretty cool," I state causing Sofia to nod in pride. "Hey, Sofia?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green," she quickly replies. "Just like your toothbrush," she adds.

"Noted," I grin, pretending to write it behind my ear.

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I roll my eyebrows while Sofia rolls her eyes. We both start laughing again. "Hey… do you think your mom will notice some holes in the wall upstairs?" I ask the daughter of my neat-freak girlfriend, looking like a scared kid myself.

"Oh-oh… What have you done, Eliza?" Sofia asks concerned, a smug smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Nothing… just, I tried to hit a couple of nails into a wall and it didn't go as plan, is all."

"How many holes?" a voice behind me asks. I know that voice, _I love that voice_ , I'd recognize that voice everywhere. _Yep, yep. I'm in trouble_. Turning around I catch the sight of my girlfriend with a questionable look on her face. "How many holes?" she repeats, crossing her arms.

"Hi Mommy!" Sofia squeals, Arizona's attention immediately on the screen instead of me. She moves to the desk, placing herself onto my lap. I mouth a _thank you_ to the 6-year-old which gains me a grin in return.

"Hi sweet girl," Arizona perks, blowing her daughter a kiss. "What are you up to?"

"Dinner in a while," Sofia tells her mother. "Just wanted to talk to you but Eliza said you were at the hospital, so I just talked to her."

"I'm sure she had a lot of good things to say," Arizona says, giving me a crooked look, a mischievous smirk adorned to her face.

"She's funny," Sofia chuckles.

"She is," Arizona nods, squeezing my knee. I remain silent, just watching the two of them.

Someone is calling in the background which makes Sofia's shoulders slump. "I gotta go," she says defeated. "I miss you."

"And we miss you, honey," Arizona tells her daughter. The void in Arizona's heart so very present, she pushes through though, being the great mom that she is. "We'll see you very soon, okay?"

"Two weeks, right?" Sofia's demeanour suddenly changing, a smile ghosting her mouth.

"Two weeks, sweetheart."

"I've already bought you your own apron," I add to the conversation, wanting to somehow ease the pain a little. Arizona snaps her head around to look at me. The sight meeting my eyes is heartstoppingly beautiful. Arizona's eyes glistening with unshed tears, her dimples popping. She mouths a _I love you so much_ and then turns to face the screen again.

"For reals?" Sofia exclaims looking at me.

"Would I ever lie to you?" I raise an eyebrow. Sofia shakes her head no. "So, apron. It's here waiting for you to use it."

"Awesome!" Sofia looks over her shoulder once again. "I really gotta go now. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart. So much. Bye," Arizona says sweetly.

"Bye Sofia," I wave at the screen.

"Bye Pocahontas," Sofia says as she waves and then goes to disconnect the connection. The abrupt silence fills the room instantly. Arizona bends the upper part of her body, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love you, too, you know that right?" she asks into my neck. "So much…"

"Even though I made a couple of holes in the wall?" I chance, trying to lift her mood.

"About that…" she trails off, pulling out of the hug as she looks at me sceptically. "How many holes are we talking?

"Let's just go back to the part where you told me that you loved me…" I give her one of my best smiles, trying to snake myself out of any problems I might have with the blonde. She just shakes her head and raises.

"Where are you going?" I ask in confusion.

"To see how badly you've murdered the wall," she chuckles. I quickly follow her, knowing very well that I've got to charm my way out of this with lots and lots of kisses and possibly a couple of orgasms as well.

* * *

Arizona and I have shared the same address in two weeks now, meaning that Sofia will arrive in one week from now on. My girlfriend walks around on clouds, constantly smiling and looking forward to the new chapter in our life. I can't begin to imagine how she truly must be feeling but I've got a pretty good idea, though. The smile alone on her beautiful face giving her away. Two weeks into our joined household, I've finally got the last boxes out of the way… and the map on the wall. _Yeah, Arizona did it_. She doesn't trust me with a hammer anymore… in the house, that is. I had to suck up quite a bit but it was totally worth it. Arizona looked hot as hell when hitting nails into the wall, her muscles all tightened and flexed. _Yeah, maybe I did it on purpose_ … or maybe it just turned out to my advantaged. She'll never know, though. With the world on the wall, my mug collection in the cupboard, the grandfather-clock next to the fireplace and the food-processor on the kitchen island, I'm really living here as in all my stuff's literally here; my clothes in the closet and drawers, my running shoes in the shoe-rack, my books about sports medicine in the bookcase. _Yes, I'm totally living with Arizona Robbins._ It's freaking amazing and so good. Arizona's been a little different lately, though. And it's not because Sofia's moving in next week… it's a different kind of different. She's been rearranging our furniture in the living room more than a couple of times. One day I got home from work and she was in the middle of pushing the couch back against the wall, the coffee table following and the rocking chair facing said table which made the corner next to the fireplace completely empty. It didn't make sense. She reshuffled it the next day, trying to mirror the settings to the other side of the room. It didn't please her either, _go figure_. She then moved her desk into the guest room saying something about us just going through charts at the dining table. I didn't argue with her… _choosing my battles with grace_. She pushed the couch back to its usual spot in the middle of the room, facing both the fireplace and the TV-screen; the rocking chair beside the fireplace and the grandfather-clock on the other side. The armchair opposite the rocking chair. It still makes for a large space where the desk used to be but whenever I ask why the sudden need to change the arrangement of our living room, she just brushes me off with a cute smile or a kiss, sometimes even with a smug shrug. I love her, I _really_ do but sometimes she's just plain crazy. And I love that, too, don't get me wrong. It's just a little odd.

When I unlock the front door of our home, I'm met with an excited blonde running towards me, closing the distance between us in four quick steps. "There you are," she says softly, placing a gentle kiss on my lips as she holds me by the hips.

Surprised by her sudden appearance, I take a minute to catch up with her… it seems like I'm doing that quite much these days. "Here I am," I grin when our kiss ends. "What's with the overenthusiastic welcome home?" I say, trying to analyse my girlfriend's face. "Don't get me, I love coming home to this," I state, giving her the elevator-look while bobbing my eyebrows. Arizona lets out a soft giggle… _going straight to my already overwhelmed heart_. "But what's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Arizona reveals happily, taking me by the hand and pulling me into the house. "Stop there!" she holds out her hand, keeping me from getting further into the large room that takes up almost the entire ground floor. I give her a questionable look which gets me nowhere. "You ready?" Arizona asks, clapping her hands due to her excitement.

"For what, Arizona?" I chuckle. "What's going on?"

Arizona once again takes me by the hand and guides me around the wall that makes out the entrance. When I come to face the entire living room, my heart immediately stops. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I can't get the vision my eyes are seeing to make any sense… _because it can't be, right?_ It can't be what I think it is, _can it?_ Arizona bounces on her feet, her hand finding one of mine. I remove my eyes from the huge furniture now taking up the space where the desk used to be, and look at my girlfriend. The excitement is evident in her beautiful face, her entire body radiating. All my words seem to have vanished, all of my thoughts mixed into one… _how the hell did she know?_

"Speak, honey," Arizona smiles, squeezing my hand. "You happy?"

I'm still not sure what's happening. All I know is that somehow our living room now contains the beauty of piano. And not just any piano… _it's the Steinway and Sons V-125 model_. I'm literally speechless, my face apparently not giving my girlfriend anything.

"You don't like it? Is it not the right one? Vera gave me the name of the model, though. I checked it so many times. Damn it. I can exchange it to the right model, no problem. We just have to get that thing out of here and call the suppliers…and it was a stupid idea. You should've been the one picking out the piano since it's you who's going to play but I just-"

I pull Arizona into a tight hug, stopping the cute rambling of my girlfriend. I feel her relax into my touch, my hands stroking up and down her back. When I pull out, I watch her blue eyes closely before finding the strength to say anything… _something_.

"Thank you!" is all I'm able to form, my heart's caught in my throat threatening to explode any minute now. Arizona exhales loudly, her shoulders relaxing. She just shrugs nonchalantly as she tries to come off cool even though I know she literally almost died just before. "Thank you so, so much," I repeat, taking her by her shoulders. I dip in and place a lingering kiss against her lips, the taste of coffee meeting me. It instantly reminds me of why I don't need caffeine, why I'm one of those doctors who thrives without coffee… Arizona's my coffee, she's my caffeine, she's the drug I'm thriving so expertly while being on. _She's everything I need_.

"It's no big deal," she waves me off, smiling in the process. "Or well… it is like really big," Arizona gestures towards the big music box, chuckling.

"I love it!"

"You know what that means, right?" Arizona plays, squinting her eyes. "Now you've got to play at least one time a day… down here… and not sneaking off to Sofia's room when you think I'm not aware."

It surprises me that she's been noticing my little sneak-outs to her daughter's room. I've even been very aware of when to sneak out; whenever Arizona showered, went grocery shopping or even vacuumed. _Well, my girlfriend's not stupid, I know_ … but somehow I thought my musical sessions went unnoticed. It's not because I don't want her to witness my fumbling on the keys, trying to find the right notes… it's just, well… I've never really played in front of anybody besides my sister… and Sofia. So it just… _it's not something I just do_. But now she's giving me a reason to do. I think I just fell a little more in love with her.

"I love you," I state, once again pulling her into my embrace and pressing my lips onto hers. This time I slip my tongue in between her lips, needing access to her warmth. When she gives it to me, my hands go straight to her hair as on cue. Tangling myself into those soft locks, our tongues seek out each other. Arizona releases a soft moan which vibrates down my entire body, her hands holding me in place by my hips as she forces our centres to meet. Our heads shift, needing the new position. Another moan erupts from my girlfriend's mouth which I'm gladly swallowing just before I'm sending one of my own down her throat.

When we need air, we break apart. The smile onto Arizona's face mirrors the one of my own. "Thank you so much, Arizona. It's really, it's too much."

"Nothing's too much," she says softly. "Nothing's too much."

"How did you know?"

"About the Steinway and Sons model?" Arizona asks. "Vera."

"Ahhh, I see," I smile and sigh in content.

"Remind me to thank her," Arizona adds to the conversation. I give her a look of confusion, not really understanding her need to thank my big sister. If someone should be thanking her that should be me for enlightening my girlfriend in my long-time-need to own a piano like that! "You know, being kissed like that… I definitely need to buy you more stuff," Arizona chuckles, a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"I don't need you to buy me things, Arizona."

"So you don't mind me taking it back, then?" she raises her eyebrow, playing me very well.

"God, no. Don't take it back…" I exclaim as I shake my head no. "Please. It's amazing. Just go buy me whatever stuff you want as long as you don't get rid of my pretty perfect piano."

"Thought so," Arizona winks at me, lightly shoving me towards the piano. "Now… play."

"Arizona…" I trail off suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Go on, baby. Just play," she places herself onto the little seat and pats the space beside her. "Please?" she draws, making those damn dimples pop again. _And then I've already lost_. Placing myself next to her, I snap my fingers even though I know it's a bad habit. Shaking my shoulders and rolling my neck, I situate my fingers onto the keys. Arizona's one hand on my thigh, the other rests at the frame of the piano.

We sit like that for what feels like hours _… I don't know and frankly, I don't care_. I play, I sing, she sings, she hums, we both hum. She picks a song, then I pick a song and so it goes on. I've forgotten how much I really enjoyed playing the piano but I guess that's what happens when you forget yourself somewhere between bad relationships, work and constant fear of committing. But here I am. Committed, happy and loved as I play the piano my girlfriend got me because she… _what?_... loves me? It's not to believe but that does not make it untrue, thank God.

* * *

 **AN2: We all need fluff, right? Thank you for reading, you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I'd already written this chapter, so the hot piano sex some of you requested won't be featured in this chapter. I'll definitely keep the scenario in mind for future smut, I promise! :)  
Now… on with the show!**

* * *

I went all in… buying my girlfriend a piano. I know someone would find it a bit too much… but I really needed to show Eliza how much I want for her to feel like it's her house just as much as it's mine and Sofia's. She keeps telling me that she really thinks of this as her home, so I didn't really need to go out and buy that giant thing but I really wanted to, is all. Ever since she played on Sofia's little keyboard, I haven't been able to shake the feeling off of me. Not that I want to either. I just wanted to be able to get the chance to watch her and listen to her while playing… and on an adult-sized piano. So I got in contact with Vera who of course wanted to be a part of the surprise. She helped me find the right model and I went out and bought it, just like that. And now it's here… now Eliza's been playing whenever she gets the opportunity, just like I pictured it. It's quite impressive how many songs she's able to play on that thing. It amazes me every time she plays a new song, making it into her own as she plays and softly sings alongside the notes. Sofia's excited about the piano as well, wanting Eliza to teach her how to play. And I can so picture the two of them playing side by side as I get home from work or go about making dinner. The picture's crystal clear inside my head.

Callie, Penny and Sofia are getting back from New York tomorrow night. They've already shipped Sofia's stuff which I'm currently arranging in her bedroom. I know my daughter loves to draw, I just didn't know she needed hundredths and hundredths of crayons, pens and Indian inks in all kinds of colours and sizes; she's even got some with feathers on top and some that smells like candy. It's just too much. I shake my head at how my daughter's able to twirl her other mother and possibly also Penny around her little fingers and make them buy her yet another set of crayons. I wonder how Sofia and Eliza's relationship will be when they are going to live together permanently and not just on the friendly-bonding level. I know Eliza won't step right into the parent role, we've talked about that a lot due to Eliza's insecurities of how she should approach the role of suddenly becoming a step-mother… or a _bonus_ as she prefers to label it. We decided that Sofia and her needed to connect and get to know each other on a level where Eliza shouldn't be parenting her just yet. Without letting my daughter drive her around the bushes, of course. It's all about the balance and then it'll just happen naturally, I guess.

"Honey?"

I'm startled from my internal dialogue by my girlfriend's voice. I smile, happy that she's finally home.

"Arizona?"

"Up here," I call out as I continue my work on getting all of Sofia's dresses and blouses on hangers, placing them in the closest.

"Aren't you easy on the eyes," Eliza greets me, stepping up next to me and kissing my cheek. "You look great."

"And you're quite the smooth-talker, aren't you?" I chuckle, using my finger below her chin to guide her closer to me. "Hi," smiling, I lean in and give her a welcome home kiss. "You got it?"

"Sure did," Eliza nods triumphantly showing me the green cotton.

* * *

It's our last night just being the two of us… well, at least for the next couple of weeks. Sofia's staying with us while Callie and Penny unpacks, gets the house painted and fixed and all that. And then we'll go about the 7/7-agreement. Callie's been very cooperative regarding all of this which I couldn't be more pleased about. One thing I can't handle is her being all feisty and unreasonable… _again!_ But she knows that if she's making the slightest comment about the living situation, I'll use and play my sole-custody-card. And I so would. I don't need us to be friends, I just need us to be civil. And I'm seriously thinking that I'm way ahead of Callie in that department. So, I wish for her to play nicely because I don't want to use my card. But I will if she tries anything.

"Penny for your thoughts," Eliza quips, using her sockless feet to nudge below my thigh.

"You can't say that anymore," I crinkle my nose, laughing.

Eliza clearly doesn't follow. I squint my eyes at her and then the coin drops. "A-ha. Yeah," she rolls her eyes. "What's on your mind then?" Eliza smiles at me, her foot caressing my side.

Having one leg sometimes actually play out to my favour, especially when Eliza and I both want to be stretched out on the couch. At first I was a little apprehensive about being seen without my prosthetic, but I got over my insecurity. Eliza helped me quite a lot. She's amazing and not at all trying to nurse me or fix me or wait on me. The way she expresses her feelings regarding my well-being is in a complete down to earth way, something I'm her eternal grateful for. She's not afraid nor is she constantly addressing it… it being the leg or more like the missing leg. It's easy and it's no big deal, just as it should be.

Eliza pushes herself further down the couch, her incredible long and sexy legs being on both sides of me. My hands seeking those amazing legs instantly, stroking the naked flesh. The smoothness of Eliza's legs makes me shiver just a little, the soft look on her face making my heart skip a beat. _I could stay like this forever_ … having her this close, her eyes looking right into my soul, the steady rhythm of her breathing. I want this… _I won't ever be without her_. I want this and her and whatever we've got in store more than I've ever wanted anything with another person before… besides my daughter. But that's an entirely different subject. This is another kind of love. This is a love I've never felt before. Sure, I loved Callie with all of my heart, I really did. And a part of me will always love her because she gave me the biggest gift; she gave me the opportunity to be Sofia's mom which I accepted as the greatest gift I've ever gotten. I loved Callie so much that I wanted to marry her, to be her wife and to live with her forever… and I truly believed that it was my destiny. Callie, Sofia and I. _But then life happened_ … and awful things were said and done. I couldn't picture myself going down that road ever again. And I seriously thought I'd had my chance… that **one** chance of true love and marriage and the only one soulmate-thing. But then Catherine Avery and Miranda Bailey decided to upgrade the resident-program which brought me my second chance. My second chance to fall in love again, to love again and to feel free and happy again. I didn't imagine me ever wanting to sign a paper giving myself to another person yet again, but here I am… actually pondering the whole marriage thing… _again._ I'm not saying I want to get married tomorrow. Not at all. There's so much happening in our life right now. I'm just saying that I'm actually open to the idea of being someone's wife again. _Wait, no_. Not someone's wife… _Eliza's wife_. If she wants me to be, of course. First time I asked a woman to marry me, she ended up on the hood of my car. Next time and hopefully the last time I'm asking a woman to marry me, I'm begging for a more undramatic outcome; I'm wishing for my happily ever after. I'm way ahead of myself here… _daydreaming_ … but I can't stop wondering… _what if?_

 __"Earth to Arizona, Earth to Arizona," Eliza lightly pokes my stomach with her heel, dragging me out of my little internal rant.

"Oh, sorry… I guess I zoned out," I clear my throat and blush a little, making my girlfriend twitch her head in confusion.

"I guess you did," she smiles at me. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Not much," I lie, giving her a kind grin. "Will you hand me the mug?"

"Sure you want to drink coffee now? You know how you get…" Eliza draws, referring to my tossing and turning in bed whenever I get coffee at this hour. I don't care, though. I need my caffeine to settles me otherwise I'm going to ask this gorgeous woman to marry me right now.

"Just pass me the damn coffee," I nudge her with my one good leg, she quickly catches my foot in between her hands, giving me a quizzical look.

"What're ya gonna do now, huh?" she plays.

"Let gooooo, Eliza," I whine. "And give me my coffee…"

"You didn't say please, though… where's your manners, Arizona?" Eliza chastises me teasingly.

"Shut up, you moron," I throw a pillow at her, causing her to release my foot. I quickly pull it towards me. "Now gimme the damn mug," I sneer, throwing another pillow at her.

Eliza untangles our limbs and sits up, reaching out and getting the mug. She hands me the lukewarm coffee, shaking her head in the process. I just give her my best dimpled smile, taking a sip of the beverage.

"What I don't have to put up with," Eliza says, feigning annoyance as she raises.

"Hey, where're you going?" I ask not wanting her anywhere else than right here close to me. "Don't go."

"Awww…" Eliza soothes, stroking my hair as she passes. "Just gonna go play a little on my new toy," she informs me. I grip her hand before she can get anywhere, pulling her down to me and placing my lips against hers. I give her bottom lip a light suck, making my girlfriend whimper.

"Now you can go," I shrug, taking another sip.

"You're going to kill me one day," she sighs, making me snicker. "Got any wishes?"

I can't see my girlfriend, but I know she looks out of this world amazing; sitting on that little seat, snapping her fingers, her hair cascading down her back, those long legs professionally placed, the feet on the pedals. She's a pro. She's the master. And I'm once again daydreaming of one day being able to call this woman my wife… _one day_. All things in good time, Robbins.

"Sing me a song, you're the piano man," I singsong, making my girlfriend laugh out loud.

"You know, you're such a dork sometimes."

"Well, then you're dating a dork… what does that say about you?" I smirk, looking over my shoulder. Her backs turned, but I know the smile on her face reaches her eyes.

"That I'm a sucker for dimples and blonde hair…" Eliza says, scoffing. Then she presses down on the keys, filling the room with music.

 _"Do you remember how this first begun?  
_ _Teeth were white and our skin was young  
_ _Eyes as bright as the Spanish Sun  
_ _We had nothing we could hide"_

 __Eliza goes about the song with grace, her soft voice expressing every word. I can't stop myself from feeling every word she sings and every note she gives birth to. The sound of rain upon the pales mixes so beautifully with the voice of my girlfriend and the music coming from the piano. And even though it's raining cats and dogs outside, I'm sure the sun's melted itself into her song… _all of her songs_ … because even though I can't see her, I feel all of her warmth, all of her love radiating from her body and soul. It's frightening how much she makes me feel… and not just regarding her. _It's all of the feelings_. They somehow get even more vivid and powerful.

 _"Now my dear we are two golden leaves  
_ _Clinging desperately to winter trees  
_ _Got up here like a pair of thieves  
_ _While the sirens blare outside"_

 __I look at the grandfather-clock. It's a couple of minutes past midnight which means… Sofia's coming home in 19 hours, give or take. She's actually coming home… _home!_ I'm finally having my daughter with me and she's not going to board a plane or anything. She's staying for good.

 _"What's left to say when every word's been spoken?  
_ _What's left to see when our eyes won't open?  
_ _What's left to do when we've lost all hope and  
_ _What's left to break when our hearts are broken?  
_ _But sometimes…"_

 __Eliza stops singing but continues on the piano. "Arizona?"

"Mmh-hmm?"

"What are we gonna do for your birthday?"

 _Ugh_ , just as I was feeling calm, she _had_ to ask that. It's a valid question, though, I'll give her that. But I've just never been a big fan of my birthday. It's just like any other day. I don't have a need to celebrate it. Ever since Sofia was born, I've always focused on celebrating her birthday and not mine. I even made a big deal out of Callie's birthday, too… but mine's no biggie. I'm 100% sure that my girlfriend is about to argue that.

"I was just thinking… casual dinner at home, just the three of us," I chance, preparing myself for whatever may come. We celebrated Eliza's birthday by having sex in all of the rooms of her apartment, eating sushi from our naked bodies. We celebrated my last birthday by doing a 14-hour surgery on a severe injured kid and saved him. _Sex and surgery… it doesn't get any better than that_. But now I've got my daughter with me on my birthday… I just want to be around the two people I love the most, locking us inside a bubble not caring about the world or the fact that I'm turning another year older.

"If you want to, that's what we'll do," Eliza simply states, her voice sweet and calm. I can't help but feel that there's more to it than just so.

"Spill it, lady."

"What?"

"Had you something you wanted to do on my birthday?

"Not really," Eliza hesitates, her fingers still playing.

"Hmm…"

"Okay… I was just wondering… if you maybe wanted to have people over for you know, dinner or something. I'll cook and you'll host or whatever… it could be fun."

"And by people you mean…?"

"Well, your friends?"

"Eliza… I don't do birthdays," I sigh. "You know that…"

"I know, it was just a thought… Never mind," she says. She stops and comes to sit next to me, draping my one leg over her lap, giving me a reassuring smile.

"You sound like my mother," I sneer, rolling my eyes at my girlfriend.

"She sounds very wise," Eliza smirks.

"Shut up," I pinch her side causing Eliza to yelp in surprise. "Well…"

Eliza looks at me in anticipation. Maybe it is time for Eliza to meet my parents… after all I've already met hers. And her siblings and their respective others, too. And it has been a long time since I've seen my parents, actually. With Sofia being home and all, it could maybe be great.

"I can always give her a call…"

"I'm sure she would love that," Eliza smiles at me as she awaits my next sentence.

"She would… especially if I invite them over for a birthday dinner where their granddaughter and daughter-in-law are present," I nod acknowledging and accepting my girlfriend's attempt on celebrating my day of birth. "I might be completely superfluous, though," I chuckle.

"You're never superfluous, baby," Eliza massages my thigh, giving it a comfortable squeeze.

* * *

I hear the pounding of small fists on our main door, quickly pulling it open.

Sofia opens her arms, shouting excitedly. "MOMMY!" she throws herself into my embrace as I bend down, taking her into my arms.

"I missed you, Sof," I nuzzle into the crook of her neck, desperately inhaling everything that is my daughter.

"I'm home now, Mommy," Sofia whispers. "You can stop missing me."

We both pull back and look at each other. Sofia's hair is pinned with to butterfly barrettes to the sides of her head, making her beautiful face even more evident. I pull her in to place soft kisses all over her little cheeks causing her to squeal in delight.

"Here's her bag. She's not been eating much on the plane," a voice informs me. I look up and meet Penny's face as she places Sofia's carry-on on the porch.

"Hi Penny," I greet her friendly. "Thanks. Where's Callie?" I look around not seeing my ex-wife.

"She had to go straight to The Presbyterian, sign some papers," Penny gives me a nod.

"Bye, Penny," Sofia says, giving Penny a quick hug. "See you," she smiles before running into the house.

"Bye, peanut," Penny waves as Sofia storms off.

"Eliza? Eliza, hey…where are you? Where's my green surprise?"

We both look into my home, Penny giving me a kind smile when we lock eyes again. "Thank you for dropping her off."

"Sure," Penny hands me the bag.

"Let's get this right this time?" I suggest very well knowing that it's not Penny who's been a complete moron in this case. But she's not dumb and in some way I think she wants this to be as smoothly as possible, as do I. We understand each other in some random way.

"I like the sound of that," she agrees. I give her a smile and take the bag. "I'll talk to you later, huh?"

"Yep. Take care," I give her one last smile before turning on my heels and walking into my home. I'm not going to thank her… _again_ … for bringing back my daughter, _I'm not_ … that's not how this is going to go. I'm not thanking anyone. So before I can do something I wouldn't want to do, I close the door behind me. Dumping the bag onto the floor, I lean back against the door, taking it all in. She's actually here… _she's finally home_.

"Mommy, Mommy, look…" Sofia stumbles into the hallway, shoving her apron into my face. "Look, look, look."

"Yeah, it's awesome!" I say wide-eyed, playing along with the surprise.

"Eliza got it for me. Look," Sofia points at a line of green letters across the left breast pocket. "Look!"

"What does it say?" I ask in amusement, my heart swelling with the joy my daughter's currently experiencing.

"Little Chef," she beams proudly. "And it's green… just like Eliza's toothbrush and my favourite colour."

Eliza's beautiful face appears, winking at me she nods her head. Her idea of the nametag on the apron sure went straight home. Thank God for our surgical skills and the ability to use needle and thread. And for the all-night shop having green cotton thread. I couldn't be happier if I wanted to. I couldn't imagine myself being happier than I am in this very moment… but then I glance down at Eliza's left hand, butterflies basking their wings in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

 **AN2: The song in this chapter is a song by Passenger titled "Golden leaves."  
** **Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So I received reviews from people I didn't know had been following this story, and it made me really, really happy. It's amazing to know that you people truly enjoy reading this. THANK YOU!... and of course a big thank you to the regular readers as well. You guys are amazing!  
**

* * *

Okay, remember when I thought my girlfriend acted all weird and rearranged our living room like thousand times? _Yeah, I do, too_. Remember what caused it? _Yeah, I got a piano out of her struggles_. Not complaining, though. But lately she's been acting just as weird… and I don't think we've got any room for another piano in here or a new car in the garage or whatever big thing she's thinking about buying. But she's sure acting a bit strange. Not in the uncomfortable way, it's just… she keeps looking at me with those mesmerizing eyes of hers as if she tried absorbing all of me and my soul… and then she looks at my hands. _Yup, my hands_. It's rather odd but she's just so freaking cute whenever she does it. When I catch her in her little… _whatever it is she's doing or thinking_ … she goes red as a lobster, the blush making her look down in embarrassment; _every time!_ It's incredible how this woman can be so sexy, so very hot and in a matter of seconds she's all but cute and adorable and almost childlike innocent. It's puzzles me, really. I've stopped trying to figure out how the hell she does that because it just gives me a headache. I've settled by the fact that I'm the luckiest woman on Earth.

It's Thursday. Sofia's been living with us for four days now. And to be honest… _it's been a pleasure._ Really, it has. Not that I thought it would be horrible or anything. We have been living together before… when Sofia's visited Arizona. But now it's different. Now Sofia's not visiting and I'm not just hanging out with my girlfriend and her kid at their place. Nope, this time we're all living here, under the same roof, at the same address. I haven't seen Callie or Penny yet, but we'll get together later this week and go over everything. Right now Arizona and Callie are at Sofia's new school, getting information and instructions and so on. That leaves me and Sofia in the house. It's no big deal except that it is. It's the first time I'm alone with her… I mean, without Arizona being nearby. It terrifies me a little but only because I'm the only one Sofia's got here now, I'm the one she'll seek out if she's got questions or hits her head or falls down the stairs or gets a splinter stuck in her finger. _God, listen to me_ … I might be a mess, but at least I'm a doctor… _I can do this_. I can. And how hard can it be? Sofia's 6 years old, she's not 6 months or 16. _God, she'll be a teenager, too!_ Okay, calm down… _You've got this!_

 __"P?" Sofia shouts from upstairs.

Yeah, Sofia's got a long list of nicknames she loves to address me by. P being short for Pocahontas. Once I actually heard her calling me _Pizza_. Arizona shot that one down rather quickly, though, even though Sofia tried reasoning the name by telling her mom that the _p_ came from Pocahontas and the _-izza_ from Eliza. Sofia even made an argument saying she liked pizza and she liked me, so… Still, her mom vetoed. I swear, she's hilarious and a handful. _I love that_. I'm happy Arizona made sure to ban the pizza-name, though.

"Yup?" I holler back. It's my day off today, so I've gotten to do a lot of laundry. Sofia's been engrossed in her drawings. Still she's been wanting to have some sort of contact with me the entire time, popping her little head in here and there, making sure I haven't gone anywhere without saying. Just like her mother… _it's rather cute_.

"Can we do something?"

"Like what?"

"Something fun?" Sofia asks as she takes the stairs two steps at the time, jumping. Her big brown eyes shining with anticipation.

"I don't know, Sofia…" I sigh. "I'm no fun…"

"Liar," Sofia shakes her head. "You're super fun!" she tells me as she places herself on one of the stools at the kitchen island. I hang the damp cloth over the tap, resting both of my hands at the counter as I smile.

"Yeah… you're right," I smirk at her which earns me a giggle. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," the little girl ponders, resting her chin in her hand on the counter.

"How about a field trip?" I smile.

"Like school?" Sofia screws up her face. "That's no fun, P."

"No, silly. My field trips are way more fun than school field trips," I give her my best serious look and then shoots her a wide grin. "Wanna go?"

"Hmmm…" Sofia hesitates. "Does your field trip have ice-cream?" she raises an eyebrow. _Jesus, she is Arizona's daughter alright._

 __"Not today, kiddo. Maybe on Saturday, though," I tell her which causes Sofia to slightly slump her shoulders. We've talked about the ice-cream thing… it was all amazing and okay and appropriate when Sofia was on holiday or on an extended weekend. But the ice-cream is only on weekends now and not weekdays. It seems like she buys it now, though. _Phew_ … I'm not quite ready for a tantrum just yet. "So… let's get going then, shall we?" I extend my hand as I round the kitchen island. She takes it and hops off of her stool, a smile adorned to her face.

"Let's!" she says excitedly as she goes to put on her shoes. "Is Mommy gonna meet us there?"

"Unfortunately she isn't, S. She's at your new school with your Mama, remember? She'll be back later and tell you all about it, okay?"

"I guess so," Sofia sighs, tying her shoelaces, her tongue sticking out in the corner of her mouth.

"Hey now… don't you wanna know about your new school?" I ask softly as I shrug on my coat and pull on my boots.

"Yeah… it's just… I love just being here with you and Mommy," the 6-year-old tells me, her eyes looking straight at me. For a moment I think I'm about to cry. The softness, the innocence and the plead in that voice, in that look… _it's almost too much for me to handle_. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her. I don't know what Arizona would answer in this situation. What do you say when a child that's been away for over a year wants to just be with her mother instead of going to a new school? I really don't know because frankly, I get where she's coming from. I get that she'd rather spend her time with her mother than learning about math and geography. I get that she's been missing her mother so much that she doesn't want to ever be away from her. But life's just not made out that way, even though it would've been fantastic.

I take a chance, replying the little girl with the hopeful eyes. "I know, Little Chef. And we really love it, too," I give her a reassuring smile and pulls her in for a tight hug. "But school's nice too. Gotta finish it so you can become a master chef, right?" I tell her softly as I try to lighten the mood a bit. I need Arizona to have this talk when she gets home. It's not one for me just yet.

"I guess so," Sofia nods, I can feel the movement into my midsection. Combing my fingers through her hair, she sighs contently. "So… where are we going?" she asks me, ending our hug.

"Some place awesome!" I give her a big smile. "You ready?" I ask as I open the door. Sofia nods and steps out on the front porch, I follow her step. As I lock the door behind us, I turn around. Sofia immediately takes my hand in hers as we're about to start walking. I feel a wave of fear and love overpowering my body, Sofia squeezing my hand as we take step onto the pavement. This is her silently telling me that she needs me to take care of her, to make sure she's safe. This is Sofia telling me that she trusts me and wants me to stay by her side. _It's a seriously big deal_. Am I ready to be all she needs? Am I ready to be all Arizona needs me to be? Are one truly ever ready for anything? All I know is that I want to… _I want to be everything they need and want._ I want to be the person they rely on, the person they come to for comfort and the person they turn to whenever life's tough or just plain good. I want to be even though I'm terrified. It doesn't matter, though. Everything that matters right now is Sofia holding my hand.

* * *

We round the park and I immediately spot the man. He's where he usually is; the corner closest to the coffee shop. And we're in luck… it hasn't rained in almost three days, so the pavement is just perfect. Sofia bounces by my side, her hand in mine. She talks and talks, informing me about all of her favourite things to draw and the best movies **ever** made. I nod and smile and ooh and guide her to where I planned this field trip to go. Reaching our destination, I stop in my tracks, Sofia mirroring my action. She looks at the scene before her, then her head jerks and she looks at me. Her expression is what I imagined it would be… _pure joy and surprise_. She tucks my arm in excitement.

"Oh my Gosh, Eliza… Oh my Gosh…"

"See, I told you my field trip beats school field trips," I smirk at her. "Shall we?"

"Yes, yes, please!" Sofia tucks my hand, guiding me towards the scenery so that we can see it up close. "Woooow," she exclaims in pure awe. "Look…"

Sofia points at one of the chalk paintings. "I see it, kiddo. It's pretty cool."

"It's awesome is what it is," Sofia gushes as she kneels in front of the painting which is a portrait of a… _go figure_ … unicorn. There's something about the Robbins-girls and unicorns, apparently. "It looks like it's coming right out of the pavement! Look, Eliza… look!"

Seeing this huge amount of excitement radiating out of the little girl, I know I've done something right. I know I've won some points… _cheap points, I know_ … but it isn't about the points, though. It's about me and Sofia… it's about us and what we do when we're together. And this is close to perfect. Seeing her kneeled before the artist's chalk paintings, taking them all in… it's enough for me to last for a lifetime. In the good way. It's just mesmerizing; _she's mesmerizing_ … once again like her mother. Wonder what my girlfriend is doing right now? Grabbing my phone, I quickly take a picture of Sofia and the pavement art. She doesn't look into the camera, though, but that makes it even more real… the enthusiasm and the love of all things drawn. She's engrossed, she's happy. I like that I'm the one providing to those feelings right now. I quickly send it to Arizona, knowing it will melt her heart.

"Look, P… it looks like Mommy," Sofia points at another painting. This one showing a forest with big daisies and a bench. There's a woman sitting on the bench, her back turned. All we're able to see is her golden hair that's blowing in the wind and the sun shining down upon it. I totally get why Sofia thinks that woman in the painting to look like her mother.

"It sure does," I smile at her, kneeling down beside her. "See how the sun right there…" I point at the sun in the left corner. "…is about to become the moon? Look," I now point at the little lines across the painted sky leading from left to right where the moon's coloured in shadow.

"Oh," Sofia finally sees it. "I see it, I totally see it," she proudly states. "It's so pretty."

"Thank you," the artist says addressing us, giving us a kind smile.

"You're very talented," I give him a respectful nod as I rise. Sofia raises as well, taking me by the hand again.

"I wish I could take them home with me," she sighs in awe, looking at the paintings.

"You know, little girl," the artist crouches down before her. "That's the beauty of pavement paintings… one minute they're here and the next the rain washes them away, but they stay with you forever… Right. There." he finishes his sentence by dotting his index finger on the space of her heart. Sofia's eyes are wide as she takes in the man's every word. She then looks at me.

"Can we come back another day?"

"Of course we can, Sofia," I smile, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Of course we can. Now let's go home to Mommy!"

* * *

"Okay, you gotta stop that right now," I squint my eyes at my girlfriend who's looking at me from our bed, sticking out my tongue.

"Stop what?" Arizona asks feigning innocence. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're staring, Arizona," chuckling, I shrug out of my pants and then pull a tank-top over my head, getting ready to crawl into bed with my girlfriend.

"Well… I love when you undress in front of me," she smiles, giving me a sexy wink. "And besides… I haven't seen you all day."

I scoot closer to her, tangling my legs around her good one as she comes to lie on her side, facing me; my one arm coming to rest on her hip, the other one holding my head up. "We've been together all evening, baby," pecking her lips, I tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know," Arizona shrugs, leaning in to close the space between us as she crushes our lips against each other's. I let the warmth of Arizona consume me, I let her lips dance upon mine as to be one with her; my arm pushing her flushed against my body by her hip. She gives me a ghost of a whimper, running her tongue over my bottom lip.

"Mmmh," I breathe out. "I missed you today…"

"Me too," she smiles, releasing my lips. "I always miss you when you're not around."

I lean in and give her another searing kiss, placing two small kisses in each corner of her mouth before saying; "We had such a good day today. Really, it's been _so_ good." Arizona's eyes shine, her smile reaching her eyes in the process. "I was wondering… maybe you should sign her up for some art classes or something, you know… she's so passionate about it. But I guess you already know that, I was just thinking-"

"Sshh," Arizona cuts me off with a finger to my lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

"What do you mean?"

"It just means so much to me that you're so keen on getting to know her. That you do all of these things… shows interest and wants her to take up art classes and keeps her intrigued by your cooking skills and all that. That truly is amazing, Eliza. Really… it makes me so, so happy and so, so relieved."

I love Arizona, I really do. She's the only woman I've ever felt so strongly about. But why is she relieved? I told her I was all in, I told her that I would be a part of this family… _our family_. So how come she's relieved? How come she's been holding her breath? Has she just waited on me to fail her in some way? _It hurts, I won't lie_. I don't need her assuming that I will fail… because I'm not failing in this. I'm not _. Not a chance_. I will never let her or Sofia down. I'm all in which means… _they're it for me_. They're my main priority. So me talking on behalf of my step-daughter… _bonus-daughter_ … and her love of art; it wasn't me trying to interfere. It was me trying to take care of her.

"Eliza," Arizona strokes my cheek, making me jerk a little in surprise. "You look worried?" she says as she tries to analyse my facial expression. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I close my eyes briefly. When I open them, she gives me a glare. "You think I'll fail you?" I whisper, looking down.

"What?" Arizona says in surprise. "Eliza… what do you mean?" I can hear the worry in her voice and it breaks my heart.

"You said you were relieved," I mumble. Arizona lets out a deep breath, hooking a finger under my chin, making me look into her eyes.

"That's what you heard?" Arizona looks at me confused. "I tell you how happy you make me, how much I love you and all you get from that is that I think you'll fail me at some point?"

"You said you were relieved…" I hold back a whimper, trying to keep it cool, even though I know my street cred's far gone by now. She sees right through me, she makes me gooey and weak, she makes me feel so much I sometimes wonder how I could ever be alive before meeting her.

"I did," she nods, her voice soft. "I did but that doesn't mean I think you'll fail or screw up or anything like that."

"It doesn't?"

"No, honey," she brushes her thumb over my cheek and I lean into her touch. "I was relieved because even though I knew deep inside my heart that Sofia and you would get along, I couldn't really know, you know? I crossed my fingers, I hoped and I wished… but I couldn't really know 'till I knew, you know? Hearing her speak so highly of your field trip today… and you telling me that today's been a really good day… it just… it assured me, you know?"

I can't speak. I can't do anything. Tears are streaming down my face. Arizona catches them with her thumb, some she even kisses away. "Eliza?" she whispers. I still can't speak. My heart's in my throat. My tongue's all twisted. "Honey?" _Nope, nothing_. "Eliza Minnick?" _Still, nothing._ "E?" _Nah, zero_. "P?" I look at my girlfriend but I can't say anything. She's taking all of my words, my ability to speak and my heart. _She's taken it all…_ "Pocahontas?" Arizona tries in a whisper, giving me a smug grin.

"Shut up," I finally croak out, my voice rasp from all the tears caught in my throat.

"It does speak!" Arizona plays, nudging my chin. "You okay?"

"I am now," I smile at her before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her perfect lips. "I love you, too…" Arizona gives me a confident smile. "… even though you keep staring at me…and my hands."

And then she does it again. _The blush, the looking down part_. She takes my hand, ghosting her fingertips over each of my fingers. Then she guides it to her mouth only to drop a soft kiss on my knuckles. I just bask in the feeling of having Arizona loving me. It's the best feeling in the whole world, especially when I minutes ago thought she waited on me to fail her. How could I ever think she would do a thing like that? _How stupid can I be?_ It's stops now, though… or it probably won't. When it comes to Arizona Robbins and the love I hold for her I'm quite the mess. But it wouldn't be true love if I wasn't, _would it?_

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading! You know what to do…**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you for your super support… and the great engagement regarding this fic. Some of you even had a couple of tears falling while reading last chapter; that's truly commitment, you guys. Awesome!  
(Maybe you should get a couple of Kleenex while reading this chapter as well. Just a friendly suggestion…)  
**

* * *

"Dr. Robbins!"

I'm at work. I'm Dr. Robbins, I'm not mom or Mommy. I'm not Arizona the girlfriend. I'm not Honey, Baby or anything remotely like that. I'm just Dr. Robbins here. And it's okay. It's as it should be. I love my job; it's what keeps me on my toes, it's what makes my brain function, and it's what makes my heart sing. I love all it contains; the labouring moms, the babies, the thrills, the saves and the minutes right after a successful surgery. I love it all. I'm Dr. Robbins and I'm awesome. But right now I'd rather be at home. With my own baby. She's finally home. And I'm stuck here at the hospital. I know that's just how life goes. I need to work and she needs to see me work because that's good for her view on strong women and bla bla bla. It sucks right now, though. I'm sure Sofia doesn't care about feminism and independence this moment, I'm pretty sure she'd rather curl up on the couch with me and P. _Shoot, I did it again._ That little cute brat's constant nicknaming of my girlfriend is totally rubbing off on me. _Anyway_ , I'm very confident about Sofia wanting to snuggle with both Eliza and I instead of being stuck in day-care on her last day before attending her new school.

Eliza's working this night, too. I'm working, Penny's working and Callie's working at Seattle Pres. My heart broke when I saw the disappointed look on my daughter's face when I told her about tonight. She'd been looking forward to a piano-session with Eliza while I made homemade pizza. Her face dropped as did my heart when she disappointingly uttered "So there's no _perfect p's_ tonight?". Sofia's come to call pizza, piano and Pocahontas her _perfect p's_ , something I'm totally on board with. But I had to break her tiny little heart along with my own.

So now she's in day-care... sleeping, waiting on one of us to get off of work and take her home. I feel like such a bad mother... not being able to be with her or having arranged my schedule better with Eliza's, so that one of us would be off to be at home with her. But once again being in a relationship with a surgeon just like myself makes for difficult times.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, it's a little over 10pm. Eliza's shift just started a couple hours ago, mine's ending in less than an hour. Closing the woman on the table meticulously, I take a deep breath.

"Dr. Robbins!" I look up catching the face of Alex Karev.

"What is it, Karev?" I ask as I resume my work.

"You done yet?"

"Don't you think I'd be at home with my daughter if I were done?" I snap, sceptically shaking my head. "Sorry, I'm just-"

"I can close, if you want, Robbins?" he suggests. I look at him and give him a look of confusion. "You should get down to the day-care."

"Why?" I stop what I'm doing, silently pleading for him to answer me.

"It's Sofia."

That's all he needs to say. The woman on the table is stable and the surgery went great, only a couple of complications but I got them under control. But now something's up with my daughter... _I need to get out of here. Right. Now!_

 __"Alex...?" I plead, searching for his reassurance.

"Go. I got it!"

And I'm gone.

* * *

Reaching the day-care in record time, I push open the doors. I thought my heart broke earlier today but the sight before me surely breaks it anew. I feel the pricking of tears in my eyes, but I push through. Sofia doesn't need to see me like this. She's currently sobbing in the arms of one of the day-care nurses, her hand squeezing her stuffed animal tight.

"Ssshhh. Look, Sofia. Your mom's here," the day-care nurse says, stroking my daughter's hair.

Sofia immediately bolts out of the woman's arms, throwing herself at me. I lift her up and into my arms, hugging her tight to my chest. I can feel her little heart beating... _thank God_... as she presses herself into my embrace. She tangles her legs around my waist, burying her head in the crook of my neck as well. I soothe her as I stroke her hair, combing my fingers carefully through it.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? What's wrong?" I whisper, swallowing the lump in my throat. Sofia doesn't say anything; she just clings to my body as if I was going to disappear if she didn't.

The day-care nurse approaches us, a sad smile on her face. "Hi, Dr. Robbins," I give her a nod. "She just had a nightmare," she tells me.

But there's no such thing as just a nightmare. I know, **_I KNOW_**. I've had them myself, I have them still. The ones where I'm still in the forest, where my leg's being eaten by wolfs, where I can't get out. The ones where I die and never get to see Sofia again. And lately the fear of never seeing Eliza again has broken me in my nightmares as well. Either I lose both of my legs so I can't get home to them or I simply just die out there, eaten by wolfs just like Lexie. I still get them from time to time. So no one's telling me that it's just a nightmare. _There's no such thing as just nightmares_. They can be so overpowering and vivid, they can almost kill your spirit. This woman clearly hasn't experienced those nightmares herself, and I'm actually very pleased for her. No one should ever have those kind of nightmares. No one. And especially _not_ my daughter.

"I'll just take her home, thank you," I say softly while kissing the top of Sofia's head. Sofia tightens her grip around me, the stuffed animal hanging loosely behind my back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dr. Robbins," the day-care nurse says, giving my shoulder a squeeze and then stroking Sofia's back. "Take care."

* * *

The weight of Sofia in my arms slows my speed, my prosthetic chafing a little. I push through, my daughter's needs coming before my own right now… _and always_. When we get to the car, I carefully open the door with one hand and go about placing her in the back seat. She won't let me go, though. Desperately clinging to me, her legs tightening around my back as if she was a little monkey.

"Baby... sweetheart. You've got to let go, honey," I whisper into her ear. "You need to get into the car, Sof."

"Nnngh," is all I get, Sofia's head still nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Look at me, honey," I tell her softly. "Sofia, please."

Sofia appears from her hiding place, her eyes puffed due to all the sobbing. "Mommy," she hiccups.

"What is it, honey?"

"I had a bad dream," her bottom lip trembling.

I'm not sure I'm prepared to listen to my daughter's bad dream. Not because I don't want to hear it but I'm not sure my heart can take it. It's not about me, though. It's always about her, _always._ "What about?" I give her a reassuring look, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want you to die," Sofia states, her eyes once again filling with tears.

So, remember when I thought my heart broke two times today? I was wrong, boy was I wrong. My heart completely broke by the sound of my little girl's need. Sofia's words hitting me straight in the chest, echoing my biggest fear. Her eyes once again fill with tears, the cute bottom lip trembling. I shake my head lightly, making sure my daughter sees me and hears me.

"Sofia. I'll do my very best to not die, okay? I love you too much to die, you hear me?"

"Don't leave me, Mommy," Sofia looks at me, tears streaming down her face. "I dreamt you died. A car-car hit you. And you lost the oth-other leg. And I was so sad. And Mama was sad. And Eliza was really s-sad. And I-I-I didn't like it," she stammers through her sobbing.

"Sssshh, sweetheart," I soothe my daughter.

I don't know what to say to make her feel better. I don't know how to express my love for this little person. It's so indescribable. And for her to be so heartbroken about a dream where I died, it's just… _too much_. But it isn't her fault. Not at all. **It's love**. It's caused by love. To love a lot is to be scared a lot. That's just something we'll have to accept. I've done so ever since Sofia came into my life; constantly being overwhelmed by love for another person, constantly being scared that said person isn't safe or might injure herself. It's such a powerful feeling, it's such a mortifying feeling… there's actually a person you'd sacrifice your own life for if you had to. If her life depended on your own death, you'd do sacrifice yourself. You'd immediately give up your own life for her to keep living. And you wouldn't hesitate one second, _you'd just do it!_

 __"I'm not dead. I'm right here. My good leg, too. Okay?" I give her a sad smile. Sofia smiles back, a slight pout still on her face, though. "Okay? Right. Here."

"Okay, Mommy," she sighs, giving me another hug. I hold her tight, my hand at the back of her head, needing to be as close to my daughter as possible.

"Let's get home, okay?"

Sofia nods into my neck and then places herself into the car as I let her go. She buckles up, her tiny hands shaking a bit. I carefully close the door only to climb into the driver's seat, desperately needing to get my daughter home. I look into the rear-view mirror, catching the look of my daughter. She looks beautiful even though she's got puffy eyes and her nose is running. Drying her nose off in her sleeve, she does a playful shrug. I just give her a big dimpled smile, letting her know that I'm letting that one slide because it's late and we've both had quite the night. I situate my seatbelt and drive off into the night, going straight home... _home_.

* * *

Sofia's laying in our bed... in my side of the bed to be more accurate. She's sleeping soundly, her stuffed animal tucked under her chin, her legs sprawled out from under the covers. I smile at the picture before me; spitting image of my ex-wife. She's always been quite impossible whenever she wanted to sleep in mine and Callie's bed, always taking up so much space we hardly had any room. And with Callie being the same, yeah... I didn't get much space or sleep whenever we were three in the bed. So as cosy as it might have been, we had to stop it. _But right now_... this night I don't want her to sleep anywhere else than right here next to me. Eliza won't be home until next morning, so it's no problem. I'll just bury myself in Eliza's pillow, being surrounded by her scent as my daughter sleeps next to me.

Before climbing in bed next to her, I quickly grab my phone. I need to have some kind of contact with my girlfriend... _my love, my better half_... the woman I'm still pondering on how to make my wife. I know it's solely my decision… but it's not just me I've got to think about. Sofia's got some say in it, too. Or well, at some point she has. It's very important for me to know that Sofia likes Eliza... _loves her even_. I'm not doubting my daughter and my girlfriend being totally enamoured by each other... it's just that, well... it's a big deal asking someone to marry you. And I really want to do this right. I really need to do this right. And it's only going to be right if Sofia is blessing my decision to marry Eliza. I know it's not a responsibility a child should have to have, and she won't even know she's got it. I just need a little bit of confirmation, really... before I'm on my knees asking Eliza Minnick to be my wife. I'm going to do it right. _She_ deserves it. _Heck_ , I deserve it.

Eliza's already been texting me. Her pretty name showing on my screen. I sigh a breath of relief, this day has surely worn me out.

 _Hi love. I heard about your day-care drama. Hope everything is okay. Please let me know. I'm in surgery, but fill me in. I love you - E_

 __My heart is once again whole. My daughter's sleeping like a baby here at home with me and my girlfriend loves me... _and I'm not dead_. It's a good day after all.

Quickly typing me reply, I look at Sofia who stirs a little.

 _Everything is fine now. Someone's taking up my side of our bed, though. Can't wait to have you home tomorrow. I love you - A_

 __ _You can use my side, then :) Sleep tight. I'll see you before you know it. Love, love, love - E_

 __ _I love you! - A_

 __It takes all of me not to type those four words right here, right now. It takes all I've got not to succumb to the feeling of really needing her to say yes. I really need her to be mine... _on paper as well_. Because the thought of me dying before I've gotten the chance to be her wife, before I've got that woman's name engraved in a ring around my finger... _it alone tears me apart_. I know I've got to ask her soon... if not I know I'm going to burst. By pure love, but still. I need to get this right.

Climbing into bed, I scoot closer to my daughter as I pull the covers up over her legs. I press a light kiss to her cheek, removing some of her hair from her face.

"I love you," I whisper.

If I were to die tonight, I'd at least have confessed my love to the two most important people in my life. They'd know that my heart belongs to them… even when I'm gone. It's their heart forever.

* * *

The next day comes all to sudden. It's Sofia's first day of school. She's sitting at her spot around the dining table, eating her cereals. I braided her hair all Elsa-style, the braid resting at her left shoulder. _She's just so beautiful._

 __"Mommy?" she asks while chewing.

"Sofia... chew, then speak," I raise my eyebrow as I bite down on my toast.

Sofia chews eagerly and then takes a sip of her orange juice. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart," smiling, I nod.

"You love Eliza, right?"

I'm a little taken back by the sudden question. Maybe she needs a lot of questions answered because of her nightmare last night, I don't know.

"I do," I give her a confident smile. "Very much, actually."

"That's good," she grins, taking another swig of her juice.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just... I'd like to know, is all," my daughter tells me all casual.

"O-kay," I drag, I take another bite of my toast.

"Are you gonna marry her?" Sofia asks suddenly, a big smile plastered to her face… _and what was that?_ A hint of hope? I don't quite know.

The bite of toast gets caught in my throat causing me to cough loudly. I didn't see that one coming. When did my daughter become so nosy? When did she care about my love life? She's really growing up, I guess. I keep coughing, taking a sip of my coffee to try and ease the ache in my throat.

"Mommy..."

I give my daughter a glare as I try to breathe.

"Chew, then speak," she grins at me.

This child is definitely the best child one could ever have. _And she's mine!_ And she's not going anywhere. And without even knowing it, I think she just gave me my blessing.

* * *

 **AN2: Don't worry, you guys. It will happen… just not yet. You gotta stay tuned!**

 **Thank you for reading… you know what to do next :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Not everyone is a big fan of Sofia but I can't make everybody happy, unfortunately. I'm very aware of the fact that it's an Ariliza fic, but Sofia's a part of Arizona hence her big role in this story.**

 **Remember when you requested the piano-smut? I certainly do. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It's Saturday which means Sofia's been attending her new school for five days now. And it's been quite good, even though there's a stupid boy in her class... _as she tends to call him_. She's been good and does her homework every night. And I'm once again amazed by my girlfriend's ability concerning motherhood. To think that she once didn't want to have children, it's beyond me. She was born to be a mother. The way she just has everything planned from lunch to soccer, from homework to tooth brushing, from scolding to soothing. She's pretty awesome and it really looks like it's easy as hell, and I know from a fact that it isn't so. Sometimes I need to catch my breath... having a kid is like _totally_ a big deal. Sofia's raised well and her manners are good, don't get me wrong, but that's not what I'm talking about. It's what's in between. It's the little things that somehow seems to be the biggest things. It's the time you spend with the kid, the time you answer questions you didn't even know existed. It's the time where you discuss whether to put on lipstick and a hoola-skirt or plain overalls and a cap for a regular school day. It's the time you spend on watching cartoons curled up on the couch, reading books in bed and tidying up after a water-colour explosion on the dining table. It's doing the laundry, making dinner every night and hair-dos every morning. It's all that and so much more. And that's why I'm so impressed by my girlfriend's way of being a mother. She makes it look so easy when it really isn't. It's easy loving Sofia, I already am. It's easy being loved by Sofia because she's such a remarkable and open minded little person. The hard part is balancing all of the above. The hard part is enjoying the really good things and feeling your heart break when bad things happen in the wake of the good things. Because the bad things will happen... _they exist_... _they're inevitable_ … that's life. They're there so we can appreciate the good when we see and experience it. And my girlfriend keeps reminding me of all the good things in life... whenever she gets into a fit of laughter with Sofia, whenever she's made a to-do list to make our lives easier, whenever she gets home and goes about doing dinner etc. And she does it because she's born to do so. She was born to be a full-time mom... she hasn't been for a while so now she's feeling like she needs to be better and do better, I think. _Which is crazy_... she doesn't have to. She never overdoes anything, she's just always on her toes, wanting to make everything as perfect as can be.

And that's why I've taking the time to prepare dinner for my girlfriend tonight. And Sofia, of course. Just the three of us, relaxing and enjoying our Saturday evening. I'm in the middle of peeling the potatoes when Sofia appears in the kitchen, her hair's curled into big ringlets. She looks adorable.

"Hi P. Whatcha doing?" she asks sassily as she comes to stand next to me by the sink.

"Nothing near as fun as you've been doing," I give her a wide smile, nodding impressively at her ringlets. "You look great!"

"Mommy made them," Sofia grins excitedly. "We're playing hairdresser."

"I see. Where's Mommy then? You made her look good, too?"

"She helped me," she shrugs. "I'm not allowed to use the straightening iron by myself. What's for dinner?" Sofia changes the subject.

"Mashed potatoes," I tell her as I finish the last potato, dropping it into the pot. "Infused with carrots."

"Yeah. I love orange food," Sofia states. "Can I help?"

"Didn't you play with Mommy?" I ask in confusion, furrowing my brows.

"Nah, I'm done now. I wanna make dinner with you," she says, pulling her apron off of the hanger beside the fridge.

"So Mommy's just sitting upstairs playing hairdresser by herself then?"

Sofia just shrugs, her devotion now placed on the food instead of playing with her mom.

"Arizona?" I holler. Sofia pushes her stool up to the counter, taking her own peeling tool and grabs a carrot.

"Coming!"

I open the tap, filling water into the pot with the potatoes, waiting for Sofia to finish with the carrots. Then my girlfriend steps into view, leaning over the kitchen island and placing a kiss on my cheek. It startles me a bit but when I look up... _I think my heart just stopped_. There she is... the object of my affection, the woman I so deeply love, the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Her dimples are on full display, her eyes popping as well. Her hair's completely straight... _it's very rare for Arizona_. She's always got a slight wave or causal ponytail, a braid even. But tonight her hair's straight-straight. It makes her look incredibly sexy... not that I don't find her sexy in her other looks, it's just... _wow_. She narrows her eyes, knowing very well what's going on in my mind right now. And she totally loves it.

She leans in once again, this time placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Breathe, Eliza," she whispers teasingly.

I shake my head, trying to clear my head from all the things I'd like to do to my girlfriend right now. I'll have to keep it cool... _until tonight_. Suddenly dinner feels unimportant.

"Someone's been playing with the straightening iron, huh?" I smirk, trying to change the subject and keeping my calm.

"I remembered to turn it off, don't worry," Arizona winks at me. "Anything I can help you guys with?"

"Nope. You just go relax or something," I smile at my girlfriend. She gives me a quizzical look. "Really... it's okay. We've got this, right Sof?"

"Duh!" Sofia chirps.

"Okay then," Arizona nods, smiling. "Hey, can I use your iPod then?"

"Um, sure," I say surprisingly. "It's charging in the living room. Why?"

"Just... wanna listen to your music, that's all," she smiles brightly. "Thanks," giving me a last kiss, she places herself on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table, sticking the earbuds into her ears.

 _That was a bit strange, too_. She's never showed interest in my iPod before. I shouldn't be surprised, though. Arizona's been all secretive and mystical lately. I just smile at her, even though she's too engrossed in shuffling through my iPod to notice.

* * *

Dinner was nice and easy. All three of us being full and Sofia's down for the night. Arizona's currently in the guest bathroom down stairs. I've been trying to suppress my emotions the entire evening, and I'm pretty sure Arizona knows it. I'm pretty sure she's noticed what especially her new hairdo has been doing to me all night. _It's been a battle to say the least_... I've kept my hands to myself because if I'd touched her, I wouldn't have been able to stop. And now... as I'm sitting in the rocking chair, chewing on my bottom lip and using my feet to move the chair, I'm once again finding myself in an intense kind of battle. My underwear's already a mess due to Arizona's constant flirting. She can be so mean but oh so hot while being so.

I hear the door opening, Arizona's footsteps making the floorboard creak a little. I look up and find her wearing nothing but a cute pair of blue boy shorts and an almost see-through tank top. It leaves nothing for my imagination, it's all so very vivid. She's approaching me painfully slow, her long blonde and straight hair reaching her cleavage, almost as if its toying with me… the cleavage. I'm sure I look like a drooling idiot, but I can't help it. She's just _that_ gorgeous.

"Say it..." Arizona husks when she's just an inch away from me. I raise and grab her hips, pulling her flushed against my own body. "What's on your mind, Eliza Minnick?" she asks in pure flirtation, smirking.

"God, you're so gorgeous," I breathe out, dipping my head and finding her neck. I kiss it, licking a path up to her ear. She gives me a soft moan, causing another pool of arousal to gather in my panties. "Fuck!" I whisper, catching her earlobe between my teeth, carefully tugging it.

"Mmh. That feels so good," Arizona says, tilting her head to give me more access. Her hands grabbing my ass.

"You know what you've been doing the entire evening, don't you?" I tug at her earlobe again only to suck on it afterwards.

"Not at all... what have I been doing, Eliza?"

"You little minx," I growl under my breath, pulling away from her neck so that I can crash my lips onto hers. As I do so I cup her center, using the heel of my hand to put pressure upon her clit. Arizona moans into my mouth, sending a wave of shivers down my spine.

I guide my girlfriend up against the piano, needing to feel her right now. I don't care about anything besides having my way with her and she gladly follows my lead. I push her down so that her ass rests upon the closed lit as I work my hand between her legs, my tongue plunging inside of her mouth. Arizona moans, resting her one leg on the little seat as to give me more access to her center, gaining more leverage and balance.

"Shit..." she growls, bucking her hips to meet my ministrations. "Fuck… me. Please!"

 _That's the plan..._ I'm going to fuck my girlfriend on this piano she bought me. I'm going to make her cum; her moans being the music and my fingers the conductor.

Arizona arches her back as I don't waste any time in pulling her boy shorts off of her. Removing the fabric to one side. I'm immediately met with her slick folds. "Someone's ready, I see..." I husk into her ear, running two fingers through her wetness.

"God, yes!" she whimpers.

I remove my fingers causing my girlfriend to groan in frustration. When I take them into my mouth, Arizona's eyes go wide; pure dark with lust. The deep taste of her filling my every vein, my soul and my mouth with the taste of pure utopian greatness.

Arizona launches herself onto my lips, clinging herself onto me by the grip of my neck. She thrusts her tongue deep inside my mouth, moaning when she tastes herself. Without warning, I snake my hand down between her legs again, thrusting two fingers deep inside of her heated core. She throws her head back because of the intrusion, giving me a perfect view of her chest as I start my pace nice and slow. Arizona rocks along with my rhythm as I pound into her with all I've got. Our breathing is laboured and our hearts beat like crazy.

"Y-yeah. More. Fuck. You're so-so g-good."

The words spilling from my girlfriend's mouth. But even though I love when she's being loud, I'm not taking any chances now. Circling my tongue into her perfect cleavage and licking a path from there and up along her neck, I crash my lips onto hers; swallowing every sound she lets out. It sends vibrations through my entire system as I use my thigh to force my hand up and into her harder and deeper.

I feel Arizona's walls clench around my fingers, a clear sign that her orgasm's on its way. She digs her nails into my shoulders, surely leaving half-moon shapes. I don't mind, she can brand me all she wants. I'm the one fucking her against this piano, I'm the one making her utter those words of satisfaction. I'm the one taking her up where she belongs. _And I'm loving it_. I wouldn't have it any other way. She's so _freaking_ hot. I feel my pulse between my legs, throbbing forcefully. But then Arizona cums and everything ceases to exist but her. Throwing her head back again, she doesn't make a sound as her orgasm hits. Her jaw's fixated, mouth open as she holds her breath, her muscles tightened. I keep on milking her from her orgasm, ghosting my thumb over her swollen clit while slowly dragging my fingers down her walls. She starts breathing again... _the world begins to exist again_... and she jerks with every touch I do to her bundle of nerves.

"Pleasssse," she whispers. "Mmmh."

I know she's so very sensitive right now, so I still my movements. Pecking feather-light kisses all over her face. It makes her giggle, a raspy giggle that fuels the mess in my panties. _God!_ I pull out of her, the loss of contact instantly causing her to shiver.

"Wow," she sighs. "You're amazing!"

I give her a big smile, tugging a lock of her behind her ear. "I love you."

Arizona doesn't say a word; her eyes speak for her. I once again drown in the deep pools of cerulean blue and before I know it, I'm the one being pressed against the surface of the piano. She's got me pinned between her arms, her face an inch away from mine.

"Stay there," she orders, a lustful look in her eyes. "Don't. Move."

I've got no intention of doing so. I'm standing right here, basking in the scent of sex and the feeling of my girlfriend pressed against me. But before I can capture her beautiful lips, she's gone. Kneeling down in front of me, she pulls down my sweatpants along with my soaked panties.

"You smell so good," she states, inhaling sharply. "Fuck."

"Arizona..."

She places herself on the seat while guiding me further up on the piano, spreading my legs in the process. My sex completely exposed as I'm sprawled out on a freaking Steinway & Sons piano. I've never thought it could be such a turn on. But once again Arizona takes my world and spins it around.

I grasp the sides of the piano, needing something to hold on to as Arizona starts working her magic on my center. She runs the tip of her tongue through my wetness, collecting all of my arousal on her skilled tongue. She's completely pleased by my juices, savouring my taste as she moans into my core. I try to get more friction by bucking my hips towards her mouth. She just ignores my pleading, taking her time in cleaning my arousal off with her tongue, lapping everything up as she goes.

"Arizona!" I growl.

"What?" she hums into my center, sending another round of arousal from my core and down her way.

"Fuck me. Please!"

"Patience," she chuckles before poking my clit with the tip of her tongue. The surprise making me jump a little, causing the piano to squeak. "No sudden moves," she chastises teasingly as she carefully inserts one finger into my sex.

I'm being filled by Arizona's finger, her tongue on my clit and her hand massaging my one thigh... _on the frigging piano_. It's so freaking hot I can't even get to describe it. _But I need more..._ I need more fingers. And as if she read my mind, she thrusts another finger inside of me, attacking my clit with her entire mouth. I arch my back, pressing my center closer to her mouth as she sucks and bites at my clit, her fingers finding a rhythmically pace as she slams into me. The wet sounds filling the living room along with my muffled noises.

"Fuck. Yeah. Keep. Going. Don't. S-st-stoppp."

Arizona never lets up; continuing to bite, suck and lick as her fingers hit home again and again. I'm not sure I'm even in this world anymore. All I know is that my girlfriend is taking me so good right now. She's making me feel whole while actually tearing me apart by her amazing sex skills. One last suck of my aroused clit and I'm done for. I cum _hard_. Arizona quickly removes her fingers and dives right into cleaning up my arousal as it spills from me. She licks and licks, stroking the insides of my sides as she devours me fully.

When my breathing returns to normal, I slide down the piano and directly onto her lap. She grins widely at me, cupping both of my cheeks. "I love you, too," she states before placing a lingering kiss upon my lips.

* * *

We just dropped off Sofia at Callie and Penny's. Their house is almost done. Sofia was thrilled about getting to see her new room and hanging out with her Mama and Penny. It's been a while since she's been with us for the last three weeks or so. So now it's just the two of us... it's actually a bit strange to suddenly go back to just being the two of us. Not that being alone with my girlfriend is strange, it's just... we haven't been alone since Sofia got here. It's different but it's a completely good kind of different… it's familiar. I take that it's just how it is... now we've got to find a new rhythm; _our rhythm_... minus Sofia. And today we've both got the day off which we're spending on another one of my field trips.

Arizona's in the passenger seat as I drive. She's connected my iPod to the car through Bluetooth, the speakers playing a very familiar song. It's come to be _our_ song. I'd like to think so, that is. I always thought the Joni Mitchell song to be sad and melancholic, but there's just something new to it now. Ever since playing it for Arizona… or more like having Arizona sneak up on me playing it for Sofia…it's gotten to mean so much more. It's become a symbol in some way. I could drink a case of her every day. A case of her love, her soul, her laughter, her heart... _all the time_. Because she's everything I'd ever want a case of. She's pure magic and the epitome of the purest of love.

I chance a look at my girlfriend when stopping the red light; she looks absolutely stunning. She's got _that_ casual bun again, her gorgeous neck exposed. Her eyes shine as she goes through my music library, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Find something you fancy?" I ask playfully.

"You've seriously got a strange taste in music," she chuckles.

"Not strange, just... very wide, I guess," I say matter-of-factly, shrugging.

"If you say so," she smiles. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll know in a few," I wink, firing up the engine as the light turns green.

* * *

 **AN2: Arizona's brewing something, isn't she? You tell me… I've already got the proposal written, but I'm sure you've got a couple ideas of your own regarding how she's going to pop the question. If you want please review and tell me… otherwise, thank you for reading and all the alerts! It means so much.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: You keep being awesome, that is all I'm gonna say now.  
Next chapter's up for your pleasure!**

* * *

I don't know what my girlfriend's got planned, all I know is that it's our first day in three weeks where it's only us. I love my daughter, I really do. And I'm not saying I'm annoyed by the fact that she's been with us ever since she got back home. **NOT AT ALL**. It's where she belongs, that's a known truth. But today I get to spend my whole day in the company of my girlfriend and only her. I know I've seen her every day since we're living together and all, but it's just different. _I've missed her..._ I've missed being able to be all teenage-gooey around her. I'm in love with her all the time, but I can't just kidnap her and show her just how much I'm swooning over her... not when I've got a child I'm responsible of. So today is all about us. Eliza and I. I'd lie if I said I didn't buzz with anticipation and joy. My plan on kidnapping her somewhere kind of crashed when Eliza kidnapped me... or more like told me to get into the car. I don't mind a bit, though.

Anyways. The sun is shining and Eliza's driving to some place unknown by me. She's got her aviators on, looking hot as hell as the sun touches her face and making her skin look like an exotic tan. She taps her fingers on the wheel, following the beat of the music... _her music_. I've come to know her a bit more by looking at her music library. It's _so_ wide, I wouldn't have thought it to be so. Seriously, she's got like tons of music - and very different kinds, too. Artists like Britney Spears, Fleetwood Mac and Sia, even One Direction. She's got like a song or an album for every occasion. It's crazy but it made my task a bit easier, though. Lots of options, lots of choices to be considered. I've almost got it all set up; it's just the last finish I've got to make because... _it's got be perfect_. Because she's perfect and therefor deserves perfection. Or as close to perfection that I'm able to pull this off. I don't think she's got a clue, though. It's good. It's important. I don't want this to blow. I need it to work. I've put a lot of thought into this, needing it to be her style while still making her surprised and maybe even a bit confused. I need her to use her brain, something I know she's very capable of... but let's see how her mind works when important things like her future depends on it.

"E..?" I place a hand on her thigh, the warmth of Eliza immediately rushing through my hand and into my entire body.

"Mmmh?" she hums contently, her eyes on the road.

"Where are we going?" I chance once again, squeezing her thigh while keeping my eyes on her. _God, she's so beautiful_. And she's mine. And she's the one I'm going to ask to marry me... _soon._ _Wow._

"You don't know patience, do you?" Eliza chuckles.

"Nah... not today, anyway," I shrug, placing a kiss on her cheek. "So... where are we headed?"

"There!" she finally states, pointing a finger at something before us. I look away from my girlfriend's pretty face and look out of the window, a feeling of complete calmness settles in my body and in my soul.

I lean back into my seat, not expecting this to be our destination. It's perfect, though. _Just like her_. She silences the engine, making the car stop. We're parked at the spot we parked last time we were here. _Last time..._ it feels like so long ago, and when I think about it... it is. It's been a little over a year since we last visited this place. Which means we've been seeing each other for 1,7 years _. It's unbelievable_. It feels like yesterday she told me that she couldn't forget my name or my face. It feels like yesterday she kissed me in the parking lot. But at the same time... it feels like I've known this woman my entire life. And I want to be able to feel all of that for the rest of my life, too. I'm not letting her slip through my fingers... I need her ring on my finger and I need mine on hers.

"Surprise!" she says softly as she smiles.

"You're cute, you know that?" I lean in, cupping her cheek as I kiss her sweetly. "So cute."

"I prefer hot, though. But okay," she shrugs teasingly.

"You can be both," I kiss her again.

Eliza smiles into our kiss, her hand resting at my side. When we break for air, she gives me one last peck. "You hungry?"

"Always!" I exclaim.

We climb out of the car, Eliza grabs a blanket and a basket from the trunk... just as last time we were here. She takes my hand and intertwines our fingers as we go into the little pretend-forest. It's so quiet out here... the only thing audible being the chirping from the birds, the wind in the treetops and the steady breathing of Eliza. I'm instantly calm... _calm and at ease_. So filled with love and peace. As we walk the little gravel path, I rest my head on my girlfriend's shoulder. She places a kiss to the top of my hair, guiding me towards our spot.

 _This setting, this day, this woman..._ it all makes me want to pop the question like right now. The words on my tongue, the need in my heart. _But I don't, though_ , even though I really, really want to. But I'm so determined to go through with my plan... so for now I'm just going to enjoy being here with her, being her girlfriend and not her fiancé. _God_ , that sounds so… so big, so huge, so _amazingly good_. I let out a sigh of contentment, placing a kiss to her neck before removing my head.

"I love this," I state happily.

"Me too!" Eliza smiles. We get to our selected spot in the forest. It's actually only a couple of meters away from the road but it's so very well secluded by the trees, almost like we're in our own little bubble. It's so peaceful and lovely… I don't know if it's because Eliza brings that to the spot as well, but nonetheless… it is. I feel so good right now. "Let's sit," Eliza gestures gently.

Eliza spreads the blanket onto the grass and I immediately place myself upon it, Eliza mirroring my action and sits opposite me on the blanket. She places the basket right beside the blanket, going about emptying it. My eyes go wide as she keeps digging goods out of that apparently huge catering bag… almost like Mary Poppins and her bag with furniture and whatnot.

"Wow, it's amazing, baby," I say in awe. "When did you make pierogis?" I ask in surprise because I haven't even smelled those in the house today - or seen her making them. So I'm a little surprised to say the least.

"Yesterday… when you were working late," she smiles, shrugging as she situates a tray of beautifully made pierogis, a bowl of broccoli/walnut salad and a container with what I'm assuming is a salmon-lasagna; it sure smells like that.

"Seriously, Eliza... this is amazing! It's wow… too much," I shake my head, placing my hand on her knee. "You didn't have to."

"Nothing's ever too much when you're involved, Arizona," she states seriously, her eyes so full of love... _for me._ It's so intoxicating and so, so magical, and I feel so lucky to have her loving me. This amazing woman is loving **me** … _it's unbelievable_. "I love doing this, you know that, and I love you and the fact that you _love_ food... so it's actually a win/win, really," Eliza grins.

"And that's why I love you," I let my dimples out to play, knowing very well that my girlfriend can't get enough of those. "You're the best!"

"Nah... I just know what makes your heart sing," she smirks. "Umpfff."

I throw myself at my girlfriend, not caring a bit about all the food containers right now. She falls back, me atop her as I crush my lips onto hers. It takes a second for her to catch up with me but when she does... she hungrily participates, her hands resting at my hips. She rearranges herself beneath me, letting her hands work at my ass and the back of my thighs. And now… with our bodies flushed, the food is all forgotten.

I tangle my fingers through her hair, my other hand keeping my balance beside her head. Her tongue seeks entrance to my mouth and I give it to her just like that. Just like that because it's all I'll ever need. And I'll forever grand her access to my mouth and my heart… everything she wants, really. She can have it all… _all of me_.

"Mmmh," she moans as our tongues start dancing, curling around the like-minded muscle. I mirror her sound, pushing myself a little harder down against her. "Arizona..." Eliza whispers, her breathing starting to become uneven.

"Hmm?" Is all I'm able to say, my heart and my mind being conflicted by the question that's been taking up place in me the last couple of weeks. I really just want her to be mine… and for everyone to know that, too. I want the rings; I want the symbols. I'm not a materialist, far from it… but I really can't wait to have her name engraved in a ring I can have with me all the time. She'll always be in my heart but there's just something about having something physical, too. Something I can grab and look at, something I can show off. I want that… _I really just want it all_ … with her, with Eliza, with the woman I so desperately wants to marry. All things in good times, though, right?

When we need air, I pull back just a fraction. Eliza's eyes are still closed... _she looks so peaceful_ , if you don't count her slightly heaved chest rising and falling. She looks so beautiful; her blushing cheeks, her perfect eyebrows, the bridge of her nose, the strongly outlined chin, the sophisticated jawline and smooth forehead. The way her lips shine, the way her hairline makes out her captivating face. _I love it all... simply put_. Just, I love it all. And then she opens those gorgeous eyes.

The intense and yet so soft stare almost kills me, sending a shiver down my entire being. I want this woman to be the last woman I'm going to love. Anything else is meaningless, anything else would be a consolation-prize. And I don't do second-best.

"Hi," Eliza whispers, tugging a stray lock of hair from my bun behind my ear. "What was that all about?.. not that I didn't like it," she grins teasingly.

"Just..." I hesitate, battling myself. I need to ask her... _it's perfect here, it really is_... "Eliza..?"

"Ye-ah?" she questions, her hand stroking my cheek, silently giving me the permission to continue.

I take a deep breath. I can't hold it in anymore. "Will you-"

A loud sound shrieks through the atmosphere, making both of us jump in surprise. I quickly pull myself away from my girlfriend, rummaging through my purse to find my phone. I'm both disappointed and relieved because of the sudden interruption. If the phone hadn't rung, I would've asked her... and I would've known by now if she wanted to marry me. But it would've ruined the plan I've been working on for quite some time now. So maybe it's for the best? _I don't know._

 __I let out a stressful sigh, finding the phone and pressing the green button. Eliza sits up and rearrange the containers on the blanket, simply unknown to the fact that she just got her proposal interrupted. Finding a bottle and two glasses in the basket, she silently asks me if I'm thirsty, I nod my reply and smile.

"Hello? Honey?" a very familiar voice calls.

I place my ear against the phone. "Hi mom."

"There you are... I thought I'd got the answering machine," my mom says confused. "What are you doing, dear?"

"Eliza and I are on a field trip," I chuckle, looking at my girlfriend who sticks out her tongue. I blow her a kiss in reply. "Picnic with pierogis and all..."

* * *

 **AN2: I know, a bit short… but the goodness is up like veeery soon. Stay tuned, you guys. And please tell me what you think. It makes this a hell of a lot more fun :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: It's happening!**

* * *

So now Arizona's parents are on their way... or more like soon going to visit us; next week. _My in-laws._ My in-laws are coming to town. They live in Indianapolis, giving them quite a flight from there to here. I'm very excited about finally meeting the people who raised such an amazing human being, but I'm all kinds of nervous, too. I know Arizona probably had it worse what with meeting my entire family plus an ex-girlfriend as well. But that was then and we've come a long way since. Arizona regularly texting Vera and vice versa, my mom calling from time to time; wanting to speak with both of us, she says. I've actually suspected her for calling entirely because she wants to talk to my girlfriend. _It's cool, though_. I love how much my family seems to love my girlfriend and vice versa. But right now it's me having to cope with meeting the two persons who's very much likely to judge me and my intentions. Well, I plan on spending the rest of my life with their daughter... and granddaughter. But how do you say something like that without sounding like a complete moron hyped on love and affection alone?

 _It's true, though._ I intend on doing just that. Spending the rest of my life with Arizona. Loving her and being loved in return. And now it's almost her birthday which means her parents are visiting. It's actually quite the achievement... having Arizona host some kind of celebration dinner. Even though she doesn't want to call it that. It's just a get-together, her parents meeting me... on the day that happens to be the date of her birth. _No biggie... but I beg to differ_. I'm so grateful that she got born. _God, if she hadn't..._ where would I've been then? _I don't know_... and I don't want to find out, either. _Thank God, I don't have to_. Because she's sitting right there... so very much alive and breathing... opposite me as she eats through her breakfast.

"Eliza," she drags without looking up from her bowl of oatmeal.

I'm pulled out of my internal scuffle. "W-what?"

"You're staring," she looks at me, raising a cheeky eyebrow.

"How do you know?" I smirk. "You're very engulfed when eating you breakfast," chuckling, I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Shut up! I'm just thinking," Arizona exclaims, throwing a segment of an orange at me. I wave it off, rolling my eyes. "I can still feel when you look at me," she shrugs, smiling.

"Is that so?" I cock my eyebrow in expectation.

"Mmmh. I know and notice everything," Arizona says smugly, taking the last spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth. Swallowing, she stands and goes to place her bowl in the kitchen.

"Cocky, much..." I play, grabbing her wrist as she rounds the table, pulling her down to my level. "You think you're so smart, dontcha?"

Arizona grins, her beautiful eyes shining and looking into mine. "Oh, but Eliza... I know I am."

"Shush," I chastise her gently, brushing my lips upon hers. _She tastes sweet_... the sugar from her oatmeal still lingering on her lips. "Mmmh," I breathe when we separate. "Sweet."

Arizona just smiles and goes into the kitchen, tidying up after breakfast. I keep looking at her, just staring at this amazingly kind and gorgeous woman... standing in the kitchen, her hair braided tight to her skull, making out the perfect face I love so much. She's ready for work but my shift's only later tonight. I just like starting my day out with her whenever I can; happily making her coffee and cutting oranges and kiwis, just like she prefers her breakfast. And today's no different; _except it kind of is._ My girlfriend's been all attentive to my whereabouts this morning, wanting to know my exact location and what I've planned my day to contain. She's always attentive and interested but it's a different kind today.

"So, what's next on your program? Since you've already eaten early breakfast with me," Arizona asks, walking into the bathroom.

"I don't know, Arizona," I chuckle, raising from my chair and clearing the last of the breakfast from the dining table. "Just like last time you asked me. Why do you keep asking anyway?"

"Nnjust qnurioush," she speaks, coming out from the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth as she brushes her teeth.

"I need a little more cohesion," I play, placing a light kiss to her cheek as I pass her, walking further into the living room.

She swallows. "I said, I'm just curious, that's all."

"Did you just swallow the minty-yucky water?" I ask in disgust, screwing up my face. "That's disgusting, Arizona!"

"Minty-yucky water?" Arizona raises her eyebrow in amusement. "Someone's been hanging out a little too much with a certain 6-year-old, huh?"

"Shut up. You're being yucky."

She sticks out her tongue much to my amusement. "Anyways... what are you gonna do now? I mean, when I leave?" she continues, disappearing into the bathroom again.

 _I swear, if she asks me one more time I'm going to explode._ I try to keep my calm, placing myself on the seat in front of the piano, cracking my fingers as per usual. As I'm about to open the lid of the piano, Arizona storms out of the bathroom. She pushes both of her hands down upon the lid, keeping me from opening it.

"Hey... watch out!" I exclaim in surprise. "Babe, what's wrong with you? Seriously!" I'm completely confused to why she acts so strange.

"Nothing, just... how about... a bath?" she suggests, her dimples popping. I catch her look at my hands... _again._ "And then… then you can play, okay?" Arizona's eyes shine but her cheeks redden, almost like she's being flustered in some way.

"And why would I want to do that?" I quiz, my eyes wide. I'm on my way to be really annoyed by my girlfriend's actions right now. Her cute feature keeps me from exploding, though. _For now, at least._

"Because I've prepared one heck of a tub for you," she smiles sincerely, her head giving me a confident nod. "C'mon."

"Are you gonna join me then?" I chance, knowing very well that it's not going to happen due to her morning shift at the hospital. _A girl can try, though, right?_

"Cute," she pecks my lips, reaching out her hand for me to take. "Come on. There's a tub with your name on it."

I take her hand and raise from the seat, following her out of the area making out our living room. But something inside my brain tugs my curiosity. There's something about the piano... _something strange._ There's something my girlfriend doesn't want me to see or find or... _I don't know_. I look over my shoulder as we go to take the stairs. I really need to know, though. I don't care what Arizona's got up her mystical sleeve right now. I let go of her hand, taking the living room in quick steps. Arizona doesn't get to react to my removal, all I get is...

"Eliza... don't," she begs. "Not yet."

 _But it's too late_. I've opened the lid.

My eyes are immediately drawn to the light green pieces of paper. There's two pieces both in Arizona's neat handwriting. I look at the first one.

 _Eliza,  
_ _Remember that time you told me I'd always be your first thing? I do.  
_ _Sometimes the first words are the most important as well, go figure and go play._

I look over my shoulder, holding the note in my hand. Arizona's placed herself on the armrest of the couch, just looking at me as I digest whatever is happening this current moment. My head's all kinds of messed up and confused. Why has she placed notes under the lid of the piano and why has she even written them? She could've just said it to me... I give her a perplexed look, not really sure what her note means. She just shrugs, her cheeks once again turning a cute red.

I suddenly remember the second piece of paper. It's folded. I take it and carefully unfold it, my hands rapidly shaking. It's a list of some sort. A list of songs... _songs I know. What? What's this?_ I once again look at Arizona who's still sitting on the armrest, her hands fidgeting in her lap while her head's bend. She doesn't give me much...

"Arizona?" I ask gently. "What's all this?"

She looks up, a membrane of tears on the verge to break out. It takes me off guard... _why is she crying?_

"Hey! What's wrong?" I say softly as I leave my seat and kneel in front of her, both notes still in my hand.

"Nothing's wrong," she tells me, taking a deep breath.

"But you're crying?"

"No, I'm not," Arizona assures me. "Have you read the notes?"

"Arizona..."

"No... I need you to read the notes. Like really read them. And then... then I'll talk. Okay?"

I give her a quizzical look but does as she asks of me. Once again reading the first note; _Eliza, remember that time you told me I'd always be your first thing? I do. Sometimes the first words are the most important as well, go figure and go play._ It still doesn't make any sense to me. I do remember the time she refers to; so very vividly in fact. The sunset, the moving in. I remember it very much. But what has that got to do with words and this odd list of songs?

I look at the song list one more time.

 _I knew I loved you - Savage Garden  
_ _Love me do - The Beatles  
_ _You and I - Ingrid Michaelson_

 _Please don't leave me - Pink  
_ _Be like that - 3 Doors Down  
_ _Mine - Taylor Swift  
_ _Forever - Matt Hires_

 _All I do - Yuna  
_ _My heart is like a river - Rebecca Lavelle  
_ _Love you better - Oh Land  
_ _Arizona - Kings of Leon_

This is really strange. Since when do we communicate through music and riddles? Arizona's notes and these songs puzzle me. _What does this mean?_ And what's with all the song titles? It's clear to me that my girlfriend's been shuffling through my music library... and picked out quite the various kinds of songs. Her choices of songs are hilarious, actually. Well, maybe it says more about my wide taste in music than it does in hers, really. She's found a strange mix, that's for sure. Beatles, Taylor Swift and Kings of Leon. I can't for the life of me solve this riddle or what this is. Looking at Arizona she gives me an assuring smile, her breathing a bit uneasy. The tears in her eyes are still visible.

"Arizona... what is this?" I place a hand upon her fidgeting ones.

"Go play," she tells me, jerking her head slightly towards the piano. "You'll figure it out. You're a smart-ass," Arizona says, letting a hoarse chuckle escape her throat.

I do as she suggests, hoping it'll help me in solving this. I take the note and the list of songs, heading towards the piano. Situating myself atop the seat, I place my hands on the keys and my feet on the pedals. Cracking my fingers out of habit, I start playing the first song on Arizona's list. Since it's songs from my catalogue, I've got no trouble playing the notes. I work through them one by one. When finishing the third song on the list, the grandfather clock vibrates through the house. It pulls me out of my bubble, looking at my girlfriend who hasn't left for work yet...

"You need to tell me what's going on here, honey."

"First words, Eliza."

My eyes are wide. _Why can't she just tell me?_ Out of nowhere she hands me a pen. I take it, Arizona coming to stand right beside me. What am I going to use this stupid pen for? "First words," she gently echoes her words from just before.

I take the pen and circle the first word on the list. **I**. Then I circle the next word right below, **LOVE**. Once again I draw a circle around the next first word, **YOU**. When the circled words are making sense to me, I look up at her... my heart beating furiously in my chest. It looks like my girlfriend is holding her breath... _it can't be what I think this it, can it?_

I too hold my breath as I go to circle the next first word, **PLEASE**. I continue the circling; **BE**. **MINE**. **FOREVER**. I don't need any more words. I know what this is. Even though the word marriage or anything of that sounding isn't featured in the note, _I know what this is_. My girlfriend is asking me to marry her... _this is unbelievable_. This is... _wow_. My heart swells, my eyes water. I look up when the question finally settles in my mind.

Arizona is watching my every move, closely.

"Yes," I whisper. There's no doubt in my mind. I want to be forever hers. "Yes!" repeating my answer, I raise and pull her into me; my hands around her waist.

"Yes?" Arizona chances, uncertain if she heard correctly.

"Yes, Arizona, yes!" I kiss her, my hands holding the back of her head, sticking my fingers into her tightly braided hair as she leans into my touch. "I'll be yours forever," I grin widely, hoping all of my words reach her mind. She looks a bit dizzy, though.

"You know what you're saying yes to, right?" Arizona asks, needing to be completely sure. "You know you just said yes to-"

"Marry you," I cut her off with a smile. "And still, I'm saying yes. I want to marry you.

"Thank _God!_ " she sighs relieved, pulling me closer into our embrace as she kisses me hard. I deepen the kiss, devouring the taste of my girlfriend... _my fianc_ _é._

Arizona suddenly pulls away. "Oh. I completely forgot!"

"What?" I ask a little hazed from the searing kiss we just shared.

"This!" she states matter-of-factly and pulls out a little black box from her pocket.

My eyes go wide. I didn't expect there to be a ring. I just... it's not the important part. "Arizona," I sigh blissfully, a single tear running down my cheek.

"Look who's crying now," Arizona chuckles. "Open it!"

I peck her one more time and then I take the little velvet box, opening the lid carefully. And there it is _... there is the symbol of Arizona's love_. My skin hurts from the big smile that's currently spreading itself all over my face. The ring's so beautiful; a simple golden ring, no shiny things like diamonds or pearls, just pure gold. _Just as I love it_. It's pure and simple, just like the love we share. _It's perfect!_

Arizona gently pulls the ring from its place in the box, looking at me as she does so. Another tear streams down my face but Arizona catches it with her lips, kissing it away. Then she leans back, taking my hand in hers and slips the golden band onto my finger. It slips right on as if it was made for me. Just like Arizona is, I'm sure.

"I love you," she whispers, intertwining our fingers. "So much."

"And I love you," I breathe out.

I'm so overwhelmed by this day but it's all good, though. _It's oh so perfectly good_. Arizona gives me one of her best dimpled smiles and then I crash my lips onto hers.

I woke up this morning, feeling good but a bit nervous about meeting my girlfriend's parents; my in-laws. Those nerves just tripled if not more... now I'm going to meet my fiancé's parents. _Jesus..._ I woke up having a girlfriend and a bonus-daughter, now I'm about to get married. Does this mean I'm growing up?

* * *

 **AN2: There... now you've had it. You liked it? Thank you for reading, you guys.  
Please review if you want more... that makes me so happy :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you for all your lovely feedback, you guys. It's really appreciated.**

* * *

She said yes. She _actually_ said yes. I'm engaged. I'm getting married. I'm getting married to Eliza Minnick. The world's as perfect as can be. She wants to be my wife; _it's a miracle!_ I can't keep myself from walking around with a massive smile constantly on my face. It's just... _I'm so, so happy._ To think that this fantastic, kind, sweet, sexy, strong and honourable woman wants to marry me... _it's unbelievable_. It's indescribable. It just is. Now the ring's finally on her finger, now it's decorating her soft hand. Just as I've been picturing it in my head. It just fits her. This ring was solely made for her; that's why I just had to have it when I browsed around in the first jewellery store. It just screamed Eliza; simple and gold. Pure and sophisticated. It was _her_ ring. It _is_ her ring! And now she's wearing it all day, every day. She just walks around wearing my ring because she wants to marry me. I couldn't be happier! Even though she kind of ruined my plan on how to propose to her... the nosy side getting the better of her. I don't care, though, because she said yes. Everything else doesn't matter. And what's even better? She didn't end up on the hood of my car, she didn't need surgery and rehabilitation. No one got injured, no one almost died. She just said yes and everything clicked. My heart exploded while still beating like crazy. It's something I haven't felt before. It's an entirely different love than the one I shared with Callie. Not because I didn't love my ex-wife with my whole being, it's just that… the love I feel regarding Eliza is an extensive kind of new feeling. It's a feeling that takes up every ounce of me, every part of me… it's just, it completes me. She completes me in a way I didn't think I could be completed. I know I was broken, I just didn't know that I've been so far longer back than my divorce and the crash and everything. It's like I've been lacking something my entire life and now Eliza's given it to me. It feels safe and frankly I'm so, so relieved.

"Helloooo... Earth to Arizona," a voice calls, pulling me out of my pretty, pink bubble. I'm a bit sad by the sudden intrusion of my mind... but when I finally realize who the voice belongs to, my entire body fills with an amazing warmth. When my eyes meet my girlfriend's... _fianc_ _é, she's my fiancé_... I feel my whole being light with fire. "Dr. Robbins?" she drags, her voice soft. Leaning in a little closer to me, she lowers her voice. "Honey? You okay?"

I feel the ring on her finger when her hand brushes mine. It sends a lovely shiver down my spine. She hooks her pinky around mine very discreetly between our hips as we wait in line, making sure to keep our professional faces on. I just stare at her, pulling her hand a little closer. She looks absolutely stunning... I don't know if it's the ring or because we're engaged now, but she's glowing. Like an intense glow. _She's just so beautiful._ The hand not connected to my fiancé, cups her cheek, my thumb stroking her cheek bone.

"You're beautiful," I finally say, a big smile on my face. Eliza grins widely, leaning into my touch for just a second. Then she pulls away.

"Dr. Robbins," she says becoming a bit flustered, clearing her throat. "Coffee?" Eliza gestures toward the sign at the coffee cart.

I know she wants to keep work-life and love-life separated, and I do too. It's just... she makes it really damn hard to do so. I want to show the entire universe that this woman is mine, that I'm going to marry her. I get a grip, though, focusing on being the professional doctor that I am. One that doesn't pull my personal life into my work anymore... or I'd at least try not to let it interfere more than it has to. It would be easier if the woman I love didn't work here, though. Not that I would want her any other place, don't get me wrong. It'd just be easier not to want to kiss her every time I see her, pass her or even turn a corner while looking for her. I feel myself being pulled towards her like a magnet; it's just inevitable. Our connection is inevitable.

I smirk at her, turning my face toward the sign. "Americano, please."

"One chamomile tea and one Americano, please," Eliza places our order with a smile, the barista getting right to it. When they're done, she takes the two to-go-cups, handing me my coffee. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Dr. Minnick," I play, giving her a wink. She just shoves me in front of her as we swing open the doors leading into the Pediatric ward. It tickles in my stomach every time she's near me, every time we joke or tease each other. It just makes all of my butterflies soar. And it's an amazing feeling while it's making me explode at the same time. "Oh, shoot," I glance at my watch.

"What's up?" my fiancé asks, taking a swig of her tea. Her cheeks redden due to the very hot beverage.

"I need to pick up Sofia at 5pm. She's got soccer practice at 6."

"And that's a problem why?" Eliza asks as we come to stop at the Nurses' station.

"I've said yes to look over some of Karev's cases tonight because he got some big 911-surgery," I say, running my fingers through my hair as I let out a deep sigh. "Callie's gonna kill me."

"Why?" Eliza looks surprised. A small drop of tea lingering on her lip.

"Because I promised I'd be there at 5. She's got a shift at 5:30."

Eliza runs the tip of her tongue over her lip, catching the drop of tea in the process, shrugging. "I'm off now. Want me to pick her up and drop her off?"

"It's not your problem, honey," I sigh, giving her a sad smile. "But thank you. I'll just have to call Callie. See if she can push her shift."

"Arizona, don't do that," Eliza deadpans. "I'm here, you know. I can do it. When I said I was all in, I meant it. I can pick Sofia up, it's no big deal. I want to do it. So, please... let me?"

"You really want to?" I can't help but smile at this perfect woman standing right in front of me. She's just so genuine and beautiful. I move closer, fisting her lap coat.

"Of course, Arizona. Why do you even question that?"

"Well... I know you're not the biggest fan of my ex-wife," scrunching my nose, I give a half-hearted chuckle. _I'm_ not even a fan myself.

"I've never said that," she rebukes.

"Eliza..."

She intertwines our fingers, raising our joined hands and places a kiss on my knuckles. "I'll pick up Sofia, you do what you gotta do and we'll see you at home, okay?"

How can I ever argue that? My fiancé makes everything seem so easy... and that's really all I've longed for all these years. She just gets everything to make sense. It's actually very impressive. I let out a deep breath, "okay," I tell her with a soft smile. "Thank you, Dr. Minnick," grinning, I nudge her gently in her stomach with our laced hands.

"Right now I'm not Dr. Minnick, though," she smirks. "I'm being super-bonus-mom and awesome fiancé."

I laugh at her antics, that perfect eyebrow raised and those gorgeous eyes shining. "Obviously," I kiss her on the cheek, making Eliza let out a soft sound of pleasure and I think… happiness. We lock eyes, grinning like fools... _in love_. "Well... awesome fiancé, skedaddle."

"You've already gotten tired of my company?" she sighs theatrically, faking surprise. "Doesn't look good for our future marriage."

"Shut up, you moron," I laugh, disconnecting our hands. "You've got a bonus-kid to pick up, right?"

"Like I would ever forget," Eliza shakes her head, looking around and finding no prying eyes on us, then she pecks my lips. "See you later."

I watch as my fiancé disappears through the swing doors, her perfect dark hair moving with every step she takes. I feel a bolt of love shoot through my veins but at the same time I'm a little nervous about Callie's reaction when realizing it's Eliza and not me picking up Sofia. Anyways, I send off a quick text to my ex-wife as I enter my office.

 _Thank God_ I was off the hook with those cases tonight. Alex' 911 case wasn't a case after all, the kid dying on the gurney before even getting to the OR. I'm so sorry for the loss and the fact that the kid didn't get to be under the care of my protégé, but I _can't_ dwell on it. We push through. We _have_ to push through. And right now that means that Alex took back his own cases, meaning I'm off the hook which also means I can pick up my daughter just in time. I assume Eliza's already there as we agreed on, but I still head towards Callie and Penny's house.

* * *

When I pull up at the curb I see Callie and Eliza on the front porch, Eliza's back turned and Callie's arms crossed in front of her chest. I know the body language of my ex-wife, so I know that she's pissed. And by the look of it, it looks like Eliza's shoulders are tensed. I don't know what I'm going to meet when I get to the porch… but I know I've got to save my fiancé from the lioness that is my ex-wife. Climbing out of the car, I quickly walk the paved path toward the house. Callie catches me and cranes her neck a little.

"There you are," Callie sighs drained. Eliza turns her head, clearly surprised to see me.

"Arizona? What're you doing here?" my fiancé asks bewildered.

Coming up to stand beside her, I put my hand on the small of her back. "Karev managed, so thought I'd just meet you here," I say with a reassuring smile. Eliza just nods. I turn my attention to Callie whose arms are still crossed. "What's going on?"

"Well... we were just talking," Callie shrugs. "And then I noticed the ring on Dr. Minnick's finger."

I feel how Eliza leans back a fraction, the palm of my hand keeping her on the porch. I continue to look at Callie, stroking Eliza on the back. "O-kay?" I question.

"It would've been nice to get a heads up, Arizona," Callie states, her expression anything but cold. "You know, since we share a daughter and all."

"Excuse me?" I exclaim in surprise. "Since when do I have to report back to you on what's happening in my life?" I raise my eyebrow. I'm beginning to be upset, no. You know what? _I am_. And I'm frankly a bit angry, too. _Who does she think she is?_

"You're going to get married! Don't you think you at least should've told me? I mean, instead of her flaunting her ring in my house?" Callie speaks through her teeth, not wanting to make a scene Sofia could come and witness.

"Callie... just. Stop!" I sigh, holding up my hand. "This is just-"

"I didn't flaunt anything, Dr. Torres," Eliza finally speaks up. "I came here to pick up Sofia for soccer. You were the one being all interrogator and detective. I just came for Sofia."

"Eliza, you don't have to-"

"I do, Arizona," my fiancé states, looking at me. I instantly feel calm, not even the death-look that's been shooting towards me from Callie can startle me. Eliza turns her attention back to the Latina in front of us. "Not that our engagement is any of your business right now, I'll just let you know that it won't affect this," she says pointing a finger between Callie and myself. "I know my place in all this and I love my place, so please let me do the easy part and take Sofia to her soccer practice," Eliza finishes.

I see how my ex-wife takes in every word Eliza just uttered. I see how she analyses every bit, how she turns every letter, every sentence.

Before she gets to respond, a sound of little feet paddling on the wood floor gets closer and closer. When Sofia's happy face comes into view, we all look at her.

"Mommy! Pocahontas!" she exclaims excitedly as she hugs me and then Eliza.

"Hi darling," I kiss the top of her head.

"Sofia!" Eliza gushes. "You ready?"

Callie doesn't say anything. She just looks at Eliza.

"So ready," Sofia squeals. "See, Mama," she turns to look at Callie. "You see it?"

"What, Sofia?" Callie asks, her hands now resting inside the pockets of her jeans.

"Eliza's hair. It's just like Pocahontas'! Right?" Sofia elaborates joyfully.

I'm waiting for whatever's coming but praying that my ex-wife at least plays nicely when our daughter's around. Eliza just squints her eyes, stroking Sofia on her hair.

Callie chews a little on the inside of her cheek before letting out a deep sigh. "I see it, Sof. It's pretty."

"Told ya!" Sofia grins. "Let's go, Mommy."

"Alright, alright," I shake my shoulders and find my happy voice, giving my daughter a smile. "Say bye to Mama."

Sofia hugs Callie, saying her goodbye and then sprints toward my car. Eliza goes to follow. "Goodbye Dr. Torres."

Callie doesn't reply, she just stares at Sofia and Eliza helping our daughter to get seated in my car. I give her a hard glare.

"Callie... really?"

"You're engaged, Arizona? How come you didn't tell me?"

"It's none of your business, Callie," I sigh tiredly. "Who I'm dating or even want to marry, that's not your business anymore. Just... please. Be nice to her. Don't bring her into all of this."

"I didn't bring her into this, Arizona. You did. When you got engaged," Callie states, shrugging.

"Why can't you just be happy for me, Callie?"

Honestly, I don't know why it bothers her so much. I can't for the life of me understand why she'd have a problem with me getting married again. It's not like she's standing in line wanting to marry me herself. She's got her perfect Penny, why can't she just let me have my perfect woman?

"Arizona..."

"Don't."

"I am happy for you," she says. And I think I heard the hint of genuine respect in her voice. "It's just... It would've been nice to know beforehand, you know. I wasn't prepared, is all."

"Callie," I draw, giving her a sad smile. "You don't get to be prepared. You don't get to have a say in who I'm going to marry or not. But with the concern of Sofia, you do. Always. But this, right now... it doesn't concern you, okay?"

"If you marry her-"

I cut her off. "When! When I marry Eliza..."

She nods. "... she'll be permanent, you know, in Sofia's life. So in some way it does concern me, don't you think?" Callie asks me, her voice suddenly lower than before.

"Eliza's already a permanent factor in our daughter's life, Callie," I tell her sincerely. "And you know that. That doesn't give you the right to act like you did just before, though."

"Still, it would've been nice to hear it first-hand from you and not a golden ring on my porch," Callie chuckles, trying to ease the tension. I take the bait and play nice, giving her a kind smile.

"Noted!" I shoulder Sofia's sports bag and grab her overnight back as well. "You play fair then?"

Callie nods, grabbing the door handle. "Noted."

Just before I'm about to turn on my heels and follow my little family, Callie demands my attention. "Happy birthday... you know, on Saturday."

"Don't even remind me," I shake my head and laugh. "See ya."

Callie closes the door and I walk towards my car. Placing the bags in the trunk, I slam it shut and goes to my fiancé who's leaned against the side of my car. I lean in, grasping the sides of her hips. She looks at me and I'm suddenly worried.

"Hey... are you okay?" I ask causally. "She didn't offend you, did she?"

Eliza just pecks my lips all too fast. "I'll see you at practice, okay?" And then she removes herself from my hold, climbing into her own car.

* * *

 **AN2: Dam-dam-daaaa… What actually happened before Arizona arrived? Or is it something else bothering Eliza? You tell me.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you for the great support. It makes me want to continue writing this story. It really means a lot to me. Without you there would be no story to write, so thank you!**

* * *

My hands are currently gripping the steering wheel like my life depended on it. I use all my energy focusing on driving as I try to comprehend what just happened.

I follow Arizona's car as we are headed towards Sofia's soccer practice, the trip being a good 20 minute-drive. It gives me plenty of time to go through in my head whatever just played out on Callie's front porch. I'm actually a little shocked by Callie's reaction regarding our engagement. I get why she wants to know who her child hangs out with, why she wants to know who's going to be a permanent factor in her child's life and how it affects said child. But what I don't get is why she thought it necessary for Arizona to talk to her about our engagement. Callie already knew that I was in the picture... _that I am in the picture_. She's known for a while, actually, so why make such a huge deal out of it? It's not like Arizona needs Callie's permission or something. Or at least I don't think so. And frankly, I didn't flaunt my ring. I didn't even shove it in her face or waved my hand for her to notice. What would that make me? And why would I want to do that? _It doesn't make sense_. I couldn't care less about her opinion or her thoughts towards me. All I need is for her to treat me with a decent amount of respect when I interact with her solemnly Sofia-orientated. That's all. _I don't need more, really._

I'm a bit surprised Arizona even showed up at Callie's. I would've handled it just fine. Actually, she didn't save me from her ex-wife or something. She was just making small-talk as sceptical as it might have been. I can stand up for myself, so there really was no problem. The problem only kind of started when Arizona arrived. Something spurred Callie on; maybe the sight of Arizona coming to my rescue or whatever, I don't know. All I know is I was handling it, I was handling her... answering her little investigation full-on professionally. Doing the "yes, we're engaged", "it's actually very new", "I don't know when the wedding will be", "Sofia doesn't know. Arizona will tell her later," and "Why is how we got engaged important?". I answered all her questions but in my own way, not wanting my fiancé's ex-wife to run the show. I replied; going about her questions only answering what I would and could.

Why Callie needed the information is beyond me? It can't be jealousness... because she's got Penny and the new house and she was the one letting Arizona go. She was the one to finally walk away. So that's not it. Or I'd like to think that it isn't. Anyway, I don't care. It just kind of threw my off for a moment there. Something inside of me brewing. I'm actually thankful; us having two cars definitely pays off right now. I need to cool down, I need to piece everything together. And I do so very well when driving. I wouldn't be able to do so with Sofia speed-talking from the backseat and my fiancé's attentive eyes glued on me.

I know she looks into her rear-view mirror. I know she wants to make sure I haven't driven off in another direction. And I know she'll be asking me lots and lots of questions when Sofia's on the field. So I'm preparing myself. I'm preparing the speech I'm going to make to reassure my fiancé that I'm not going to back out of this engagement due to her ex-wife and her bitchy and/or nosy attitude. No way in hell. I just needed a bit of alone time to take all of this in. Because I want to be the one picking up and dropping off Sofia, I want to be the one Sofia runs towards when she sees me doing just that. Because I love her. I've come to love her and that's all that matters here. Not Callie's feelings about our engagement nor Arizona's feelings concerning how my relationship with her ex-wife is. All that truly matters are Sofia's well-being.

Arizona pulls into the parking lot, shutting down the engine. I follow suit, taking a moment behind the wheel to gather myself. I hear Sofia's babbling outside and Arizona's attempts on joining the monologue. I know she's waiting for me to join them. I know she needs to see me. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and writhing my hands in my lap. When I let out a deep sigh, I crack my fingers. Then I unbuckle my seatbelt and open the door. I climb out, a wave of fresh air meeting my skin... _it's a welcoming sensation_. I pull my aviators on, the late afternoon sun hitting me square in the face.

"And then Ginny took my green crayon! I took it back, though. It's because I got the bestest crayons. Macey got good ones too but mine are prettier. Simon has a cool silver one. I want one like that, too," Sofia rambles as she kneels and ties her soccer shoes. "Maybe, Mommy, you can wish for one for your birthday?" she suggests, looking up at her mom with a sneaky grin on her face. "And I can borrow it, yeah?"

"That'd make everything just perfect for you, wouldn't it?" Arizona chuckles. "I don't really know what I'm gonna use a silver crayon for, though, Sofia."

"You could give it to me… that way I can draw a pretty picture for you," Sofia explains, clearly trying to justify her suggestion. She deems her laces well-done and stand. "Think about it, Mommy," she smiles as she tries to convince her mother.

"You just go kick that ball, young lady," Arizona laughs.

"Okeydokey," Sofia exclaims. And then she storms off, leaving us alone in the parking lot. Then she stops in her tracks, turning around looking at the both of us. "You'll watch, right?"

"Of course," I finally speak, Arizona's eyes on me.

"We'll be sitting on the bench, honey," Arizona informs her daughter. Sofia nods and then runs onto the field, joining her team mates.

It leaves me and my fiancé. We look at each other, the only thing separating us being my car. She's come to stand on the other side of my car, my hands resting on the metal surface making out the car's frame.

"Sooo..." she drags.

"It's okay, Arizona. I'm okay," I state, seeing if that's enough for her. I know it's a long shot, but I've got to try.

"Hmm," she gives me a sceptical look. "You sure?"

"Yup."

"Eliza," Arizona sighs. "Please, talk to me."

"There's not really anything to talk about. She saw the ring, assumed a lot of things, asked me how we got engaged," I shrug. "And then you know the rest."

"That's it? She didn't say anything mean or, I don't know... something to make you feel uncomfortable or superfluous or something like that?" Arizona asks, her voice laced with concern. And I love her for that, really. _I really love her_. It's just... _she_ was the one making me feel... I don't know. Not needed in that moment, unnecessary... superfluous. Like she didn't trust me to pick up her daughter. And it's a feeling I didn't expect Arizona to ever cause me. I know she didn't do it intentionally, but it still hurt. "Eliza!" she pulls me out of my thoughts. "Talk to me. Did she make you feel less comf-"

A shrieking sound pierces through the air; the coach blowing his whistle. The kids gathering up in a circle. I let out a deep breath. "Practice's on, let's go."

Arizona just stares at me in frustration, giving me a look. "Eliza, tell me. What did she do?"

"Not now, Arizona," I sigh, waving her off as I pass her, heading towards the bench all the parents have vacated. I need a safe place and I'm pretty sure my fiancé won't make a scene in front of every soccer-parent and their kids, especially not her own daughter. _She's a good mom_.

"Eliza!" she cries out. "Stop!" I don't reply nor do I stop. Arizona follows me, gripping my wrist and yanks me around. "Please!"

"Arizona, I love you but you've gotta stop," I give her a sad smile. "Not here, not now."

We're still out of sight, no one around to catch our little public display of disagreement or whatever. "What did she-" Arizona tries one more time, her voice barely a whisper.

"God, she didn't make me feel anything, _you did!_ " I snap. Arizona lets go of my wrist in shock, the look on her face mirroring how I feel right now. Pure shock, surprised that I even managed to voice it.

"W-what?" she breathes, her eyes instantly turning sad. "What did I do?"

It breaks my heart that I'm the one making her look like this. It truly does. I don't want to cause her anything but happiness and love. And now the saddened look plastered to my fiancé's face is all I see. It hurts; _so much_. But I can't help what I feel, what I felt earlier. I love her with my entire being and that calls for honesty. We've promised each other to always be honest towards each other; even more now so because we're getting married. So now I've got to explain to my beautiful blonde that she made me feel superfluous and-

"Eliza..."

I close my eyes, inhaling. My shoulders slump as I open my eyes and let out a breath. What comes to my vision is the sight of my very confused fiancé. "You made me feel... like you didn't trust me," I reveal, my heart beating so fast I can barely speak. Arizona's shocked and immediately pulls back a fraction.

"How?"

"You showed up..."

"Because I suddenly could," she explains, her voice going up an octave.

"But it looked like you didn't trust me to pick your daughter. It looked like you thought I couldn't handle it..."

"Eliza, that's not it. You know I trust you... with all my heart. You know that!" Arizona tries to reason. She grabs both of my hands, squeezing them as she continues. "I love you. I love you **so** much and I would without a doubt place my life and my daughter's life in your hands at any moment. Eliza, trust me. If I've somehow made you feel untrustworthy, I'm so, so sorry."

I take in all her words. I take the words and run them through my mind and place them into my heart. I've known all along it wasn't her intention to make me feel this way. She's always so considerate and thoughtful. It just happened, I guess.

"I need you, Eliza. I can't do this alone, I won't. I need you with me at any point in my life. That's why I proposed… amongst many other things. And if I've made you feel superfluous in all of this, know that you most certainly aren't," Arizona says cautiously, attempting on intertwining both of our hands. I really need the contact, so I lace my fingers with hers. "You're so very, very important in this family. You're definitely not superfluous. You're irreplaceable!" Arizona gives me a reassuring smile, the ghost of her dimples luring me in. "I drove to meet you because I wanted to be with you, not because I didn't trust you to pick up Sofia or speak with Callie. So please, Eliza, _please_ believe me."

I don't know what to say to her. All my worries just vanished. She took my doubt and my frustrating and… cured me. She took the bad feeling she caused me and made it all okay again. _Just like that._ She eased me, she calmed me and now I think I'm going to explode due to the amount of relief soaring through my body.

"Thank you," is all I manage to reply. I give her a relieved smile, tugging at her hands, making her step closer to me. I feel the heat from her body and it's welcome.

Arizona actually looks a bit insecure as she fidgets with our fingers. "Can... can I kiss you?" she asks, uncertainty in her voice as she looks me up closely.

"Like you'd ever need permission," I chuckle causing my fiancé to grin, all the insecurity disappearing from her facial features. She leans in and brushes her lips against mine. The hint of raspberry meets me, and it immediately settles me. We're in a public place and more importantly at Sofia's practice, so the kiss stays chaste. I just enjoy the feeling of finally having let go of the bad feeling.

The coach whistles once again, our heads turning toward the sound. We watch as the little girls kick their balls one after one, Sofia being up next. I tug at Arizona's hand. "Let's go watch," I smile.

We place ourselves on the bench, our hands still laced and now resting in Arizona's lap. We watch as Sofia kicks the ball, sending it up in the air and off. The sound of ball meeting wood pierces through the air as Sofia's shot hits the frame making out the goal. " **Dang!** " Sofia shouts in frustration, making both of us stifle a laugh.

"Hey..." Arizona asks for my attention. When I look at her, her eyes seek out my soul. "Are we okay?"

"Yes, Arizona," I smile. "Yes, we are."

* * *

"So, to sum up..." my fiancé states as she goes through the gigantic list of all the supplies we need for the upcoming birthday party. For someone not wanting to celebrate their birthday my fiancé really gets carried away. I hold the list-making and her constant need to be in control of everything responsible. I don't mind, though… I take whatever I can get when it comes to celebrating her. I just play along. Because she really needs to be celebrated. I'm so very happy that she got born, that she's alive and that I'm here being able to love her and having her loving me in return. It's a miracle and that needs some good celebrating!

Arizona lists off all the things we need to buy at the store, one by one. To be honest, I haven't listened to a single word she's been saying. I just watch her. She's leaned against the kitchen counter, coffee mug in one hand while the other one is occupied with the list. She squints her eyes just a little, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that she might need a pair of reading-glasses. She keeps arguing that it's old people needing those kind of glasses and not her; she's not old. 42 is far from old. And I won't argue that. She may turn 42 in two days but she looks like one in her early 30's. Her beauty is beyond everything I know. And now, right now... as she sips her coffee, swallowing and then going on and on about something related to her being in complete control of the shopping situation... she looks out of this world fabulous. _Seriously, she's undeniably beautiful._

"... right? We can always swing by the florist on the way home, getting those tulips," Arizona states more to herself than to me, I think.

I take a swig of my orange juice as Arizona opens the fridge, speaking as she rummages through the groceries. Sofia steps into view, squeezing herself in between my legs and the kitchen island. I place myself on the stool, pulling her up and onto my lap. "Hi there, Sof. What's up?"

Sofia nestles herself into my embrace. "Not much. Why is Mommy talking into the fridge?"

"I don't know. Maybe she talks to the carrots?" I whisper causing my bonus-daughter to chuckle. "Or the kiwis. You know how she loves those kiwis."

"Maybe she talks to the cheese, too?" Sofia suggests, cheekily.

"Aaah, I get it, Sof. Because sometimes she's so cheesy?" I play out loud, emphasizing the last word. Sofia bursts into a fit of laughter as her mother turns around. "Well played."

"You two are no use," she feigns annoyance, running a hand through her hair.

"We are!" Sofia exclaims. I just wink at my fiancé.

"Is that so?" Arizona furrows her brow. "How?"

"P plays piano and I make art," Sofia tells her mom, her voice serious. "That's something."

"It is!" Arizona nods, resting her arms on the kitchen island opposite us. "But how is that usual when planning a dinner party?"

"Mommy," Sofia sighs. "You need music at a party and you also need something pretty to look at," she dead-pans. I can't keep the huge smile off of my face. Sofia's so straightforward and amazing in her way of viewing situations from her child-perspective.

"How silly of me to forget that," Arizona plays along. "Then I'll cook, I guess."

"Ehhh... Eliza can cook, too."

"Hey. I can cook!" Arizona exclaims.

"Not pierogis," Sofia states.

"And who says we're having pierogis?" Arizona eyes me out of the corner of her eye. I just shrug, enjoying this _sooo_ much.

"Grandma!" Sofia grins.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Arizona asks in confusion, throwing her hands up in the air to emphasize her _almost_ fake frustration.

"Grocery shopping," Sofia tilts her head. "You're good at that."

"Grocery shopping, really? Sofia... you're giving me grocery shopping?"

"You can set the table, too, if you want," Sofia chuckles. I can't hold my laughter back anymore, joining the 6-year-old in her amusement.

"Seriously," Arizona shrieks. "You don't plan on jumping into this conversation anytime soon?" she sends me a death-glare, only fuelling to my laughter. "Jeez."

"I think it's time to go, Sof," I whisper indiscreetly. "Run..."

Sofia squeals in delight and jumps down, running towards the stairs and taking them two steps at a time. I turn my attention to my fiancé; Arizona's shaking her head in disbelief. I just give her a smug shrug.

"You're lucky I love you," Arizona sticks out her tongue and I blow her a kiss.

 _Bring on the birthday party!_

* * *

 **AN2: Anyone looking forward to meet the Robbins? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Okay, so I don't know anything about having a prosthetic leg. And I don't know how showers work in that department, but just go with me, okay? (Imagine Arizona being able to take a shower without any help). Thank you :)  
Also a big thank you to all who's been so kind to review. I got some reviews from people I didn't know had been reading all along. I really appreciate every word you guys are giving me!**

 **Now, on with the show. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Timbuktu... Timbuktu... where are you?" I hear a voice muttering when I round the stairs. "Timbuktu? Ugh. Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Sofia's engrossed, looking at the big map of the world on the wall. She's pushed the little stool from the bathroom out and against the wall, standing upon it while running a finger over the surface. Her little nose is scrunched up, her brows furrowed.

"Jeez," she frowns. "Where's the stupid place?" Sofia exclaims, placing both of her hands flat against the wall. The motion makes the stool rock, so I quickly step in behind her, my hands on her hips.

"Whoa," I say. "Watch out with those big emotions, Lil' Chef," chucking, I lock eyes with the girl as she turns her head and looks at me.

"Ugh, it's just... I can't find that _stupid_ Timbuktu," Sofia sighs annoyed. "You know where it is?"

I let go of her little body, coming to stand next to her. All two pair of eyes skim the big world. I love how we somehow got the whole world in our house, how we can oversee every country, knowing exactly where they are because that never changes. It's frankly a relief, knowing that there's something that stays the same even though time changes. Or… it's more like the big picture never changes, the people taking up space in the counties is a completely different story. Still, I love the world I've got… here… on the wall… in our home. Nonetheless, I give Sofia a heartfelt smile.

"Why do you need to find Timbuktu?"

The 6-year-old hesitates. "Just... because!" Sofia chews on her bottom lip. And I just know that trait will bring some man or woman trouble in the future, just as the exact same trait of her mother kills me more times than not. _It's beautiful, really_. To see and witness that it's not entirely up to genetic factors to make out a person. Not that I didn't know that, but still... it just makes me so happy when catching a piece of my fiancé in Sofia.

"O-kay," I nod, sensing it's a sore subject. I figure she'll tell me if she wants to, so I'm not pushing anything. I go about skimming the African countries, knowing it's there somewhere.

"It's really just... it's just that stupid Sebastian said I should go and live there. And I don't wanna," Sofia exclaims. "But I want to see where Timbuktu is. If it's far away, you know. But, ugh..." the little girl sighs, slumping her shoulders. "But I don't really know how to spell it."

 _Aww_ , this girl is the cutest even when she's annoyed. I place a hand on her shoulder. "Found it!" I point at the small country. Sofia narrows her eyes, zooming in on the map. "Why did he say you should go to Timbuktu?" I ask in confusion.

"Because I'm better at soccer than him," Sofia scoffs, shrugging. "He's just a stupid boy."

Okay, so I know I'm not supposed to think this is funny. But Sofia's antics are making it really hard to think otherwise.

"So... I just wanted to know where Timbuktu was," she places her finger on the dot below the name. "I don't wanna live there. _He_ can live there!"

"Yeah," I smile. "And if he gives you anymore trouble, you can just go easy on him with the goals, Ronaldo," Sofia gives me a quizzical look. "But not too much, though. You show him that girls who play soccer can be just as awesome as boys playing soccer. Just, you know, don't listen to his silly words. He doesn't know any better," I nudge her arm a little, making her grin in return.

"You're very smart," Sofia nods. "Maybe that's why Mommy loves you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Because she's smart, too," Sofia states and then jumps off her stool. "I'm gonna go draw Mommy a birthday-picture."

And then she disappears into her room, leaving me alone in the hall. Then Arizona's voice breaks the silence, immediately filling me with joy. I cross the hall in quick steps, pushing the bathroom door ajar and step inside. There's steam on the mirror and a scent of Arizona's green apples shampoo in the air along with a singsong version of Peter Gabriel's Book of Love.

"The book of love has music in it  
In fact that's where music comes from  
Some of it is just transcendental  
Some of it is just really dumb"

My fiancé is showering unbeknownst to the fact that I've sneaked in. She's so cute; hitting the notes a little louder because she's under the spray, thinking she's alone and attending an Idols auditioning or something.

"But I, I love it when you sing to me  
And you, you can sing me anything"

I love the fact that Arizona still shuffles through my music library, picking up songs and memorizes them… just because she loves them, too. It's real nice to share my passion of songs and lyrics with the person I love the most. Some would call it a bit nerd-ish… Arizona has done so a couple of times herself, actually… but I like to call it passion driven romance. _Playing the piano is hardcore romance, and Arizona Robbins knows that._ I think that's why she's taken up the hobby of listening to the music I tend to play on the piano, just you know… to get to know every part of me. _And I love that._

"Damn," Arizona whines. "Soap, soap in eye, ow, ow," I stifle a laugh. That on the other hand doesn't go unnoticed. The shower curtain is pull an inch aside, my fiancé's surprised face coming into view. "Lurker!" she exclaims, feigning annoyance as to being exposed.

Arizona's hair's all soaped in, her face damp. _She's perfect!_ Her eyes are squinted as she tries to look at me without getting more soap in her eyes.

"Doesn't have to lurk. I've seen it all before," I smirk, closing the distant between us and placing a kiss on her wet lips. "Mmmh. Wet birthday-kisses. I like."

"Smart-ass," Arizona huffs, giving me a sweet smile and then resumes to her showering, the curtain being pulled back in place. _Bummer!_

I go about brushing my teeth while my fiancé finishes up. "Hey, Arizona?" I ask rinsing my mouth.

"Mmh?" Arizona replies from behind the curtain.

"Something I oughta know before meeting your parents?" I casually ask, my nerves suddenly very out of control. I'm meeting my in-laws for the first time in just a couple of hours, and I've held up a cool and completely calm facade. But now I'm crumbling. Now I feel the nervousness taking over my body. I rinse one last time and then place my toothbrush in the cup.

"Aww... I wondered when you'd ask," Arizona chuckles from under the spray, clearly amused.

"What?" I comb my hair, running the brush all the way through, looking in the mirror. It's a bit hard to see anything really since my fiancé loves her water to be like steaming hot.

"You've been acting almost too cool about this. I wondered when you'd break," she teases, sticking out her head again. Sometimes I wonder how on Earth I've been so lucky to have this woman looking at me like that. She's **so** beautiful... even when she teases me. In some way it makes her even more beautiful.

"I'm not breaking," I huff. "I'm just curious," I tell my very smug fiancé who really loves this a little too much for my liking.

"If you say so," she smiles. "C'mere," Arizona waggles one finger for me to come closer. And without hesitation I place another kiss on her lips, my hand coming to hold her damp neck and rest upon her wet hair. When we part I place another quick peck on both of her cheeks, earning me a chuckle.

"Shut up and tell me if there's something I should know..." I fondle her earlobe, yanking it slightly.

"Nah, don't think so. They're real sweet and _sooo_ looking forward to meeting you. Or _the woman who makes me teenage-mushy_ as my mom likes to address you," Arizona laughs.

"That's some big words... you really think I can live up to those?" I play.

"Woman, you created that notion! You are the epitome of the feeling of being teenage-mushy," Arizona grins.

"Wow!" I laugh. "You turning 42 really is advantageous to me."

"Shush," Arizona snaps. "And go make coffee," she removes my hand from her neck and goes to finish her shower.

I just laugh at her antic. That woman sure doesn't like her birthday or the mentioning of her turning one year older. It's adorable, really, and very fun to tease her about. I dry off my arm in her towel, draped over the towel bar. "As you wish, birthday girl."

I walk out the door, Arizona's words reaching me in my wake. "I'm not done with you, Eliza Minnick." _And please, don't ever be done with me._

I take the stairs, reaching the kitchen where we'll be having birthday-breakfast in just awhile when my family's finally ready. I go about slicing oranges and kiwis, making coffee and pancakes. And you know what? I love it. _I love this_. Me making meals for my family. It's not something I thought I'd ever experience, but look at me now. My life hasn't turned out the way I thought or even planned, and boy... _for once I'm actually happy about that._

* * *

So, this is it. Arizona's fussing around making sure everything looks great, Sofia right on her heels to make sure her mom doesn't ruin her art decorations on the table. They're quite the show, the two off them, jabbing and bantering. It's hilarious. I'm taking it all in as I put the last finish to my fiancé's birthday dinner. I've made three kinds of pierogis; one with peas and potatoes, one with beef and tomatoes, and one with cheese and spinach. If you ask Sofia the rest of the dinner is not important… as long as there's pierogis nothing else matters. She's adopted my Polish food with open arms. _It's awesome!_

The doorbell rings, making Sofia squeal in delight and Arizona come to wrap her arms around me from behind.

"They're here!" Sofia exclaims, running towards the door.

"Mmmh, something smells amazing," Arizona whispers sweetly, placing a light kiss below my ear. "You ready?"

I flip the vegetables in the wok one more time, giving my fiancé a nod. Truth is... I'm on the verge to combust due to my emotions. I'm so nervous about meeting the Robbins'. Because... it's the freaking _Robbins'_. It's Arizona's parents. I'm going to be part of their family when I marry their daughter. _This is huge_. I nip leaves of basil and sprinkle them atop the vegetables, flipping them in the wok once again.

"Hey..." Arizona says, turning my head with her finger. Our eyes meet. "They're gonna love you. Just like Sof does. And just like I do," she reassures me, nodding her head to emphasize her words.

"Okay," I let out a deep breath, turning off the stove.

"Eliza, look at me," she says, her voice laced with nothing but love and kindness. I look at her, turning in her arms. "I love you. And they will, too. And you cook awesome food... you've already won my dad's heart. So, don't worry, please."

I hear the door opening and voices coming from the hall. I tense a bit. But the look of love Arizona sends me right now, it's enough to calm my nerves. _Just like that_. No matter what happens, I know I've got her and her love. That's all that really matters.

"Where's my beautiful daughter?" a woman's voice calls out.

"In the kitchen. Probably kissing Pocahontas," Sofia sighs theatrically, her eyes smiling, though. It makes her grandparents chuckle.

"I didn't know Pocahontas would be here," a man's voice says.

"She lives here, grandpa," Sofia informs her grandfather.

Arizona chuckles, placing one last kiss on my lips before turning to look at the arriving guests. "Hi dad," she greets happily as she rounds the kitchen island and hugs him.

"USS Arizona," he sighs peacefully, hugging his daughter tight, resting his chin atop her head. He catches me watching them and I immediately freeze. His eyes are just as blue as Arizona's… it should make me feel good but right now I'm all kinds of uneasy. _What's going on in his mind?_

"My turn, my turn," Arizona's mother pleads excitingly. Arizona ends the father-daughter hug and dives right into her mother's arms. She melts right into the embrace as if something just got lifted off of her shoulders. I guess that's just something a mother-embrace does to you.

Arizona's dad still looks at me. Me who's currently frozen to the kitchen floor. I probably look stupid. I feel my heart speed up and my hands sweat, but it isn't the good kind of sweat. Suddenly I feel a small hand in mine, giving me a light squeeze.

"Grandma, grandpa..." Sofia calls for attention. "This is Pocahontas," she states, a big smile adorned to her pretty, little face. I try to smile the best I've been taught. I'm not sure it works, though.

"I see," Arizona's dad replies. "That's an unusual name."

"Says the man who named his daughter after a battleship," Arizona plays, approaching me and taking my hand in hers. "Mom, Dad. This is Eliza, my girlfriend," she states proudly. The speed of my heart escalates once again but this time because Arizona's so sure and confident. It makes me love her even more. I'm not upset about her calling me her girlfriend. We haven't even told Sofia that we're engaged yet, so I figure she'll just tell them when the right time comes up.

Now I'm just standing in the kitchen, having the two most precious ladies holding my hands. I'm truly blessed.

"Eliza," Arizona's mother smiles brightly. So, now I know where Arizona's got her blue eyes and her radiant smile from. _Pretty good genes, that's for sure_. "Nice to finally meet the woman…" she trails off with another bright smile. "...that's making our daughter do a birthday dinner."

"It's no birthday dinner, mom. It's just a dinner," Arizona rebukes.

"With streamers and center pieces," I add to the conversation. Arizona's head snaps to look at me, yanking my hand in the process.

Arizona's parents both let out a small laugh. "I like her," Arizona's father finally speaks. He approaches us, stretching out his hand. I let go of Arizona's and shake it. It's a firm handshake; like he's telling me not to mess with his daughter.

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Likewise, Eliza," he gives me a kind look. "Daniel."

"My turn, my turn," Arizona's mother exclaims, ending our handshake as she waves her husband's hand away and pulling me into a tight hug. "So lovely to finally meet you, darling."

"You, too, Mrs. Robbins," I say a little flabbergasted.

"You just call me Barbara... or Barb, hun'," she smiles, looking me up close when we part. Sofia hasn't let go of my hand, my arm stretched out behind me. "Someone likes Mommy's new girlfriend, huh?" Barbara grins.

"She's not new. She's been here awhile," Sofia states, shrugging only to come stand right beside me. "She plays the piano."

"So we've heard," Daniel smiles.

"Anyway," Arizona cuts in, clapping her hands like only a mother can do. I smile at her. "Eliza's been making food for the entire neighbourhood, so let's eat."

"Pierogis," Sofia exclaims proudly. "There's some veggie ones, too, grandma," the little girl tells her grandmother excitedly.

"Because you're a vegetarian today?" the girl's grandmother asks interested. Sofia nods, confident. "Sounds amazing," Barbara exclaims and takes in the table. "Wow, who's made that beautiful art?" she asks rhetorically. "Sofia... is that you again? If you continue we'll have to open a museum." Sofia grins and nods proudly.

The little family places themselves around the dining table, chatting away. I go about placing bowls and trays upon the table, but before I'm able to do just that, my fiancé places a hand on the small of my back and the other one atop my hand on the counter. I look at her, my heart caught in my throat. And then she smiles... _that breathtakingly beautiful smile_ , dimples and all. "You're doing great," she softly reassures me. "They love you."

"Yeah?" I quiz a little insecure.

"Of course, honey."

"That's good," I smile. I'm still trying to control my nerves, not entirely succeeding but I'm getting there. I think, _I'm getting there!_

"Good?" Arizona furrows her brows. "It's amazing, Eliza! I can't wait to tell them we're getting married."

I'm instantly swelling from the big amount of love this woman is inducing me with. This woman holds my heart and my soul, my present and my future. And I'm positively sure that it will stay like this forever. I know some people say the honeymoon stage will blow over sooner than we expect it to but seriously, we haven't even been on our honeymoon and I'm feeling this way... it can only mean one thing: _we're meant to be_. **Today, tomorrow and forever**.

Arizona leans in but right before our lips brushes, she pulls back. "Fiancé," she whispers, sending me a wink and then leaves me to gather myself from the mess she's just made me into. I swear, she'll be the death of me. A very, _very_ beautiful death.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a long time since I've had to introduce a girlfriend to my parents. Last time I did that I ended up marrying the one being introduced. And it looks like it's turning out just the same this time. Only thing different now is... _I want this to be my forever._ Sure, I thought Callie was the one and my forever. But I'll admit that I was wrong. I was only wrong because I didn't know any better. She was the one at that point in my life but then she just kind of wasn't anymore. I was devastated. I was heartbroken. And I was alone. The latter being what kept draining me and my scattered heart. I then thought my destiny was to be Sofia's mother and a hardcore surgeon. And I had actually accepted my destiny. I had my chance at true love, and that ship had sailed and sunk. But then... _then Eliza Minnick happened_. She just waltzed right into my life all confident and smug. It was refreshing and frankly a needed push. I needed a push; her push. At first I acted all apprehensive and reluctant, the whole Richard-thing having influence on my behaviour. But having thought about it, I really think my actions were based on how I didn't want to get hurt. I knew Eliza had _something-something_ going on, because I felt it from the very first time we locked eyes. And that something could easily become the death of me, and I really wasn't prepared to die even though it would be a beautiful death. And therefor I held back, I think. But thank God Eliza's stubborn and persistent… because look at me now. Look at us. We're living together, engaged to be married and co-parenting. Seriously, if someone three years ago would've told me that would be my life now, I would have just scoffed and huffed. I'm so happy that life doesn't always go the way we plan it to.

My parents have been visiting us for three days now. They're going back in a couple of hours. Their stay's been better than I could've hoped for, really. I hadn't any doubt about it, though. It's just always nice to be proven right. After all, I _love_ being right.

Eliza's been all kinds of amazing. My mom's clearly loving her… and her food, especially the Polish food. She's even made Eliza teach her how to make pierogis. So, yeah, we've pretty much lived on pierogis since they arrived. No big deal, I love my fiancé's pierogis... but they weren't exactly _hers_. My mom's attempt wasn't bad, it was just not the Minnick Method.

My dad on the other hand... he was more interested in my fiancé's career. At some point I actually had to put him in his place, asking him to back off with the investigation. Like it wasn't enough with my ex-wife's many and rude questions. Anyway, it wasn't a big deal. He was just being his old, career-obsessed self. Eliza didn't look like she minded, though. So, it's been such an amazing few days. My entire family under the same roof. I'm really, profoundly happy.

"Why can't I call her Doolittle?" my mom whispers not so discreetly into my ear.

"I can think of many reasons why," I turn my head and narrow my eyes at my mother.

"I'd like to hear those then."

Eliza is playing the piano, Sofia in her lap as they sing along. My father's leaning against the side of the piano, watching them and listening, bopping his index finger to the rhythm. The memory of me taking Eliza at that very spot hits me square in the stomach, the visual very vivid and making me blush. I quickly shake the image out of my head, returning my attention to my mother.

Clearing my throat, I list off some the reasons. "Well, to name a few... Eliza doesn't do little, she does a lot. She isn't some musical character, and her name is Eliza _Minnick_ , mom. Not Doolittle," I huff, a big smile on my face, though.

"But Sofia calls her Pocahontas," my mother rebukes confused.

" _Because of the hair!_ " my daughter and I exclaim in unison, the sound of the piano coming to a stop. I catch the eyes of my daughter who's grinning like a fool and then I meet the pair of my fiancé's, shining. She shakes her head, clearly thinking that we're out of our minds.

"What's with whose hair now?" my dad asks, having been drawn into the music and not present. We all laugh, Eliza turning her head toward him.

"It's come to everyone's attention that Pocahontas and I use the same hairdresser," she jokes, shrugging. Sofia bounces in Eliza's lap, tapping away on the keys.

"It's not true, Grandpa," Sofia chuckles.

"What?" he exclaims, feigning shock. Then he sends my daughter a knowing wink.

"So, I just need to know... Eliza, hun', you've seen My Fair Lady, no?"

"Jeez, mom," I sigh. "Stop yourself."

We all just laugh; my dad, Sofia and Eliza coming to sit around the coffee table as well. Dad in the armchair, Sofia on the floor, resting her arms on the table, Eliza in the corner of the couch just beside me. I place a hand on her knee, the desperate need to be close to her getting the best of me. We chat away the afternoon, just basking in the comfortable feeling of being together. When it's time to hit the airport, we fill my car with their luggage and say our goodbyes. Eliza's got a late night shift, so I won't let her drive or even come with. She gladly accepted the task of tidying up and putting down Sofia. I'm glad I won't have to take my daughter with me now because she would one hundredth percent fall asleep in the car and then I'd have to wake her up more times than I'd like to. So it's just perfect like this. Eliza being at home, tucking our child in and me returning so that she can get to work. _Perfect._

 __Sitting in the car, I catch the look of my mom's in the rear-view mirror. She looks suspicious. "What is it mom?" I ask, chuckling.

"When are you gonna tell me?"

I give my father who's sitting next to me in the passenger seat a look confusion, silently asking him to help me here. He just shrugs, giving me a small smile. "You're on your own here, kiddo."

"Arizona."

"What, mom?" I furrow my brows, catching my mother's amused and sort of disappointed eyes.

"Were you ever gonna tell us that you're marrying Eliza?"

Ah, I see. Of course she knew. _Of course_. No one can ever have a secret around that woman. Not that marrying Eliza is a secret. I just haven't found the right time to reveal my big announcement.

"You know?" I ask even though she just gave me the answer. I can't hide the big smile spreading on my entire face.

"A mother knows," she states.

"You saw the ring, Barb," my dad interrupts casually. I can't help but huff, sending him a crooked smile.

"Well, well... if you must go in details," she shakes her head. "Never mind. How come you haven't told us, darling? When-"

"That's not important," my dad cuts her off. "The real question here is..."

I'm prepared for the question to contain words of Callie, divorce, money, financial stability, custody, Sofia, priorities, maybe even a small word sounding like certainty. But that's not what I get, though.

"... do you feel it deep, _deep_ inside your heart?" he emphasizes his words placing his hand above his own heart.

I know what he's referring to. I know what he's always wished for me. And I know that he would never ever question my heart.

"I do, dad. I really do!"

"That's all I need to know," he finishes, squeezing my thigh as I pull the car into parking at the airport parking lot.

"What? What?" my mom exclaims frustrated from the back of the car. "What does that mean?"

"It means our daughter is finally happy, Barbara."

I couldn't have said it better myself. By the mentioning of my happiness, I'm instantly met with images of my fiancé and my daughter in my mind… and my heart melts.

Introducing Eliza to my parents and vice versa has been amazing. _I'm ready._ Yes, I'm more than ready. I'm really looking forward to the wedding and all that comes with it, but right this moment... all I long for is to steal a couple of kisses from fiancé before she leaves for work.

* * *

"Could you please stop that, Robbins?"

"Sorry, what?" I look up, catching the annoyed face of Amelia Shepherd.

"That!" she yanks her head, pointing at my hand.

"I'm not doing anything," I say confusion laced in my voice and covering my face.

"You're clicking... the pen... you're clicking," Amelia speaks through her teeth. "Stop it!"

I haven't even noticed that I've been clicking my pen, I guess I'm a little preoccupied these days. I'm looking through tons of silly wedding magazines that April ordered me to read. I'm not a puffy-dress kind of bride or even a pink and purple wedding kind of girl. Really, I'm not. When I got married to Callie, I just let her go all in on her own wishes, because all I really wanted was the girl. So I didn't care how everything else looked like _. And that haven't changed a bit_. I just want Eliza to become my wife, and me to become hers. But April won't go down without a fight. Since we're now way better friends than at my first wedding... _ugh, it sounds so awful and sad; my first wedding_... anyway, she wants to be a part of this wedding. And since I had the joy of being her bridesmaid at her almost-wedding, I didn't hesitate one bit. But when I come to think about it, maybe I should have. She's obsessed. And now she's actually making me read these stupid magazines. And there's pretty dresses and flowers. I love flowers and pretty dresses and... _wow. She's manipulative_.

"Seriously, Arizona. Stop!" Amelia snaps.

I let go of the pen in shock. "Hey. What's wrong?" I ask my friend concerned.

"You're annoying. The clicking is annoying. You look so happy it's annoying. And did I mention the clicking? Annoying!" Amelia whines harshly, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay, so I know you didn't mean all of that," I nod. "So why don't you tell me why everything seems to annoy you?"

"I'm pregnant," she states just like that. My jaw drops, I don't know what to say. I don't know how to react. "Yeah. That's about how I looked earlier in the bathroom."

"Amelia... it's..."

"I know," she sighs, elbows resting on the table as she rests her face in the palm of her hands. "It's so messed up."

Just as I'm about to suggest us hitting Joe's and kill a bunch of tequila shots, the door of the Attending's Lounge flies open. A red-headed woman entering the room, a bewildered look plastered on her face. We both look at her, awaiting what's on her lips.

"Arizona, can we talk?" Penny asks defeated.

* * *

 **AN2: What does Penny need? Aaaargh… you go tell me!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Notice that it's still Arizona's point of view. Now, buckle up and enjoy!**

* * *

"Arizona, can we talk?" Penny asks defeated. I give her a confused look. _What's with the face?_ Why is she looking like someone just told her that her dog died? I don't like it.

"S-sure," I nod. When Penny doesn't say anything but just stares at me and then my pregnant friend, I get impatient. "What did you want to talk about, Dr. Blake?"

"Um… in private," she begs, her eyes suddenly glued to the floor, her shoulders slumping.

"That's my cue," Amelia says, standing. "I'll see you around, Arizona."

"Oh, no. Don't do that," I tell my friend, my voice serious. I don't want her to think I'm blowing her off when she's just let me in on her big secret. "I'll text you, and you and I are going to Joe's. I'll buy a round of tequila shots. We need it. And I'll happily do your shots," I give her a sad smile.

That's how we do it. That's how our friendship works. When one of us needs to cool off or just think about something besides the trouble we're in or something like that, we hit Joe's and we drink. That of course means that I'm the one doing the drinking. I'm taking one for the team, you could say. That's just how it works with us. I drink and Amelia drives me home afterwards. Even though she doesn't drink, she enjoys our therapy-sessions at the bar just as much as I do. We always seem to find a way to somehow get to the bottom of the problem. It is what friends are for anyway. We've solved many problems at Joe's... exes, divorces, surgeries, even the early stages of mine and Eliza's relationship where I didn't know if I really should pursue happiness due to the whole Webber-Minnick issue. I like that about us. We are doers. We talk and we do. And right now we need to do something about Amelia's circumstances.

"Okay," Amelia slowly nods. It kills me to see her like that. "See you later," she tells me, giving Penny a nod before walking out of the door.

"So, speak up," I suggest my ex-wife's girlfriend who's been awfully quiet since entering the room.

Penny goes to sit opposite me around the table, fidgeting with her hands. "Arizona..."

"Dr. Robbins?" I furrow my eyebrows. _Since when do we use first names inside of the hospital?_

"No, this isn't a Dr. Robbins-related situation," Penny looks at me, a somehow sad look on her face.

 _Oh my. What's wrong?_ Had something happened... with Sofia? _Oh my god, please, no._ "Is Sofia okay?" I exclaim, my heart beating faster at the possibility of my daughter not being okay.

"I'm sorry," Penny quickly shoots into the conversation. "Sofia's just fine. It's not about her."

My heart rate's slowing back down to normal. _Thank god!_ I lean back in my seat, my eyes squinting. "So what is it, Penny? Tell me."

"It's Callie," she reveals, a heavy breath leaving her throat as she collapses back into her seat.

"Penny..." I sigh. "She really isn't my concern anymore."

I'm so tired of Callie interfering in my life. And I'm so tired of people dragging me into her affairs. I don't want to know. All I want to know about is that Sofia's other mother is happy and healthy and willing to cooperate. That's all and that's it. I don't want to be involved in any of my ex-wife's drama and whatnot.

"I know... it's just," Penny looks at the wedding magazines on the table. "You found a dress yet?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Please, tell me what's going on because I really need to be somewhere else right now," I tell her a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... when did you tell Callie about your engagement?"

"Excuse me? Why is that important?" I honestly don't know what's up with people wanting to know the exact dates of my announcements and all. It's frankly tiring.

Penny just gives me a blank look. I sigh. "I didn't tell her. She spotted the ring a few weeks ago," I tell her, scoffing. Penny immediately looks at my hands resting on the table, confusion taking over her face. "Eliza's, not mine," I clarify, lacing my hands.

"I see," Penny nods slowly.

"Can I ask why you want to know?"

"Of course," the red-head smiles timidly, her ponytail bouncing just the slightest. "It's just... she's kind of been obsessed with marriage and engagements the last couple of weeks."

To say that I'm confused would be an understatement. _I don't get it._ "And that's somehow our fault... because we got engaged? I don't follow."

"No, no. I just needed to know... you know?"

"I don't, no."

Penny exhales. "Callie asked me to marry her."

 _Okay, wow._ Didn't see that one coming. So, Callie wants to re-marry, that's good for her. I don't care, though. I figured her relationship with Penny would evolve into something like that. They've been together for a few good years now, so yeah. Good for them. I don't really know why I'm being sucked into this.

"Congratulations," I chance, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks," she nods. "But you know... I don't feel like it's right, you know."

Okay, since when did I become my ex-wife's girlfriend's relationship adviser? I don't want that title. I don't want that responsibility. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think she only did it because _you_ got engaged," Penny states. And my heart hurts for the red-headed surgeon before me. I see all her worries, all her confusion. It's written on her face, her entire presence. No one should ever feel like that after being proposed to. _No one_. Not even my ex-wife's girlfriend.

"I'm sure it's not that, though," I speak gently, trying to reach her mind. "She loves you."

"I know," Penny sighs. "She's just been telling me this whole time that she would never do the marriage thing again, you know. Like never. And now she's like wanting to all of a sudden."

"Penny?" I lean forward. "Have you talked to Callie about this?"

She hesitates, her eyes flickering. "No."

"I think you should."

"I know. It's just hard, you know?"

"I do know," I smile. I've been married to the woman she's going to marry. I know very well that talking to Calliope Torres can be real hard. Penny just needs to face the fact that communication is the key.

"Thank you," she meets my eyes, I then stand. I've got a friend who needs me and a fiancé to talk to. "For listening to me."

"You're welcome," I smile, squeezing her shoulder as I pass her and walk out the room.

I can't be the one telling Penny how to handle Callie. I don't want to, either. But I especially won't be giving her any advice at how to communicate with Callie because frankly, if I knew I'm sure we would've still been married. So, I'm probably not the best person to talk to when concerning Callie. And she's grown, and so have I. We're not the same persons we were when we were together. We are different. _And thank God._

* * *

"Honey?" I hear my fiancé call. "Sweetheart? Baby? Babe? Darling? Love?" Eliza shouts up the stairs.

 _Okay. What's with all the love names?_ Someone's clearly in a good mood. I chuckle, pulling on my dress. I give myself a look-down in the big sized mirror on one of the walls in our bedroom. I look hot, if I do say so myself. Smoothing out the length of my dark red dress, I pop my lips. The sound echoing in the room.

"Arizona!" I hear steps on the stairs.

Someone's being impatient, apparently. And it isn't my daughter this time because she's at Callie's. Eliza mutters something in Polish, I think. I don't quite get the words, but I know they're probably not patient ones. I shake my head, amused at my fiancé's impatience. _She's cute, though._

"What are you doi-" Eliza's words gets cut off when entering the room. " _Wow!_ "

That's the exact reaction I was aiming for. _Mission accomplished!_ I give her a flirtatious look in the mirror before turning around to look at her.

"Did you need me?" I smirk, knowing very well that she wouldn't have called me a hundredth times if she didn't.

"I, um, yes, I," Eliza fumbles as she tries to find her words, her back hitting the doorframe as she takes in my body.

"I need a little more than that, babe," I chuckle, approaching her.

When I'm stood only an inch away from her, she grabs my hips and forces our clad sexes to meet. _Mmmh_. It sends a shiver down my spine, electing butterflies to bask in the pit of my stomach and a wildfire to spread in my center. _God, she's sexy when being turned on_. Because I know that's exactly what's going on now. She's like an open book, the darkness in her eyes and the way she licks her lips giving away her current state of mind. _Fuck!_

"You look amazing!" Eliza breathes out, her hot breath hitting my face. She smells like heavy chocolate.

"You've been sneaking chocolate from the candy cabinet again, haven't you?" I play, raising my eyebrow whilst pressing my center harder against her, dragging the lower part of my body in small circles. "Mmmh," I whisper into her ear.

"Fuck!" Eliza groans, grinding harder against me. "Do you have to go?" she whines, her nose buried behind my ear, then her lips touch the skin of my neck. I really don't want to go anywhere right now, but I have to.

I try to lead the conversation back to my question before, wanting to tease her a bit. "Did you sneak chocolate, Eliza?" I use my one hand to squeeze her breast and the other one playing at the hem of her sweatpants, ghosting just below.

"Mmmh," she sighs, arching her back a fraction. "Sorry."

"And it's not even Friday," I smirk into her skin then pulling back to look at her. _Whoa... she's a complete mess_. Turned on like never before. I need to start wearing this dress more often.

"So? You're gonna be drinking tonight," she hisses, pulling my lips onto hers by the hold of my neck.

The kiss is so pleasant and I think I could die just now. Her lips caressing mine, her tongue stroking mine like it's been made to do so. The taste of chocolate and pure Eliza spurs me on. Without warning I cup her sex, the heat shooting through me like a freight train. _Holy fuck. She's soaked!..._ her panties are definitely ruined.

"Eliza... you're dripping!" I state, nipping at her lower lip as I dip a finger through her slick folds. Eliza moans into my mouth, bucking her hips. I use two fingers, running them up and down the length of her center, gathering her amazing arousal. I plan on taking her right here before going out for drinks with Amelia. Before I'm going to solve other people's problems I'm going to solve this problem... my fiancé's impending orgasm.

"Shit! Arizona," she shivers. "God-d."

"What, baby?" I growl seductively, my thumb connecting with her aroused clit.

"Fuck!" Eliza shouts, her head hitting the door frame.

"Careful, baby. I don't want to hurt you," I whisper attentively, circling my thumb against her bundle of nerves.

"Not hurt. Just fuck..." her breath hitches.

I run my tongue the length of her neck, putting pressure to her clit. "What, baby?"

"Fuck... fuck me!"

I bite down on her pulse point, circling my tongue to soothe the pain as I slam into her with two fingers. The waistband of her pants are making it a little difficult to fuck my fiancé like a pro, but that's not the issue now. This is a frenzied quickie. This is pure lust and desire. Sure, it's all caused by the deep love we share... but this is good. Quickies are not love-making but they're a sign of love and show that we know exactly what the other one needs right there, right now. It makes sex so much better when knowing exactly what makes your partner go nuts _. It's awesome_. And right now I've got my fiancé writhing like a manic under my touch. _It's heaven._ It's a sign from all the Gods in this forsaken world. She's so freaking sexy and beautiful.

The scent of Eliza's arousal reaches my nostrils, spiking my pounding into her wet core. _Jesus, I'm the luckiest woman on Earth to be marrying this perfect woman._

"Cum for me, love," I whisper in her ear, tugging at her earlobe. "Eliza... let go."

Eliza's knees start shaking, I use my free hand to catch her by the waist and help her ride out her orgasm.

"Clo-close, closssse," she stutters through gritted teeth. "I love you, fuck, I love-love you. So-so much," she moans, crashing her lips onto mine.

I slip my tongue into her warm mouth and drag my fingers down her wall. That stills my fiancé's body completely. For a moment she stops breathing. I pull back to watch the orgasm hit her, how she screws up her beautiful face and bite down on her lip. This is a sight I'm never going to tire of. This woman is someone I could look at forever. And to think that that's exactly what I'm going to be doing, it just sends me straight to cloud nine.

Eliza slowly opens her eyes, trying to catch her breath. My fingers leave her body with a pop. She sighs, saddened by the loss of contact. I kiss her lips chastely before bringing my fingers to my lips, licking them clean one by one. "What?" I ask innocently as she looks me up closely.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Eliza crinkles her nose. _God, she's adorable._

"Mmm, maybe," I shrug and pop the last finger out of my mouth, licking my lips. The taste of my fiancé being one of my absolute favourites in this world.

"And you expect me to just let you go after this?"

"Nah. You're never getting rid of me, honey," I smile. "But I gotta go take care of someone else's problem now."

"Ugh. Why do you have to be such a good person?" Eliza whines, pouting.

I chuckle at her antics, kissing the adorable pout. "That's one of the reasons you love me _sooo_ much, remember?" I tease her, releasing her from my grasp. I straighten out my dress, searching for any signs of my fiancé's arousal on the fabric. Luckily her sweatpants were in the way.

"You're right..." she hesitates, ogling me like a horny teenager. "But what am I supposed to do now when you leave?" Eliza whines. I can't help but laugh. "Shut up. It's not funny."

"But it is, baby."

"You just fucked me against a freaking doorframe wearing that dead sexy dress and now you're ditching me for drinks with your friend with whom you're gonna speak about your ex-wife. There's something completely wrong with that picture!" Eliza pushes herself off of the doorframe and drapes her arms around me. I know she isn't jealous, I know she's only channelling the horny teenager brewing inside of her just now. It's rather cute, actually.

"But I'm coming home to you," I smirk. "And I might even be tipsy..."

" _Oh!_ " Eliza makes an O-shape with her mouth. "My win then," she nods cheekily. "Go!" patting me on my ass, she smiles.

"And now you all of a sudden want me to leave?" I arch an amused eyebrow as Eliza shoves me out of our bedroom. "I thought you wouldn't let me go?"

"I need you drunk and at home in a couple of hours," she rushes as she guides me down the stairs. "The sooner you're gone, the sooner you're home," Eliza grins, handing me my coat.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" I chuckle. "See you later," kissing her softly, I cup her cheek and stroke my thumb over her smooth skin.

We're about to get lost in our lip-lock when Eliza pulls back. "Go," she whispers.

The look of love I receive engraving itself in my heart forever as I peck her lips one last time. I head out, approaching my car. When I'm about to start the engine, I feel my purse buzz. I pull out my phone only to see Eliza's name on my display. My heart bursts with pure love and adoration.

 _Just letting you know that I love you and that I'll be waiting for you. Drive safely, enjoy and I'll see you later. Love, love, love, E._

* * *

 **AN2: Leave a review… after your cold shower, of course!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: So I got an interesting review from a guest. Someone who's apparently read and loved my previous Calzona-fics. I'll just tell you that I don't hate Callie, and I'm not encouraging people to do so either. I'm just bringing her into this story because of the small amount of drama that causes. Because we all know that exes come with drama, and a story needs to have a little of that. But if you've read bits of this fic, you'll know that Callie isn't a big topic. She's there because she's Sofia's other mother, and because I figure it'll always be kind of weird when your ex-spouse re-marries. That's all. But thank you for your time, anyway, you don't have to read this fic if you don't like it.**

 **Sorry for that, you guys. I just needed to get it off of my chest.**

 **Now on with the show. Someone wanted to see what a drunken Arizona looked like, well... go read ;)**

* * *

I'm wearing a thin robe, my skin is damp and my hair is heavy and wet. I didn't even bother to blow-dry it. I'm just sitting here in front of the fire place and looking right into the flames as the sound of the TV echoes in the room. My fiancé's been out drinking for a little over 90 minutes now… _not that I'm counting or anything_... and I miss her like crazy. Sure, she got me off earlier as hot as it was, but now I'm experiencing a very strong kind of sexual frustrating. I had to physically place myself under the spray to keep myself from exploding. My fiancé's beautiful, she's sexy and she can be oh so very seductive when she wants to, and tonight she really wanted to... _that dress._ That deep and dark red dress clinging to her every curve, cutting just under the knees. And that freaking sexy prosthetic with the high heel _. Holy Christ_ , it always leaves me craving Arizona so, so much. She knows it all too well, and she plays it. It's frustrating but it's also very hot.

So, now I'm basically sitting here and trying to make time pass by faster than the universe allows. I need my blonde home, so that I can have sex with her all night long. _Yeah, that's my plan_. Arizona's going to be drunk or at least tipsy when she returns back home, that's a gimme when she's out drinking with Amelia. _I love it!_ It's not like they do it on weekly occasions but they have their moments and that's completely fine. I don't need us to sit in each other's laps all the time... but right now I'd actually rather have Arizona in my lap than at the bar making men and women crank their necks due to her hotness. _Yeah, I'm a mess_. I'm all hot and bothered for a woman who's not going to be home within the next five minutes. _Jesus, I'm pathetic_. _But what can I say?_ I'm going to marry the sexiest and most honest woman I've ever laid eyes on, so of course I'm pining right now. Of course I'm longing to touch her smooth body, kiss those soft and raspberry lips, taste her salty arousal and feel her walls clamp perfectly around my fingers. **Of course!** _I'm only human after all._

I'm dragged out of my hazy thoughts by a piercing sound coming from the coffee table. I shake my shoulders and turn slightly, grabbing my phone.

"Little E," my big sister greets me. "What's up?"

"You want the truth?"

"When have one ever wanted to be lied to, Eliza?" she smirks. "Hit me!"

"I miss Arizona," I let out a deep sigh, crossing my legs and placing myself in an Indian-possession, my elbows resting at the wooden surface of the coffee table.

"God, listen to you," Vera says, feigning annoyance. "She at work?"

"Nope. She's out... drinking!" I straighten out my robe, fidgeting with the cotton string around my waist.

"Awww... and you're going all horny and possessive because you know she's probably drunk and people are probably gawking at her, right?"

"It's frightening how well you know me, Veve," I gasp. She's been like that my entire life; always knowing what's on my mind. And she's been the only one who's been able to know so until I met Arizona. "But yeah. That about sums it up," I sigh frustrated.

"You know, you're an open book when it comes to one Arizona Robbins," Vera chuckles. "Anyways. I'll be your entertainment of the night then... what are you doing?"

" _You know that, V!_ " I exclaim.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist. Besides exploding from sexy feelings what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Thinking," I look around our living-room. The grandfather-clock, the fireplace, the rocking chair and the small table with the yellow lamp. Then the piano. I could always play something...

"Why don't you think while you play?" my sister suggests always knowing what makes me relax.

"Arizona's ex-wife is re-marrying," I blurt out.

"So?"

"So?" I ask a little dumbfounded.

"Why are you thinking about that?"

"Um... I don't know, it's just..."

"Do you want to marry her?" Vera deadpans.

"No!" I exclaim.

"Does Arizona?"

"No..." I hesitate.

"So why is it a big deal then? You're getting married, too. So just forget about that ex-wife."

"You are a wise-ass, you know that, right?!" I smirk.

"That is the main reason you keep me around. To kick those stupid thoughts out of your head, baby sis," Vera says and I can feel how she's smiling into the phone. I love my sister. She always knows how to solve my problems. She always knows just what to say. And I know I shouldn't beat myself up with my fiancé's ex-wife because she's not marrying Arizona. _Thankfully, I am_. And Callie's clearly been great because Arizona wouldn't have married her if she sucked. I guess exes always triggers you and sets you off just an inch. I know Mabel did, too. Anyway, Vera's right.

"Thank you!" I sigh contently. "How's acting going, any great auditions coming up?"

The night slowly passes by, Vera filling me in on a big role she's landed and how her love life is going. Not anyone in particular, just the usual and casual dating around. Not like Oskar and Erin who's apparently taking it to the next level; shacking up… _way to go, bro_. I like Erin, she's nice and easy. Not like my other brother and his girlfriend, _ugh._ Vera informed me that they're still nauseously happy and had broadcasted said happiness at our parents' dinner party last night. _Well, I don't care._ They can be happy, they can even get engaged... seems like that's what people wants to do these days. I'm happy for them, it's the truth. I wish my brother all the joy in the world, I just don't understand how Mabel is seemingly it. I don't get it but maybe I'm not supposed to. I've got my own happiness, my own love to think about. _And she's currently at Joe's, how it sucks so very, very much_. Ending the call with my sister, I glance at the grandfather-clock. It's 11pm. Arizona's been out for almost four hours. And she's working tomorrow. That beautiful head of hers is going to be pounding tomorrow if she's been drinking this entire time. _My poor baby_.

I make sure to turn off all the lights on the first floor, but letting one little lamp burn in the hall. Just so Arizona doesn't injure herself when she stumbles through a dark room. When I'm changed into my sleep-wear; meaning my panties and a loose shirt with straps, I crawl down under the covers, immediately enjoying the coolness of the fabric. Only thing missing is that beautiful blonde beside me. I turn to my side and grab my phone from the bedside table and press the home-button. The display comes into life and shows the face off my fiancé. My heart swells with joy and pride, but it also hurts, just a bit. You know that kind of heartache you experience whenever you love someone and they're not with you, when you miss them like nothing you've ever felt before. All these emotions are running through my body now. And I don't like it. I have to pull myself together, though. _Grow up, Minnick._ She's allowed to go out and drink without you being on her mind the entire time. She'll come home and you'll have her then. _Yeah, just settle down. Jeez!_

Arizona hasn't texted, so I put down the phone and rearrange myself in our bed, making the duvet hug me just right. But the anticipation of a sexy and smoking hot Arizona coming home keeps me from falling into a deep sleep. I intend on staying awake, I need to show Arizona just how hot she made me and how cruel she acted when she left me with soaked panties and a dizzy mind. Even though she already knows that.

I toss a little not able to find the right position, when I suddenly hear our front door opening. My heart instantly speeds up, my mind intrigued to find out which state of mind my fiancé came home in. I decide to take a sneak peek, quickly but carefully hopping out of bed to vacate the space atop the stairs. I sit, giving me just enough view to look at my intoxicated fiancé. She's quite the picture, actually. I smile at her, even though she hasn't noticed me yet. She's far too engrossed in trying to find her phone in her purse, hanging her jacket on the hanger and blowing a piece of stray hair out of her face; at the same time, I might add. She's adorable. _But what's that... in her hands? Is that? Nooo... it can't be, can it?_

"Whoops," Arizona exclaims but then shushes herself, pointing a finger at her purse, a small piece of lacy fabric hanging from her finger. "Quieeeet. Eliza's sleep-ping," she speaks between teeth, now pointing towards the ceiling. "So, shush!" _Yup, it's a pair of panties dangling from her finger._

I stifle a laugh, just taking in the drunken state my fiancé is in, shaking my head in amusement and disbelief. _I know those panties..._ I've washed them so many times, I've stripped her from them so many times and I've felt that amazing feeling of lace against my skin **oh** so many times.

"Hussssh now," Arizona tries to whisper but her perky voice rings through our entire home. "No sound. We can't wake-wake her up. Not yet," she slurs and then giggles. _Yeah, she's drunk alright._

She's cute when she talks to herself or her purse or whoever she thinks accompanies her right now. Arizona finally gets the jacket on the hanger and finds the phone in her purse, sticking her dirty panties into it as well. She salutes the hanger and then turns, approaching the stairs wobbling on her heels. It surprises me that she hasn't shrugged out of them yet, but I've learned not to question a drunken Arizona Robbins _. I've learned the hard way..._ it took her nearly three hours explaining why she desperately needed a foot bath with lemon drops. And yes, I might've fallen asleep but my drunken girlfriend didn't at that time. _So yeah, I don't question her drunken actions anymore_... or at least not until the next day.

Arizona grips the railing of the stairs and pulls herself up, still without sensing my presence. I don't know if I should give up my hiding spot or just wait it out. But she's just so cute... _and oh god!_ The dress has pushed itself up a little, revealing more skin for my eyes to gauge at. That and her slightly messed up hair, her flushed cheeks and the small giggles... _yeah. I'm a goner._ My mouth goes dry and I'm feeling a pool of arousal gather in my panties. **Again!**

"Mmmh," Arizona mumbles as she takes another step, I don't move. "I could do with some piero-" her words are cut off by her stumbling up the stairs. I quickly reach out and catch her wrist pulling her up as I raise myself. "Whoa..." Arizona exclaims surprised.

"Hi honey," I smile brightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, a small hiccup escaping her mouth. "Whoops," Arizona giggles, reaching the same step as I'm vacating.

"I live here, Arizona," I softly tell her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. _Mmmh, she tastes like lemon and a bit of salt._ The raspberry lip balm all gone and replaced by the remains of a tequila-night.

"Duh!" she rolls her eyes playfully. "Why aren't you sleep-sssleepingg?"

We just stand there. I'm not sure what my fiancé's thinking but I'm falling even more in love with her with every minute passing. _Man, I'm so happy that I'm the one she wants as a wife!_

"I couldn't sleep," I grin, turning her in my arms and guiding her towards our bedroom, my arms hugging her tight to my front.

"Aww, baby," she soothes, placing a kiss below my ear as I shove her forward. "You had a nightmare?"

The pure concern in her voice is palpable and I know how nightmares are a big deal in Arizona's world. It's not the case, fortunately.

"Nah, I actually thought about you," I let her in on my secret, even though it's not really a secret. I think about her all the time and she knows that... even her drunken personality knows it. Shoving her inside the door, I close the door with my foot and shower her bare neck with open mouthed kisses. "So, no nightmare. Just a good... mmmh... dream."

"Mmmh," Arizona groans as my hands roam her front, grasping and squeezing everything they can get a hold on. Arizona presses her ass into my front, gaining me some friction. Her hands are stretched back, tangling themselves in my loose hair. "Guess you had a sexy dream then," Arizona smirks, her head turning and our lips crashes.

It's pure electrifying. It's magnetic. It's life altering. _This is how love is supposed to feel like._ She turns in my arms and we deepen the kiss, all of our hands roaming each other's body as if our lives depended on this sort of contact.

"Arizona...?"

"Hm?" she groans, her hands getting messed up in my hair, her mouth ravishing me. And I freaking love it. _I just, I need more._

"I need you on the bed..."

"Well, I need to touch you!" Arizona groans between nipping at my lips and fondling my naked breasts under my loose shirt. "God, your nipples are amazing. And so awake!"

"They were waiting for you," I smirk, using my one hand to pull her a little back by her hair so that I can crash my lips probably onto hers; my other hand keeps her in place just in front of me as I guide us towards the bed. "You had your fun earlier... now it's my turn!" I say when the back of Arizona's knees hit the bed and we part.

"Eliza," she raises an eyebrow, trying to gauge my intention.

Her eyes are hazy with booze, she's cute and frankly real sexy when being so. _God_ , I can't make up my mind on rather to take her right here, slamming into her with all my strength and show her just how much I've been aching for her. Or to just spread her out on the bed and make her juices flow right into my mouth as I eat her up and she writhes, moaning my name. _Yeah, I'm torn._

Suddenly I feel a finger run through my folds, Arizona having pushed aside my panties. "Hey!" I exclaim in surprise but immediately relaxes under the touch I've longed for the entire night. It feels _sooo_ good, her finger suddenly joined by a friend. I feel my knees begin to tremble at her touch. With no warning she plunges both fingers deep inside of me, my arousal already pooled in her hand. She uses her other arm to hold me close and gain leverage as she thrusts into me yet again.

"Fuck. You're so sexy!" she moans, biting down on the freaking lip. I just take her thrust one by one, for a moment forgetting that I had other things planned. It's just so freaking hard to focus on something when Arizona Robbins is fucking me so good in the middle of our friggin' bedroom. "I've thought about touching you all night..."

"AH," I groan when Arizona hits that special spot. I'm about to keel over when she urges for me to sit down on her lap as she places herself at the foot of the bed. And now I'm freaking riding Arizona's fingers in her lap... _again_. It's like, yeah I don't know. I can't say I hate it because this is amazing. She uses her free arm to grind my body harder down against her fingers. The wet noise coming from my hot center fills the room, and it's mesmerizing. "FUCK! Y-yes. Don't stop! Keep-keep going."

I feel the fabric of my panties snap. It stings but I keep on going, not letting this feeling replace the sensation of my fiancé's fingers deep inside of me, the sound of her heavy breathing filling the room alongside her hot breath of booze. _I'm so in love with this_ _woman_. I brace myself against her shoulders and kisses her hungrily as I keep pounding myself down onto her hand. It feels amazing and so liberating. I've been frustrated ever since she left me hanging earlier, and she didn't exactly leave me hanging... I came and it was pure bliss, but she left me craving more. And now she's giving it to me so good. The smooth fabric of her hot dress touches me every time I grind down into her lap, making the sensation so much greater.

"You're so tight!" Arizona moans, inserting another finger.

"GOD!"

"You like that, huh?" she growls, using more strength only to curl her fingers deep inside of me.

"YES!" I shout. "You. Are. Amazing!"

It's like all the alcohol has somehow left my fiancé's body, the only thing revealing her night out being her breath. She then curls her fingers like she's using a scissors, moving up and down. _That..._ that pushes me into oblivion. **Oh. My. Fucking. God!** I slump, my head on her shoulder. I'm mute. I can't say anything. I'm completely silenced and frozen in the lap of my fiancé. She carefully massages me from inside, letting my orgasm subside as she tenderly strokes my back under my shirt.

"Hey... honey? You with me?" Arizona whispers, kissing the spot behind my ear.

"Mmmh-hmmm."

Arizona chuckles and carefully pulls out of me. I feel the loss of her fingers immediately. The beautiful orbs of blue meet my eyes when I catch my breath and seek out my fiancé. She's breathtakingly stunning, every time and _it never ceases to amaze me!_

"I love you," I smile sheepishly at her.

"I know... but why wouldn't you?" she smirks. "Considering I've just rocked your world... twice tonight, I might add," Arizona nods cockily, very pleased with herself.

"Shut up and strip," I laugh, removing myself from my fiancé's lap.

I help her out of her dress… _Arizona's completely naked!_ "So, it _was_ your panties I saw you stick into your purse earlier?" I shake my head amused and a bit surprised. She's totally and utterly beautiful, only thing on her body being the superhot dark red heels.

"Why would I carry someone else's panties around, Eliza?" Arizona screws up her face. "Don't be stupid," she chuckles as she places herself in the middle of our bed. "I was just preparing..."

"Oh, for what?" I croak, my lack of anticipation getting the best of me.

"For what's to come..." Arizona seductively raises an eyebrow, spreading her legs just an inch. I immediately launch myself at her, stripping in the process. "Wow... someone's missed me," Arizona smirks. "C'mere," she whispers, pulling me into her.

We kiss and kiss some more, our centres touching as we grind against each other. It's fantastic and it's all I could've ever hoped of someday feeling. And I'm feeling it... _I really am._ I feel this love soaring through my body. And it's not just the sex. It's also the sex, but it's the sex because it's the love. You know? That love makes the sex so much greater and so much more passionate and perfect. Leaving all to be so very, very good.

I leave my fiancé's lips, running my tongue down the length of her body as she moans and once again tangles her fingers in my hair. She throws her head back into the pillow, arching her back as I pinch her alert nipples one by one. I continue down her lower stomach, the navel, the beautiful shapes of her hips, her taut thighs... everything is just so masterly made. And then I dive in, not wasting anymore time… I run my tongue through Arizona's thick arousal. It's coating my tongue so perfectly, the taste shooting right through my soul. I take everything she is giving me; every sound, every arch, every crack, every drop... _I just take it all._ And I can't think of a better way to spend my life... worshipping this body is my purpose. Making sure this human being is taken well care of is my purpose. Loving this woman with all my heart that is my purpose and my main priority.

AN2: So there... you had it. Drunken Arizona and then some mushy-love. Next up is a certain young lady hearing the big news. How will she react?


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Many of you have requested another chapter, so here it is… and quite fluffy, too. Happy almost fourth of July!  
**

* * *

It's Seattle, alright. The rain is thick and hammering against every pane of the city's houses and buildings. _It's a good sound, though_. It's definitely at my _Top 5_ of sounds I love and can't live without. It reminds me of life and new beginnings, of clean shades and nights filled with love and steady heartbeats. It's my number five best sound, the fourth being Eliza when she plays the piano. It doesn't matter what she plays; it's the whole setting, the atmosphere... her doing what she loves, expressing that said love and being perfectly amazing at it as well. _It's just perfect._

The third sound on my list is the sound of Eliza when she comes undone, when she pants my name as I circle her clit with my tongue or my thumb. It's Eliza when she surrenders to the pleasure I'm causing, when she lets go and her breath gets caught in her throat. It's the hoarse sound she makes just before her breathing calms down. _It's pure amazingness._

The second best sound in the world is Sofia's belly laughter. It's the sound of pure and utter joy, it's the reason why I need to stay alive no matter what. My daughter's belly laughter reminds me of everything that is good in this world, of completely relishing the moment and savouring everything life hands you.

But the sound that takes up first place on my raking list is hands down the sound of Eliza and Sofia engrossed in conversation. It's their banter, their exchange of words. It's Eliza teaching Sofia how to hit the right keys on the piano, it's Sofia's sigh when she doesn't hit it quite right and Eliza's encouraging words afterwards. It's when I get home from work and find them engulfed in watching _Masterchef_ or cartoons, animatedly discussing whatever's happening. It's when they think I don't listen, when they talk about me or how they try reasoning with my actions on a child-like level. It's my fiancé's smirk and my daughter's sass. But it's also the soft sound of them passed out on the couch, their steady breathing while cuddling. Eliza's face completely relaxed and Sofia's head tucked under my fiancé's chin. _It's a picture of pure love_. It's my favourite thing in the whole world... _my two girls breathing in unison_. It calms me, it reminds me of seizing the day and live every day at its fullest because they're in it. They're in my day, my night and everything in between. _That's it._ My first place, my number one, my _Top 1_ of sounds in the world. _Eliza and Sofia._ What can I say? I'm a sucker for love and what it's brought to my life. And I'm eternally grateful.

I stick my key into the lock, twist it and then the lock pops open. I enter my home and I'm instantly calmer than just before. It's been a long day; a couple of losses and a ton of paperwork. _Yeah, I really just need to be with my family now._ And they're here. They're home. _They are my home._ My body immediately relaxes by the sound of piano music flowing through the air and Sofia's mumbling as an attempt on singing along to Eliza's voice. _It's such a lovely sound_. I place my keys and purse on the chest of drawers in the hall, and round the wall making out the living room slash kitchen area. _And there they are; my loves._ Eliza on her piano stool and Sofia on her little kitchen stool, her tiny legs bopping while one hand is twirling itself around in my fiancé's loose hair.

" _Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
_ _I must have done something right  
_ _to deserve a hug every morning  
_ _and butterfly kisses at night_."

Eliza's voice fills the room and my heart. I haven't heard that song in a million years. It makes me both happy and sad. It reminds me of my own father and the fact that Sofia's father isn't here anymore. But I can't let that take over this beautiful moment.

" _Sweet 16 today,  
_ _she's looking like her mama  
_ _a little more everyday  
_ _One part woman, the other part girl  
_ _To perfume and make-up  
_ _from ribbons and curls  
_ _Trying her wings out in a great big world  
_ _But I remember..._ "

Sofia hums as good as she can, her head bopping as well as her legs. _It's precious_. The hand not fixed in my fiancé's hair, tapping the side of the piano as Eliza's hands work the keys like a pro. She's completely relaxed, though the muscles in her shoulders visible. I approach them, my hands coming to rest at Eliza's neck. She jolts a bit but then relaxes under my touch as I place a kiss on her temple. I turn my attention to my daughter who's sporting a great grin, and then kiss her little cheek.

"Hi baby," I whisper as Eliza continues to play and sing.

"Hi Mommy," Sofia exclaims happily. "We're playing," she states the obvious proudly so.

"I see that," I once again whisper. I start massaging my fiancé's shoulders, pressing my thumbs into her soft skin.

" _Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
_ _sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
_ _You know how much I love you, Daddy,  
_ _but if you don't mind  
_ _I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time._ "

Eliza softly sings, Sofia giggles at the cheek kiss statement. And I wink at her. Then Eliza gets to my favourite part of the song, and I still my hands.

" _All the precious time  
_ _like the wind, the years go by.  
_ _Precious butterfly,  
_ _spread your wings and fly._ "

Eliza drags out the last word, deciding to finish the song at that note. When the house is suddenly silent, she turns her head and smiles at me.

"Arizona, hi," the love in her voice is so palpable that I simply just need to kiss her. And so I do. The feeling of her soft lips pressed against mine is enough to send me flying high.

"Eeewww," Sofia squawks, jumping down from her stool. We both giggle and end the kiss. It's not like we French kissed or something, I just think my little girl's a bit squeaky around the whole display of love at this point in her life. 6 going on 7. It's a big thing, and watching your mom kiss is just not as cute and innocent as it is when you're 2, I guess.

Sofia bolts up the stairs. I peck my fiancé's lips one more time before calling for my daughter's attention. "Sofia. It's bath time, okay?"

"Aw, mom. Really?" Sofia stops midway on the stairs. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah, really," I approach her, standing at the last step looking up at her. Sofia's face is displaying all kinds of annoyance; it's a little bit adorable and a whole lot not surprising at all. "I'm sure you've been playing soccer at school today, right?" Sofia just nods, defeated. "Bath time it is then, sweetheart," I say in my sweetest voice.

"O-kay," she sighs and turns to take the last steps. Then she turns. "Mommy?"

"Mmmh?"

"Will you wash my hair?" Sofia chances sweetly. _And how can I say no to that face?_

"You know it," I smile at her, nodding.

"Can I smell like you, Mommy?"

Eliza sneaks her arms around my waist, her chin resting on my shoulder and I lean into her touch. "You wanna smell like me?" I chuckle amusingly.

"Yeah," Sofia nods. "I love green apples."

"I get it," Eliza chimes in, nuzzling her nose into my hair. "I love the smell, too."

"Okay, crazy balls... bath time for you, Sof. And I don't know... what are _you_ gonna do?" I chuckle at my fiancé and turn my head, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I... um, I... I fold the laundry, yeah," Eliza states and goes to follow Sofia up the stairs. She tickles Sofia's sides causing the 6-year-old to squeal and run, Eliza right on her heels.

I'm filled with so much love right now, it's hard for me to contain it. I want to shout at the top of my lungs that this couldn't get any better. And I know that tonight is the perfect time to let Sofia in on what's going to happen in the future. I know she'll be thrilled, because some days I think my daughter's more in love with my fiancé than she is me... _and I can't blame her_ … because Eliza is _the best!  
_

* * *

"Watch out," Sofia yells. " _Mommy!_ " she sighs, trying to wave off my hands as they soap up her mess of hair.

"Hey! Careful," I chuckle, foaming the shampoo. "Sit still otherwise you'll get soap in your eyes."

"Ugh," she whines. "I did... _Mom!_ Watch out."

"You wanted your hair washed, right? You wanted to use my shampoo, right?" I reason with my frustrated daughter who's sitting in the tub, body covered with bubbles.

"Mmmh-hmmm."

"Then shush and let me wash it, okay?" I smirk. She tries to relax, the little pout on her mouth too cute not to kiss, so I lean in and chastely kiss it away. Sofia giggles and I know the frustration has left her body now. I deem the moment _the right moment_ and take a deep breath. "Baby?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"I need to tell you something," I tell my daughter, rinsing her hair with the spray. All the soap leaves her beautiful hair as I make sure to place my hand at her forehead so that the soap not gets into her eyes. "Head back, baby," I suggest and Sofia does as I ask. The water running through my daughter's hair along with my fingers, and I feel happiness course through my veins at the sensation of being profoundly calm. "You know how I love Eliza..."

"And Eliza loves you," Sofia states, giggling. She spits out the water that's been caught in her mouth.

"Exactly. And when to people love each other..."

"They share a bed," Sofia informs me, splashing her hands in the tub causing bubbles to fly... _well, she isn't wrong on that part, but that wasn't exactly where I was going._

"Um, yeah... but they also want to love each other forever," I try, turning off the spray and carefully pulling out all the water from my daughter's hair using my hands. _How am I supposed to break the big news?_

"Like in the fairy tales?" Sofia smiles as she looks at me, her little face all damp from the water.

I catch a drop running down the bridge of her little nose. "Exactly like that, honey. Exactly like that."

"So... are you gonna marry Eliza, Mommy?" Sofia's little face screwing itself into a pondering expression, and my heart melts right there. I'm pretty sure she's pondering the fact that me marrying Eliza means she's going to wear a pretty dress and make crafty center pieces.

"Yes, I am," I gently clarify, using a soft towel to dry her hair. "You okay with that, big girl?"

"Can I wear a pretty dress?" my daughter chews on her lip, a smile creeping onto her face. "Can I?" Sofia's big brown eyes sparkling, asking permission.

"Of course you can," I kiss her little nose. "Up you go," holding the towel, I stand and gesture for my daughter to rise and step out of the tub. She launches herself at me, wrapping herself in the towel and hugging me in the process.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" I look down at the dark haired beauty.

"I love Eliza," she reveals and my heart bursts with love for this little creature.

"That makes me really happy, Sofia," I tell my daughter, my voice laced with affection.

"You're gonna marry Pocahontas," Sofia squeals excitedly. "That's… awesome!"

" **That's** what you're gonna tell people, ain't it?" I shake my head at my daughter, screwing up my face and feigning scepticism. "Oh, well…"

"Eliza's lucky, Mommy," Sofia smiles, her eyes shining up at me. I kneel down and bob her nose.

"Why is that?" I grin, pecking her little cute face with sloppy kisses causing Sofia to squeal in delight.

"Because you're pretty," Sofia's grin almost breaks her face, it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. "And funny."

"You think?" I blow into her cheek and tickle her one side.

"S-stop, Mom-mommy," Sofia hiccups, laughing. "S-stop. No-no fun."

"But you're laughing, Sofia," I smirk and pull her in for a bone-crushing hug. My daughter relaxes into my embrace and sighs contently. "I love you _sooo_ much."

"I love you, Mommy," Sofia pulls out of the hug and looks at me, squinting her eyes. "And Eliza, too."

And with those words, like as a wiggle with a wand, Eliza pops her head into the bathroom. We both turn our heads towards the door and crack into a fit of laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" she questions amusingly.

"Nothing," we both giggle. I drape Sofia in her towel like a little sausage.

"You're gonna marry my Mommy, P," Sofia exclaims, her eyes wide with joy.

Eliza's eyes go wide with surprise and then content. She sighs happily. "I am," her voice soft. "You okay with that?" Eliza shoots the both of us a big smile.

"Yeah. You're gonna be my family… like for real," Sofia nods her head, grinning. "That's super awesome!"

"I think so, too," my fiancé states, kneeling down to eye level with Sofia and I. She places a hand on my knee and one atop my daughter's damp hair.

"Me, three," I kiss both of my girls on their cheeks, both of them chuckling delightfully.

And there it is again... **that** sound. _My number one sound_. That sound that makes my world spin, that makes my heart soar like a bird through the sky. The sound of complete joy and love. Sofia and Eliza... _breathing._


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank you for your kind reviews, you are truly awesome. One reviewer asked if last chapter was the end, and no, no, no. Don't worry. You'll have a wedding sooner than you know, and then this fic will be all done. I can't just leave you hanging without a wedding, can I? Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Lots of fluff and some smut ;)  
**

* * *

I didn't think planning a wedding would be easy. I didn't think it would happen overnight, either. And I didn't think scheduling my wedding would actually need to be arranged so it doesn't collide with another one. The latter meaning that my fiancé's ex-wife is re-marrying, too. Penny said yes, and now Callie and Penny are having a wedding as well. And why is that concerning my wedding, you'd ask? _Sofia_. Simply put. Sofia is my concern. Of course, Sofia is going to attend both of her moms weddings. So, we've actually all been very civil, _thank God_ , and sat down the four of us and discussed the situation. And since Arizona and I got engaged first, we got no hard feelings when we picked a date and told Callie about it. Not that Callie's opinion would matter on the date and all, but it's nice to know that everything is just fine in that department.

But you know what? We've found a date, we've booked plane tickets for our honeymoon and arranged for Sofia to stay at Callie and Penny's those 14 days we're in Greece. Everything is getting there. Everything is soon all done. That can only mean one thing… and I can barely breathe just by the mere thought: I'm getting married. I'm actually getting married. _It's unbelievable_. And so amazing. _I'm marrying Arizona Robbins_. I'm starting this new chapter of life with Arizona and Sofia. And I cannot wait for it to begin. I know it's not like anything will suddenly change... _beside the fact that we'll share surnames_... but still. Arizona will be mine in heart as on paper and vice-versa. I'm so excited and so full of love and happiness. To think that five weeks from now, I'm married and on my way on my honeymoon with the woman I love and am falling in love with more and more every day. I really can't believe it. _I haven't dreamt of this happening to me_... or, sure I've been dreaming about weddings when I was a kid, and when I grew up and realized that I was gay, I thought of how my wife would look like and be like. But I didn't for a minute think that I'd be this lucky. That I'd find such an amazing and kind woman that wanted me and loved me just as much as I did her. But I have. And that's what's so unbelievable. I hoped to find her and now I have.

Right now I'm waiting on my soon to be wife... _wow_ , it still makes butterflies bask in my stomach whenever I use that word. _Wife. Yeah, it's a damn good word_. I'm waiting on Arizona, my soon to be wife, to get out of surgery so she can come home with me. She's been texting me that she's running a bit late due to a surgery that ran long. I didn't go home, though. I couldn't. I want her with me, and it's not like I have something else I want to go home to. Whenever Sofia's at Callie's and Arizona's at work, I haven't the same desire to go home as I used to. _It's just not the same._

I'm using this free time to browse around on the web. Arizona and I have agreed on a wedding that's super casual and nothing fancy. We just want to get married surrounded by our families and closest friends. We just want to celebrate our love with the people we love the most, and that's all we really need. Nothing fancy, nothing big and exploding. Arizona's got her fix, though, with all the lists she's had to do which meant that I've just done whatever the list I was handed said. Not that I don't have anything to say in the wedding planning, but it just suits us. We talk, we compromise and Arizona makes lists. I like it, it works and we're both happy. We've got the caterer and food all settled, we've talked to the minister and booked him, we've made a guest list... _yeah, Arizona has really enjoyed this..._ and the invitations are out. We're rolling pretty good. We're quite good at this planning thing, but I know the credit has got to go to my fiancé. _She's fantastic._ And now, when she's not head deep in work or taking care of Sofia, she's got her focus on dresses. Sofia's, mine and her own. _Well, I've already picked out mine, so that's one down_. For one that doesn't say they're a girly-girl per say she's putting a lot of thought into finding the perfect dress. She could turn up in a nightgown and I wouldn't mind... _hot!_... she could turn up in jeans and a tee, and I'd still marry her in a heartbeat. But she doesn't listen, so I just let her roll. Meanwhile, I'm doing my share of planning. Right now I'm actually searching for place cards, you know, the ones that are not too much but still a bit sophisticated and beautiful. You know how many designs google suggested? _Too many to even count the digits_. So I clicked the first page that showed up, and now I've found the perfect design. I've forwarded the page to myself via mail, so that I can show it to Arizona later. _Planning a wedding is easy, yeah. Well, this was anyway._

I'm satisfied with my wedding work for today, so I'm shutting down my computer and lock up my office. When I cross the bridge and look out of the large glass windows, the Seattle sun beams through and hits me square in the face. I take a deep breath and rest my arms on the railing, leaning in just a fraction. I let the late afternoon sunlight caress my skin as I try to not let the thought of Mabel attending my wedding ruin my mood. I thought about not inviting her because… well, she's an ex and she's a bitch. _Who wants those at their wedding? Not me, that's for sure._ Arizona didn't agree, though. She's always the bigger person, and I really love her for that, though she shouldn't have to deal with my ex on her wedding day. She doesn't mind because Mabel doesn't matter, she keeps telling me. All that matters is that my brother is attending my wedding, and he comes with plus one. I just have to deal with the fact that his plus one used to be my plus one. _Ugh, it sucks._ But once again Arizona is right, of course.

"Dr. Minnick," a voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I turn my head and find Amelia Shepherd approaching me. She places herself next to me, looking out as well.

"Dr. Shepherd, hi," I greet my colleague and one of my fiancé's best friends. "Long day, huh?"

"Too long," she sighs. "What about you?"

"Nah. It's been okay. I had time to found place cards," I shrug, chuckling.

"One more thing to cross off your list, huh?" Amelia nudges me, smirking.

"Oh, no. Not _my_ list. Arizona's list," we both laugh and then fall into a comfortable silence just looking at the sun setting. "How are you doing?" I ask knowing her situation. Well, almost the entire hospital knows by now... _it's Grey Sloan Memorial!_

"I'm fine."

"Okay," I reply, not wanting to pressure the woman into talking if she doesn't want to.

"I am, you know… fine," Amelia confirms once again.

"That's good," I turn my head and give her a kind smile.

"I will be fine, won't I?" Amelia slightly squints her eyes.

"You're asking me? Why?" I say, a little confused of why she needs my confirmation. I really don't have any experience in that apartment.

"Hmm, I don't know. You just always seem to have it together, I guess," Amelia shrugs, looking through the windows again. "I like that about you."

"Thank you, I think," I say softly. "So, you've made up your mind, right?"

"I have."

"Then you will... eventually, be fine," I gently speak and squeeze her arm. Amelia looks at me, a sad smile on her face.

"That's good enough for me... right now, I guess," she gently nods. "Anyways, are you ready for the big day?"

"It's over a month away, but yeah... I'm very excited," I tell her honestly, my heart beating faster and my smile growing wider on my face.

"Yeah, that's great! And I'll promise to make sure she doesn't run away with the stripper," Amelia smirks.

"Wait, what? A stripper?" I croak out as my eyes widen.

"For the bachelorette party," she raises her eyebrow. "You think that we'd just let you get married without strippers and booze and all that shit?"

"Yeah, we kinda hoped," I chuckle a little concerned.

"You're no fun. You're boring fiancé said the exact same thing."

"Maybe because we're not 21 anymore and prefer having lap dances done by each other and not some random chick," I smirk at the brunette before me.

Amelia shakes her head in defeat. "You two are meant to be," she states, a hidden smile somehow creeping itself out on her face.

Suddenly my phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it from my jeans. I smile and swipe the screen open.

 _I'm out. Can we please go for Italian? Come find me in the lobby. Love you - A_

I sense my fiancé's need to have other people making our meals tonight, and I gladly tend to that need. I don't mind because that only means more time for me to talk and listen to my fiancé, more time for us to enjoy each other's company to the fullest. _I'm not saying no to that, not a chance, not ever._

"See you around, Dr. Minnick," Amelia greets as she goes to leave.

I look up from my screen. "Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be fine."

"Thank you," she gives me a genuine smile and heads toward the sliding doors.

"And no strippers!" I call after her. She just waves me off with her hand. "I mean it, Amelia! No. Strippers!" The doors have swollen the brunette up, the only people circling the bridge being nurses, interns and relatives. I send off a quick text to Arizona.

 _Italian it is. See you in a heartbeat. Love, love, love. E  
_

* * *

"Arizona Robbins, are you insinuating that I'm not as concerned about your wedding dress as you are?" I raise an eyebrow, my fiancé taking a forkful of her spaghetti carbonara into her mouth.

Arizona chews her food and swallows, taking a sip of her red wine. "Mmh," she just shrugs.

"Then you'd be right."

"Excuse me?" her voice hitting an octave higher than usual.

"You're wedding dress doesn't concern me... the most, that is," I tell my fiancé who's frankly looking a bit pissed off.

"Is that so? Then by all means tell me what concerns you the most..." Arizona puts her fork and knife down, leaning back in her seat.

"Baby," I give her a soft smile. "I'm not concerned about what you're gonna wear on our wedding day, because I'll marry you no matter what you show up in. I'm not concerned whether the flowers will be blue or orange, I'm marrying you either way. I'm not concerned about who's sitting next to who, because I'm saying yes to become your wife with or without any onlookers. But what I'm concerned the most about is," I reach out and gesture for Arizona to put her hand in mind, resting it across the table. I watch closely as my fiancé's dimples appear and her shoulders relax. She takes my hand and we instantly intertwine our fingers. I give her a big smile and continue. "...what comes after, you know. Everything that comes after our wedding day, honey. Our future. Because I can't wait to start it with you. _That_ is what concerns me the most. Not some silly dress."

Arizona just stares at me, her eyes glistening and her mouth formed like a small o. "Oh," she whispers, embarrassment in her voice. "That's... that's a good answer," she smiles as her cheeks reddening. _She's beautiful_ … especially when she knows she's been thrown off the wagon. I love that I'm able to do that... that I'm able to throw her off her game with the mere use of my words. She needs to be thrown off now and again _. And I'll gladly be the one to do so for the rest of my life._

I grin and take my glass of wine with my one hand that's not playing with Arizona's thumb. I'm letting all of my words sink into her head while I enjoy the liquid as it runs down my throat.

"Eliza," Arizona gently speaks.

"Mmmh?" I voice as I'm taking another sip.

"I love you."

"That's a good answer," I repeat her own words and shoot her a wink. She pulls our joined hands a little and sticks out her tongue at me.

"Well, now I don't know," she teases as she shakes her head.

"You've got five weeks, baby. So you better start figuring it out," I play back at her.

Arizona leans in across the table, searching for my lips, I assume. When I too lean in, she carefully brushes her lips against mine. I smile into the kiss. _Oh, how I love this woman...  
_

* * *

It's been one of those evenings. One of those evenings you want to remember forever, especially because it's just been a casual evening. It's been that sort of evening where conversation, love and relaxation have been our main priorities, it's just been us. It's been one of those evenings where I've once and again been reminded of why in fact I'm marrying Arizona. Of why I'm wanting this beautiful human being to become my wife. Of why I'd without a doubt place my life in the palms of her hands. _And those evenings, those days, those moments... those are the moments I live for._

"Honey?"

"Coming!" I holler up the stairs. When I enter our bedroom I'm greeted with Arizona sitting on our bed in nothing but a lacy nightgown. The black one with the low cut making her boobs pop. It's gorgeous. _She's gorgeous_. And her hair... _that messy bun_. For a minute I forgot how to breathe. "Um... _wow!_ " I deadpan. "Did I forget something? An anniversary or?"

"Shut up and come to bed with me," she chuckles, then waggles her finger at me.

I quickly strip down to my underwear, and move up the bed. Arizona scoots back, her back coming to a hold at the headboard. She wears a cheeky smile. "Why so sexy?" I smirk at her, kissing her soft lips tenderly.

"Why not?" she giggles when I kiss down her neck.

"That's a good answer," I state, coming back to her mouth and crash my lips onto hers again.

Arizona moans into my mouth, her tongue seeking access to enter. I part my lips and it slips in easily as soon as I do. I brace myself on my hands pressing down in the mattress as Arizona's hands snake around my back and snap open my bra. When we part, my left nipple is soon taken between her moist lips and being sucked on while the right one is tended to be her skilled fingers. I arch my back, pressing my breast further into her touch. _It feels so good._ It feels amazing to have this woman worship my body. _But I need more_. I rest my weight on my knees on either side of Arizona's hips, then I tilt to one side and pull my panties down my leg, mirroring the action with the other leg, throwing the garment to the floor. Arizona smirks, looking hungrily at the sight in front of her. I'm completely exposed, and she loves it. _Heck, I love it_. I place myself in her lap, the lacy material of her nightgown creating a nice feeling when it connects with my naked center.

Arizona's hands come to rest on my sides, her lips approaching mine. When we kiss, I roll my hips. My center grinding down against her lace-clad center… it's making a flood of arousal spill from within me. Arizona gasps at the sensation, spurring me on with the guidance of her hands on my hips. We find a rhythm; kissing and grinding, and it almost tips me over the edge. My hands pulling her bun and toying with her nipple, Arizona's sounds and the warmth that's spreading throughout my entire body. I keep on grinding, my arousal coating the material. Arizona snakes one hand in between and puts pressure to my very aroused clit.

"Oh. Fuck!" I gasp, biting down on her lip. "Y-yes." Arizona uses two of her fingers to circle my bundle of nerves as I buck against her ministrations. _It feels so, so, so amazing_. "Kee-keep going. YES!" Suddenly she stops both of our actions, my eyes snapping open. "Arizona!"

"Bend a little backwards, baby," she smiles. When I just give her a blank look, she runs a finger through my soaked folds. "Do it."

I lean back, a whimper escaping my throat when she ghosts my clit only to run through my folds again. And then she hits home, entering me with two fingers.

" **AH!** Fuck!" I shout. "Fuck, yeah," I pant as my fiancé thrusts into me. The position we're in makes it hard for Arizona to keep a steady rhythm but it doesn't matter, this doesn't take long. She grasps my breast and squeeze it firmly as she pounds into me, stilling her fingers inside of me only to massage my special spot. "Oh. Fuck. Ari-zon-ah! Don't stop-p. D-don't."

Arizona runs her tongue between my breasts, squeezes the mount in her hand and then grazes her thumb over my clit. And then I'm done for.

"Y-YEAH!" I moan at the top of my longs as Arizona continues to massage me from within. Then I fall forward, collapsing into her arms. My own arms come to rest around her neck, and she pulls me closer to her, her hands ghosting over my back.

When my breathing is somewhat normal and the comfortable silence has filled the air, my fiancé's chest moves. I sense her stifle a laugh. "What?" I croak out hoarsely. "It's not polite to laugh in this position, Arizona."

"It's just... don't tell me that dresses don't matter," Arizona chuckles.

"So _that's_ why you flaunted that thing?" I ask in surprise, leaning back and looking her straight in the eyes as I gesture toward her nightgown. She's wearing that mischievous grin, biting that sexy lip. "God, you're incorrigible, woman."


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I'm beginning to sound like a broken record… no, actually, I am already a broken record when it comes to thanking you for your encouraging words and love regarding this story and the journey I've taken Arizona and Eliza upon. But since it's soon the end, I'd like to broadcast my thanks… again. So THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. You are seriously awesome!  
**

* * *

I've just dropped off Sofia at Callie's for the next 16 days. I know I'll see her tomorrow at the ceremony but still. It's longer than our usual 7-7 arrangement… which can only mean one thing. _I'm getting married._ I'm getting married _tomorrow_ to be more exact. And the day after that I'm taking my wife... _wow, that feels so amazing to finally call her that_... I'm taking my wife to Greece to spend our honeymoon. The first week we'll chill by the pool and bask in the warm sun and our marriage. The last week we'll explore everything the Greek island has to offer. And honestly, I can't decide what I'm looking forward to the most. The thought of just splashing around in the turquoise water, feeling the sun heat up my skin and Eliza's body in a bikini while we drink colourful drinks. _That's got me hyped for so many reasons like never before_. But the thought of exploring with Eliza... _with my wife_... and creating new memories, taking pictures and just strolling around. That is something I really can't wait to experience. So to say that I'm excited by the new chapter of my life would be the understatement of the century. _I simply can't wait_. Before all that can even begin to happen, I'll have to do one very important thing. I'll have to say yes and Eliza would have to say yes, too. And we're doing that tomorrow. We're promising to love each other forever tomorrow. _That's huge_. And it makes me think of last time I thought I'd love forever. That time I thought that I'd love Callie with all of my heart forever and that Callie, Sofia and I would be a family for all eternity. But life doesn't always go the way that you plan it to or think it will. A part of me will always love Callie, and a part of me will always belong to her… that part being my motherhood regarding our shared child. My romantic feelings toward her have long gone, but I do care about her... because she's Sofia's other mother. Her and Penny aren't invited to my wedding, but they'll drop off Sofia tomorrow and then pick her up when it's her bedtime. It'll be just fine, and I'm so grateful that we've been so civil through all this. They've both been very cooperative throughout this whole planning, and Eliza and I are very keen on being just as cooperative when Callie and Penny will marry next year.

Pulling up at the curb, I climb out of my car and hurry inside the house. _It's Seattle alright_. It's drizzling but very soon it'll begin to rain cats and dogs. Skipping all the way to the front porch, I use my key to open the door and step inside the quiet home. Shrugging out of my jacket, I hang it on the hanger to dry, and step out of my small ankle boots. I turn on every small lamp as I go further into the house, lightening up the rooms. When I round the kitchen island, I drop a coffee capsule in the tiny hole and start the Nespresso machine, desperately needing a cup of coffee now. The piercing sound of the coffee machine echoes throughout the entire first floor, reminding me that I'm all alone. My daughter's with her other mother, and my fiancé's at work and will be for the next couple of hours.

We've decided not to do the whole spending the last night apart before the wedding. We're both very grown women and don't appreciate the fact that we'd have to spend a night separately. _No, not a chance._ We spend enough nights apart when one of us is working night shifts. We decided that we're above traditions. Nothing about us speaks tradition, anyway. No bachelorette parties… _thank god..._ and no spending the night before our wedding in separate beds and houses. _Nuh-huh, I want her here. With me. Always_. As much as possible.

I take the hot mug between my hands and let the beverage run down my throat. The taste ignites inside of me. It's amazing. It's very welcoming due to the weather. I place myself in the low windowsill in the kitchen, looking out at the street. Back against the frame, legs pulled up and the mug balancing on my knee cap whenever it isn't bringing me caffeine. The pane is washed by the hard rain and in the horizon I catch a lightning bolt cut through the sky. _It's beautiful._ The twilight, the dark blues and purples, the rain. _I love it_. It calms me. I wait for the thunder to roar, taking another sip of my coffee. I come to think of the night Eliza brought me an entire picnic outside... _at our secluded spot_... and she'd made such a big effort and then it just poured down like never before. She looked so frustrated and defeated, but I think... _no, I know_ … that was the moment where I knew that I needed to be with her... _forever._ That moment reminded me of love, affection and the pure aspire to love. Not just because she'd gone through so much trouble of making pierogis and all that, but because she actually wanted to make me feel special. And while the rain poured down and hammered through our picnic, she _did_. She made me feel more special than I've ever felt before. Even though I was soaked and cold from the rain, I was so warm inside my heart. It was surprising at that time, but it also felt so out of this world awesome. Like I'd been woken from a slumber. Like I needed this to wash my slate clean. Like I needed Eliza in my life. And now there isn't any doubt in my mind. I need her in my life, always… simply because she _is_ my life.

Then a harsh clap of thunder pierces through my thoughts and drags me out and into reality. I watch another lightning bolt breaks the sky in two, a smile forming on my face. I pull my phone from my jeans and press number one on my list of favourites. _Eliza, of course_. I don't know if she's in surgery or busy in any kind, but I'll give it a go anyway. _I miss her._

Three rings in Eliza picks up. "Arizona, hi," she says and I can tell by the sound of her voice that she's smiling which causes tickling to roam in my stomach.

"Hi, honey," I reply perkily, then I lower my tone. "How you doin'?"

"Did you just try to pull off a _'Joey'_ on me?" Eliza laughs. "You're so dorky sometimes."

"Well, did it work? Are you missing me… and my dorky ways?" I ask cockily, trying to hide the fact that I'm missing her like crazy.

"Actually, yes," she chuckles. "You know what?"

"What?"

"In 90 minutes I'm out, I'm having 15 days off and I'm going to drink so many Greek drinks I can't even spell the name of," Eliza states, a happy bounce to her announcement. _Did I mention that I love this woman?_ "It's going to be a-mazing!"

I smile into the phone, letting a content chuckle leave my body. "Yeah. That is going to awesome, baby. You know what else?" I ask my fiancé, toying with the hank of my mug as I watch another lightning bolt run through the sky, the clap following suit just as quickly. It doesn't startle me. I like the idea of knowing that whenever there's a lightning bolt there comes a clap sometimes right after. That's just how it is. No one and nothing can change that. It's forces of nature.

The best part of a thunderstorm is being with Eliza, though. She hates them, like really hates them. Climbing under the covers kind of fear and squeezing my hand violently kind of fear. _It's adorable_. Not the fact that she's afraid, but the fact that this strong and confident woman can turn on a dime and be just as insecure and small. And the fact that she seeks me out for protection, it's just a bonus to my need of taking care of her.

"Aaah," Eliza whines and I can picture her face right now, screwed up in fear. _Aww, poor baby._

"Talk to me," I softly suggest, taking a sip of my now lukewarm coffee.

"Yeah… yeah," she sighs, then trying to perk up her voice. "You were saying?"

"I was just asking if you knew what else that's gonna happen in say... 24 hours?" I ask in my best deflection covered tone.

"I bet you'll tell me," Eliza chuckles already knowing what's to come but plays along for the sake of it… and because she loves me just as much as I love her. "Shoot!"

"At this time tomorrow you've already agreed to become my wife, you've eaten first and second courses and you've danced with both your dad and my dad. You've probably been dancing with the entire cast of _LOVE_ , too," I playfully tell my fiancé. The whole _LOVE_ -children remark being something her parents... _my soon to be in laws._.. take very seriously. And since both Louie and Oskar loves to dance, I bet they'll make sure to dance with their littlest sister. And knowing Vera very well by now, I know she'll be wanting to twirl her sister around as well. Just the images make me so happy for Eliza. And I know by now, that it's that kind of diversion she needs right now due to the thunder roaring outside.

"And knowing my youngest brother, he'd want to dance with you, too," she laughs. _And yeah, she's right. Oskar does love me!_ "Hey, I have a question..."

"Bring it!" I encourage her as another clap of thunder pierces through the night. "Calm down," I tell Eliza when she gasps. "Just... talk to me, honey. You said you had a question," I once again encourage her, my voice as calm and gentle as ever.

"Yeah, so..." she hesitates, the thunder claps getting the best of her. "Okay! Yeah, I was just wondering... now that you've giving me a piano and a golden ring, I've thought about something..."

"That's not a question, Eliza," I smirk.

"Will you just listen, you moron," she scolds with a chuckle. "I'm suggesting to hyphenate our last names, you know... as in Minnick-Robbins," Eliza reveals, silence filling the phone line.

I can't believe that was... _it?_ I can't believe she built it up like that. She's... _so dorky, too_. "Jesus Christ, Eliza. And here I thought you had actually been thinking about something," I laugh, shaking my head at my dorky fiancé.

"Well... I like saying it out loud," she states happily. "And I like to think that it was my idea."

"You did come up with the whole hyphenate months ago, I'll give you that," I chuckle.

"Yeah, but you proposed. So I guess we're even. Right?"

"You're saying that my marriage proposal and your hyphenate proposal are similar?" I ask in disbelief, though I know that she's only teasing me. I know it's a mix of her missing me and her fear of thunder. _It's cute, is what it is._

"Something like that," she laughs. "Baby, I've gotta go. I'll see you in 90 minutes, give or take," Eliza perks.

"I'll have a Greek drink ready for you then, just to know... get you in the honeymoon spirit," I smirk.

"Fantastic!" she says excitedly. "Love you, bye."

I place my now empty mug and my phone beside me in the windowsill, hugging my knees to my chest. I watch as the rain continues to wash all over Seattle and how the lightning bolts lights up the sky now and again. It's a beautiful sight and it makes me feel alive. Just like Eliza. Eliza... _my wife._ Tomorrow.

As I remove myself from the window, I place my mug in the dishwasher. Suddenly a thought comes to my mind, and I'm finding myself pulling on my raincoat and rubber boots. I know I'm only going to my car but still, it's raining. Turning off the lights all around, I lock up behind me and step outside and into the violent weather. Taking big steps, I'm soon reaching my car and climb in. I fire up the engine and take off, a destination in mind and a big smile on my face.

* * *

I glance out the living room window, catching a glimpse of my very wet fiancé as she runs up the path to our house. I can't help but laugh a little to myself by the picture before me. She's frustrated, I can tell by her tensed shoulders and how she can't find the right key to the lock. Deciding to spare her the frustration, I round the wall making out our hallway and open the door. Eliza looks at me and gives me a tired smile.

"Hi there," I give her a soft smile, trying to hide my grin.

"Don't. Say. Any. Thing," Eliza points her finger at me as she passes me and shrugs out of her coat.

"I'm not saying anything," I stifle a laugh behind her back as I close and lock up the door for the night. When I turn, I just get a hard glare from my fiancé. Her loose hair is completely soaked, her mascara a bit smudged under her eyes and her cheeks flushed from the rain. _I can't. I just can't_. A suppressed laugh spills from my lips before I can even cover it up with my hand. Both hands flies to cover up my mouth, my eyes wide in amusement.

"Arizona," she hisses... but she can't help it, either. "Stop it," she whines while laughing.

I can't suppress it any longer. My laughter blurts out of me on full force as my hands fists her shirt and drags her flushed against me. The coldness and wetness of Eliza colliding with the warmth of my skin… it sends my mind in overdrive _. It's mesmerizing_. I crash my lips upon hers, not caring if her smudged mascara will leave marks on my cheeks. _I need to feel her_. Eliza's arms come to rest around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair they find there. The kiss is passionate and so full of love and the feeling of finally, _finally_ being home.

When we part, I look her deep in the eyes. "Eliza?"

"Yeah?" she grins timidly.

"Did you walk home or…?" I spit out, once again not being able to hold off my need to laugh. She's just so, so wet. We don't live that far from the hospital, she's driven and the short path from the car to our house wouldn't make her this drenched. So I don't really get how come she's been able to get soaked in the short amount of time she's been out in the rain.

"Nooo," she whines, slumping her shoulders.

"Then why... why are you this... this soaked?" I say between laughs. I pull her into me further, my hands linking at her lower back. Eliza just sighs, her perfect face being a mix of pure adorableness and sexiness. Because yeah... _even with makeup down her cheeks she's still the hottest woman I've ever seen._

"I had to change the tire," Eliza deadpans. And my laughter immediately stops. _She had to what?_

"You had a puncture?" I ask, my eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, so I had to fix it."

"You fixed your flat tire in the middle of a thunderstorm?" I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Eliza. You should've just left the car and taken a cab."

"No, I... we need the car tomorrow," she gives me a soft but determined smile. "You know… to drive to our spot."

And I know exactly what she means. Even though we could've just used my car. But she's stubborn like that. One of the many reasons I love her. And now I can add... her changing tires on her car - in hard rain, to get home to me because of our wedding tomorrow - to the list of things I love about Eliza Minnick. The list keeps expanding, and I can't imagine it ever not do so.

"I love you, Eliza Minnick," is all I am able to say at this point. My heart is in my throat because of her constant success on making me feel special and loved.

"Minnick-Robbins," she winks, mouthing the words of hyphen afterwards. I just shake my head at her goofiness and lock my lips upon hers.

-

I've had the bottle in the freezer since I got home from the special store earlier this evening, and now I deem it cool enough to serve to my fiancé. She's in the tub; her body absorbing the heath of the water and the strong scent of lavender. The soft music playing in the background has her all out of it, her head slightly bent back and resting on a roll of a folded up towel. I slowly enter the bathroom, the heath instantly hitting my skin. I place the tray with the cool bottle and two glasses on the closed toilet, bending my back and pressing a soft kiss to my fiancé's damp hair. I inhale... _pure Eliza, pure love._ She opens her eyes and smiles at me as I place myself against the tiled wall beside the tub.

"Thank you," she breathes, her hand searching for mine at the side of tub. I take her hand, playing with her engagement ring.

"No need to thank me, honey," I smile. "I brought you something..."

"Ooh… presents?" Eliza exclaims, sitting up a bit more. _I look at her, her wet skin..._ her sitting position makes the bubbles move lower, gaining my eyes a vision of perfection. The water and soap bubbles resting just above her nipples. "Arizona..." Eliza smirks. My eyes instantly drag themselves off of the beauty before me and meet another beautiful sight... _the eyes of my fianc_ _é_.

"Um, no... no presents. You'll have to wait 'till the morning," I shrug, removing my hand from hers and pecking her cheek. I reach for the bottle on the tray, feeling the cold work its way through my bones. "I got you this..." I show her the bottle and she takes it, a bit confused but she takes it nonetheless.

"Um, thank you?"

"I just told you... It's not a present. It's a drink... a Greek drink," I tell her, a big smile adorned to her face when she catches up with the reason behind my action. "You know, you wanted a Greek drink you couldn't spell or something..." I gesture toward the bottle. " **That** , my love, that is a Greek drink with a ridiculous name," I state, nodding in amusement.

"You're incredible. You know that right?" Eliza smiles from ear to ear. "You're so thoughtful."

"Don't say that just yet. I don't even know how it tastes or how it's pronounced," I chuckle.

"T-sip-ouro," Eliza tries, her tongue almost tied up in the attempt. I scoff and try myself.

"Tsi-pou-ro," I attempt, my own tongue almost coming right off.

"Nah, nope, honey. I think you should just stick to your fetal surgeries," Eliza mocks me.

" _What?_ You say that I can't be bilingual?" I feign shock, grabbing the bottle from her hands and pour both of us a glass. I hand her the whiskey glass and clink it with mine. "Bottoms up, beautiful."

Eliza grins at me, pouring the liquor down her throat. I feel it burn my own mouth, my entire body getting warm. Coughing, I place my glass on the floor. "Whoa... that was..."

"…awful," Eliza croaks out, screwing up her face and handing me her glass which I place next to mine.

We share a look of pure joy and contentment, and then we burst into a fit of laughter. My entire body is full of love for this woman and all the love she is giving me. It's such an incredible feeling. It's a complete out of body experience except that I'm experiencing it all so real. _It's simply just me..._ being alive and being loved in return. It's the feeling of finally being where I belong. And tomorrow at this time, Eliza will be my wife and I'll be hers. Tomorrow we're not engaged to be married anymore, tomorrow we're engaged to live and love for the rest of our lives.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: It's the big day... it's** _WEDDING DAY!_ **You ready?  
**

* * *

I've got this fluttering in my stomach; a flutter and a flicker and a tickling that are about to explode. I feel like I've ran a marathon or raced Sofia to the store. I feel like I've just won the lottery or a Harper Avery. But it's nothing like that. All the stuff going on in my stomach is caused by one thing and one thing only... _or well, it's actually caused by a lot of things but all of those things lead to one thing._ Does it make any sense? Anyway... the thing I talk about is... _surprise_... Arizona Robbins! Arizona Robbins and the thing that's happening in less than eight hours. I can't contain all the love and all the excitement anymore. I really need to share it with someone. That someone being my fiancé and very soon to be wife. _Oh my, it sounds a_ _mazing_. My wife... _at last_.

I turn onto my side and prop myself up on my elbow. I watch as Arizona sleeps contently, her chest slowly heaving. _She's beautiful_ , and to think that I'll be the one marrying her later today... it just, it's too much excitement for me to hold in. I carefully brush a lock of her tousled her away from her face which makes the pretty blonde stir just the slightest. A big smile creeps onto my face, I lean in, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Arizona," I whisper, bopping her nose carefully with my own. "Honey... wake up."

Arizona doesn't open her eyes, her nose scrunching up a bit as she lets out a sound of frustration, the sleep disappearing from her mind second by second.

"Arizonaaaa," I singsong softly, dropping another kiss to her mouth.

"Mmh," she breathes. "Whatttt?" Arizona whines in a sigh which makes me chuckle.

"Wake up, baby," I say as I run a finger down her jawline and then her chin, running it further along her collarbone.

"But I like this," Arizona admits, turning onto her side herself and snuggling into me, her head coming to rest in the crook of my neck and her arm draping over my hip.

"But Arizona... I've got something for you," I reveal gently, robbing her back in circles. I know by now that her curiosity will get the better of her, and she'll soon be wide awake.

"Really?" she chances, her voice sounding more awake _. I knew it!_ "What?"

"If you'll reveal your pretty face I'll show you," I smirk, nuzzling my nose into her hair. Fresh, green apples... _the scent of being home and being safe_. And I'll have that for the rest of my life. _It's truly a miracle._

Arizona giggles into my neck and scoots a little back, her eyes finally meeting mine. And once again she takes my breath away. My heart once again stops and the world ceases to exist. Arizona smiles a lacy smile, and I dip in... my lips crashing against hers. My arm around her back pulling her flush against me before my hand takes a detour and runs through her soft hair.

I swallow a soft moan and release my fiancé's lips. When we part, Arizona looks at me. Her eyes are glistening and her mouth spreads into one of her softest smiles. It's the smile that's so content and so happy, the smile that tells me that she's thankful, that she's home. I _love_ that smile, I _live_ for that smile.

"I love you, Eliza," Arizona breathes. "So much."

"That's a relief considering that we're getting married today," I smirk.

" **I KNOW!** " Arizona's eyes go wide due to excitement. She pecks my lips but when she pulls back, I catch her lips again, not quite getting enough of kissing her just yet. _But who are we kidding?_ I'll never get enough of her kisses.

"It's _actually_ happening. Today. Arizona, we're getting married. _Today!_ "

"We are!" she smiles, her dimples popping and her voice soft. "You ready?"

Contemplating whether to give her the present now or to wait, I crinkle my nose. "Not quite yet."

"W-what?" she laughs.

"Wait a minute," I tell my fiancé, scooting out of our embrace and our bed, tiptoeing through the hallway.

"Um, okay, I guess," she chuckles, confusion evident in her voice. She pulls herself into sitting position, resting her back against the headboard.

I hurry into the guest room, seeking out the spot I've securely hidden the gift.

"Eliza... what's taking so long?" Arizona calls from the bedroom causing me to grin. "You can't keep a bride waiting on her wedding day. It's not polite."

This woman is killing me. She's the gorgeous, she's beautiful, she's kind, she's honest, she's strong, she's intelligent _and_ she's hilarious. And the best part... _she's mine_. In a couple of hours, she's mine like... _really_ mine. Names and date carved into wedding bands and all... that kind of mine. Same surnames and joint budgets... that kind of mine. It's unbelievable but it's the truth. _Thank God, it's the truth._

Finding the object that I'm looking for, I carry it in my hand as I take the hallway in quick steps, reaching the bedroom in record time. _Can't make my bride wait any longer, can I?_

"There you are," Arizona grins, feigning impatience. "Thought you'd ran off..."

"Ran off?" I furrow my brows. " Arizona, there's really nowhere I'd rather be," smiling, I crawl up her body and brace myself on the heels of my hands, leaning in and kissing her gently. "I love you, too, by the way."

"Phew," she rolls her eyes playfully. "For a minute I thought you-"

I cut her off with my lips. "Don't be stupid," I crack her a smile. "I got you this!" I put all my weight down on the hand not holding the gift and shove it between our bodies. "Here."

Arizona looks at the small present and then at me, her eyes shining so bright they almost blind me. _They don't, though_. They could never hurt me even if they wanted to. I give her an encouraging nod, gesturing for her to accept the present. She does, and then I lean back, straddling her thighs. Making sure I'm not hurting her, I go to place myself beside her, but she keeps me in place with the hand not occupied with my wedding present.

"Nope. You're not going anywhere," she smiles, shaking her head.

"But... your leg?" I question.

"…isn't a problem right now. I want you close," Arizona reassures me before brushing her lips against mine. "I want to be close... to my wife," she grins.

"Technically I'm not really your wife yet," I crinkle my nose, then relax into her embrace and giving her a grin. I snake my legs around Arizona's lower back and bring my hands into her hair, twirling all that messiness into a bun.

Arizona hands me an elastic band from her night stand which I apply to the bun. "Well, I like to start early..." she winks.

"I can't argue on that," I smirk and kiss her once again. It seems like all I want to do right now is kiss her. "Then... open your wedding present... _wifey_."

 **I know**. I know it's goofy, it really is. But you know what? _I don't care_. I'm getting married today. I can do anything I want. And right now my fiancé is looking at me like I saved an entire hospital of dying children or something. So, I know I said the right thing.

She takes a deep breath and goes to open the present, the small box between our upper bodies as her hands working the paper. When she finally gets all the wrapping paper off of the item, her breath catches in her throat.

"Eliza," she whispers.

"Go on."

"How did you? Y-you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," I smile, knowing that the contents of the box are something she's been eyeing a very long time by now. She's never expressed her desire regarding the items nor has she dropped hints, but I've watched how she's stopped in front of the window every time we've passed. So it wasn't really a question. I simply _had_ to buy them for her. _What better wedding present could I possibly get my wife?_

When Arizona pops open the white lid, her thumbs brush the black velvet. "Eliza..."

"You like it?" I ask in anticipation, even though I already know the answer to my question. I'm actually rather interested in her wanting to wear all of them at once or taking turns. They're hers now, she can do whatever she thinks the better way.

"Like them? I love them, honey. They're beautiful!" she breaths softly. "Perfect even."

"I'm glad!" I grin. "You can wear them at the same time or one at a time... you know, just as you want."

Arizona uses her thumb and the tip of her pointing finger to wiggle the little gold letter out of the velvet. Carefully holding the lock of the earring between her fingers, she looks at the small golden **E**. She gestures for me to hold the box and when I take it, she wiggles the small **A** out as well. "Baby... they're amazing. Thank you... thank you so much."

"You're welcome," I smile brightly. Arizona leans in and presses her lips passionately against mine, her tongue gently stroking mine. _It's sweet and it's warm, it's pure love._ When we part I give her another big smile. "Look under the velvet."

"What?" Arizona looks puzzled... _and also so very adorable_.

Her hands are carefully holding the small earrings, so I lift the velvet. When I've placed the layer of velvet in the lid, another golden earring comes into view. I look at the little letter and then at my fiancé who's got unshed tears in the corner of her eyes. The pools of blue taking in the last item making out the last part of my wedding present for her. A tiny golden **S** , the same smooth surface design as the other two but only this one is just an inch smaller.

"Eliza Minnick," Arizona clears her throat, placing the **A** and the **E** on both sides of the **S**. Then she looks at me, pure awe in her gaze. "Will you marry me?"

"Always!" I can't contain the huge amount of joy coursing through my every vein, flowing inside of me. Always. I'd always want to marry this woman. _Always and forever_

"Thank you!" Arizona sighs a happy sigh, cupping both of my cheeks. The kiss we share ignites everything within me. The kiss is everything I need in my life; it tells me I'm safe, I'm home and I'm loved. _Arizona is all I'd ever need_. "Then let's get married," she whispers before hugging me tight.

 _And there's really nothing I'd want more than that!_

* * *

I know my fiancé's speaking so highly of the Seattle weather, and I know I've come to love it myself, too. It's brought me so many times of love and joy, and it always reminds me of Arizona and her love of rain and fall-weather. But right now I could've used those seldom rays of Seattle sunlight. My dress is going to be soaked if I step out of this tent, Arizona's too. And all the guests are going to be drenched as well. _Yeah, this is definitely a Seattle wedding_.

I don't know how my soon to be wife is doing right now. But I can imagine, even though she loves rain, that she's actually going a little out of her mind because this was definitely not on her many lists. I can't help but smile at the image of a frustrated Arizona right now, though. _I miss her, actually_. So much. I don't know if it's because I know that we'll be married in just a little while that I miss her fiercely right now or because I'm not able to go see her. It doesn't matter, though. _I still miss her._

I look at myself in the mirror we've placed inside of my tent. We arranged for three tents to be set up on the area we've chosen to be wed today. _Our spot_. One large tent where the entire party is taking up place after the ceremony, and two smaller ones. One for Arizona and one for me. Since we didn't do any of the traditional wedding things with bachelorette parties, separate nights and all that, we thought we'd humour our moms with the whole _'no seeing the bride before the wedding'_ and change in separate tents. Giving each other a round of chaste pecks, we parted and went into our tents. Sofia went with Arizona the minute Callie dropped her off and congratulated the both of us.

So, now I'm here. Looking at myself in my off-white dress. It's slim and it hugs me just right, showing off all of my fiancé's favourite attributes on me. My shoulders are bare, so is my back. The upper part of this dress really more of a corset than anything. It's plain, nothing wild or motley... just, you know, simple and elegant. My cleavage can be seen if you stand right in front of me and looks down, my breasts being given just the perfect pressure. My legs bare, the dress cut off at the knees and my feet in see-through stilettos. _Arizona loves those!_ Thankfully we've had Oskar to do some sort of aisle out of old hoarding, so we nor any of our guests ain't going to sink into the soft surface of grass or sand.

"Little E, you ready?" my oldest brother asks, entering the tent. I turn around and watch him, rain making out small spots on his shoulders. "Everything's good out there."

"Did dad fix it?" I ask in surprise and a lot of anticipation, mentally crossing everything that can be crossed at this time.

"Dad and Arizona's father, actually. Quite the team," he scoffs. "You look beautiful, E."

"Thank you, Louie," I give him a sincere smile. I know we've had our issues and especially lately, but I don't want us to be weird around each other anymore. I don't care if he dates or even loves my ex, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy and I'm getting married to the person I love most in this world. Who am I to deny him the same possibility? Really. If Mabel is the one, I'm not standing in the way. I don't hold a grudge. As long as Mabel play nicely, I'll do the same. She's here... at my wedding... _I'm playing very, very nice_.

"Thank _you!_ " Louie nods, emphasizing his last word. I know what he means. We don't have to dwell anymore on that particular thing, so I move past it. I'm done. I'm getting married, _Jesus fucking Christ._ This is _really_ happening.

I grab a long box from the table. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," Louie steps closer and grabs the box, taking the item out of the case. "It's very pretty," he says gently.

"It's perfect," I whisper, feeling how my heart flutter. I pull all of my hair to rest at one shoulder, giving my brother room to place the necklace around my neck. It's my wedding present from Arizona. A golden necklace with a medium sized clef pendant. The clef pendant symbolizing all the music I've brought into her life, all the new and old tunes, all the memories and all the new ones we haven't made yet. It symbolizes my own joy for music and how I feel content and connected whenever I place myself in front of the piano. The pendant represents how I'll always be the music in her and she in me. _It's heartbeat and breathing, it's laughter and screams of orgasms, it's really the pure sound of love._

When it's secured around my neck, I place my hair back. It cascades down my back, just like I know Arizona loves it. Two locks of hair carefully pulled away from either side of my face to meet at the back of my head and be bound with a thin line of raw thread and a single white marguerite tucked beneath the thread. Louie hands me the simple bouquet of marguerites as well, smiling.

"Who'd thought that the youngest _LOVE_ -child would tie the knot as the first one?" he chuckles. "Way to go, lil' sis."

"One of us _had_ to make mom happy," I crack, making my brother laugh.

"That's true. And you topped that with also giving her a grandchild," Louie nudges my shoulder. "Seems pretty hard to beat."

"Better start producing babies, then, huh big brother?" I smirk.

"Nah, let's not talk about that right now," he waves me off.

Then Vera pops in her head, her cheeks flushed and a big smile on her face. "E... it's show-time. And guess who's already bawling her eyes out?"

We all fall into a comfortable fit of laughter. Knowing that my mom's already so emotional makes my heart swell. She's just so weepy when it comes to ceremonies like weddings, and that's one of the reasons I've asked her to just sit and relax in her seat, first row and all. She can't handle being this close to me at this time, and it's perfectly fine. I'm good. I'm great. _No, I'm perfect_. Everything is perfect, even though it's raining. But it seems like my dad and father-in-law's got it all fixed, so there's nothing left to do other than get started.

"I'll see you out there, sis," Louie kisses my cheek.

"Just remember to speak, you know... to say yes," Vera plays, giving me a hug. When we part I raise my brow. "You know, you somehow lose you way of speech wherever Arizona is concerned," my big sister teases. I know she lovingly tries to throw me off my game just a little right now but it's not working, I'm perfectly calm because this is right. _This is the reason why I was placed here on earth._ I was made for loving Arizona, and I'm ready to broadcast that for the entire amount of guests, the creatures in the woods, the birds in the sky and the big man above us. _I'm just ready_.

And then I hear it. Then the music starts playing. Then the notes of the instrumental piano version of _A Case of You_ flies through the open space... _this is it_. It's now. It's happening. Louie and Vera hugs me one last time before disappearing out of the tent to vacate their seats upfront. The soft music means that my bonus-daughter is walking the homemade aisle followed by her mother, my fiancé... my wife, in just a moment. _This is it._ I take a deep breath, feeling the fresh air and the smell of rain gather inside of me. And then my father pulls the curtain aside and gestures for me to step out.

"It's your turn to shine, Eliza," he beams, a stretched arm gesturing for me to take a hold on his side.

"She's up there?" I ask timidly. I know she's up there, I've heard the music, I've heard how the people gushed. _But still... I need the reassurance._

"She is."

I take the last steps toward my father and step out of the tent, snaking my arm in between the crook of his elbow. I don't get wet, even though it's pouring down. I'm not cold, either. Everything inside me burning, everything inside me fuelled by the next minutes of my life. I take one last look at my father, giving him a warm smile which gains my one in return. The also homemade roof of tarpaulin, uphold by robes tied around trees and everything like that, makes sure everyone is shielded from the opened Seattle sky as they're seated in rows faced against the small space decorated with two large vases full of white flowers and big leaves of ferns. _It's perfect_. But nothing is as perfect as when I turn my gaze and lock it on the person standing at the fair end of the aisle. I've seen the dress on that hanger but this... Arizona wearing it. It just reminds me that the dress does in fact matter. Because this blows my imagination for sure. This throws me off. Arizona is bursting my wildest fantasies as she stands there wearing her wedding dress, her smile brighter than ever before.

That woman is soon going to be my wife. Softly pulling my dad's arm, I let him know that I'm ready. That I'm ready to get to her. That I'm ready for him to give me away. That I'm ready to let love take over once and for all... _and forever_.

* * *

 **AN2: Okay, nothing like a cliffhanger, right? Are you guys ready for more? Please leave a review, it makes me so happy!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: The reaction to last chapter has been so overwhelming. Really, it's amazing how much you care. Thank you so much. I really appreciate each and every of your thoughts. They make me want to continue writing.**

 **AN2: I've actually made a Twitter account since many of you've been PM'ing me regarding that specific topic. My handle is… surprise…** _weneedtherain_ **. Go follow, if you want to, if not… I'll live ;)**

 **AN3: I've been babbling too much. Now on with the wedding, because it is happening. YAY! Enojy.  
**

* * *

Every head in the crowd turns, watching as Robert walks his youngest daughter down the aisle. My heart pounds so hard I'm almost forgetting how to breathe. _Scratch that_ , I can't breathe right now. The woman Robert's got on his arm is every dream of mine coming true. The woman walking further down the wooden floor is the epitome of beauty. The woman approaching me by every step she takes is making my knees weak and my eyes wet. The woman stepping towards me is smiling so bright my heart can't keep up with the amount of joy I'm currently experiencing. But that doesn't matter, though, because I can do anything. I can do everything I want to because Eliza is soon standing right here beside me and promising to love me for the rest of my life; giving me permission to love her with all of my being for as long as I live as well. _This is it._ It's now and here. Now I can finally call her my wife. Now we can begin this joint chapter of love. But for that chapter to start I need her here next to me. _I need her here now_.

The speakers play the soft piano version of Joni Mitchell's song… _that_ specific song being _our_ song. We immediately agreed on that exact song to be the one we'd walk down the aisle to, no doubt in our minds. We browsed the internet to find the perfect version, landing on Yukie Smith's piano cover on YouTube. It's simply perfect, nothing less. _Just like my Eliza_... and every step she takes make my heart beat faster, the grip on my small bouquet of marguerites tightening as I need to ground myself to something, _anything really_.

Sofia is standing a little to my right. I can hear her soft giggling, and out of the corner of my eye I can see how she uses both hands to lift up her dress the slightest and move it to the sound of the music. Her hair's braided, Callie having made sure to do the beautiful French braid that Sofia loves. The light green dress matches the colour of the dark grass just perfect, the white marguerites mixed into her braid making her look like a little fairy. She's just too perfect, just as the woman I'm going to marry in just a second. And now... now Eliza's giving her dad a kiss on the cheek which can only mean one thing. _This is it!_

Eliza turns her gaze. We instantly lock eyes, the love spilling from her pretty pools hits me square in the heart. _It's wonderful and so, so powerful._

She takes the last couple of steps towards me by herself, and then she's there. _She's finally here._ Standing right in front of me. I don't care about the protocol or tradition; all I care about is my need to kiss her. Saving the lip lock for later, I lean in and place a soft kiss on her cheek. The scent of her characteristic lavender hitting my nose, I inhale and feel relaxation sink deep within me. _We made it!_ This is awesome.

"You look very beautiful," I whisper, the smile on my face threatening to break my face in two any minute now.

"And you look wonderful," Eliza breathes, her eyes giving me a once-over. It probably only lasts for seconds but I feel like she takes me and my appearance in for what feels like forever. _I don't mind, though._ I love when she absorbs every inch of me and my looks, it makes my stomach tickle and my cheek blush.

I feel how she runs her eyes over my face that's marked with soft makeup, then they travel down my covered neck and chest. My wedding gown is cream-colored and sleeveless, the fabric clinging to the upper part of my body and loosens up at the hips just the slightest. The dress is as long as my legs, covering my prosthetic completely. I know Eliza doesn't care, she loves every bit of what makes me _me_ , but I care. On a day like this I want to feel as normal as possible, and wearing this dress makes me feel like that. I'm wearing my high heeled prosthetic, though, which makes me feel womanly and sexy. And that's something I really want to show my wife today... _and any other day, really._ Those days doesn't matter now, though. Today matter.

I watch the love of my life grin like I've never seen her grin before, shooting me a wink as I tear my eyes off of her very naked collarbone and shoulders. That damn cleavage teasing every sensible thought in my mind. The minister clears his throat, making both of us giggle as we turn our attention towards him. Before we join hands, we turn towards Sofia and hand her our bouquets, the little girl all smiles and joy. Blowing my daughter a kiss, my fiancé shooting her a sassy nod, Sofia giggles once again. Another one of my _top 5_ sounds joining me on my wedding day.

"You ladies ready?" our minister asks, his kind voice pulling our attention back towards him. We lace our fingers and look at him, impatiently waiting for him to declare us wife and wife.

I feel Eliza roll her thumb over my knuckles, making me relax on the spot. Not that I'm nervous or anything, but still... _it's calming and so very nice_.

"We are gathered here today to join this woman and this woman-"

I can't concentrate on what he's saying, _I really can't._ I couldn't even if I wanted to. I don't want to rush things, though, except I really do. All I want to do is say yes. All I want to do is kiss my wife. All I want to do is get going so that I can dance the first dance with my wife, drink the first glass of champagne with my wife, share the first piece of cake with my wife. _Really, I want to do anything with my wife._ If he would just hurry up and get to the important part. I know what I say yes to, I wouldn't do it if I didn't. But humouring him and the crowd, I patiently try to calm my heels. I chance a glimpse at the woman next to me, catching Eliza doing just the same… and right there, I know she's thinking the exact same thing. We share a smirk and then look back, the minister getting to the part we've been expecting and excited about ever since I asked Eliza to marry me. _It's time_.

"And therefor I ask you, Eliza Minnick, do you take Arizona Robbins to be your wife?"

Eliza looks at me, love oozing from every pour, happiness spilling from every ounce of her body. "I do," she speaks up, her voice strong but at the same time soft.

As she utters those words, something inside of me explodes. And it's not my heart nor my soul, it's nothing I've ever experienced before. I choose to analyse it as my last wall breaking, I choose to define it as me giving myself to this woman wholeheartedly and without hesitation, _completely_.

And that is why I don't waste any minute in answering the question asked of me next.

"And do you, Arizona Robbins, take Eliza Minnick to be your wife?"

"I do!" I exclaim determinedly, my hand squeezing Eliza's, a big dimpled smile on my face as I watch Eliza's eyes shine.

"Rings please," the man asks, Vera appearing at Eliza's side and hands her one smooth golden band.

Eliza takes the ring and easily places it onto my left hand, the coolness of the ring making me shiver. She then takes a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever my happen now as she starts her wedding vow. "With this ring I promise to cherish and protect you for as long as I live. With this ring I make you, our family and our love my first priority. With this ring I show the world how much I love and honour you," Eliza promises, her voice on the verge of breaking point. She brings my hand to her lips, ghosting them against the back of it. "You are my _heartsong_ , Arizona," she smiles, looking down at the pendant I gave her this morning only to look at me again, her eyes glistening. "With this ring I give myself to you. Forever."

My heart is a mess. It can't decide whether to just explode or pound out of my chest. One thing is certain, though. _This is really happening_ , even though me nor my heart can't seem to keep up, to say the least. I'm just so profoundly happy and soaring outside of my body right now. My face is hurting from all the constant smiling I'm doing. Then Vera hands me the other ring for me to slide onto Eliza's hand, so I take it. Bringing Eliza's hand closer to me, I make sure I've got her full attention. Not that I think she's anywhere else right now. I just need her to really listen to me. Really listen when I pour my heart out and forever make it hers.

"Eliza," I smile, my heart beating faster by every breath I take. Taking a deep breath, I look my girlfriend, my fiancé, my wife... _my everything_... deep in the eyes and give her a soft yet certain smile. "You're the one I can't picture myself without. You're the one I want by my side in any given situation. You're the one I need to see every night before I go to sleep and every morning when I wake up. You're the one... that I love with every fibre of my body. You are _the_ one. With this ring I give you my heart, my body and my soul," I speak the truth, my voice full of love while my eyes fill with unshed tears. "I love you."

All the onlookers coo and awe, Sofia trying to hold down her excitement behind me as the minister finally speaks the words I've longed to hear. "I now pronounce you… wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Neither of us hesitate, my hands coming to rest at the hips of my wife... _my wife!..._ as I lean in and crash my lips upon hers. Eliza's hands are gently cupping both of my cheeks as we share our first kiss as wives and as newlyweds, and I can't get enough of this feeling. I can hardly believe that I'm actually experiencing this again but only... _this time it's tenfold the time before_. This is incredible, it's bubbly... _it's home_.

When we part, we grin like fools. _Fools in love_. And I wouldn't want it any other way. Eliza looks over my shoulder and then gestures for Sofia to step closer. When she does, she lounges herself at us and hugs us tight.

"Congrat-congra-tu-la-tions, Mommy. Eliza," she squeals, looking up at us. I give her a big smile, stroking her hair. "Watch the braid, mom!" Eliza chuckles by the little girl's outburst.

"Sorry, Sof," I smile. "And thank you, sweetheart."

"Yeah, thank you, lil' chef," Eliza adds as well, smiling big and stroking the girl's cheek.

Sofia just hugs us again, her eyes shining and her little feet up on her toes. "You did it, Mommy."

"I did what, honey?" I ask softly.

"You married Pocahontas."

The three of us burst into a roll of laughter, the crowd clapping and awing, smiling and nodding. _This day couldn't be any more perfect_. I married the woman I love more than life itself... because she makes my life. I'm surrounded by my daughter, my parents and my friends. It's pouring down... but the rain doesn't matter. In fact, it only reminds me of when I fell in love with Eliza. It reminds me of life, new beginnings and cuddles on the couch. _It's good, it's calm, it's amazing_. Just as today.

My mother gestures for Sofia to come to her as the music is being taken up a nudge, letting us know that we're about to walk the aisle... _as wives._ My face hurts so much from smiling like constantly. I can't seem to stop, and frankly... _I don't want to either_. Sofia gives us one last hug and then she sprints to her grandmother.

"Thank you," I whisper before lacing my fingers with Eliza's, the music soft in the air.

Eliza turns her head. "What for?" she asks confusion evident in her eyes... _adorable, though_.

"For doing this," I smile. "You know... saying yes, loving me and Sofia and-"

My words are cut off by a finger to my lips. "Arizona," Eliza gently shushes me. "You don't ever _ever_ have to thank me for that."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh," she raises one of those perfectly shaped eyebrows, smirking. "Kiss me."

I don't need to be told twice. I remove my wife's finger from my lips... _yeah, it's still awesome addressing Eliza as my wife_... and lean in to crash my lips upon hers. Everything inside of me is settled, everything is just fine. And not fine as in I'll live or I'm fine but I'm internally breaking down. Nothing like that at all. _I'm just pure fine. I'm calm, I'm relieved, I'm grounded_. Eliza makes me all of those things... _and so much more_. When we deem the kiss done... not that I'll ever be done kissing Eliza, but we've got a wedding to celebrate... we give each other one last look of undying love and turn our attention to our guests. They're all warm smiles, even though it's pouring down. But thanks to our dads, we've got some sort of bubble shielding every one of us from the weather and any harm, really. Then we finally walk the aisle... _together_. Earlier my dad walked me down that wooden floor, the small train of my dress behind me every step I took. Earlier my daughter walked in front of me, trying the best she could not to bounce too much or gush too much over her own little bridesmaid dress. Earlier I walked down the aisle loved by all the people around me, but now... now I'm _also_ loved by my wife as well. It's out of this would amazing. It's warming me throughout my every bone in my body, each and every vein of mine filled with love. _It's magnificent and world-changing, at least for me it is._ Now we walk down the aisle hand in hand, smiling and thanking the people as we go.

Before we reach the entrance of the tent Eliza occupied earlier, we turn around and wave. Sofia's little head coming into view at the other end of the aisle, waving back and grinning her toothy grin. My mom smiles, her eyes teary just as Eliza's mom who's bawling. My dad looks proud, Alex does too. April dries her eyes with the back of her hand whilst Amelia gives me her best reassuring nod, the crook of a smile telling me that she's happy for me... _for us._ Richard is giving me his own nod of approval, the whole resident-program-incident forgotten. He just wants me to be happy, and I really am.

Vera waves, shooting us a celebratory whoop which makes both of us laugh. Oskar and his girlfriend smiling, too. I see as Louie drapes his arm around Mabel, the look in her eyes blank but at least she smiles. I see all our people... I see all those people that's somehow made us who we are, that's helped us get here. I'm so very grateful to each and every one.

"C'mon," Eliza whispers as she kisses my cheek, gesturing for me to get inside the tent.

We wave one final time before disappearing into our secluded room... room and room, it's really more like our own private tippy. _It's perfect_. When we're inside, I shake my shoulders the slightest... like getting rid of some made up raindrops as the whole thing settles in me. Eliza watches my every move, a flirtatious look on her face.

I blush instantly. _How is it that she's always able to do that?_ "What?" I chuckle, straightening out the form of my dress.

"Nothing, just..." Eliza trails off as she closes the space between us, her arms suddenly around me.

I don't get to say anything. I hardly get the chance to react before Eliza kisses me full force. It's not frenzied but it's passionate. It's loaded with so much emotion I'm almost keeling over. _But it's perfect. She's perfect._ Her hands press me closer against her, my arms draping around her neck. We shift in position, our heads going left and right, then left again. It's a heated kiss not appropriate for any others but us. It's us and it's our love. _It's magical_.

When air unfortunately becomes an issue, we break the lip contact and rest our foreheads against each other's. "Wow..." I sigh, my chest heaving as it tries to find its normal rhythm. _But who am I kidding?_ It's always so out of sync whenever I'm kissing this woman.

"I agree," Eliza breathes softly, the tips of her fingers playing with the displayed skin she finds at my lower back; my dress leaving almost my entire back exposed with the long and wide cut down in the middle.

"What was that for?" I grin when I lean back to catch her eyes.

"Because you also said yes," Eliza shrugs smugly. "And because I've wanted to kiss my wife like that since... well, honestly? Ever since I was old enough to dream of getting married to a woman."

"I hope it lived up to your dreams then," I chuckle, tucking a stray lock of her beautiful her behind her ear. I can't keep my hands off of that hair just yet, so I run my fingers through it and play with the ends, twirling it gently around my index finger.

"It didn't," she deadpans. _I can't say that didn't sting just a little_. "Reality trumps dream," Eliza adds with a large grin, making my heart spill from all the love she's bathing me in right now.

"I love you," is all I'm really able to say by now. And it really sums up quite well everything that's happened at this point in my life. _I love Eliza_. I love Eliza Minnick. I love Eliza Minnick-Robbins, and she loves me back just as much. _And that is really all I will ever need to function._

"And I love you," Eliza runs her hands up my spine only to rest at my shoulder blades, pulling me closer and placing her lips just where I need them the most.

The world around us doesn't exist right this moment. We're the only two people, us and our love, though our guests buzz around outside, getting settled into their seats in the main tent where the reception is going to take place. We take another couple of minutes to bask in our new titles, to enjoy being close and kissing as wives and not just as girlfriends or fiancés anymore. Nothing has really changed between us since this morning, _except that everything has_. We're married... and for the rest of my life I'll strive for showing Eliza that my love for her continues to evolve and grow, that marrying her today is the best thing I've ever decided upon. I've got a wife and a daughter, a place to call home both physically but also emotionally, and I've got nothing holding me back regarding my hopes and dreams for the future. I couldn't wish for any better woman to share my hopes and dreams with other than the one kissing me this instant. _Eliza is simply put perfect for me!_

A round of loud voices and small-talk reach our ears, dragging us out of our pretty pink bubble. We smile and share another chaste kiss.

"Grandma, I'm starving."

"Ooh. Look. Pretty name plates."

"What a beautiful ceremony, don't you think?"

"Too bad it's raining, though."

"What's holding up the newlyweds?"

"I'm hungry, where's the food?"

"Cheers."

"Amelia, you'll be sitting here next to me. That's lovely."

"Anyone know when they'll be joining us?"

"I bet they're doing it!"

We laugh at the last statement, Alex's words so inappropriate but also voicing the thoughts that's been playing around inside of my mind ever since I laid eyes on my wife, at the end of the aisle when the ceremony begun. Her olive skin that just drags me in along with her eyes and that gorgeous hair… _I can't, it's just_... I've physically got to pull myself away from her because I'm not sure I'll be able to stop, if I touch her anymore. The look on Eliza's face tells me that she fights the same battle, so we restrict ourselves and let a content sigh leave both of our bodies. Then we straighten out our dresses and ready ourselves. We're the center of attention today, we're the ones people celebrate; _us and our love_. And today I don't mind... tomorrow I'm all for celebrating our love with only the two of us involved. But now... it's party time.

Pulling aside the fabric making out the door of the tent, I gesture for my wife to step out and under the tarpaulin. As she steps out and onto the planks on the ground, a roll of thunder pierces through the air. Eliza retracts and throws herself at me, my hand automatically holding her close.

"It's okay, baby," I soothe my spooked wife.

"Of course... thunder on my weddings day. Just perfect," she whines into my hair as I caress it. I try to stifle a soft chuckle.

"It's far away, Eliza. You can do this," I smile into her hair. Being this close to her is one of my most favourite things in the entire world.

Another clap of thunder echoes, the grip around my neck tightens. "Arizona..."

"Hey, listen. Listen to me."

Eliza leans back and looks me dead on. _She's just so beautiful, even when she's frightened_. "Yeah..."

"My duty as your wife starts just now," I smile. "I'll protect you, okay? Nothing bad will happen today, okay? You wanna know why I know that?" Eliza nods. "Because today… today is a good day."

Eliza's face expression goes from looking like a frightened child to that of grateful woman. Her love and gratitude radiant by the way she looks at me. "I know I married you for a reason," she smirks, finding her confident demeanour again.

"Oh, and why is that?" I roll my eyes playfully.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," Eliza shoots me a soft smile and then leans in, ghostly kissing my lips and then my one cheek. "Thank you... now let's go. Can't make them wait any longer, can we?"

"Nah. I guess Alex's already told the entire guest-list that we're having sex by now," I laugh. "Let's go before his words reach Sofia's ears."

And then we leave our tent, stepping out and into another... _as wife and wife_. I'm so ready to start this journey with Eliza. The journey being our life.

* * *

 **AN4: You had my take on one Ariliza-wedding, with rain and thunder and love, of course. I hope you liked it. Please let me know :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: A lot of you wondered if last chapter had been the last one. Clearly, it isn't considering this update. I will give you a heads up when last chapter is up, I promise. Just know that it's soon happening. But for now… enjoy this. I had a blast writing it!  
**

* * *

I know my wife isn't keen on the whole flying part… or more like the crashing part of the flying, actually. I know she's been on planes many times since her crash, but that doesn't mean she likes it. That just means that she's taken her job seriously, going on planes and saving dying children's lives. That just means that she loves her daughter so much that she wants to push through her fear, her nightmares and the crazy scenarios inside of her head. If _that_ doesn't make me love her more, I don't know what would?

I got married to Arizona yesterday, and it's been amazing. Married life is incredible, and I can't believe we didn't get married sooner. I know I've only had a wife and been one myself for one day, but it has surely been one of the best days of my life. Like seriously, having Arizona as a wife it's just... it's more joy than I sometimes can contain inside. That's why I walk around smiling like a fool. That's why I can't keep the smug grin off of my face. That's why I kiss her every time I get the chance, pouring my happiness right into her. _It's perfect bliss… because I just love her so, so much._

"Arizona..." I soothe my wife as her knees bounce in a quick pace. "Breathe."

"I am!" she snaps, rubbing her hands against her thighs. I'm a little taken back by her sharpness and try not to take it personally. It's not me she's angry with, it's the situation. "Sorry, honey," Arizona takes a deep breath, placing her hand on my thigh and squeezes. "I'm just..."

"I know, baby," I say gently, placing my hand on top of hers and stroking her knuckles. "I know. You'll do fine. We'll soon be sipping weird-spelled drinks and kiss while watching the sun set."

Arizona smiles wholeheartedly for the first time since we boarded the plane. "I love you," she tells me, leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon my lips. _I never tire hearing those words spilling from her lips._

"I love you," I give her a reassuring nod, smiling.

Arizona strokes my cheek before turning her head and looking at the headboard in front of her, letting out a deep sigh. "I just need Greece to like magically appear."

"Give it 24 hours," I nudge Arizona in the side, trying to lighten up her mood. "Until then I'm completely at you service."

Arizona snorts, turning her head and looks at me. "Only until then?" she raises her eyebrow, sending me a sultry look. _And this was what I was aiming for..._ Arizona being her usual confident and funny self.

"If you behave... _maybe_ I'll give you a day or two extra. Like a wedding bonus," I shrug nonchalantly, playing my wife while trying to calm her. _I think it's working._

"Is that so?" she smirks. "Then I'll just have to try."

I give her another kiss, this time a chaste one as I guide her head closer to me by a finger under her chin. When she's close enough, I close the small space between us while Arizona's hands come resting at my thighs as she leans in closer. I let out a comfortable sound, causing my wife to chuckle into our kiss.

"You ladies need anything?" a kind voice behind us interrupts. We break our little love bubble and turn our attention towards the young man. I shift in my seat and smile at him.

"I'm good, thank you. But my wife would like a glass of T-sip-ouro," I tell him, rolling my tongue in attempt to pronounce the Greek drink. Arizona bites off a laugh behind me which makes me hold back one of my own, looking at the confused steward.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't know what that is," he apologizes, a sad smile on his face. "We have 7Up, though," he suggests service-minded which causes my wife to burst out a laugh, trying to cover it up with a fake cough. _Yeah, smooth, Arizona_.

I keep a big grin plastered to my face, answering the kind man. "You don't have anything a bit stronger, have you? Like whiskey?"

"We have vodka, ma'am."

"We'll take that," I smile at him, nodding. Arizona pokes me in the back. "Oh. We'll take the 7Up as well, thank you."

"Sure, ma'am," he gives me a small smile and then turns to leave down the small aisle in search of our drinks.

I turn to look at my wife who's practically lobster-red due to her laughing. I love her... _I love her so much, and especially when she's laughing like that._ Whenever she grands the world the joy of her infectious laughter, it just warms my every bone.

"Eliza," she grins. "I'm not drinking alone," Arizona states matter-of-factly.

"I'm driving," I shrug, referring to the car we've rented which is waiting for us to arrive at the airport.

"Not in the next 24 hours you're not," she furrows her brows. "So yeah. You're drinking with me. You said yourself... the next 24 hours you are solely on my service," Arizona smirks, wiggling her finger at me. I lean closer to her, raising my one eyebrow.

"What did I just start..." I sigh, pretending to be irritated. _I'm not, though_. I'm anything but. I'm on my honeymoon with my drop dead gorgeous wife… _life is pretty damn good_. I can't complain about anything, really.

"Something you sure as hell will have to finish," Arizona husks before placing her lips against mine, her hand squeezing my thigh as she dips her tongue inside my mouth just a teeny tiny bit.

The sensation of kissing Arizona, of kissing my wife... _it hits me every time_. Square in the face, deep in the heart. _It's such an amazing feeling._ It's something I can't even begin to explain with words. It's something that goes beyond explaining. And I'm sure, if you look up the word Arizona in the dictionary, you'd get the definition of the world's best kisser… _at least in my version_.

"A-hem," the familiar voice from before interrupts us once again. "Your drink, ma'am."

The steward places a glass with two ice cubes in and a small amount of liquid on the fold-out table in front of Arizona, smiling kindly. Then he places a bottled 7Up next to it. "Thank you," Arizona smiles politely back at him. "Can we have another round of that, please?"

The steward looks us down, he's clearly a little bit annoyed by us. But I couldn't care less. Again, I'm on my honeymoon. _Nothing can bring me down_. I don't look at him. My gaze is fixated on my wife as she sends him a radiant smile. If it wasn't for the fact that she's married to me, I'd probably be a little bit jealous at the receiver of that smile… _but I'm not, though_. I get to see that face every day for the rest of my life. _I am one lucky woman!_

"Another round?"

"Yeah, my wife sometimes tends to forget her own needs, so please... can we have another drink similar to this?" Arizona gestures towards the drink on her table, a calm look on her face even though I know she's dying inside from holding back a laugh. I see the ghost of a smirk on her mouth, though, and it takes everything I've got not to launch myself at her right there, right then. _I just love this side of Arizona_... so cute and carefree, so calm and _freaking_ hot.

"Um, yeah, of-of course," the young man stutters, a slight blush creeping up his neck. "I'll be right back, ma'am."

Then he leaves us be and we immediately fall into a roll of laughter. I pull my wife hard into me by the collar of her blouse and press my lips against hers. _I could seriously kiss her forever._ I could spend every hour of every day kissing her, listening to her laugh, watching her every move. She's so freaking amazing. _And she's mine._ It's heaven on Earth, really.

When we break, I give her a chaste peck to the lips. "You know you just made that sweet man blush."

"I know," she rolls her eyes playfully, shaking her head.

"How is that behaving, Arizona?" I narrow my eyes. Arizona just shrugs, pouring her 7Up into her vodka and taking a sip. I watch as she closes her eyes, savouring the cool drink running down her throat and instantly making her relax. I knew she needed that. I knew she had to drink up her courage while being on this plane. What she doesn't need to do is letting the tip of her tongue run over her lips. _She does that entirely to tease me, I know she does_. She thinks she's got me hooked around her pinky what with how she makes drinking look so damn sexy. _Unfortunately, she's right. She's got me..._ I shift a little uncomfortably in my seat, crossing my legs. "How is **that** behaving?!" I snarl under my breath, Arizona smirking beside me.

 _This is going to be a long 24 hours, for sure!  
_

* * *

"Eliza. Minnick. Robbins."

I've just splashed my wife as I jumped into the pool, curling my legs up under my chin as I jumped. Hitting the water with a loud splash, my wife yelped in shock as a big amount of drops of turquoise water hit her while she read her book.

I look at her with innocence glazing my eyes, my arms resting at the frame making out the pool. I give her my best smile, trying to soothe the small rage brewing inside of her. "Yes, honey?"

"Don't you honey me," she says sternly, but I know she's only fake-angry. Her eyes shine and the hint of her beautiful smile lurks in the corner of her mouth.

"But, Arizona... you _are_ my honey," I say in my best sugar-coated voice. I use the strength in my arms to raise my upper body above water, displaying my wet stomach and my green triangle bikini-clad breasts. _If that doesn't soothe my wife, I don't know what does_. Arizona immediately eats me with her eyes, her sight instantly running over my exposed body. I catch her lick her lips and squint her eyes, and I know I'm all good.

"You get up here," she demands, wagging her finger at me. "...honey."

But I've got an entirely different idea in mind… _or maybe not that different, but still._ I hurl myself up and out of the pool, the water dripping from my body as I stand up and walk past Arizona. From the corner of my eye, I watch her drop her jaw. Headed towards the entrance of the hotel, I grab my towel in the process and stroll the smooth surface making out a path towards our secluded cottage.

I know my wife will be joining me in just a few seconds, I know she will. She just needs to pick up her jaw, attach her prosthetic and pack up her things, and then she'll be here... _craving my body as much as I crave hers._

As I stand in the doorway, basking in the late afternoon sun as it hits my face, I feel Arizona's arms around me. Her chin resting on my shoulder as her hands starts to roam my midsection.

"Oh. There you are," I play, relaxing into touch.

"Mmh," is all she gives me, her hands suddenly finding my breasts and palming them. My nipples immediately harden due to her ministrations. I let out a soft moan as Arizona continues to knead my boobs, leaving sloppy kisses all over my neck. "Move with me," she whispers, guiding me the few steps to the kitchen counter. I quickly braze myself against it, my eyes fixated on the sun in the horizon as my wife's tongue glides all the way up to my ear. "Spread your legs, baby."

I obey her desire, spreading my legs an inch and rest all my weight on my hands flat against the surface. Arizona's one hand ghosts down my side, tickling me in the process only to pull at the string of my bikini-bottoms. The bow at my hip comes undone, half of my sex now exposed, ready for her attention. Arizona moans into my ear... the anticipation of what's to come hitting both of our minds and bodies. Grazing her teeth soft on my neck as I tilt it to the side, she slides them down my skin while running a finger through my drenched center from behind. The sensation shooting through me like a freight train, I bite down on my lip whilst moaning aloud.

"You. Are. So. Incredibly. Hot," she breathes, her voice sex-filled and _oh so hot_. It almost makes me cum on the spot. Arizona slides another finger through my arousal, gaining enough moisture to finally penetrating me. Her two fingers hit deep inside, Arizona moaning which causes goosebumps to erupt all over my skin. I put all my weight down on my hands, finding and mirroring my wife's rhythm as she starts thrusting into me.

"Fuckkk," I growl under my breath which only spurs her on.

"Taking you. Like this," Arizona groans with each pound. "It's my. Favourite. Thing. In the. World."

I continue to take all she's giving me. The hand not buried in my sex, lacing its fingers with one of my hands on the counter. Arizona's center thrusts into me with every pound she makes, gaining herself some needed friction. It's freaking hot and I don't think I'll ever be able to not cum where Arizona is concerned.

"Ar-i-arizona," I moan, clamping my eyes shot as she hits home only to pull out of me entirely. The disappointment almost hitting me but then she slams right back into me again, this time using three skilled fingers. "Ah! Fuck. S-so good!"

"You ready?" she husks, sucking at the soft spot on my neck. "You ready to cum, baby?"

" _God. Yes!_ "

Arizona gives me another thrust, curling her fingers inside of me, her center presses against my ass. Then she withdraws only to play my very aroused bundle of nerves with two fingers. _And that's all it takes._ She's got me all fixed, my jaw sat and me my entire body resting on me toes. She draws lazy circles on my clit again and again and again. "Shit. Arizon-a. Baby. St-stop," I croak out. It's all so amazing but also so very sensitive. _I can't take anymore, even though I really want to._ The subsided orgasm having me supersensitive and shaking.

Arizona kisses my neck sweetly, pulling her hand back. I lean back flat on my feet and turn around, my wife wearing a big smirk. I grin at her, my chest heaving. This is possibly the best honeymoon ever... not that I've been on one before, so I really wouldn't know what makes a honeymoon the best. What I do know is... _I don't need to find out._ The only honeymoon I'll ever want to experience is this one. _With Arizona. With my wife._ Being here with her, enjoying Greece and all it hands us... _and each other_... that's really all I need for a honeymoon to be perfect hence the best. Arizona being my wife clearly explodes any scale there is. Arizona being my wife is possibly the best thing ever happened to me. No, not possibly. _It is_.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: I'm deeply, deeply sorry for having been neglecting this story. As you now witness, I haven't forgotten about it, Animal Attractions has just gotten all my inspiration and attention these days. But here I am… with another update on the piano-loving Eliza and the rain-loving Arizona. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

We have just arrived home from Greece, from 14 days solely spent on my wife, from 14 days of perfect honeymoon, and I couldn't be happier. The honeymoon did all it was supposed to do. It made me fall even more in love with my wife… _not that I thought it impossible to do just that_ , it just… it keeps surprising me how much I can continue to expand my love for this woman. Just when I think I can't love her more, she does something or says something that totally blows me away or throws me off of my feet. All the wise men call it true love… _and so do I._ I never really believed that I would find love again, not anything real or true, but here I am _… more in love than I've ever been before_. Someone up there must love me… and I know for a fact that Tim has been dancing ever since my wedding to Eliza. _I'm certain of it_. I can feel it. I know in some silly way that he sent Eliza… in some far out philosophy, he sent her to me. He sent her to show me that love wasn't something I should give up upon. _Well, at least I choose to believe it._

Looking at the Seattle sky, I smile. I send my big brother one of my best dimpled smiles as I walk the pavement, hand in hand with my wife. We got home almost two hours ago, and now we have unpacked and settled back home. Only one thing missing… _my daughter_. Spending the entirety of two weeks with my wife and both of our undying attentions has been so good, so amazing, so needed. And now we are back. Now we are back home, meaning I need to see my daughter. I need to get her back with me, with us. I need her to really begin this journey that is our new future. _Me, Eliza and Sofia._ And that's why we are walking the few streets, our destination being Callie and Penny's house, my daughter's other home.

"You excited?" Eliza asks me casually. I guess she already knows the answer since I can't keep the bouncing out of my steps.

"I am! I really am," I grin widely. "Um, are you?" I quiz my wife cautiously.

"Of course I am," she replies sweetly, squeezing my hand. "Can't wait to play the piano with little miss chopsticks," Eliza chuckles.

It really warms my heart how much my wife has taken my daughter into her own heart, into her life. I know it shouldn't surprise me, given that I wouldn't have married her if she didn't like my daughter, but it just… _it makes me so profoundly happy and giddy_. The special bond my two favourite persons have created is something I didn't dare hope for. I got it, nonetheless. _Thankfully, I did._

"You ready to be called silly pet names?" I smirk, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek as we continue walking.

"I am," she laughs. "Although I've really come to love _your_ pet names the last two weeks," she shrugs nonchalantly.

"Ha! What do you mean? I don't call you silly pet names?" I laugh, pulling her arm playfully.

"Not silly, no," she sends me a big smile. "I just love how you've been addressing me lately, is all."

"And how have I been addressing you, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask, squinting my eyes in confusion. Eliza lets a cute chuckle escape her throat, the butterflies basking in the pit of my stomach.

We round the last corner, Callie's house being at the end of the road. Eliza stops in her tracks, causing me to do the same. She takes both of my hands in hers, our bodies facing each other's. She smiles… _that big, heart-warming smile_. That smile I fell in love with years ago. She has that look in her eyes… _that look she so eagerly pursued me with years back_. That confident, sassy look… that intriguing, beautiful smile. _I know I chose wisely_ … I know I did the right thing when I finally caved and let myself feel, when I ultimately gave in and let myself experience Eliza and all that she is. _It's one of the wisest decisions I have ever made_.

"Just, you know… the usual names. Honey, babe, love, and that," she reveals, the ghost of a blush creeping onto her face. Why she all of a sudden finds these terms of endearment so special, I don't know. _She is cute, though_.

"But, honey," I wink playfully. "I call you that on a daily basis. What's so special about that?"

"It just means more now, you know?"

"I don't, though."

"Well, before… before you called me those silly love names because I was your girlfriend, then I became your fiancé, but now…"

"Now you're my wife," I finish her sentence, a big smile on my face. I tug at our joined hands, causing Eliza to step closer to me. Our hands caught in between our bodies, I lean in and place a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Now I am your wife," she echoes my words, a deep sigh leaving her throat. _A content and very happy sigh, though._ "And that's… you know, all the silly pet names mean more now."

"Eliza, don't call my love names silly," I shake my head slowly, pretending to be offended.

Eliza chuckles, kissing me chastely. "I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again."

"Good," I nod. "I know someone who will actually address you with silly pet names, though…"

"What?" she exclaims. "You call Pocahontas, P, Big Chef and Piano-mom silly pet names?" she fakes shock, her mouth shaping like an O.

"Yeah," I state amused, laughing as I start walking again, Eliza following just next to me. "Not Pocahontas, though. I actually like that one."

"I thought you didn't like that one," Eliza laughs. "What changed?"

"Nothing changed, really… it just happens to be one of my best memories of you and Sofia," I tell my wife honestly. The memory of Sofia discovering Eliza coming through the sliding doors of the hospital, excitedly exclaiming _that_ specific name. I know I told my daughter not to call Eliza Pocahontas in public, but the truth is… _I find it quite endearing, actually_. And Sofia isn't wrong. With some good will there _is_ a resemblance. That being the beautifully long, dark hair and the tanned skin. Two traits I love so fiercely much about my wife.

"It is?"

"It is! Don't tell her that, though," I scoff. "Can't have her calling you Pocahontas _all_ the time."

"I won't," she chuckles, leaning in and placing another gentle kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you…" I smile, trailing off. "…wifey."

" _Don't_ call me that," she yelps in disgust, screwing up her beautiful face. "Makes me sound like an old housewife."

Laughing, I shake my head in amusement. "Fair enough… honey."

"Much better," she lets out a big fake sigh, pretending to be relieved by some big announcement.

We pass the last couples of houses leading up to where Sofia is living half time. I can't wait to have my daughter in my arms again. I can't wait to start my new life… _our new life_. I can't wait to have my family under the same roof again. _The three of us_. **This is happening** … I know that we _have_ been living together all of us before and for quite some time now, but this is just different. I know it's silly, but it's just how I feel. I'm married now and the ties of my family have just gotten stronger, more secure and way deeper. It's really something to celebrate. I for one can't get my hands down. _This is freaking awesome…_

"Look at that!" Eliza smirks, pointing her finger. _And I know what she sees_. I know why her steps just bounced a little. I know that feeling, I experience it tenfold in my own body right now.

"Oh my gosh," I breathe out, the happiness threatening to break me in countless of little pieces.

We both watch as Sofia comes flying on her big girl's bike, streamers and all. _God, how I love that kid._ She's clearly spotted us, her tiny feet working the pedals of the bike like a fury.

Ringing her bell, she squeals in excitement and delight. "Mommy, Mommy! Hi… look at me, P. I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Be careful, baby girl," I yelp when her one hand leaves the handlebars, waving at us.

"Both hands!" Eliza calls out as we both rush to Sofia's aid should she somehow crash.

"I'm fine, I come to you. See," she gets control over her bike once again, her speed driven by the joy of seeing us.

When we finally reach each other, she _almost_ gracefully steps off of her bike, throwing it at the curb. If it was any other day, I would've chastised her for throwing it like that… but today, today I let it slide _. Simply because I've missed her so much!_ I kneel down, Sofia launching herself at me… helmet and all. The feeling of being complete washing all over me, especially when Eliza crouches down beside me, her hand on my back.

"I missed you so much," I coo into the crook of my daughter's neck, her helmet making it a bit difficult to really absorb all of my daughter's being.

"I missed you, Mommy," she mumbles into my chest. Pulling out of my embrace, she looks to my right, catching the form of my wife. "And I missed you, too, Pocahontas," Sofia smiles, her facial expression radiant.

"And I missed _you_ , Lil' Chef," Eliza replies, her own smile beaming. Sofia goes on to hugging my wife, their exchange of love hitting me straight in the chest. I watch my wife's eyes glaze with pure love and gratitude as my daughter hugs her tight, causing my own gratitude to escalate.

Sofia pulls out of the hug, looking both of us up closely. Her little head almost hidden completely by the helmet. She looks so grown up… _where did my baby go?_ _When did she become that big?_ "You had a nice honey-trip?" she asks sweetly.

"We sure did," Eliza replies, nodding. We both move into standing position, smiling down at the almost 7-year-old girl.

"We saw a pig turtle," I state, widening my eyes in awe. Sofia immediately widens her eyes as well, her mouth dropping.

"Really?" she exclaims. "You took pictures?"

"Actually, yeah," Eliza informs the dark haired beauty in front of us.

"Can I see? Prrrretty please?" Sofia rolls her tongue the best her Mama's told her.

"Let's just go see Mama, get your stuff and then go home, okay?" I say, kissing the cheek of my daughter.

Eliza situates the bike for Sofia to hop on again. Patting the helmet, she encourages my daughter to ride her bike back to where she just came from. Sofia places herself in the saddle, the coloured streamers flying in the wind as she runs the bike like she's been doing it her entire life. _My kid is awesome like that._

"See ya at home," Sofia calls over her shoulder, her tiny legs going a hundredth mile every second… _almost_.

Eliza and I just chuckle as we keep on approaching the home of Callie and Penny. Before entering the path leading to the front porch of my ex-wife's new home, I stop. Eliza stops, too.

"What's up?" she speaks softly, her hand stroking my elbow.

"Nothing… just, I'm happy, you know. Just **so** happy," I turn my head and look at my wife. The woman I intend on loving forever and way beyond that. The woman I keep on falling in love with. The woman who has made me the luckiest woman alive, allowing me to become her wife… _allowing me to love her and hold her_. The woman who causes the smile on my face every morning I wake up and every night I go to sleep. _I never really believed in second chances_ … I never thought I'd get another shot at being happy or even loved. I thought I'd used up all my take in that department. That I _had_ had it. But sometimes I'm wrong. It doesn't happen often… _thankfully_. I hate being wrong, and I _am_ usually right. But this might be the first time I'm actually happy about the fact that I was wrong.

Eliza runs her thumb over my jawline, then my lips… _her beauty once again hitting me_. "I know how you're feeling," she tells me, her voice covered in devotion. "I _definitely_ know how you are feeling, love."

* * *

We are finally back home. We have settled in… _all three of us_. We have eaten Chinese take-out since none of us was in the mood for cooking. All we really wanted to do was just kick back and cozy up on the couch, watching some TV. Having a kid usually leads to watching weird cartoons or Disney movies… _but not my kid, though_. Of course, she loves those kinds of entertainment. But more days than not she chooses food programs over cartoons. _It's true_. Sofia loves _American Bake Off, Hell's Kitchen, Masterchef_ and programs like that… _just like my wife_. It's really interesting and quite fascinating how the two of them continues to bond over food. _It's enjoyable and it makes my heart flutter_. So, now we are perfectly sprawled out on the couch, all three of us. _Yeah, where there's heart there's room…_ that's the saying used very frequently in our household. _And I love it_. Sure, it makes for limbs and hair all over the place but it doesn't matter. _We are at ease, and we are together._

Eliza's got one of her legs dangling over the back of the couch with Sofia hugged around her midsection. Sofia's on her stomach, face turned towards the screen while she runs her fingers through my loose hair. I'm laid on my side, my back against Eliza's other leg and Sofia's lower body. Thank God our couch is long and kind of wide as well, otherwise I would be on the floor at this point. Yeah, it's a mess alright. _It's a beautiful mess, though. My_ beautiful mess. Watching as some random guy overcooks his raviolis, Eliza and Sofia scoffs, clearly not impressed. Did I mention that I love how invested my two favourite humans are? Because they are. _So freaking adorable._

"We're better," Sofia snorts.

"We so are!" Eliza agrees.

"We make awesome ravi-lo-lies, right Mommy?"

"Oh, you do. The best raviolis," I praise my chefs, making the two of them high-five behind my back which causes Sofia to giggle.

Gordon Ramsay shouts something at someone for setting fire to a pan, but I couldn't care less. _It makes my girls ooh, though, which is priceless._ They get so excited which gets me excited. _I could just stay like this forever_ … watching them enjoy themselves, just being in their presence.

I know it isn't possible. I know that work starts tomorrow. And frankly, it shall be good cutting again. Good to save lives again. Good seeing all my colleagues, my patients and all that. It shall be good getting back to normal again. _Only that way our life can truly begin and unfold_ … life with daily routines of getting Sofia to school, both of us working family-structured schedules, picking up Sofia, preparing dinner, helping Sofia with her homework, reading bedtime stories, asking my wife how her day has been, cuddling on the couch and then going to bed, only to wake up again the next day. I can't wait for my life to find its pace and its steady rhythm; the rhythm that follows the steady beating of Eliza's heart as my head rests on her chest at night, the rain drumming against the windowpanes. _I can't wait for the rest of my life to begin_.

* * *

 **AN2: So, this was actually the last chapter of this story. I promised you a warning before I ended their journey, so just relax. You'll get an epilogue, just stay tuned. And if you're real sweet, you might even leave a review to tell me how you've been enjoying the story. Your reviews have been so encouraging and kind, and I appreciate each and every one of them. THANK YOU for following, this wouldn't have been the same without you.**

 **So, remember. An epilogue is on its way!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: So, here it is.** _The epilogue_ **. I hope you've enjoyed the journey I created for Arizona and Eliza. Thank you for your big support. It's really been a pleasure writing this story. I couldn't have done it without you and your feedback, though. So, THANK YOU!  
**

* * *

It's raining, _go figure._ It's drizzling, and I'm sitting on a hard bench watching as a bunch of 8-year-olds sprint after a ball. _I'm dressed in rain proof clothes, of course_. Being Arizona's wife and Sofia's bonus-mom, I've gotten used to this kind of clothing. Arizona's working this afternoon, so I'm doing the parent thing. Everybody's working but me today which gives me the opportunity to be at Sofia's soccer game. We always make sure that at least one of us is present when Sofia plays. It requires good communication between the Minnick-Robbins household and the Torres and Blake household. We're doing perfect, actually. It works. _We are adults, after all_ … although it's not always a guarantee that all will work out. _It is, though_. We all want what's best for Sofia. All four of us are interested in her being happy and safe. _That_ brings me here... sat in rain while watching Sofia fight to get the ball. _I don't mind. Not one bit_. And I'm not by myself, really. There's lots of other parents doing the exact same thing as me. Freezing our butts off but having no intention of getting off of the field. After all, I know my wife will have soup ready for us when we get home.

 _My wife_. Yeah, it still resonates so beautifully in my heart whenever I think, say or type that word. Being Arizona's wife is like the best thing I've ever been. I can't imagine _not_ being her wife. It's like I've been waiting to become her wife my entire life without even knowing it. Luckily, I found out. _Luckily, I found her_. I can only imagine one thing better than to be Arizona's wife. It's having Arizona as a wife. Seriously, I knew she was an awesome date and an amazing girlfriend. She took it up one notch when she became my fiancé _… my perfect, perfect fiancé_. But then… then she became my wife. I didn't think she could take up more room in my heart and in my soul than she already did, but somehow her being my wife has escalated every scale ever made. _Arizona is an amazing wife_. She's just so damn cute and thoughtful, so caring and respectful. She's always one step ahead of me with planning and stuff like that, but that's just a bonus. She's always ready to communicate and listen. She's just perfect… _even when she isn't._ She tries but not too much. She gives and takes just the right amount. And she loves me unconditionally which is the best feeling in the whole world. _It beats everything, really_.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a shrieking whistling, the game coming to an end. Sofia's team won 2-0 with Sofia being the one to score the first goal. _She's awesome like that_.

Clapping my hands, I fall into a cheering rhythm with the other parents as we all stand, applauding our girls. The teams are quick to leave the field and grabbing their bottled waters, trying to catch their breaths as the coaches shoots encouraging words their ways. I catch the eyes of my girl and send her a proud smile. Sofia waves at me. I assume she asks permission to leave the field, shouldering her back and then using the last of her energy to sprint towards the benches.

"You saw me? You saw me winning?" she asks excitedly as she sucks the water of out her bottle. She's soaked and real dirty but it doesn't matter. I'll run her a hot bath when we get home.

"I did, sweetie, I did," I lift my hand for her to come and give me a high-five. "You're _the_ best!"

"I am," she grins, sashaying her way up the steps of the benches. She slams her hand against mine, causing both of us to howl in joy. Sofia pulls me in for a big hug, looking up at me as she rests her chin against the upper part of my stomach. "Thank you for being here."

"I like soccer, you know that," I tell her genuinely.

"But you hate rain," she chuckles.

"I love you, though," I smile, tousling her wet hair. "So there's that."

"I love you, too, P," Sofia smiles sweetly, nuzzling her face into my rain proof jacket. "You think Mommy's made pizza for us?" she asks hopefully, pulling out of the hug. We walk the stairs down to get her bag and the last words from her coach before heading off home.

"I really don't," I laugh. My wife's only just got off of work, so she couldn't possibly have made pizzas for us. Tomato soup, though. It's quick and easy, and right now I could really do with some very hot liquid to warm me up.

"Boo-hoo," she sighs, grabbing her bag.

"Go say goodbye to your coach and your team mates, Sof," I pat her gently on the shoulder. Sofia does as I'm suggesting, and I give the coach a friendly smile when he looks in my direction.

Sofia returns with a couple of the other girls as they are headed in the same direction as us. I follow the herd of young girls, making sure to stay behind them and not making myself noticed too much. I remember how I felt about my parents being nosy and all when I was in that age. _They're cute, though._ Animatedly talking about the game. When one of the girls suddenly asks Sofia why her mothers wasn't at the game, I stiffen my ears, really wanting to hear what comeback my feisty little lady's got.

"They are working. Because they are both doctors. _Awesome_ doctors. My moms save people, so they can't always be here," Sofia tells the girl. _It's a speech she's rehearsed, that's obvious_. Having doctors as moms, Sofia's heard those words too many times to even count.

"Um... okay," the girl puffs. "Anyway, my mom's always watching me play. She's working for a real estate firm, so she will always be here. She doesn't want me to go all by myself," she continues, spinning her bottle between her hands.

I watch as Sofia contemplates on what to say. When she finally lets out a deep breath, she crosses her arms in front of her. I stop in my tracks, waiting the situation out. "Look, Melanie. I'm not by _myself_. My other mom's here, too," Sofia states as she points her finger right at me. All the girls turn their heads in my direction, looking at me through the drizzling rain.

My heart beats... _hard_. Sofia's never referred to me as her other mother. And I haven't used that title myself, either. I'm just... well, _me_. Eliza. _Her mother's wife_. I love Sofia as if she was my own flesh and blood, and I'll do anything for her. We just haven't established the mom title, I suppose. _Not until now that is._

They look back at Sofia who's giving me a proud smile, waving at me as I start approaching the group. I'm cold and I'm hungry, and I need to get both of us home before we catch the flu or something like that. Reaching the girls, they give me a gauging stare.

"You're Sofia's mom, too?" One of them asks me.

"You can't have three moms!" Another one states.

"I _so_ can, Mel, but I don't. I have four moms. And I'm lucky," Sofia exclaims firmly, taking my hand. "Right?"

Her brown eyes are penetrating my soul just as her mom's blue ones always do. _I love this little girl so much._ "Right, Sof!" I squeeze her hand, smiling at her and the rest of the group.

"So which mom are you?" The first girl asks again, pursing her lips.

"I'm married to Sofia's mother, so you can call me Sofia's stepmom or her extra mother, I suppose," I shrug, my voice friendly. "I prefer bonus mom, though."

"Me, too!" Sofia exclaims enthusiastically. She's completely soaked as is her bag. It's really time for us to get home and get into some comfy clothes.

"Me three!" A girl adds with a laugh.

"Wait," a short, blonde girl who hasn't said anything yet puts her hand on my elbow. "Are you… _Pocahontas_?"

All eyes are on me again, impatiently waiting my answer. Sofia hasn't dropped the nickname. It's just stuck ever since she came up with it all those years ago. Arizona's going to go crazy when she finds out that Sofia is still telling people that her mom is married to Pocahontas. _It'll be fun, that's for sure._ Nothing like a good Sofia-Arizona banter. Anyways, the girls are awaiting some answer to the blonde girl's question, but Sofia beats me to it.

" _Duh!_ " she scoffs. "Look at the hair!" Sofia pulls the end of my wet hair just a bit, making the entire group of friends laugh.

"Speaking of hair," I cut through the rain and the laughter. "Let's go home and dry it."

The girls accept my proposal and splits up, saying their goodbyes and waving at each other. Sofia and I walk hand in hand towards the car. I press the button of the key, making a soft sound appear when the car is unlocked. Sofia quickly throws her bag in the back, climbing inside the car and buckling herself up. I, too, slide inside the driver's seat and fire up the engine. It's just… _it's easy, you know?_ The parent thing and having a child thing, it has just settled down inside of me. It just comes naturally now, I guess. _And I wouldn't have it any other way_. I pull out of the parking lot when Sofia all of a sudden lets out a soft gasp. I watch her in the rear-view mirror, her forehead slightly creased as she thinks.

"What's wrong, Sof?"

"Um… nothing," she hesitates.

"You're a terrible liar… just like your mom," I chuckle. "Spill the beans, missy."

"Eliza," Sofia lets out a nervous sigh.

"That's my name, yeah," I smile at her in the mirror as the car comes to a stop in front of a red light.

"I know," she snorts, chuckling. "But… you're not mad at me, are you?"

"What? Why would I be mad at you, sweetie?" I ask in confusion. This was definitely not what I expected to hear. When the green light appears, I turn the corner and hit the street where our house is placed. Where our home is. _Where my heart is._

"Because I called you my mom. But Melanie is just _so_ annoying and she _always_ thinks she knows _everything_ , and that just bugs me. And it _is_ really like I've got four moms, really… but not in a bad way or a weird way or anything. I know I've got two moms, but you're kinda like my mom, too, right? And Penny. Because you love Mommy and Penny loves Mama, and I just… I don't call you mom or anything because, because, because well, you're **P**. But I feel like you're my mom, too. Because we do fun things together and you watch me play footie, and you make me awesome food and you tease Mommy with me," Sofia rambles while her hands are all over the place. _She's definitely Arizona's kid, no denying there._

All those words the soon to be 9-year-old girl just voiced are words that hits me straight in the heart. They melt me, and they once again assure me that I've done right, that I've chosen right. _That I'm just where I am supposed to be._ That loving Arizona and Sofia is the main reason for why I'm still breathing.

I pull the car into a stop, parking just outside our garage. Turning in my seat, I come eyes to eyes with the dark haired beauty in the back seat of the car. I'm sure I'm smiling alarmingly much, but I just can't help it. Having those words thrown at you without any warning… that's just amazing and completely overwhelming.

"You can also be mean," Sofia continues, screwing up her face.

"Is that so, why?" I arch my brow.

"You want me to _always_ put my dirty clothes in the hamper," Sofia rolls her eyes. "Even though I'm just _so_ tired."

"That _is_ mean," I chuckle, winking at the dramatic child.

"It is. But that's what Mommy and Mama does, too," Sofia shrugs. "That's why."

"That's why you called me one of your moms in front of your friends today?" I ask softly, placing one hand at her bouncing knee… _again, so much Arizona's daughter_. Sofia nods her head yes, giving me a toothy grin. "Sofia, it made me really happy. Not mad."

"You don't mind?" her eyes are wide, her voice hopeful.

"Nope, kiddo. You made me really happy. You made me very _proud_ today," I tell the child honestly, because that is the truth. The way she stood up for herself and her family… it was just amazing. "I love you," I squeeze her knee, blowing her a kiss. "Let's go see if Mommy has some nice dinner ready for us, shall we?"

"Oooh, pizza!" Sofia exclaims, lifting both hands up in the air.

She bolts out of the car, running towards the main door. I sit back, just taking in the afternoon's happenings. It's quite overwhelming, actually. The good kind of overwhelming, though. _It's really simple, isn't it?_ When you see the world through a child's eyes, it all becomes so simple and amazing. Sofia doesn't question her mothers and their love lives. She doesn't question the fact that her two moms are now married again _. It just makes for more love, if you ask Sofia._ And that's the amazing part of being a part of Sofia's parenting team. Of course, Arizona and Callie are the captains, but my say and Penny's matters, too. That is something I didn't think I'd be experiencing in my life, but I am. And I am perfectly fine with it. Because I've got my wife and I've got my bonus-daughter, and that's all that really matters in the end. _Them, us… and our family_.

My stomach rumbles which pulls me out of my thoughts. When I look at my house, my eyes fall upon the ones of my wife's. She's standing in the kitchen window and looking at me, waving her hand for me to come inside. Even though her eyes are far away and I'm watching through the pane of the car, the glass of the kitchen window and a thick layer of rain, I still feel it. I feel how she's able to pull me in just with the softest of looks. And it amazes me, it gives me life. _It is those feelings I live for_. Suddenly Sofia's little face comes into view as well, Arizona placing both hands on her shoulders. Sofia waves at me while she says something that makes my wife laugh. Deciding it's time to join my family inside the warm house, I brace myself for the hard rain and climb out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me and press the button on the key that locks the car. It's Seattle. It is pouring down. I'm home. _I'm most definitely home.  
_

* * *

"Eliza?" I hear my wife call from the bathroom. "Honey, can you come up here?"

I remove my hands from the piano keys, calling it a night. Closing the lid of the piano, I run my fingertips against the beautiful wooden surface. I remember when Arizona got me this. I remember how speechless and happy it made me. I remember how her love once again surprised me. Smiling at no one, I shut off all the lamps on the first floor. Sofia's been asleep for a couple hours now, the soccer game making her exhausted. And now I get the feeling that my wife wants to go to bed as well. Looking at the grandfather clock, I watch as Thursday becomes Friday. _I love Fridays_. I love this one even more. _It is a special one after all_.

Approaching the bathroom, I pop my head in between the door and the doorframe. Arizona's brushing her teeth, her hair messy from having had a band tied around it for the entirety of the day. Quickly entering the bathroom, I snake my hands around her midsection and kiss her on the neck.

"Mmmh, hi," Arizona speaks around her toothbrush. She leans back into my front, locking her eyes onto mine in the mirror. I continue to kiss up her neck which causes my wife to whimper. "Mmmmf… _datfeessognood_."

"Spit," I smirk against her skin, my hands gently caressing her stomach beneath the fabric of her nightgown. Because, yeah… _she's wearing a freaking nightgown tonight_. I love Fridays… especially _this_ Friday.

Arizona giggles when I nip at her earlobe, leaning forward to spit the toothpaste foam out. She tilts her head, leaning down to catch the water running from the tap. Her butt… _her almost naked butt, I might add_ … presses against my center. _Did I mention that I in particular loves this day?_ When Arizona deems her mouth rinsed, she spins around and laces her arms around my neck. The smile on her face says everything I need to know. It broadcasts her happiness and her love for me, and it still surprises me how much our love continues to evolve and expand. It really shouldn't be possible, but it is… _our love just keeps growing_.

"Happy anniversary," she grins.

"You remembered," I play, nuzzling my nose against hers as my fingers are occupied with fondling her messy hair.

"Have I ever forgotten?" she fakes shock, her eyes wide and playful.

"Never," I breathe out, bringing my lips to hers. The kiss is soft and passionate, it's sweet and caring. _Just as my wife._ "But it's only been two years, you might forget in five years or so," I continue to tease her, pecking her lips again and again as she giggles ever so cute.

"I could never forget the day of our wedding, Eliza," she tells me seriously which makes me stop my kissing and pull back an inch to look her in the eyes. "It's one of the most important days of my life."

"I love you," I smile, cupping both of her cheeks, my thumbs running over her cheekbones. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Arizona nods, her eyes shining brighter than the first summer sun.

"Thank you," I pull her in for another kiss. Arizona's arms around me tighten as her tongue asks for entrance to my mouth. When I finally give it to her, she takes over my mouth as she's done my heart. It's… _again_ … overwhelming, life-altering and just perfect. I was made for loving Arizona and she was clearly made for loving me. _We just had to find each other_. "Thank you for spending the last two years of your life as my wife."

"Don't ever thank me for being your wife, Eliza. It's the easiest thing in the world," Arizona smiles as her hands ghost up my sides. "Loving you, being your wife… it's all about nature, really."

"What?" I chuckle, running my hands through her hair, being careful not to pull it when my fingers once and again come to a stop in the messiness that is Arizona's hair.

"It comes natural, you know. Loving you, being your wife. I don't even have to try… because it's meant to be. It's natural. You and me."

 _Could she be any more perfect and cute and heartstoppingly adorable?_ **I think not**. If I wasn't already married to her, I'd marry her in this spot. _Right now_. "Marry me?!" I blurt out, surprised at my own words.

Arizona chuckles, her dimples popping and her eyes shooting rays of joy right into my own. "Yes! A thousand times yes."

I decide on sealing the deal with another kiss. Arizona's hands roam my back as our tongues start a frenzied battle of love and lust. I don't know who's winning and frankly, I don't care either. I'd lose every time if it meant that I'd have Arizona's mouth on me. _Every time._ I'd give up everything for having her loving me day in and day out for the rest of my life. _Everything_.

Then it hits us. Then I feel my entire body shaking… and it's not from the love Arizona pours inside of me, no. Unfortunately, when it rains it often leads to something more violent and horrific. _Yup, yup… it bellows above us_. The bathroom is suddenly lit by a bright light coming from the small window. Being my wife and all, Arizona knows how I get during this kind of situation. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she looks at me adoringly.

"Breathe, baby, breathe," she soothes me. "It'll soon be over."

"Stop saying that, you don't know that," I whine, feeling how my jawline sets.

"Eliza, breathe with me, come on, breathe."

"I'm not in labour, you know," I try to lighten my own mood while Arizona scoffs. Then the roll of thunder pierces through the air, my body instantly freeze along with my eyes.

"Try and blink, honey," Arizona smiles playfully, stroking my collarbone with her thumbs. "Let's get into bed, okay?"

"Let's just stay here for a moment, can we?" I chance because I don't think I'm able to move just yet.

"If you want," she nods, her voice soft and caring. Then another thunder roars. I immediately launch myself at my wife, clinging to her for dear life. "Sssh…" she soothes, caressing my back in lazy circles. "Just breathe. I'm right here."

"Thank you," I mumble into the neck of my wife. "I know it's silly, I know but-"

"No, honey. No, it's not. We can't control our fears, so just… live it out, I'm right here."

"No wonder I love you," I smile into her neck, leaving soft kisses on the skin in my reach.

Arizona giggles which almost makes me forget why we're standing like this in our bathroom. But then the thunder clasp vibrates through my body. _I'm okay, though_. I've got Arizona protection me from my own thoughts… and the thunder. I've got the woman I love standing here, holding me, as Sofia sleeps soundly in her room. _I've got everything I could ever ask for_. Throw in a thunderstorm now and again, and I'll be able to pull through anyway… _because I've got them_. I've finally found my place. _I've found my place, my home and my heart_. And I've come to learn that for any of us to have the joy of experiencing the sun, we need the rain.

* * *

 **AN2: Again, thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing. It's been all kinds of amazing sharing this story with you. For now, take care and be good. Spread the love.**


End file.
